The Mysterious Original Wife
by HaleWolfGirl10
Summary: Not many people know that the feared Klaus Mikaelson was married when he was human or for the fact that there is another member of the Original Family still trapped in the complicated relationship with the feared hybrid king but those who do know, know how much the two would die for each other since no matter what that kind of love never dies, even in death.
1. Chapter 1 - Orginal Wife Returns

Stories have been told of the Hybrid King of New Orleans but not many know of the story from when he was once a mortal man who fell in love with a simple village girl enough to court and marry.

Thus brings to life me, my name is Evangeline but these days I simply go by Eva to anyone I meet so that my story remains a secret and up until now that's what I've wanted as I hid away in the shadows watching a thousand years fly by as I remained on the run from my husband's family and crazy father-in-law intending to kill us all but before I get into that you should know where it all started and how I came to be the feared hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson's wife…

_"Come on Henrik, our brothers are fighting again!" Rebekah exclaimed linking her arm with mine with the littlest Mikaelson behind us as we ran to where her brothers were locked in a sword battle. _

_"Oh look sisters arrived with your little fancy to watch my fast approaching victory" Elijah mocked his brother and I found myself blushing as Nik looked over at me since all his siblings loved to tease us since they'd all taken bets on when Niklaus and I would court but we were just really good friends although I did see him as more once before but I never pursued the idea since it had been clear Nik didn't feel the same way. _

_"On the contrary Elijah…" Nik replied then with a few more fancy blade maneuvers he cut away Elijah's belt leaving him dumbfounded. "…they've come to laugh at you" we all shared a laugh. _

_"Relax Mikael, Niklaus mean's well" we heard Esther, their mother say and everyone tensed especially Nik. _

_"And that's precisely my problem" Mikael replied and all our smiles had dropped as he walked towards Elijah and took the sword out of his hand then turned to face Nik. "So…why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior" my hand tensed into a fist knowing what was about to happen since it was common knowledge that Mikael beat Nik and I hated it but Rebekah grabbed my fist and shook her head at me. _

_"Father we were just having fun" Nik shuddered after deflecting a blow Mikael threw at him. _

_"We fight for our survival and you find time for fun, I want to have fun teach me come on!" Mikael yelled and I could see Nik's fear. _

_"Father it was nothing-" Mikael cut Nik off with a battle cry and used his sword to attack him again but Nik deflected but Mikael quickly disarmed him then tripped him and Nik fell back shuddering in fear as Mikael went for a final blow with his sword to his neck threatening to cut in. _

_"You are foolish and impulsive my boy" I frowned as Nik remained on his back staring up at his father in absolute fear. "What no more laughter" _

_"You've made your point Mikael" Esther interrupted and Mikael yelled out again before sticking the sword into the ground right next to Nik's head. _

_"Some days it's a miracle you're still alive…boy!" he walked away and we all remained still as he passed us but as soon as I felt it was safe I ran towards Nik and dropped to my knees beside him. _

_"Nik!"_

_"Don't!" he yelled getting up and ran into the trees, I knew he wanted to be alone but I wasn't going to leave him so I ran after him calling his name. _

_"Nik wait please!" _

_"Leave me alone" _

_"No" I argued and he finally stopped but didn't turn to me. "Nik don't shut me out, I know-"_

_"You don't know" he turned towards me. "You have no idea Eva" _

_"You believe that, my parents don't care about me and while it might not be the same thing I know what it feels like to have your parents hate you but it doesn't mean that everyone does, you have people that care about you Nik" _

_"No one cares for me" _

_"I do, I care about you, I always have and I always will" his head snapped up to meet my eyes. "I love you Niklaus" _

_"Eva…" _

_"I don't care if you don't love me-" I was cut off by his lips against mine as he pushed me back against a tree…_

I woke up sitting up on my bed abruptly brought out of my dream then groaned placing my arms on my knees, I couldn't believe I was still thinking about him, it had been nearly thirty years since I'd last seen him but it still felt like yesterday when he pushed me away completely by attempting to dagger me was the last straw after I grew tired of hunting for a new doppelganger.

I'd had put up with a lot in the thousand years being with Niklaus including that of watching him seduce women especially when it involved breaking the curse like Katerina with the knowledge that he was true and that he loved me but after almost a thousand years that proved not to be enough anymore.

"God stop it Eva" I groaned laying back down pulling a pillow over my head but before I had the chance to fall asleep again my cellphone started ringing and I groaned again reaching up and answered it. "Hello?"

_"We have a lead" _I sat up abruptly again.

"What, where?" I asked her.

_"There's been talk of a doppelganger in Mystic Falls" _I rolled my eyes at the irony of that since of course that was where the doppelganger finally turned up, I hadn't been back to Mystic Falls in almost a hundred sixty years, not since I tracked Katrina without Klaus' knowledge and watched her with the Salvatore brothers before letting her live and returned to Klaus before he got suspicious since I was always only able to go a few says on my own before he would get suspicious and controlling and I used to love that about him.

"Keep me updated" I replied before hanging up, I'd had a few witches over the years keeping their ears on supernatural gossip for any sign or word of a doppelganger and this is the first word which meant that Klaus would be on it too since this was his chance to finally break the curse and despite everything that's happened I had to know if he knew.

I grabbed my phone and my fingers hovered over the buttons before dialing the familiar number before pressing it to my ear and listened to it ring but it went straight to voicemail making me sigh deeply.

"Elijah I got a call from a witch, there's talk of a doppelganger in Mystic Falls I need to know if it's true and if he knows…so call me back…please" I didn't know if he was even still in the land of the living or if he'd call back but I waited anyway.

When I hadn't received a call in almost a week I feared the worse and feeling a little angry if he was just ignoring me since he still believed that I was the best thing for Klaus but I disagreed we were the worst thing to each other since our relationship was toxic especially when we hunted together but I'd never killed anyone and always left it to him to finish them off but always still felt responsible which is also why I'd never sired a single vampire since I'd never wish this life on anyone.

I packed up the little belongings I had and set out making a stop at my witches place for a pesky little spell to hide me from other witches since I wasn't stupid knowing Klaus had witches working for him and if he knew I was back in Mystic Falls he'd try to find me and I wasn't dumb I knew he had the same connections I did and would know about the doppelganger and the spell also protected me by masking my scent to other vampires.

I walked into the town center of Mystic Falls and couldn't believe the change, it was a lot more modern since I was last here but then that was just about everything, there were things I loved and hated about the twenty first century, the clothes being just about the only good part since corsets had been a killer on my spleen.

I walked into some place called the 'Mystic Grill' looking around before moving towards the bar and smiled at the kid behind the bar with the bluest eyes that marveled his chiseled face in a cute baby faced way although nothing could never replace the attraction Klaus held over my very soul, after a thousand years he's the only man I've ever been completely attracted to, I had petty crushes but never full blown attraction.

"What can I get for you?"

"Whatever this place has that is strong" I replied and he nodded pouring out a glass of whisky and I downed it with one gulp.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"This town that small huh?" I asked him back avoiding the question since I didn't want Klaus or his witches knowing I was here.

"A little yeah, I know almost everyone and I've never seen you in here before"

"I'm just passing through, heard an old…acquaintance was here so just checking on him"

"What's his name, maybe I know him?"

"I doubt that and I kind of don't want him knowing I'm in town so shh" I put a finger to my lips as I smiled at him.

"Old boyfriend?" he asked and I smiled a little swirling around the whisky in my glass that he'd refilled.

"Something like that" I replied downing the golden liquid. "Well thanks…"

"Matt" I smiled nodding.

"Thanks Matt for the chat, maybe I'll see you around" I pushed away from the bar and started to walk out.

"What's your name?" he called out stopping me so I turned back. "Just so I know what to call you if we do run into each other again" I smiled.

"Now where's the fun in that blue eyes" I replied walking out looking up and down the street turning one last time and frowned when I saw someone had followed me out of the grill and was following me as I walked down the street so I tried going another way but he was still following me so I had enough and spun around.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled as he stopped right in front of me.

"I don't know you tell me?" he asked and I rolled my eyes looking him up and down, he was tall and a little douchey.

"I'm in no mood for games and you're not my type so run along or you'll regret it"

"Really I know I look different but I reckon I'm still your type…" I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you recognize me at all…love?" I growled and vamp sped pushing him up against a wall.

"Don't call me love!" I growled flashing my fangs and eyes at him. "You lost that right the moment you tried to dagger me…Klaus" the moment he called me love I knew who this was, since body take over was one of Klaus' favorite tricks. "Who is this?" I asked looking down at the body he was currently wearing.

"Some history teacher with a ridiculous name, Alaric Saltzman" I scoffed.

"Not any worse than Niklaus" his smirk dropped as mine returned. "Well nice seeing you again but I should be going"

"Not so fast love, don't you want to see me finally break the sun and moon curse"

"I would but I'd be afraid of a pesky little dagger in my heart like the rest of your family, Au revoir Niklaus" I sped away before he had a chance to stop me, I had to find out what he did to Elijah since if Klaus was here than Elijah had to have been too and given he hasn't returned my calls I wasn't hard to guess that he had a dagger in his heart and just my luck I knew Klaus' patterns and it wouldn't be that hard to find where he was keeping the coffins.

I found a nice little apartment block and compelled my own place then brought the necessities before I called my little witch in and she got to work trying to find the coffins but was having trouble and I knew Klaus had a protection spell protecting them.

My little witch knew a few things about me and a bit of my affiliation with the Mikaelson's like me being an original vampire and Klaus' curse since she'd helped me find out stuff that was going on in the world but that was it, she didn't know I had ulterior motives like Klaus being my husband since I don't trust witches.

"This is taking too long" I complained pacing behind her.

"I'm being blocked, Klaus has powerful witches in his corner" Diana argued. "If I had something to channel then it might be easier"

"I'm not letting you channel me" although she'd been my go-to witch for nearly a year I still wouldn't trust a witch as far as I could throw her and there was things I never told anybody about myself especially witches. "What if you had something, someone gifted to another person, does that still count as something of theirs?"

"Maybe" I quickly turned and went over to my jewelry and pulled out an amethyst medallion necklace that Elijah had given me on my birthday a few years ago, he'd visited me despite the bad place Klaus and I were in and still made me celebrate my birthday to an agree since it was the first year Klaus had forgotten or just neglected to care anymore.

Klaus never missed my birthday whether we were together or not and always found a way to find me to shower me with over the top gifts but a couple years ago he'd hadn't and I knew then that it was the final stake in the coffin that was our relationship even though it was over long before then.

"Try this" I held it out shaking off the negative thoughts and she took it in her hands then started chanting and I watched as the candles in front of her flared up so I knew it was working and when they blew out she looked up. "Where is he?"

"I saw the doppelganger, she was pulling a silver dagger out of his chest" I frowned confused since how in the hell did she have Elijah daggered.

"Where?" I asked frantically.

"It was a cellar but something felt wrong like Elijah was trapped, in pain"

"Where?!" I yelled at her with my vampiric face coming out.

"Don't yell at me, I don't have to help you and I've told you all I know" she stood up and left leaving the necklace on the table so I picked it up before clasping it around my neck and left going in search of my brother-in-law, my first stop the Salvatore's since wherever they were the doppelganger seemed to be.

I walked right up to their front door and kicked it open not caring that they wouldn't even know who I was but was stopped by a barrier spell when I tried to enter but at least I got their attention and I saw them walk into the entry way looking at me in confusion.

"Hello boys" they both frowned in confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" the black haired one asked, he being the only Salvatore I didn't know since I'd met the younger one once before although he didn't remember.

"Mm sorry can't tell you that, now I ask one of my own…where is Elijah?"

"Who?" the black haired replied obviously playing stupid.

"Don't play dumb, tell me where Elijah is or I kill your doppelganger girlfriend" I wouldn't actually do it since I didn't fancy Klaus' wrath any more than I already had and it worked since the younger out of the two charged towards me but I easily deflected sending him flying. "I wouldn't do that, I'm older than I look gentleman, now I won't ask again where is Elijah?"

"We don't know" the younger one snapped so I vamp sped over and grabbed him by the throat slamming him against the wall and saw his brother moving towards me.

"Take a step and I'll tear out his heart"

"We don't know, he got out with Elena" the younger growled at me so I threw him aside and disappeared before they had a chance to blink.

I searched all over this stupid town and it was hours before I finally spotted him at some estate walking around a lake with the doppelganger and she looked exactly like Tatia and Katerina, I still remember the day we discovered Katerina, Klaus and I were happy.

_I was just getting my corset tightened by a servant when Nik entered the room sending her away meeting my eyes in the mirror as he stood behind me then began loosening it so I grabbed it to prevent it from falling. _

_"Nik we're going to be late, it is your birthday celebration after all" _

_"Which is why we can afford to be late" he spun me around crashing his lips onto mine before picking me up and vamp sped over to our bed throwing me down onto it. _

_"Nik!" I laughed as his lips trailed down my neck removing the corset and untied my underdress removing it from my body leaving me naked beneath him. "We…should…really go…to…the…party" he kept interrupting me with kisses against my lips. _

_"We're the guests of honor Eve we can afford to be late to spend quality married couple time" _

_"We spend plenty of married couple time" I protested weakly as I pulled his tunic off turning us over so I was straddling his waist and ran my hands over his chest. _

_"You know you can't resist love" _

_"You and I both know that's true…for both of us" I leaned down hovering my lips and inch above his. "And I'll give in, I always do because I love you" _

_"I love you too" he flipped us over again and had his way as I willingly let him pleasure me. _

_We finally were able to dress and walk down the stairs into the heart of the already going party that was celebrating Nik's birthday even though I knew he really didn't want to celebrate, he never did but as we walked through we spotted Elijah but our eyes immediately settled on a girl with the same face as a girl we once knew from when we were human, the girl Elijah loved…Tatia which meant this was the girl that was going to help Klaus break the hybrid curse. _

_"Katerina, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus and lady Evangeline" Elijah introduced us and she curtsied before Nik took her hand and raised it to his lips placing a single kiss to the back of it. _

_"Niklaus is the name my father gave me, please…call me Klaus and as my brother introduced this lovely woman is Evangeline" I curtsied my own greeting. "From where have you come, Katerina?" _

_"I am new to town, my lord" Katerina replied with sadness lacing the words. _

_"Katerina is from Bulgaria" Elijah added explaining and Nik's response was to say something in Bulgarian, one of the few languages I had neglected to indulge in opting for the more interesting ones like Latin and French being my favorites, as they were the languages of romance. _

_"Very good" she laughed impressed he knew Bulgarian. _

_"Do you mind, brother?" Nik said turning to Elijah. "I would like to have a moment alone with her" _

_"No not at all, happy birthday brother" Elijah replied and I frowned quickly but forced a smile onto my face knowing he was only entertaining her to lure her in so I watched him walk away with Katerina. _

_"Stay calm, stay calm Eva he's only doing what he has to do" I reminded myself out loud. _

_"You have nothing to worry about Evangeline, Niklaus would not harm you in any way and that includes infidelity" I turned smiling at Elijah nodding my head then followed him to get a drink. _

I snapped myself out of the unwanted memories and continued to follow Elijah and the doppelganger as he continued to tell her the history of him and Klaus being brothers and the fact that the sun and the moon curse was fake and was Klaus' curse alone to bare and how he and Klaus fabricated the fake curse to help find the key ingredients by having the two species all on the lookout, I remembered the day they did it.

_"Oh look, a roman parchment" I heard Elijah say as I finished my small drink from a man's neck stopping before I killed him then moved his unconscious body aside to rest and fed him some of my blood to heal before looking up seeing the girl that Nik had brought in for his meal dancing and twirling in front of him. _

_"I remember etching this scroll" I heard Nik say and seeing as he was unoccupied with his meal I sped over and grabbed her biting into the flesh of her neck, I needed more people given I only fed and didn't kill them. "I was quite blistered from drink" I felt the warm blood flowing down my throat and listened to her heart slowing. "Easy love, save some for me" Nik warned grabbing my hand and pulled me away from the girl who was staggering on consciousness as I stepped away and placed myself on his lap. _

_"You're finest work remains your Aztec drawings" Elijah continued ignoring me as I began trailing kisses along Nik's neck moving his dress shirt to the side allowing me access to more of his skin, I knew I usually would be uncomfortable to be doing this in front of Elijah but I was currently high on blood and have no remorse in this present moment. _

_"Not the African cravings because I was quite proud of those" Nik smiled up at him. _

_"The Aztec" Elijah and I both replied, me momentarily stopping my kisses but quickly returned. _

_"Who can resist a Sharman?" Elijah added and Nik laughed. _

_"Oh yes" I rolled my eyes at them then stood up stopping. _

_"You gentleman are boring and I'm still hungry" I skipped out to find more pleasure in blood. _

I snapped myself out of another memory turning back to the doppelganger as Elijah gave her the phone that was ringing and she answered it sharing a few words with one of her Salvatore brothers before she ran off with the promise that she'd return to hear the rest so I made my presence known appearing behind Elijah and he sensed me straight away turning and his eyes widened.

"Hello Elijah, long time no see"

"Evangeline" I rolled my eyes since he was always so formal.

"Don't be so noble Elijah, it's Eva in this century" he smiled and I laughed moving towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's good to see you Lijah"

"What are you doing here?" he asked as I took a step back.

"Oh you know, heard about a doppelganger, knew Klaus would inevitably hear about it as well and one thing led to another I had to see it for myself" I replied looking out at the lake taking in the beauty of it. "So what's your plan, I know you want Niklaus dead and I don't completely object given everything he's done"

"I'm going to save the girl with the same elixir that was intended for Katerina and then with the help of the local witch I'm going to kill him"

"Well good luck with that, glad to know you're okay Elijah and send me a postcard once my husband is dead" I sped away leaving without letting him reply.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to a new story, been playing around with this idea for a few weeks having watched the vampire diaries and fell in love with Klaus and couldn't help thinking up ways the story could change if there was another member of the Original Vampire Family in the form of a Klaus love story so I threw it up here to see if this is something you'd all like to read.**

**My O/C   
****Name:** Evangeline Mikaelson  
**Age/DOB:** Unknown (Approx. 900AD)  
**Physical Age:** 24  
**Species:** Original Vampire  
**Kindships:**  
Erik – Father  
Sansa – Mother

Niklaus Mikaelson – Husband

Mikael – Father-in-law  
Esther – Mother-in-law  
Freya Mikaelson – Sister-in-law (Deceased-Unknown)  
Finn Mikaelson – Brother-in-law  
Elijah Mikaelson – Brother-in-law  
Kol Mikaelson – Brother-in-law  
Rebekah Mikaelson – Sister-in-law  
Henrik Mikaelson – Brother-in-law (Deceased)


	2. Chapter 2 - Mistake?

I walked towards my apartment but noticed that my door was open so I approached cautiously moving in the threshold glaring when I saw my husband in all his original body glory sitting causally in the armchair by the fire with it lit with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"What the hell!?" I exclaimed since there was no way he could have gotten in here, the deed wasn't in my name and I was spelled so there was no way he could've tracked me here…unless. "You killed my witch!" I growled and ran at him but he countered moving to meet me halfway grabbing my throat and slammed me against a nearby wall.

"You hid from me, you know how I feel about family that turn their back on me" I growled and bared my fangs and vampire eyes at him at the threat.

"Go on do it Klaus, dagger me!" I goaded angrily. "I'd rather spend the next thousand years in a box then trust you again, vows or no vows" he growled turning and threw me, I sailed through the air and landed against the coffee table, it splintering to pieces under me but I got right back onto my feet with vamp speed and charged at him. "You talk about family turning their back on you…you turned your back on me when you threatened to dagger me thirty years ago after everything I did, I stood by you for a thousand years and when I asked you for a little bit of freedom you pulled one of those damn daggers on me!" I yelled punching him relentlessly with each word before he finally retaliated pushing me back again.

"I didn't want to!" he yelled and I frowned standing up again getting ready to attack. "You were the only one that truly stood by me but you were going to abandon me"

"Because you forced me too, you turned cruel and…I couldn't take it…you hurt me Klaus!" I screamed then turned away as I felt the tears start rolling down my cheeks since he didn't deserve to see me crying over him. "All I asked for was for you to love me again, you fell out of love and all I wanted was to get back to what we had…we were happy Nik but you ruined me…ruined us" I couldn't stop the tears.

"Eva-"

"Don't" I stepped back when he stepped forward. "Just…just get out!" I screamed closing my eyes to stop the tears and when I opened them he was gone.

I barely got any sleep that night knowing that the curse was going to be broken tomorrow night since it was the full moon and then Klaus truly was going to be all powerful and no doubt finally come to kill me.

I decided to give up on sleep despite trying all night and found myself in the Mystic Grill day drinking my thoughts away but looked up when I saw the older Salvatore and the guy Klaus had body snatched walk in so I moved hiding in a corner of the bar not wanting to be seen, I didn't know why I wasn't getting the hell out of town but I just felt like I had to see it through and know if Klaus completed the ritual.

_"I screwed up" _I heard the older Salvatore say.

_"Yeah, yeah you did" _Alaric replied…I think that's what Klaus said his name was.

_"Gentleman" _I tensed at that voice the same as the Salvatore and Alaric. _"Why so glum?" _Klaus asked and Alaric stood up straighter as the older Salvatore groaned turning to him.

_"Klaus I presume" _

_"In the flesh" _Klaus smirked making me roll my eyes as I moved to slip out the side entrance not wanting to be seen. _"Thanks for the loner, mate" _I rolled my eyes seeing him look at Alaric.

_"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" _

_"Well I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelganger, just thought I'd remind you not to try anything you'll regret" _Klaus replied and the older Salvatore let out a single laugh.

_"Thanks for the advice" _he replied and by the sound of that I'd say he'd already done something he'd regret. _"I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement by any chance, huh?" _yep I'd say he'd definitely screwed something up already.

_"You are kidding" _Klaus responded laughing to himself as he looked at the Salvatore before looking at Alaric. _"He's kidding, right?" _

_"No, not really" _Alaric replied pretty much confirming that the Salvatore had done something stupid and idiotic.

_"I mean come on what's one month in the grand scheme of things?" _Salvatore asked him.

_"Let me be clear I have my vampire, I have my werewolf, I have everything I need the ritual will happen tonight so if you want to live to see tomorrow don't screw it up" _Klaus replied before heading for the exit but I saw him pause and breath in then turned to where I was hiding so I ducked out of the way more cursing that he'd killed my witch and thus returned my scent to be picked up by vampires again but luckily he didn't come over and continued to walk out.

_"That was fun"_ I overheard the Salvatore say as I focused back in on them.

_"You're going to screw it up arent you?" _Alaric asked him.

_"You think if I took his werewolf out, she might get over the fact that I tried to turn her into a vampire?" _the Salvatore said and my eyes widened knowing he was talking about the doppelganger, he fed her vampire blood which would render Elijah's elixir useless and may even ruin the ritual meaning Klaus was gonna be pissed…again.

I didn't listen to anymore and slipped out intending to find Klaus and tell him to postpone but knew I'd just get the Salvatore killed for what he did and despite not even knowing him he didn't deserve to die for wanting to protect the people he cares for.

When night hit I knew where I had to go since Klaus has dreamt and talked about this moment for a thousand years so I knew the components and found my way to the quarry seeing Klaus' witch with the doppelganger trapped in a ring of fire along with two other women that I didn't have to guess were his werewolf and vampire.

_"My duty is to Klaus, the new order" _I heard Greta say so I made my presence known.

"Here I thought I was the one bound to Klaus for all eternity, you know with the whole till death do us part crap" Greta turned to me.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner even if it's not my wife" I jumped spinning around seeing Klaus behind me before I looked around and saw the doppelganger looking between me and Klaus in shock. "Hello my lovelies, are we ready?" he asked looking at the three sacrificial women and when I looked at the doppelganger I saw her fear, she didn't want to die and that included being a vampire I could just feel it and could relate since I hadn't had a choice either when Mikael killed me along with the Mikaelson's.

"Klaus don't do this" I spat out turning to him.

"And why not?" he asked making me frown.

"Because I'll never forgive you so if you want another chance then you'll forget about this nonsense" he frowned taking a step and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"I always thought you'd understand, guess I was wrong" I didn't have time to frown at his words as I felt his hands twist and my neck snapping before everything went black.

I finally felt myself coming back to consciousness looking up seeing I was too late as Klaus was feeding from the doppelganger and after he bled her dry she fell to the ground dead right as I found the strength to stand and watch as he walked down from the alter.

"I can feel it" he stated. "It's happening" he looked up at the moon and I found myself looking too before he yelled out in pain as his bones started cracking and moving out at odd angles and I looked away having seen this once before right before Esther and Mikael put the curse on him and it wasn't something I cared to watch again but before he had the chance to finish the resident witch came out of nowhere chanting something and it threw Klaus to the side.

She continued to chant and Klaus yelled out in pain, I heard something snap and turned seeing the older brother had snapped Greta's neck before picking up the doppelganger and carried her over to her younger brother as I stood straighter feeling my strength coming back as the witch continued to torture Klaus before Elijah finally made his appearance and stood above Klaus.

"Elijah?" Klaus breathed out still in pain as the witch stopped with her spell leaving him weak still.

"Hello brother" Elijah greeted him right before plunging his hand into Nik's chest and I flinched since I didn't expect Elijah to be so brutal about it and something was screaming at me from inside to stop him, could I watch Nik die. "In the name of our family, Niklaus-"

"I didn't bury them at sea" Klaus quickly said and I saw hesitation settle into Elijah's eyes with that knowledge as my own widened at Klaus' honesty since he'd made me carry the secret of his daggered siblings from Elijah all these years but I guess he was gonna say anything to save his own skin. "Their bodies are safe, if you kill me you'll never find them" that's not true since I could probably find them knowing all of Klaus' patterns and hiding places.

"Elijah" Stefan Salvatore called out seeing Elijah's hesitation. "Don't listen to him"

"Elijah I can take you to them" Klaus said barely above a whisper as he spoke around the pain. "I give you my word, brother" Klaus added and I frowned making up my mind, I wasn't going to stand down and watch Elijah kill him no matter what Klaus has done I still love him and he's my husband.

"Elijah he's telling you the truth" I took steps towards him. "Trust me I know but you can't kill him"

"Do it and I'll take you all down" the witch spat.

"You'll die" Elijah argued.

"I don't care" she spat back at him and Elijah looked back down at Klaus.

"Brother" Klaus said again and I saw Elijah's look making me smile as he looked up at the witch and younger Salvatore.

"I'm sorry" he said and I used that moment to speed forward grabbing one of Klaus' arms as he grabbed the other and we sped away taking Nik with us.

Elijah and I spent the next two days trailing after Klaus cleaning up his messes and it was not a highlight of my year since hiking through woods and forest after my newly turned hybrid husband was not what I'd planned to do especially in heels since Klaus didn't exactly give me a chance to change before he decided to leave Elijah and me and run off as a wolf and hadn't changed back in two days but finally we caught up to him finding him finally human again asleep but he quickly awoke and looked around as if seeing the world for the first time again, I rolled my eyes and threw his clothes at him.

"You've been busy" I remarked fixating my gaze on my nail beds which were in serious need of a manicure after this and to avoid his nakedness.

"That was amazing" he replied sitting up before standing and I shielded my eyes once again despite it being nothing I haven't seen before. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two days" Elijah replied still leaning against the tree as Nik pulled the pants I supplied on. "Full moon came and went, you remained a wolf"

"I can't change at will then" he replied before looking up at us with a smirk. "That's good to know" I rolled my eyes. "I remember…every single kill"

"Yes, Evangeline and I have been cleaning up your little mess along the way"

"Just like old times" Nik smirked at us making me once again roll my eyes at him.

"Nobody likes a cocky prick Nik" I remarked but his smile only grew.

"Nik?" he asked and I realised my mistake, I only ever called him Nik when we were on good terms.

"Slip of the tongue don't think it means anything"

"Well you've had your fun" Elijah quickly interfered and walked over handing Klaus his shoes. "I believe we have a bargain"

"That's right, now what was it again?" I scoffed this time rolling my whole head at his antics. "Oh yeah wait I remember that's it, you wish to be reunited with our family"

"You gave me your word Niklaus" Elijah replied brushing dirt off a suede jacket as Klaus pulled on a simple long sleeved black shirt.

"Now what kind of brother would break his bond?" Klaus replied turning to him. "Even though you did try to kill me"

"I could have" Elijah said giving the jacket one last shake before helping Klaus into it. "But I didn't"

"Now no one can, not even you" Klaus replied looking over his shoulder at Elijah before leveling his gaze with me. "Relax Elijah, Eva all is forgiven" my eyes furrowed together.

"All is forgiven, are you delusional?" I snapped glaring at him. "You broke my neck after I told you what would happen, after you make good on your promise to Elijah I'm gone and you're never going to see me again" he stared at me making me all the more pissed.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked interfering again.

"You need to lighten up, I'll bring you to them soon enough" Klaus finally replied looking at him before walking away and my fist clenched.

"Why you son of a-" Elijah grabbed me before I had a chance to retaliate.

"Kill him after we've been reunited with our family" I rolled my eyes since he was unkillable now but that didn't mean I couldn't maim him and Elijah was right, reunite first then worry about my problems with Klaus.

I growled with a roll of my eyes but followed after them back to some apartment and I was surprised to see Stefan Salvatore, he was with the doppelganger and this time I knew it was Katherine by the way she was dressed.

"Klaus your back" Katherine said and I raised an eye wondering how long Klaus has had her here and in surprise that she was still alive. "Look who decided to come for a visit"

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus replied looking at Stefan.

"I need your help" I raised one of my eye questioning the audacity since not two days ago Klaus killed his girlfriend and he tried to kill Klaus yet he was here asking for his help. "For my brother"

"Well whatever it is it's gonna have to wait a tick, you see I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention" Klaus argued moving past him.

"You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here" Elijah added walking towards Stefan. "My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own"

"And so I shall" Klaus replied surprising us since he was now behind Elijah and when Elijah turned Klaus plunged a dagger into his heart.

"Klaus what are you doing?!" I yelled appalled as Elijah screamed out in pain as he slowly desiccated then collapsed and Klaus turned his attention on me as I looked at him in shock before vamp sped away.

I should have known better than to believe Klaus was going to honor a deal and I had a feeling I was next so I made it back to my apartment and started throwing my belongings together but I heard him and tensed standing straight but didn't turn around.

"Get it over with"

"I'm not here to dagger you love" he was standing right behind me.

"Then kill me, I don't care anymore…after a thousand years I'm done" I replied jumping slightly as he pulled my hair to the side.

"Then I might just have to remind you of the reasons to live" he leaned his head into the crook of my neck and I brushed him off spinning around to face him.

"Don't, you don't get to touch me like this not after what you just did to Elijah and not after what you did, you-"

"I hurt you, yes I know but I will spend a thousand years to win you back"

"No just let me go, you have to let me go" I pleaded knowing I was falling back underneath his spell, it was so easy because he was the one who held my heart and no matter how many years that passed that never would never change.

"I can't love" he cupped my cheeks and silenced any protest I had my forcing his lips against mine and I tried to fight him but felt myself craving beneath him and all it took was my shoulders relaxing an inch for him to vamp speed us over to my bed and threw me down onto it.

I felt my entire resolve leave my body as I tore his shirt down the front throwing the shreds off his shoulders watching him smirk as I ran my hands up his sides over his shoulders before running it down the front of his chest as he watched me before slowly moving his hand into my hair brushing it aside before attaching his lips to my neck and I melted beneath him wrapping my legs around his waist as our hips grinded against one another's.

"Nik" I moaned leaning my head back giving him more access to my throat sliding my hands down his back.

"Eva" I moved my lips back against his moving them in synchronization as the rest of our clothes came off and we had sex which is something I knew I'd probably regret in the morning but right now I was a wife loving her husband.


	3. Chapter 3 - Werewolf Hunts

I was woken by sunlight coming through the open blinds straight into my eyes so I shielded my eyes and rolled over coming into contact with a hard chest making me look up and saw Klaus looking down at me with that condescending smirk of his.

"Morning love"

"Why can't I say no to you?" I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling pulling the sheet further up to cover my body.

"Because your my wife, now get dressed we have places to be"

"Just because we slept together doesn't mean everything's magically fixed between us, I'm still mad at you and I doubt I'm ever not going to be mad at you especially since you daggered Elijah last night" he stood up and started pulling on his clothes.

"I know but I will work every day to earn your forgiveness" I raised my eyes at him.

"Alright let's start now, on your knees and beg for it" I goaded pointing to the ground in front of me with a smirk.

"A king doesn't beg" he replied pulling his shirt over his head.

"He does when he wants his queens forgiveness" I argued and he rolled his eyes with his signature smirk, I'd turned his once fond words around on him since his favorite nickname had been to call me his queen.

"Are you going to accompany me and Stefan Salvatore or not?" I raised my eyebrow in question.

"My first question, why is Stefan going with you and my second is where are you going?"

"First answer, Stefan pledged allegiance to me in order to save Damon's life who was dying from a nasty werewolf bite and the second answer is everywhere, it's time to make my hybrids"

"Well I guess I can tag along, it might be like old times, you, me and Stefan Salvatore the only missing is Rebekah" he laughed but I wasn't joking, I did miss my best friend.

"Forgive me and I'll gladly wake my little sister" I scoffed knowing it was a lie.

"Yeah right, let's go" I stood up pulling on my own clothes grabbing a few memorable stuff that I wouldn't leave behind before I followed him out and me met up in a storage warehouse where I saw Stefan and a couple of Klaus' compelled goons packing up the coffins containing his family.

We walked over to Elijah's which was still open and I followed gently cupping his cheek before leaning down and kissed his cheek silently promising that I would un-dagger him when the time was right, Klaus thought I was on his side and although I'd given in last night in a moment of weakness it wasn't going to happen again without ulterior motive because I was going to wake them all since they were all I had left in the terms of family.

"I suppose brother…you've been reunited with our family" Klaus said making me look up as I stepped back and he closed the coffin then looked up at his goons. "Put him with the others, we're leaving town tonight" he walked away towards Stefan as his goons rolled the coffin into the container that Klaus carted around. "So…did Katerina make it time?" he asked seeing Stefan checking his phone after receiving a message, I raised an eyebrow at him confused on why Katerina had anything to do with anything.

"You won't be seeing her again you know" Stefan replied.

"Because she's on vervain?" Klaus asked and Stefan looked up at him surprised. "I've been around a long time Stefan, I rarely get played for a fool" Klaus replied and I looked up at him. "Besides she won't get far, you'll help me see to that"

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked taking a few steps towards Klaus and stood right in front of him staring him in the eyes.

"All will be explained in time once we leave this tragic little town"

"Then are we done here?" Stefan asked him and I saw his eyes move towards me with question.

"We were never properly introduced, the names Eva Matthews"

"I think the word she was looking for there was Mikaelson" Klaus interrupted and I rolled my eyes. "Evangeline Mikaelson, my lovely and loyal wife"

"So he likes to think but I do have to admit I find it hard to abandon this ass" I nodded my head back at Klaus.

"You two are actually married?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"Why is that so hard to belief?" Klaus asked him.

"Because honey you don't exactly seem like the marriage type" I replied running a hand up his before settling it over his heart. "But is true, I married him back when we both shared human lives"

"So then you're one of them, you're an original"

"Yep" I replied smiling at Stefan took in this information before looking back up at Klaus.

"Can we go?" he finally asked.

"Not quite" Klaus replied smiling at him. "You see, I have a gift for you" he turned and held out his hand. "Come here sweetheart" a young girl walked towards him and I knew she was compelled, he'd stopped over somewhere and now I knew what for. "Don't be afraid" she made it to him and he caressed her face moving her hair aside. "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal that you'll be of use for me" Klaus said as his hybrid face came out and he sunk into the girls neck before retracting and looked up at Stefan who was staring down at the blood trickling down the girls neck. "I could have compelled her to behave but a real ripper enjoys the hunt" he let her go and the girl ran screaming.

Stefan looked at him before he sped away stopping the girl and we listened to her scream as he fed and killed her truly becoming his ripper self again but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be the same as it was when we'd really met in the twenties because he still had his humanity switched on but he was consumed in the blood lust.

"Now we can go" Klaus said after he was finished and we got on the road.

Two months quickly passed and being on the road with Klaus and Stefan was next to driving me mad as we searched for werewolves all over the country our current stop being Tennessee where we had a potential lead on a werewolf called Ray Sutton who'd unwillingly lead us to his pack.

_"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" _I heard Klaus say in a god awful American backhoe accent.

_"Can I help you?" _the girl he'd startled asked.

_"Yeah my uh…my car ran out of gas a couple miles back, I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I've come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone" _

_"Don't you have a cell phone?" _the girl asked him and I rolled my eyes since this was a lot easier back when cellphones didn't exist even though they did make life simpler than letters and bird carriers.

_"Heh yeah, battery died" _Klaus replied holding up his phone which was very much on but she didn't need to know that. _"Look I promise I'm not a serial killer, I just wanna use your phone" _

_"Sure" _she finally agreed and I smiled up at Stefan since we were waiting for Nik's cue.

_"So I can come in?" _Klaus asked so he could get passed that pesky little barrier then get us invited in.

_"No" _she replied making my smile drop. _"I'll get the phone and bring it out to you" _huh if I didn't know any better I'd say she knew which if we were correct and these people knew Ray then it was a definite possibility.

_"I thought you country people folk were supposed to be more trusting" _Klaus replied in his normal accent and it was a relief since his voice was one of the things I loved most about him.

_"I'm from Florida" _she argued and I'd had enough and sped over since she clearly knew.

"That explains it" I smirked moving forward and grabbed her throat. "Now show my husband and I a little Southern hospitality" I compelled her. "Invite us in"

"You can come in" she replied in a monotone voice and I smirked back at Nik.

"Lead with compulsion Niklaus" I smirked and he rolled his eyes as we lead the girl inside with us fully able to cross the threshold.

"I bet you $100 that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning" an older woman at the stove said with her back turned to us but she turned and saw us with the younger one in my hold. "What's going on?"

"Please don't be alarmed" Nik replied smiling at her. "I'm told Ray Sutton lives here"

"He's almost never here, he's on the road mostly" she replied nervously watching us.

"But I expect he makes it home once a month" Nik replied taking the girl from me and moved her forwards. "That's what I thought, where is he now?" he asked but they both refused to answer. "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you" the older woman looked at us before running and when I went to go after her Nik grabbed my arm as we slowly walked to where she ran hearing her scream when she opened the door and saw Stefan standing there.

"Love it when they run, don't you Hun?" I smirked looking back at Nik and he laughed.

"He's in Tulley, it's near the border" the woman finally spilled. "A bar called Southern Comfort, it's off highway 41"

"Thank you my love, now…may our friend come in and play?" Nik asked looking down at the young girl in his hand that was crying.

"Yes" she breathed out through her tears and Stefan walked in.

"Kill this one quickly" Klaus pushed the girl towards him. "Make that one suffer, we'll be in the car" he took my hand walked out closing the door behind us and it wasn't long before the screams started.

"Was that really necessary, they told us what you wanted to know" I said as we continued to walk towards where we'd left the car.

"Yes" he replied and I rolled my eyes letting go of his hand walking ahead of him. "Does that anger you love?"

"Yes, I didn't sign up to kill people Klaus" I yelled turning on him. "I have enough blood on my hands"

"It's not on yours and we both know you don't have any blood on your hands, their blood is on Stefan's" I rolled my eyes again.

"That doesn't mean anything, you tell him to kill them and because of that it's on your hands which means it's on mine and like I said I didn't sign up to spill blood that doesn't need to be spilt so if you continue to do this then that's it"

"Alright love, no more blood spilt around you" I scoffed shaking my head since I knew that meant there would still be blood spilt since Klaus could be just as careful with his words as Elijah was he'd just do it when I wasn't around.

After Stefan was done we left going to the bar and waited and waited until finally the guy we assumed to be Ray showed up very familiar with everyone here as he walked up to the bar getting a beer and Klaus finally walked up taking the stool beside him while Stefan and I quietly got to work compelling the rest of the people in the bar to ignore what was about to happen.

"Ray, Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked him.

"Who wants to know?" the guy replied pretty much confirming his identity by not confirming it.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, we started in Florida, Pensacola…I met a young chap there who you worked with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women and they led me here, to you"

"I think I'll be going" Ray replied standing up.

"Not so fast mate you only just got here" Klaus said stopping him from leaving. "Now your type are very hard to come by" Ray turned to run but Stefan and I were there stopping him.

"I wouldn't do that" Stefan said and pushed him back towards the bar with us blocking his escape routes.

"Vampires" Ray said and I smiled.

"You're swifty-swift Ray" Klaus smiled. "Yes my friends here are vampires, they've compelled everyone in the bar so don't look to them for any help" Klaus added and Ray looked around but no one was taking notice. "I however am something else, a different kind of monster I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf-"

"You what?" Ray asked surprised.

"A hybrid, Ray I'm both" Klaus replied. "You see, I want to create more of me now you being the first werewolf I've come across in many moon…pun intended Ray" he laughed and I rolled my eyes. "I need you to direct me to your pack" Ray looked around anxiously. "So where can I find them, Ray?"

"You can't compel me, it won't work" Ray replied and I frowned itching to reach out and kick this guy's ass since I was ready for this to be done but I saw Klaus' look so I refrained.

"Can I get a scotch on the rocks, please?" Stefan asked the bartender as Nik grabbed the beer that had been Ray's. "Tell you what Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane" Stefan opened up a small leather drawstring bag and pulled out some wolfsbane.

"Oh this is gonna be fun, Ray"

About twenty minutes later Ray was chained up in front of one of the dartboards and Stefan was shooting dart after dart that he'd dipped in wolfsbane at him as he yelled out every time in pain while Nik and I sat idly by drinking away, well I was drinking to ignore the pained screams but knew it was a necessary evil.

"Well I'm bored" I mumbled under my breath throwing back the last of my beer right as Stefan threw another dart and Ray yelled out.

"Ray, you can end this right now just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon" Stefan went up and pulled the dart back out of his neck.

"I can't" Ray breathed out fighting off the pain.

"I know, I know you live by a code and all that but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me and I do whatever he says, that's the way it goes around here"

"Hello Mr Klaus" Klaus and I both looked up seeing a girl he'd compelled walk up to us. "I have some information for you, you told me to tell you if I saw something I saw that guys brother Damon at the farm house"

"Well thank you Claudine, you just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, huh?" Klaus replied and Claudine scurried off.

"My brothers still on our trail?" Stefan asked appearing in front of us.

"He's getting closer" I replied standing up. "Let me deal with Damon Salvatore"

"No, no, no let me handle it" Stefan argued grabbing my arm stopping me from leaving so I glared down at his hand on my arm and he immediately removed it especially seeing Klaus glare at him as well for touching me.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked him.

"Because you know I'll come back"

"Do I?" Klaus asked him.

"You saved my brother's life, I'm in your service"

"Oh it all sounds so tedious and indentured, arent you even having the least bit of fun?" he pointed back at Ray who was still where Stefan left him chained in front of the dartboard.

"I'll make sure my brother doesn't bother us anymore" Stefan replied then walked out and I smiled.

"My turn to torture?" I asked pointing my eyes towards Ray.

"I thought you didn't want any more blood on your hands"

"I'm not gonna kill him obviously but a little torture blood is okay" I remarked and walked towards Ray and unchained him then started my own torture beating him up a little and with a few other torture techniques then threw him over my shoulder onto one of the pool tables after he finally told me where his pack gathers.

"They're in the Smokey Mountains!" Ray finally yelled out and I smiled.

"Now was that so hard, do me a favor and don't move cause I really don't want to hurt you anymore Ray" I crooned in a baby voice running my finger down his cheek before jumping down seeing Nik watching with a smirk on his face.

"Marvelous love" I rolled my eyes at him as I moved towards the bar and grabbed another beer turning to watch him walk around. "Now it's a three step process Ray, this is step one I want you to drink from my wrist"

"I already told you's where to find the pack, what more do you want from me?" Ray spat back.

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying Ray?" Klaus asked as I rolled my eyes taking a long drawl from my beer. "I have great plans for you" he added then slit his wrist and forced Ray to drink. "He'll thank me for it later" I shook my head turning around since I never agreed with turning unwilling people. "There we go, attaboy" I heard Ray choking on the blood.

"What are you gonna do now?" Ray asked.

"It's time for step two, Ray" Klaus replied then there was the sound of him snapping Ray's neck just as I saw Stefan walk back in having returned. "You're back"

"Did you doubt me?" Stefan asked him.

"Not for a second, I knew you'd pass the test you still care for your brother for your old life"

"No I don't care about anything anymore" I scoffed turning around.

"You put on a good show Stefan, we almost believe you" I replied taking another drink of beer. "Let's hope for your brothers sake, he does" I added since I really didn't want to see Damon killed, he was a fine piece of ass and hate to see it go to waste.

"You never stop caring about family do you?" Klaus asked leaning down to whisper in Stefan's ear when he refused to say anything else. "But every time you feed the blood makes it easier to let go" I rolled my eyes at Klaus since he wasn't someone who should talk about caring for family given his own siblings lie daggered.

"So…what now oh mighty hybrid?" I asked as Stefan stood and walked out.

"Now we find the rest of Ray's pack and I'll have myself my army"

"Great" I muttered finishing off my beer then stood up straight and went to walk out but he caught my arm and pulled me back towards him, I crashed against his chest and he pressed his lips against mine. "Klaus get off, I get to say when you get to kiss me"

"Come now luv, we both know you can't resist my charm"

"I mean it Klaus knock it off" I pushed away from him and walked out needing to blow off some steam.

Come morning we were in the heart of the Smokey Mountains and Klaus and I weren't speaking but at least I was dressed appropriately for a hike in the woods, I had black cut off jean shorts, a blue and black flannelette shirt and combat boots.

"Are you okay, is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus spoke up looking at Stefan who was carrying Ray over his shoulders.

"I'm fine" Stefan spat making me smile.

"You sure about that, you know we've been walking for quite some time now, do you need some water or a little sit-down?"

"You know I get that were stuck together but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great"

"So much brooding your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend" Klaus replied and I chuckled under my breath.

"Maybe it's because I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves, we've been at it all summer"

"You and me both Stefan" I muttered and saw Klaus' side glance at me.

"Thanks to our pal Ray we've found ourselves a pack" Klaus replied choosing to ignore my side comment as we saw a group of people camping, Stefan walked forward and everyone stopped what they were doing watching him as he dropped Ray to the ground.

"Ray, oh my god!" a girl yelled running up falling to her knees beside him. "What's going on?" she asked then looked up at Stefan. "Who are you?"

"The important question is, who am I?" Klaus spoke up as we walked into view and all their eyes moved to him. "Please forgive the intrusion, my name is Klaus" he added and they all tensed as the girl stood warily backing away a little.

"You're the hybrid" she said and Klaus smiled.

"You've heard of me fantastic" I rolled my eyes taking a seat as Klaus started on his pitch which was time consuming and boring. "It's fascinating actually, a werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun, a true hybrid" just as he finished Ray finally woke up gasping for air. "Excellent timing Ray, very dramatic" I rolled my eyes.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asked.

"Stefan?" Klaus said turning to Stefan who understood and stood up.

"Are any of you human?" Stefan asked looking around. "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire, if he doesn't get it he will die"

"Doesn't take much" Klaus added and I looked up at one guy that looked particularly nervous making me guess that he was a human amongst wolves. "Just a sip"

"Anyone, a boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride?" I cut in looking straight at the guy. "You" Klaus smirked and sped forward grabbing the guys arm sinking his fangs into the flesh before tossing him towards Stefan who tackled the guy down holding his arm near Ray while Klaus stopped the girl as she tried to intervene.

"You don't drink it Ray, I will" Stefan said and I saw Ray looking at the blood with hunger evident on his face. "Problem is, I don't know how to stop"

"It's the new order, sweetheart" Klaus added to the girl currently in his hold. "You join us or you die"

"I'd rather die than be a vampire" she growled out.

"Wrong choice" Klaus replied showing his hybrid face then bit his arm and forced her to drink his blood as Ray finally drank from the human. "She'll thank me for that later" Klaus added once the girl had drank enough before he snapped her neck dropping her to the floor. "Okay, who's next?"

Klaus quickly went through the entire pack feeding each one his blood before snapping their necks and once Ray had successfully completed his transition Klaus fed the human his blood to heal him given we'd need him later.

"There, good as new now you relax okay mate?" Klaus said compelling the guy. "We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up" I rolled my eyes but was watching Ray with interest since something was right, he was shaking uncontrollably and at first I'd thought it was shock but now I thought it was something more.

"They're dead, they're all dead" Ray said.

"Well he's through his transition he should be feeling better soon" Klaus replied but I wasn't too confident about that.

"So is this your master plan?" Stefan asked looking at Klaus. "Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No not slaves, soldiers…comrades"

"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked.

"Well you don't arm yourself after war has been declared Stefan, you build your army so big that no one ever dares pick the fight" I rolled my eyes at Klaus' reply.

"What makes you so sure they'll be loyal?"

"Oh it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team" Klaus replied but my eyes were drawn to Ray who was looking worse. "That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder" I rolled my eyes leaning down closer to Ray as he sounded like he was choking.

"So that's why you're keeping me around?" Stefan asked but I ignored him seeing blood coming out of Ray's eyes. "To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan went on as I sat beside Ray and grabbed his face turning it to me.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know" Klaus replied.

"Klaus, somethings not right" I spoke up and he looked down before leaning down and grabbed Ray's face out of my hands inspecting him for himself and Stefan soon joined us.

"Huh…that shouldn't be happening, should it?" he asked looking over at Klaus.

"Well obviously" I snapped glaring at him.

"You said it was going to feel better" Ray spoke up still shaking like a leaf. "Why doesn't it feel better?" he looked up at Klaus who'd stood and crossed his arms in thought.

"Some master race" Stefan remarked.

"Lose the attitude" Klaus snapped back right as the first girl he killed woke up with a gasp looking around confused. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend" the compelled human stood and just as Klaus was about to reopen his wound Ray growled and took off. "Go get him" Klaus nodded to Stefan who did as he was told and I followed not wanting to be alone with Klaus but I was too late and saw Stefan get bit before Ray took off at vamp speed.

"We'll he seems fine now" I remarked and we got ready to chase after him again.

_"How you doing?" _I turned my head after picking up a voice.

_"I'm fine" _my eyes widened since it sounded like Katerina but seeing how Stefan stopped and looked dead worried I knew otherwise.

_"You know I can help you" _I recognized the first voice now, it was Damon Salvatore which confirmed my theory and I scoffed since no wonder Klaus' hybrids weren't working, the doppelganger was still alive somehow.

_"No thanks" _the doppelganger replied.

_"Just one little whoosh" _Damon argued as I watched Stefan walk towards the edge that overlooked the side of the mountain.

_"Yeah and knowing my luck you'd drop me" _

_"What are you guys 12?" _my eye raised up hearing the history teacher was here too, I walked over to where Stefan was and saw them hiking up the mountain side but we both heard the underbrush crunching underneath someone's foot and I knew it was Klaus so we quickly walked away before he could see them too.

"Where did he go?" Klaus asked us.

"He uh…he got away, forget him let's go" Stefan replied a little too quickly and tried to walk past Klaus but he stopped him and saw the bite on his arm.

"A fatal werewolf bite…ouch" Klaus smiled.

"Yeah I'm gonna need your blood to heal me" Stefan replied.

"Well I'll tell you what, you find Ray and then I'll heal you" Klaus argued and Stefan scoffed.

"You can't be serious?" he asked in disbelief and I had to admit so was I since Klaus liked Stefan so I doubt he'd actually let him die from a werewolf bite.

"And you better hurry because that bite looks nasty" Klaus replied before he started to walk away. "Eva your with me"

"What, I can help Stefan?" I argued.

"Well I need your help and I wasn't asking" I glared at his back as he continued to walk but upon hearing I didn't follow he turned around. "Eva now" I rolled my eyes looking at Stefan and he was looking at me with pleading eyes and I knew he was asking me not to say anything so I nodded a single reply telling him I won't then followed after Klaus.

We made it back to the camp just as everyone was now waking up gasping and groaning and Klaus was smiling enjoying it but I knew better now, none of these people were going to survive not with the doppelganger still alive since she was supposed to die.

Klaus grabbed the human and made the rounds feeding all the newly transitioning hybrids as I walked around taking note of the blood starting to leak out of their eyes as the sun started setting and the full moon began to rise.

"Bad news my friend" I heard Klaus say making me look up seeing he was talking to the human. "End of the road for you" I saw the veins moving underneath his eyes before his pupils went golden yellow.

"Klaus no!" I yelled out but he sank his fangs into his neck killing him and he threw him to the ground as I glared at him but before I had a chance to chew him out for the unnecessary kill the humans girlfriend walked up to him looking ready to kill.

"Careful love there's only one Alpha here" Klaus said seeing her approach then looked around at his hybrids seeing them all walking around like zombies. "Bloody hell" his hybrid face came back as some of them started to attack but he was able to kill them protecting me from one as they tried to have a go at me while most of the others just bleed out and by the time Stefan finally was walking towards us with Ray over his shoulders they were all dead and by the looks of it so was Ray as Stefan dropped him to the ground.

"They went rabid, some of them Klaus killed the others just bled out" I explained seeing Stefan's curious look.

"In the end…they're all dead" Klaus added standing up and walked towards him then yelled throwing the beer bottle in his hand against a rock smashing it making me flinch a little, I'd expected anger but he was furious and kept screaming out so I sped towards him and touched his arm to calm him down. "I did everything I was told!" he yelled yanking his arm out of my grasp. "I should be able to turn them, I broke the curse, I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire, I killed the doppelganger" I looked up at Stefan and we shared a small look before I quickly looked away so Klaus didn't see since he looked up at Stefan. "You look like hell"

"Last I checked I'm dying" Stefan replied nodding down at the bite which was a lot worse now. "And you don't wanna heal me" he added then looked down at Ray's lifeless corpse. "I had to take him out, I didn't have a choice I failed you, I'm sorry" he added then took steps until he was in front of Klaus. "Do what you have to do"

"It should have worked" Klaus replied then turned and walked away.

"Klaus" I called since there was no way he was not healing Stefan, he leaned down picking up a beer bottle and turned towards us then his hybrid face came out and he bit into his own hand bleeding into the bottle then held it out towards Stefan.

"Bottoms up" Stefan took the bottle. "We're leaving" he turned to leave but stopped and looked around at his failed attempts one last time. "It appears you're the only comrade I have left" he added looking at Stefan then finally walked away and I knew he was better left alone right now so I didn't follow and saw Stefan drink Klaus' blood healing himself.

"I won't tell him Stefan but he'll figure it out, he's been waiting a thousand years for this" I said walking up to whisper right in his ear so Klaus wouldn't overhear then leaned back with a look.

"No he won't" he insisted throwing the bottle aside then started following Klaus, I rolled my eyes looking around at all the carnage before I started following them.

That night we were in a motel and I knew Klaus was plotting his next move so I found myself in his room letting myself in since I wanted to know what that next move was, he looked up when I entered and didn't smirk or make a joke which told me he was still pissed.

"What's next Klaus?" I asked moving towards a decanter of liquor and poured two glasses before walking towards him and handed one to him.

"I need to see a witch" he replied and I raised an eye. "Fancy going back to Chicago love?"

"Gloria" I said instantly and he smiled nodding his head.


	4. Chapter 4 - Chicago

It took us almost an entire day to get to Chicago and I was feeling nostalgic as we drove through the city since the last time I was here was one of the better centuries spent with Nik but then Mikael happened bringing up everything that was wrong with us and my brief happiness was destroyed once again by my father-in-law.

"Welcome back to Chicago Stefan" Klaus said as his lackey pulled to a stop in the warehouse we were in which would store Klaus' daggered family that was right behind us.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked him as Klaus opened up a wooden door that overlooked the city of Chicago.

"I know how much you loved it here" Klaus replied answering his question but I saw his not so subtle look down at me as I stopped beside him looking out at the city we once called home. "Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" he asked turning his attention back on Stefan.

"Blacked out most of them, lot of blood, lot of partying the details are kind of a blur"

"Well that is a crying shame, the details are what makes it legend" Klaus replied and I frowned since he knew very well Stefan couldn't remember the details since he'd compelled them out of him. "Word was the Ripper of Monterey got lonely so he escaped to the city for comfort, it was prohibition everything was off-limits then which made everything so much fun" I scoffed and he smiled at me. "Chicago was magical"

"Yeah well I'll take your word for it, like I said I don't remember most of it" Stefan replied walking away from the door.

"Down to business then?" Klaus said closing the door.

"Why am I still with you?" Stefan asked him. "We had our fun, your hybrids failed I mean don't you want to move on?" I refrained from scoffing since he didn't know Klaus at all and also because he sounded too desperate and I knew was just trying to save his girlfriend but sooner or later Klaus was going to find out.

"We're going to see my favorite witch, if anyone can help us with our hybrid problem…it's her" Klaus replied walking back towards the car and we headed out walking into a very familiar bar that I haven't seen since the 1920's but nothing had really changed. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked as Stefan looked around.

"I can't believe this place is still here" he replied making me look at him since at least he remembered Gloria's, just not the time he spent with us which was kind of depressing since he had been a good friend for Klaus in those days.

"You gotta be kidding me" we heard and turned seeing none other than Gloria herself.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-"

"Stop" Gloria said cutting Nik off and I laughed. "You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny" she added making me laugh even more making Gloria notice me. "Do my eyes deceive me or is that Evangeline Mikaelson"

"The one and only Gloria" I replied hugging her.

"Still with Klaus huh?"

"Oh no we're not together" I argued ignoring Klaus' look. "And I go my Eva Mathews these days"

"Shame I know a good pair when I see one" I frowned at Gloria's words and she looked at Stefan. "I remember you"

"Yeah, you're Gloria" Stefan replied taking a few steps towards her. "Shouldn't you be-?" he left the question hanging.

"Old and dead?" Gloria finished for him. "Now if I die, who's gonna run this place"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch" Klaus added smiling.

"I can slow the aging down some, herbs and spells but don't worry it'll catch up to me one day"

"Stefan why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus said looking back at Stefan who nodded not really able to say no.

"Yeah, sure thing" he walked away and Klaus turned back to Gloria.

"You look ravishing by the way"

"Don't" Gloria cut him off holding up a hand making me smile. "I know why you're here" she added as we took a seat. "A hybrid out to make more hybrids, that kind of news travels"

"So what am I doing wrong?" he asked her putting her arm over the back of my chair but I removed his arm. "I broke the curse"

"Obviously you did something wrong" Gloria replied and Klaus huffed in annoyance. "Every spell has a loophole but a curse that old, we'd have to contact the witch that created it"

"Well that would be the Original witch, she's very dead" Klaus argued and I turned to him.

"I know and for me to contact her I'll need help" Gloria replied looking him dead in the eyes. "Bring me Rebekah" my eyes widened.

"Rebekah" Klaus replied rolling his head. "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied"

"She has what I need, bring her to me" Gloria insisted.

"What is this?" Stefan spoke up making us turn to where he still was at the bar and we saw a photograph in his hand and I knew it had to be the one of him and Klaus.

"Well I told you Stefan, Chicago's a magical place" Klaus replied forcing me to roll my eyes.

"But this is me…with you" he turned the photo around and I was correct.

Klaus didn't give him any answers as we left going back to the storage warehouse to wake Rebekah and I still couldn't believe he was actually going to un-dagger her since I hadn't seen Rebekah since the 1920's as Klaus daggered her shortly after we fled from Mikael.

"This doesn't make any sense, why don't I remember you?" Stefan insisted on asking.

"You said it yourself that time had a lot of dark holes" Klaus argued.

"No if you knew me, why haven't you said anything"

"I'm a little busy" Klaus replied continuing to walk. "Memory lane will have to wait"

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan insisted grabbing Klaus' arms stopping him spinning him towards him. "Answer me" he added and Klaus grabbed his hand removing it from his arm.

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start" I scoffed since that was an understatement. "To be honest, I hated you" I rolled my eyes as I remembered that time vividly.

_Flashback 1920's_

_I was watching Rebekah as she fed with that dumbass Stefan Salvatore which was a very sensual thing to do with another vampire, Nik and I had done plenty of feeding together but still I refused to kill someone which I knew annoyed him but he knew why I didn't want to be responsible for an innocents death. _

_"It's late Rebekah, we're leaving" I looked up seeing Nik grab her arm pulling her up from the booth. _

_"Get off me!" Rebekah yelled. _

_"Who is this guy?" Stefan asked standing up getting ready to square off with Nik. _

_"Don't, he'll kill you" Rebekah quickly cut in getting between them so I moved in putting myself in front of Nik. _

_"Nik please, don't do this here" I begged looking up into his eyes._

_"Nik's a lot stronger than he looks" Rebekah added standing in front of her current lover. _

_"So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about" Nik replied looking at Stefan with interest. "You're right, he does have funny hair" Nik added smiling at Rebekah. "I'm bored, I wanna go" Nik insisted._

_"Then go without me, I'm not your wife Eva is" Rebekah replied and looked at me. _

_"No your my sister which means you have to do as I say" Nik argued pulled Rebekah towards him. _

"Your sister?" Stefan asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"So I knew another Original vampire?" Stefan asked making it sound like it was hard to believe, Nik smiled then walked away again.

"If you can't handle it then don't ask" Nik replied before stopping at one of the coffins lifting the lid and I saw Rebekah desiccated with one of the daggers in her heart, Nik reached out and caressed her cheek.

"I don't recognize her" Stefan stated coming up behind us and I scoffed.

"Don't tell her that, Rebekah's temper's worse than Klaus'" I replied as Klaus looked down at me with a smile and nod so I reached out and wrapped my hand around the dagger and pulled it out.

"Time to wake up, little sister" Klaus said then we waited but it was taking longer than it usually did for her to wake up. "Any day now Rebekah" Klaus said and I looked up at him. "She's just being dramatic"

"That's your job" I remarked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Look why don't you's just tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan cut in stopping his pacing. "I mean you obviously want me here for a reason, right?"

"Well you have useful talents" Klaus replied.

"Do I?" Stefan asked smugly.

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you" Klaus replied and I rolled my eyes going back into memory lane while I waited for my best girl friend to wake up.

_Flashback 1920's_

_"So Stefan, enlighten me what makes you worthy of an Original like my sister?" Nik asked Stefan after he'd calmed down and taken a seat to talk as civilized as Nik could be, Stefan and Rebekah were on one side of the booth while Nik and I were on the other with his arm over the back of the chair his hand resting over my shoulder. "She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline" _

_"Don't listen to him Stefan, Nik's an elitist" Rebekah replied making me smile. _

_"Mm…and where is the rest of your family?" Stefan asked. _

_"Well let's see, um…I killed most of them" Nik replied and I rolled my eyes. _

_"But not all" Rebekah added. _

_"And you're okay with that?" Stefan asked looking at Bekah._

_"Well we all had the chance to choose a side, I chose the right one eventually" Bekah replied and she squeezed Nik's hand making him smile. _

_"Where the hell's my wife!?" some guy yelled stopping in front of us looking right at Stefan. _

_"I don't know, I give up" Stefan replied sarcastically making me frown since it wasn't funny but even Bekah and Nik were smiling. _

_"Think you're so tough?" the guy asked. "Hiding in your bar drinking your liquor, a telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight" he added and Nik made an 'Ohh' sound before they all laughed and the guy joined in sarcastically before Stefan cleared his throat._

_"Ahem Lila, Lila please come here for a second" he called and a woman walked up the stairs towards us. _

_"Oh thank god, come on were leaving" the guy said so this must be his wife._

_"Oh no, no, no" Stefan quickly said stopping them. "You're sitting" he compelled him and the guy sat after Nik pulled me closer to him so there was room and the guy sat next to me while his wife sat next to Stefan then what Stefan did next shocked the hell out of me, he pulled the woman's glove off then pulled out a switch blade. _

_"Stefan, don't be mean" Rebekah crooned. _

_"What the hell are you doing?" the guy asked him fearfully watching the blade which Stefan used to slice open the woman's wrist letting the blood drain into a glass filling it up. _

_"Thank you so much Lila, why don't you go and bandage that up?" Stefan said and Lila stood leaving. "I'd like you to join me for a drink" Stefan added sliding the glass of blood towards this guy. _

_"What kind of sick freaks are you?" he asked looking around at us, I stared at Stefan since no one did this and it wasn't funny despite Rebekah and Niklaus smiling enjoying it. _

_"I said drink" Stefan insisted and although this guy didn't want to he had no choice and grabbed the glass raising it to his lips and sipped at the blood gagging. "I didn't catch your name?" _

_"Go to hell" the guy spat back at Stefan and Nik laughed but I glared up at him._

_"You want another sip?" _

_"Liam, Liam Grant" the guy spat out. _

_"Liam Grant" Stefan said leaning back in the chair with a sick sadistic smile on his face. "Have another sip, Liam" I shook my head as this guy was forced to drink more. "Finish it" he finished it shuddering the entire time. _

"I was your number one fan" Klaus said this time bringing me out of the memory and I glared at Stefan because it had been sick.

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked him as we followed Klaus who stopped at one of the compelled guards.

"When she wakes up tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die" he told him and the guard nodded without a care.

"I'm actually gonna wait here" I spoke up before they could leave. "Wait until she wakes up, we have catching up to do me and Rebekah" Klaus looked ready to argue but then nodded and continued to walk out with Stefan asking his questions as usual but I ignored them and went back over to Rebekah's coffin but found myself moving towards the others.

I ran my hand over the wood before lifting the lid and saw Finn, I never really spent much time with him as a human so I didn't really know him but when we became vampires even I found him to be incredibly annoying and dull especially given he resented what we were more than I did so I quickly closed his coffin and moved on to the next.

I opened it and a smile fell onto my lips to see Kol, in my human life he'd teased and flirted with me relentlessly right up until the day Nik and I got married but I could safely say that I did miss him since he brought laughter into my life when he was awake and it was fun to mess around and joke with him especially on Nik's behalf who would always get so jealous which meant mind-blowing jealous and angry sex.

I frowned because I was getting nostalgic and that forced me to relieve another memory of our time here and it was the worst one since it was when everything went to hell ruining one of the happiest times in this existence we called life.

_Flashback 1920's_

_"Stop watching them Nik, it's creepy" I spoke up with a smile playing at my lips as Nik and I swayed along to the music. "Some women find it discouraging when their husbands ignore them" _

_"Good thing you're not one of those wives" he shot back turning his attention back on me with his signature smirk making my smile widen as I moved closer wrapping my arm further around his neck as his wrapped tighter around my waist. _

_"Got to say our time here has been fun" _

_"Your happy?" he asked leaning back a bit so we could look each other in the eyes. _

_"More than anything especially right now being in your arms, it's peaceful" I laid my head against his shoulder closing my eyes listening to the soft jazz and the calmness of being swayed around by my husband. _

_"I love you Eva" I smiled without opening my arms and felt him press a soft kiss to my forehead. _

_"I love you too Nik" I replied and felt his smile as he still had his lips pressed against my forehead but then I felt his whole body tense up. "Nik?" I asked opening my eyes to look at him but his eyes were moving around the bar. _

_"It's the police!" someone yelled. _

_"Chicago Police!" we heard before the bullets started and Nik pulled away taking my hand and I knew straight away what was happening especially as I looked down picking up one of the bullets that had ricocheted off the walls and held it up seeing it was wood then shared a worried and scared look with Nik. _

_"Rebekah, come on we gotta go sweetheart!" Nik yelled as he lead the way with me cowering behind him looking around wildly for the man we feared had found us and found her behind the bar with Stefan so Nik grabbed her arm and we started towards an exit. _

_"What the hell's going on?" Stefan demanded trying to follow us. _

_"Stefan" Rebekah replied but Nik pushed us forward. _

_"Go!" Nik demanded but I wasn't leaving without him so I stopped while Rebekah continued on. _

_"Nik!" I shouted as he stopped Stefan from following us._

_"I'm sorry but the fun has to end here" Nik said staring Stefan in the eyes. _

_"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked him. _

_"You must forget Rebekah, Eva and me until I say otherwise you never knew us Stefan, thankyou I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother" Nik added compelling Stefan's memories of us then turned quickly grabbing me and vamp sped away. _

"Evangeline" I looked up snapped out of my memory and saw Rebekah standing in front of me.

"Bekah" I smiled thrilled to see her.

"Where is he?" she asked immediately her eyes scanning around and my smile dropped.

"Rebekah listen-"

"What year is it?" she asked cutting me off.

"2011"

"90 years" she whispered to herself looking down but then she looked back up at me. "Where is Nik?"

"He's at Gloria's" I spat out when she marched towards me angrily just as the compelled guard came up and she wasted no time sucking him dry to completely come back from the dagger's affects, I'd never been daggered despite Klaus trying that one time but before that he had never been able to bring himself to dagger me no matter what I did so I didn't know what it felt like but when he brought them back I always got told how unpleasant it was.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked going through the room bit by bit and I knew what she was looking for.

"You know I couldn't do that" I argued but it just pissed her off and she vamp sped towards me crashing into me and I went flying back landing against some crates. "I wanted to Bekah but you know Klaus, he would have put me right beside you"

"Nik wouldn't dagger you"

"A lot has changed since you've been gone Bekah" I replied and her eyes dropped to my missing wedding rings.

"So you finally saw Nik for who he is?" she asked with a smirk.

"I've always known who Nik was Bekah and I loved him despite it but things eventually changed and he did try to dagger me thirty years ago when I told him I was leaving him but he didn't get the chance and until a few months ago I'd been running from him" I admitted feeling like I owed her.

"So he won't care if I get my revenge after all you did help him dagger me"

"I had to, Mikael had found us!" I exclaimed but she didn't care and sped towards me and I felt the snap of my neck before everything went black.

_Flashback 1920's_

_"Hurry up Rebekah" Nik said after we'd packed up the truck ready to leave Chicago in the dust but Rebekah was insisting we waited for Stefan who wasn't coming. "Let's go" _

_"He'll be here any second" she argued. _

_"Do you wanna die, we've been found we need to move" Nik insisted marching towards her. _

_"Not without Stefan" she protested. _

_"Stefan's not coming, we have to disappear he'll draw too much attention, let him go" Nik replied and Rebekah looked at him before realization dawned on her._

_"What did you do?" she asked him but already knew the answer. _

_"Come on we don't have time for one of your tantrums" he argued grabbing hold of her arm attempting to lead her to the truck but she yanked her arm out of his hold. _

_"I don't want to run anymore Nik, all we do is run" she exclaimed stepping back from him staring him right in the eyes. "I want to be with Stefan"_

_"Fine, then choose" Nik replied and my eyes widened since he couldn't be serious. "Him or me?" he added and Rebekah nodded with tears rolling down her cheeks. "That's what I thought, get in the truck let's go" he turned and walked towards the truck again. _

_"Goodbye Nik, Eva" Rebekah spoke up and I turned to her in shock and surprise because I couldn't believe she was choosing Stefan over Nik and I saw Nik's face and knew what he was going to do and this time was the only time I agreed since Mikael was here and she was going to get killed so when she went to leave I sped in front of her blocking her way before I grabbed her and turned her towards Nik who plunged a dagger into her heart. _

_"I'm sorry Bekah but we can't lose you" I whispered as her body slowly desiccated before she collapsed in my arms._

I groaned feeling myself coming back and I reached up to my head as I opened my eyes seeing Nik was here and Rebekah standing in front of him as he pulled the dagger out of his chest before dropping it to the floor.

"Don't pout, you knew it wouldn't kill me" I heard Klaus say.

"No but I was hoping that it would hurt more" Rebekah replied just as I stood up still holding my head.

"That was cold Bekah" I added when they turned to me before she turned and started to walk away.

"I understand that your upset with us Rebekah…" Klaus argued chasing after her putting his hand on her shoulder to stop her. "…So I'm gonna let that go, just this once" I rolled my eyes since how many times had he daggered her. "I've brought you a little piece offering" he added before turning his head. "You can come in" he said and Stefan took his cue to walk in and I watched Rebekah's eyes light up at the sight of him.

"Stefan" she said happily but he looked at her with no recognition so Klaus walked up to him.

"Now you remember" he compelled him and Stefan's eyes closed as he was flooded with the memories before they opened and fell onto Rebekah.

"Rebekah" he smiled and started walking towards her.

"Stefan" Klaus called making Stefan turn to him and he looked flooded with more memories.

"I remember you" Stefan said and I smiled despite everything seeing Klaus smile. "We were friends"

"We are friends" Klaus countered walking up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember me Stefan?" I asked and he turned smiling at me.

"Of course" he smiled and I laughed shaking my head.

"And now the reason you're here" Klaus said looking up at Rebekah before walking towards her. "Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch"

"..'The original witch'.." Rebekah asked him with distaste for the word.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" he asked her and her response was to reach towards her neck but clearly didn't find what she was looking for since her eyes widened as she looked down.

"Where's my necklace?" she asked looking up at Klaus. "What did you do with it, I never take it off?"

"I don't know I didn't touch it" Klaus replied as I frowned knowing what necklace she was talking about.

"We need to find it" she insisted.

"Tell me that's not what she needs?" Klaus asked her as she started throwing a fit.

"Nik I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs Rebekah!" Klaus yelled at her grabbing her arms.

"Klaus enough!" I spat moving towards him as she forced his hands off her and went towards her coffin throwing the pillows and inside apart trying to find it but of course didn't and got angry throwing the lid down before throwing the coffin over.

After Rebekah was over her tantrum we hit the shops since she needed clothes to blend into the 21st century and after I showed the ins and outs of fashion of this century I sat down next to Klaus taking the offered champagne flute and took a sip as Rebekah went into the change rooms to try on what she'd picked.

"There has to be more to this dress" Rebekah called out.

"There's not" Klaus called back and she came out in a small short black dress that looked god awful.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then?" she asked and Klaus smiled raising his glass in a 'yes' gesture so I turned and hit his chest.

"Not all women, you just have to know what you're looking for"

"You know we got dirty looks for wearing trousers" she continued whining.

"You's wore trousers so women of today could wear nothing" Klaus shot back and I rolled my eyes standing up.

"Real smooth Nik" I replied glaring down at him but he smiled back amused.

"And what is this music, it sounds like a cable car accident"

"It's dance music" Stefan replied.

"People dance to this?" she asked and I couldn't help the smile since although them being daggered was terrible and I always hated Klaus for doing it, it made for hilarious times when they came back clueless on how the world changes while they're out, Kol is by far the most funny in his reaction to things.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked and I rolled my eyes.

"And why are you so grumpy, sexually frustrated?" Rebekah shot back and I choked on the sip of champagne I'd drank a moment ago.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids were dying, one thing: your necklace and you lost it"

"I didn't lose it, it's just been missing for 90 years" Rebekah argued before she turned to Stefan. "So what do you think?"

"I like it" he replied and Rebekah gave him a look knowing that was a lie, it was a women's intuition when men lied about liking clothes and it was reason enough of why I never shopped with Nik when we were together. "What, I said I like it?"

"I can always tell when you're lying Stefan" she shot back before going back into the dressing room as Stefan held up his hands turning to me and Klaus as if asking what he'd said.

"Nice one, good work" Klaus said pouring more champagne into his glass.

"You pulled the dagger out of her" Stefan shot back.

"I heard that" Rebekah called out and Klaus made a noise that made me roll my eyes.

"Alright I'm gonna get some air" Stefan said standing up then walked out as Klaus poured more champagne so I reached out and took the bottle from him.

"I think you need to slow down"

"Who are you my wife?" he shot back with a smirk.

"Actually I am so knock it off and be more sensitive" I replied then stood to help Bekah out with finding some actually decent 21st century clothes, I rushed through the aisles picking a few choices out before I went into the dressing room. "Rebekah, piece offering" I held out some jean shorts and a sequenced white top and she inspected them carefully before trying them on then inspected every angle of her appearance.

"Have to admit this is better, glad to see you finally have good taste in clothes since I used to shop for you back in the days" I smiled since that was true, her and Nik pretty much dressed me through the years as clothing evolved because I'd been hopeless with clothes but after she was daggered and I left Nik I pretty much was on my own and finally development my own fashion sense.

"Clothes these days are a lot better that back then, especially the lack of suffocating corsets" she cracked a small smile as I brought up my distaste for corsets since she'd heard all my complaints about them.

"Here try this on for me" she suddenly spoke up holding up a red cocktail dress.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to see it on someone else" I frowned but wanted her to forgive me so I indulged her slipping out of my clothes and into the dress, it was lace up top and had a plunging v-neck front and was tight fitting around the waist before flaring out into the skirt.

"Happy?" I asked her and she inspected it.

"Not yet" I frowned confused but she smirked then pushed me out the curtains and I stumbled forwards before raising my eyes meeting Klaus' who was looking at me then his eyes scanned over the dress.

"Rebekah" I growled under my breath and he clearly heard it cause he smiled before standing up.

"I always thought red was your color" he finally said and I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"Do you actually like it?" I asked looking down at myself not knowing why I asked for his opinion and instantly regretted it when he walked around me inspecting it from every angle before stopping in front of me.

"It's a tad short and showing more than I'd like in presence of these humans" he was now directly in front of me looking straight down my cleavage. "But as you keep stating strongly, you don't care what I think"

"Klaus that's not…I…I'm gonna change" I frowned going back into the dressing room seeing Rebekah smirking proud of herself. "I hate you" I quickly got dressed then left the store unable to look Klaus in the eyes.

After Rebekah finally finished up Nik paid for it all then we dropped off the bags at the storage warehouse before returning to Gloria's who was ecstatic to see Rebekah again but was upset once we told her the necklace was gone so they were trying a locator spell which filled me with dread given I already knew where the necklace was.

It was worn by the doppelganger, I'd seen it when she was talking with Elijah that day but hadn't thought twice until now because at this rate Klaus was going to know she was still alive and Stefan was in for a world of pain and torture.

"You left us" Rebekah spoke up and I looked up seeing Stefan walk into the bar.

"Yeah sorry" he replied walking down the stairs towards us. "Retail therapy was making my head explode"

"Tell me about it" Klaus sighed taking a drink out of his glass.

"What is she doing?" Stefan asked looking over at Gloria who was doing the locator spell.

"She's failing" Klaus snapped.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on" Gloria snapped back not taking his crap which is why I always liked her.

"So use me, I only wore it for 1000 years" Rebekah suggested jumping down from the bar.

"See now this one offers a solution, alright give me your hand sweetheart" Gloria stated as Rebekah went towards her sitting on the table and held her hand out for Gloria to channel her.

"She's uh…she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked and I looked up sharing a look with him.

"I can sense something" Gloria spoke up after a few minute silence and we all moved closer especially Stefan like he was ready to kill her if she revealed that the doppelganger was still alive, Gloria went back to chanting something still holding onto Rebekah's hand. "I found it" she finally stated and I saw Stefan's look.

"So where is it?" Rebekah asked anxious to get it back.

"It doesn't work like that, doll" Gloria argued. "I get images, there's a girl with her friends"

"Yes a dead girl with dead friends if I don't get my necklace back" Rebekah cut her off impatient.

"Well I'll have to dive back in and get the details"

"So dive" Klaus stated walking towards Gloria.

"I need more time" she argued as Klaus stopped behind her leaning down against the table. "And space, your harshing my juju"

"We can wait" Klaus insisted.

"I'm sure you can but that's not what I asked" Gloria replied and I saw Klaus' look but before I could step forward Stefan did.

"Hey, hey you know why don't we just come back later, I'm hungry anyway I'll let you pick who we eat" I rolled my eyes but it worked as Rebekah and Nik shared a look before they followed Stefan out and I followed after them.

It wasn't long until Klaus had four innocent girls follow his beck and call by compulsion and we went back to the storage warehouse with them and while they indulged in their meals I ignored my girl fighting away the blood lust as I watched them feed with Rebekah killing hers quicker then they boys.

"My girls dead, I'm bored" she stated and I rolled my eyes since I never got their disregard for their victims, I mean I've never killed even when I was newly turned and I didn't know how I did it since sometimes I got close but it was like as soon as I heard the heart slow I'd stop like I was compelled not to kill anyone so I kept mostly to blood bags and once even tried the animal blood diet but couldn't stomach it so I went back to human and had still yet to lose total control.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry" Klaus spoke up ignoring Rebekah as he looked over at Stefan.

"It's been a long day" he replied detaching from his victim having blood running down his face enough to make me look away.

"Try being married to her" he replied moving his head towards me so I glared at him then shook my head as he smirked since I'd given him the rise he wanted. "Or being related to her" he added nodding at Rebekah.

"Your being mean" Rebekah remarked towards him then turned to Stefan. "Why are you being mean, you used to love me"

"It's been 90 years Rebekah give him a minute" Klaus replied.

"Why are you taking his side?" she asked whining like a petulant child.

"Because my dear sister I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want"

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat, I am not a brat!" Rebekah exclaimed glaring at him.

"A thousand years of live experience says otherwise" Klaus sang looking back over at Stefan as he laughed.

"Well your no picnic either, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off" Stefan replied and Klaus stared at him appalled as Rebekah and I laughed.

"Fantastic" Rebekah laughed harder.

"I need to go" Stefan said after putting his lifeless victim on the ground and stood walking out.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah asked sounding like a desperate clingy girlfriend.

"To write a name on a wall, it's a long story" Klaus replied then looked over at where I was sitting with my intended supper sitting frozen beside me. "Not hungry love"

"No, watching you three was enough to turn me off my supper" I replied.

"Oh don't tell me Evangeline is still a virgin when it comes to spilling blood" Rebekah asked and I turned to glare at her.

"Yes and not you or Niklaus is going to change that so lay off Rebekah" I snapped jumping off the crates and walked away from them knowing they shared a silent look, I'd heard it enough over the years from Rebekah, Kol and Klaus all trying to get me to embrace the vampire nature and kill but I couldn't it was wrong and didn't understand why they tried to change that about me although Klaus had stopped after the first ten years as vampires Kol was the one most common for it.

"Eva?" I turned around.

"Leave me alone Nik" I spat intending to walk away but he appeared in front of me. "Nik I mean it, I'm not in the mood"

"So talk to me" he replied and I rolled my eyes trying to step around me but he blocked my way.

"Klaus seriously!" I yelled finally being able to get around him.

"You ever realize how quickly you change?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning around to face him.

"One minute it's Nik then the next it's Klaus, you don't talk to me anymore" I raised my eyes in his direction since he was never one to complain about me not being open given he was always the one to bottle up his feelings.

"I don't want to do this right now" I tapped my ear and pointed back to where he'd left Rebekah.

"Fine I'm going to check up on our witch" he disappeared and I sighed since he wanted me to forgive him and had practically begged for it back in Mystic Falls yet I was the one pushing him away this time.

After Klaus left I was too angry and annoyed with myself and this whole situation and didn't want to deal with the likes of Rebekah at the moment since although she had been my best friend sometimes she could be way over the top.

I roamed my way through bars drinking until I felt better before I returned to the storage warehouse but as soon as I walked in my eyes moved around the room seeing it empty, no coffins and no truck.

"They left me?!" I exclaimed angry but then it dawned on me and I found myself actually laughing because Klaus actually left me behind this time and I was angry at him for it which was hilarious considering the insight into his head given this must have been what he felt like when I left him only this time I had an idea on where they were headed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jerk!

Gloria must have spilled Stefan's dirty little secret which would lead Klaus back to Mystic Falls and although I should have taken the hint given I was actually finally kind of free from Klaus but I wasn't gonna let him do this to me so I found myself on the first plane out of Chicago to Mystic Falls and it took me an hour but it was dark by the time I arrived.

It wasn't that hard to figure out where Klaus would be, one because his scent was familiar to me and given that I'd overheard a couple of teenagers talking about senior prank night at the high school and figured if that was where the doppelganger would be, that's where Klaus would be.

I walked up towards the high school but before I even walked in I heard grunts of pain so I sped towards them and saw Stefan on the ground trying to pull a crowbar out of his stomach.

"Stefan!" I ran forwards and wrapped my hands around it and pulled it out and he yelled out.

"Let me guess, Klaus knows your girlfriends alive?" he nodded his head. "Well get up if you want to save her life, leave Klaus to me" I helped him stand then we headed inside and I followed my husband's scent to the gym finding him, the doppelganger and two other teenagers.

"Stefan" the doppelganger said when she saw him and stood up looking at him in bewilderment.

"Klaus" Stefan said ignoring her and looked right at Klaus.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus asked him.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness" Stefan replied and I turned to him with a frown because Klaus didn't deserve forgiveness, he was going to kill this girl again and knowing him he was going to draw it out for his own sick pleasure. "…and pledge my loyalty"

"Well you broke that pledge once already" Klaus replied.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore" Stefan argued making me stare at him knowing how untrue that was since you never stopped loving someone and they would never stop meaning something to you, I know better than anyone since I still loved Klaus despite everything he does. "And whatever you ask of me…I will do"

"Fair enough" Klaus replied standing up from the bleachers and walked down heading towards the doppelganger…Elena and the two teenagers. "Let's drink on it, kill them" he pointed to the two teenagers who stood fearfully. "What are you waiting for, kill them"

"No Stefan don't" Elena protested staring at Stefan. "He's not going to hurt me, he already said-" Klaus turned and hit her sending her flying back and Stefan roared speeding towards to attack Klaus but of course he was no match.

"She means nothing to you?" Klaus asked grabbing Stefan by the throat. "Your lies just keep piling up"

"Let her go, I'll do whatever you want you have my word" Stefan spoke through his closing windpipe.

"Your word doesn't mean much now I lived by your word all summer during which time I never had to resort to this, stop fighting" I watched as Klaus compelled him.

"Don't do this, don't do this" Stefan begged.

"I didn't want to all I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm going to have to take it"

"Don't, don't" Stefan continued to beg and I fought within myself whether or not to get involved.

"You will do exactly as I say…when I say it, you will not run…you will not hide…you will simply just obey" Klaus compelled him and all the fight left Stefan as he became Klaus' perfect little servant.

"No…" Elena breathed out. "…Stefan"

"Now kill them Ripper" Klaus smiled gesturing towards the two teenagers and I saw Stefan's vampire face come out.

"No!" I yelled and sped forward to stop this but Klaus sped towards me grabbing me around my torso hand gripping my throat as he held me against him. "What are you doing?" I asked him too late to do anything as I could do nothing but watch as Stefan attacked draining the girl of blood before doing the same to the boy killing them both and only then did Klaus let me go moving towards Elena.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element, the species has become such a broody lot" Klaus goaded kneeling beside Elena as Stefan turned with blood running down his chin as he looked at Elena.

"No, you did this to him" Elena replied through clenched teeth.

"I invited him to the party love, he's the one dancing on the table" Klaus replied and Elena stood up staring at Stefan in shock but before any of us could say anything the doors to the gym were thrown open.

"Where is it?!" Rebekah demanded walking in. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked her.

"She has my necklace, look" Rebekah replied showing Klaus a cellphone she'd clearly stolen from one of these teens and Klaus looked at it then looked up at Elena.

"Well, well more lies" I rolled my eyes.

"Where is it?" Rebekah demanded again glaring at Elena.

"I don't have it anymore" Elena replied and I could tell she was telling the truth.

"You're lying!" Rebekah screamed then lunged forward sinking her fangs into Elena's neck so Klaus and I both moved forward getting her off.

"Knock it off!" Klaus yelled at her.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah screamed like a child and Klaus turned with his hands moving to his lips as he looked down at Elena who was on the ground holding a hand to her neck to stop the bleeding.

"Where's the necklace sweetheart, be honest?"

"I'm telling the truth, Katherine stole it" Elena replied and I rolled my eyes because of course she had.

"Katerina" Klaus smiled and I frowned. "Of course, well that's unfortunate if we had the necklace it'd make things easier for your witch, since were doing this the hard way let's put a clock on it shall we?" my frown deepened as I watched Klaus move over to a control panel and made the score board start a clock timer of 20mins. "Twenty minutes, if Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then…I want you to feed again only this time…I want you to feed on Elena" Klaus continued and my eyes widened. "You know you want to"

"Klaus cut it out" I cut in and he glared at me. "Don't do this to him" I added ignoring him.

"No one leaves, if she tries to run fracture her spine" Klaus replied then walked towards me and grabbed my arm dragging me out with Rebekah behind us.

"Let me go!" I yelled kicking trying to loosen his grip on me but his new hybrid strength meant he could keep me in his arms. "Klaus I swear to god if you don't-" he cut me off by dropping me and I hit the floor.

"Rebekah, go and watch the wolf and inform me when he wakes up" Rebekah looked like she was going to argue but she left in a huff.

"You are such a prick" I exclaimed getting to my feet then threw my hand out to punch him but he caught my wrist and bent it back making me scream as I heard the bones break.

"Easy love, I don't want to hurt you"

"Now why don't I believe you, you don't care about anyone but yourself and your need to make hybrids" I threw my hand out to hit him again but he caught my arm again so I tried with the other hand.

"Enough" he growled out but I kept trying to get free. "Eva stop this"

"I'm done with you, you wanted my forgiveness well it's never going to happen in this lifetime or any others and you have no one to blame but yourself"

"I left you in Chicago, I gave you the chance to walk away and yet here you stand"

"Because I knew you would do this, what would you do if you were in Stefan's place?" I asked him and he looked down. "If someone was going to kill me, would you forget yourself in order to save me" he still refused to answer so I took it as a no. "Goodbye Niklaus" I sped away fighting back the tears in my eyes the entire time as I fled unable to stop to flow of tears.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mikael's Back!

_"Mother!" I looked up from the flowers I was currently picking beneath the White Oak tree and saw Niklaus carrying his little brother Henrik in his arms covered in blood._

_"Henrik…no, no…what happened?" Esther asked him when he laid him down before falling back clutching his knees against his chest so I ran towards him and dropped to my knees. _

_"The wolves" Nik replied close to tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I felt a tear slip out of my eyes as I consoled my husband. _

_"We must save him" Esther said looking up at her friend Ayana who was a very powerful witch. "Please, there must be a way"_

_"The spirits will not give us a way Esther" she replied looking up at Esther. "Your boy is gone" _

_"No…no" Esther cried crying over her son and I soothed Nik's hair down as he too was crying. _

_"I'm here…I'm here Nik" he turned pulling me into his arms and cried into my neck and I ran my hand over the back of his head. _

I sat up in my bed with a deep frown once again having dreams for memories, I stood grabbing my robe and covered my body before walking towards the balcony sliding the door open and stood leaning against the banister looking out at the scenery seeing the Eiffel tower in the distance still thinking how beautiful it was and I still remembered the first time I laid eyes on it.

_It was just me and Nik now, after fleeing Chicago we found ourselves in Paris, France and it was really beautiful and specially because it was something Nik and I had always talked about doing as a sort of time away but Mikael always stopped the plans. _

_"Evening love" I smiled moving my hands over his as they wrapped around my waist. "Still enjoying the view?" _

_"Of course, you never get over how beautiful this place is" _

_"Maybe but it's nothing compared to the beauty of the woman here with me" _

_"Nobody likes a suck up Nik" I replied and felt his smile as he started kissing my neck running his hands up bringing my dress up with him. _

_"I don't need to suck up because your my wife and I love you" _

_"I love you too" I turned in his arms and started to unbutton his shirt. "I love you more than anything" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up pulling me flush up against him as he carried me inside throwing me down on the bed falling on top of me. _

I don't know why I came here since it just reminded me that the good times were over, Klaus and I were finally over and although I'd wanted it for over thirty years I didn't feel right, I felt…empty…lost…like my life had no meaning and I knew it was because I had no idea what to do without Klaus in my life especially when we promised each other Always and Forever.

_Today was my wedding day and I was scared as hell not because I was marrying Niklaus since I knew I loved him and he was who I wanted to marry my soul too but I was more afraid of the wedding night, the thoughts of the other villages…his father who didn't agree with this marriage at all. _

_"Evangeline" I looked up seeing my mother walk through the door of the house Nik had built for us, he was still staying with his family but this would be our home after today. _

_"Mother" I stood and she looked me over. "What are you doing here?" I asked since although I told them I was to marry Niklaus they'd shown no interest in my life after I become of age and even before that they neglected me especially my mother. _

_"I have my duties to explain how to please your husband" I frowned looking down at the ground. _

_"I know what is asked of me and Niklaus is gentle" she scoffed. _

_"Do not be a fool my daughter, Niklaus is just like every other man he'll take what he wants then throw you aside for the next pretty thing" _

_"Your wrong" I argued glaring at her. "Get out!" I yelled turning away from her and heard her leave but the door opened again. "I said leave me alone!" I turned and jumped in surprise not seeing my mother but Niklaus' "Esther…I'm sorry I thought you were…never mind" _

_"It's quite alright my dear, I came to give you a gift" she pulled out a flower crown from behind her back and placed it on my head. "You ready my dear?" she asked and I nodded. _

_"I am" she smiled then walked out and after a deep breath I followed her out seeing a pathway lined with flowers and at the end of them stood the love of my life and when I made it to him he took my hands and lead me towards the alter. _

_"You look beautiful" I blushed moving a strand of hair behind my ear nervously as Ayana stood in front of us smiling and started the ceremony and tied the ceremonial sash around our clasped hands before announcing us as married. "I love you Evangeline, Always and Forever" _

_"Always and Forever" I repeated before we leaned into each other and kissed sealing our marriage._

That was the first time we promised each other those words that was the Mikaelson code the second was almost six months later, after we became vampires and Klaus had killed their mother…yes I knew that and had kept the secret for him from his siblings…although he told his siblings that it had been Mikael and we stayed back with Rebekah to bury Esther's body.

_I stood with Rebekah holding her hand as the tears rolled down her cheeks and Niklaus shoveled dirt over Esther's body almost fighting back his own emotions since although he killed her she was still his mother and he loved her. _

_"I know you think she hated you Niklaus but she did not, she was just afraid" Rebekah spoke up. "I'm sorry she turned her back on you, I will never do that" _

_"And nor shall I" I added with a smile towards Nik. _

_"Nor will I" we all turned and saw Elijah walking towards us and my face lit up since I thought he'd scattered with the rest of their siblings. _

_"We stick together as one" Rebekah said holding out her hand to Nik. "Always and Forever" Nik took her hand then reached out for me so I moved to his other side taking his hand as Rebekah grabbed Elijah's and so did I so we were standing in a circle over Esther's grave. _

But now that promise was broken and it hurt…physically hurt to think about not having Nik in my life but I was going to have to learn because it was over and I knew it so I had to move on, it had only been a week so hopefully it got easier. 

I heard my phone buzzing from inside so I walked back in closing the doors and walked over to my bedside table and picked up my phone seeing it was a text from an unknown number.

**_Mikael is in Mystic Falls and he's going to kill Niklaus_**, I frowned confused on who in the hell this came from and worried because if Mikael was really back then Klaus was in danger and even if things were over I wasn't going to let Mikael kill him.

"Son of a bitch" a cursed then begin packing my bag and once again caught a flight to save my asshole of a husband from himself and his step-father even though I would probably receive absolutely no gratitude.

Being the naïve idiot I was I found myself dressed in a royal blue chiffon dress attending the stupid party that I found out Klaus was throwing to celebrate Mikael's death surprising me and confusing me so I hid from sight of my ex-husband but watched him from afar glad that I'd found another witch in France that had owed me a favor to hide my scent again before I came here.

I spotted Klaus talking to Stefan as they walked through the hoard of drunken teenagers celebrating their homecoming and was glad I never had the desire to attend a human high school because I would no doubt rip out my own heart just to end the torture.

_"I've been planning my father's funeral for a 1000 years, granted in no version of it were these people invited but you get the idea" _I heard Klaus say.

_"So what now, you stop running and live peacefully with your wife?" _Stefan asked him and I frowned.

_"Now I reunite my family" _Klaus replied not saying anything about me which made my heart sink.

_"You're family, you mean the people you cart around in caskets?" _Stefan asked him.

_"None of that matters now, Mikael's gone, bygones will be bygones" _I scoffed since I doubted that, they were all going to be holding grudges for a while especially Kol who despised being daggered and Finn had been daggered for 900 years so he'd probably never buy into the whole family thing again. _"…which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here, where is she?" _I overhead Klaus say again and it was then I realised I hadn't seen her.

_"I have no idea, I thought she was coming with Matt" _Stefan replied.

_"Oh be honest now Stefan, where's my sister?" _

_"I said I have no idea" _Stefan replied but I could tell something was up, this didn't seem right. _"Now would you like me to take you to your father?" _I frowned since if Stefan was going to take Klaus to Mikael then that meant Klaus hadn't killed him and if Klaus didn't kill him…this was a trap.

_"Well it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it?" _Klaus replied and I could see his smirk. _"Bring him to me" _

_"Alright, perhaps there's something in it for me?" _Stefan replied and I frowned knowing this was a trap now. _"My freedom from your compulsion" _

_"Oh you want your freedom?" _Klaus asked him. _"Well once he's dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom I would be my pleasure to give it back to you" _Klaus added and Stefan took that as his cue to retrieve Mikael while I stayed and kept my eye on Klaus.

And I what I learned by following him was that he'd spent all this time when he left Mystic Falls to sire more hybrids and he succeeded and he too had a feeling this was a trap making me smile as he told his first hybrid Tyler to warn the scooby gang not to try anything which probably meant they were since not much got past Klaus.

I continued to watch Klaus from a distance as he talked with Elena warning her that he was always a step ahead before he moved inside and started to play beer pong against people before one of his hybrids…Mindy he said her name was walked up to him.

_"You have a visitor" _

_"Well tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here" _Klaus argued.

_"He said his name is Mikael" _she replied and I tensed watching as Klaus' jaw clenched throwing the ping pong ball into an opposing cup.

_"Then I mustn't keep him waiting, move everyone out back I'm gonna have a little chat with my dad" _Klaus replied and Mindy moved the hybrids and people away as he drank the last of his drink. _"Tony you know what to do" _he added then walked to the front door and I flinched seeing Mikael standing there. 

_"Hello Niklaus" _Mikael greeted him.

_"Hello Mikael" _Klaus spat back. _"Won't you come in, oh that's right I forgot you can't" _

_"Or you can come outside if you want" _I heard Mikael counter.

_"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb for limb" _Klaus countered right back and I rolled my eyes at the back and forth just as a dozen or so hybrids appeared behind Mikael.

_"They can't kill me" _Mikael replied still confidant.

_"True but it'd make a hell of a party game, all I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce" _Klaus replied but Mikael's smile never disappeared.

_"The big bad wolf, you haven't changed still hiding behind your playthings like a coward your favorite being that of your wife" _ I clenched my fist for him mentioning me like that, like it was a filthy word to be said to Klaus. _"Oh and you forget they may be sired by you but they're still part vampire and they can be compelled by me" _Mikael added and Nik faltered as his hybrid Mindy appeared with Elena forcing her into Mikael's grasp. _"Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies"_

_"Oh ahead, kill her" _Klaus replied and I frowned but right now I would let the doppelganger die if it meant Klaus was alive.

_"No Klaus, he'll do it" _Elena begged.

_"If she dies this lot will be the last of your abominations" _

_"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you" _Klaus replied and I wasn't sure if he was bluffing or if he actually meant that.

_"To what end Niklaus?" _Mikael asked him. "_You can live forever with no one at your side?" _Mikael continued and my anger was rising._ "Nobody cares about you anymore boy, who do you have other than those who's loyalty you forced, no one, your own wife couldn't stand to stay with you"_ I growled and stepped out.

"What do you know?" Klaus spun his head towards me as I stepped up beside him.

"Evangeline" Mikael smiled at the sight of me. "Was wondering when you'd join us" I frowned hating that he'd known I was here.

"I'm calling your bluff, father" Klaus said practically shaking with anger and fear from being in Mikael's presence from years of fear instilled within him no matter how hard he'd always try not to be. "Kill her"

"Come outside and face me you little coward and I won't have to"

"My whole life you've underestimated me, if you kill her you lose your leverage so go ahead, go on kill her, come on old man kill her, kill her!" I frowned at Klaus as Mikael laughed.

"Your impulse Niklaus, it has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great" Mikael replied as I saw a single tear roll down Klaus' face right before Mikael stabbed the knife into the doppelgangers back and Klaus gasped as did I glaring up at Mikael but Klaus suddenly yelled out from beside me and I saw Damon had appeared and stabbed him with a white oak stake.

"NO!" I went to intervene but was thrown aside flying across the room as Klaus was thrown on his back continuing to scream but then Damon was thrown off by Stefan who'd saved Klaus and had been the one to push me aside.

"What are you doing?" I heard Damon asked Stefan as I stood up just in time to see Klaus didn't waste any time grabbing the white oak stake running at Mikael and I watched them fly off the porch with Mikael screaming before bursting in flames since Klaus had pierced him through the heart with it.

Klaus turned towards me after his father was nothing but burning flesh but I refused to look at him and was gone in a flash and he didn't try to chase me, I went back to the apartment that I still owned to change and get the hell out of here but once again I found myself walking in to see Klaus sitting causally in the armchair by the fire with it lit and a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Seriously again?" I asked closing the door behind me then turned and walked over pouring myself a glass and took the opposite armchair sitting down. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you come back?" he asked ignoring my question looking straight into the fire avoiding my eyes.

"I don't know, I heard Mikael was planning to kill you and I knew I couldn't let that happen not after all the years we spent on the run from him but he's dead so we can finally go our separate ways" I replied drinking the burning liquid standing up watching as he swigged the last of his drink putting the glass down before he moved in a flash and I felt my back hit the wall as he pushed me into it, arms on my shoulders waiting for his fangs to sink into my neck delivering his excruciating bite.

"Eva" he whispered almost sounding to be in pain but I knew better, Klaus didn't feel pain not for a thousand years so I turned my head to the side baring my neck but he grabbed my chin turning my face back towards him so I was forced to stare into the blue eyes I used to love…hell still do love, there was no denying it, Niklaus Mikaelson was my one true love had been for over a thousand years.

Before I could even think of comprehending his next move his lips were against mine and I took a second to kiss back wrapping my arms around his neck grabbing his shirt and pulled it tearing it down the back as he forced my mouth open with his tongue and I vamp-sped us towards the bed throwing him down onto it straddling his waist as I reached for his jeans.

"Eva" I looked up stopping my attempt at his jeans. "If you do not want me, you need only say love" I frowned thinking for a split second before shaking my head and grabbed his jeans undoing them and he responded flipping our positions removing me out of my clothes swiftly before he was entering me and we went at it like we once had.


	7. Chapter 7 - Rekindled Love

In the aftermath of our…togetherness I was laying pressed up against his side as his hand travelled up and down my spine as I drew the lines of the birds inked on his left peck never speaking since words weren't needed for me to explain how I felt in this moment, it was probably a mistake and I shouldn't have let it happen but in this moment I could care less.

"God I need to learn how to say no to you?" I asked finally speaking and heard his hearty chuckle.

"Your my wife" he stated and I frowned since I hadn't been much of a wife to him. "Which reminds me" he grabbed the hand that was still against his chest moving it and stood grabbing his jeans off the floor pulling his wallet out and flipped through it grabbing something out before returning to the bed back into his original position but grabbed my left hand and slid my engagement ring along with a silver band back down on my ring finger making me smile a little that he'd kept them.

"You kept them?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course" I smiled putting my head back against his shoulder but couldn't help frowning.

"What are we doing?" I asked without looking at him. "We're not good for each other, sure this is fun and satisfying but emotionally were not good for each other, do you honestly want to stay beholden to vows we made over a thousand years ago?"

"Yes" he replied and I saw the certainty in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked furrowing my brows at him.

"Because after a thousand years, my vows still stand for the woman I gave them too along with my heart, I love you Evangeline Always-"

"Stop, don't say it…I'm not ready to forgive you Klaus" he frowned getting up and started to pull his clothes on.

"Then I'll leave you until your ready-"

"You don't have to" I argued before I even really thought about what I was saying but also because I didn't actually want him to leave, being alone for the last thirty years had taken a toll on me and it had been nice being with him again even if we were fighting. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, everything about us is wrong but when were together it feels so right" I felt a couple tears sliding down my face watching as he walked up cupping them and wiped them away.

"Eva…stay with me and I promise to treat you like the queen that you are" I frowned looking up meeting his eyes.

"Klaus…I can't" he sighed looking down dropping his hands.

"I'm going to be at the truck tomorrow morning then I'll be leaving" he replied and I looked up but he was gone along with his clothes.

I was awake all night that night laying in my bed weighing up all my options and being flooded with all my memories of Nik, the good and the bad with the good mostly outweighing the bad since all in all life with Nik had been loving, peaceful and exciting and despite the bad parts of the last few months being back with him finally felt like my heart was whole once again.

I packed my bags with all my clothes since I wouldn't be coming back to this apartment ever then wheeled the suitcase behind me as I left it behind finding myself walking up to the familiar truck that held my in-law's bodies.

"Evangeline?" I turned and saw Klaus behind me with a smile on his face seeing me here.

"I'm with you Nik, Always and Forever" I smiled watching his smile brighten before I ran towards him and he grabbed me around the waist spinning around as I crashed my lips against his.

"About time love" he replied and I rolled my eyes as he put my feet back to the ground.

"Okay I changed my mind" I joked stepping back but his arms tightened around my waist pulling me back against his lips.

"Not a chance, you're not leaving my sight ever again"

"Yeah okay" it was his turn to roll his eyes at me but we were both smiling as I stepped away but took his hand and grabbed my suitcase again as we walked towards the truck and I saw him dial someone on his phone pressing it to his ear.

"Rebekah, where are you pick up the phone darling daddy's dead" Klaus said getting her voicemail and I rolled my eyes at his words but smiled since it finally meant we could move forward without Mikael's threatening cloud over us. "It's time for a family reunion" he added but then his phone beeped as another call came through and he answered it. "Stefan, miss me already?"

_"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom" _I heard Stefan say and looked up at Nik surprised.

"Well I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less"

_"The thing is it came at too high of a price, you took everything from me Klaus" _

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me resentment gets old" Nik replied smiling down at me.

_"You know what never gets old?" _I heard Stefan asked as Nik opened up the back of the van sliding up the door but both our eyes widened when the coffins were gone. _"Revenge" _

"No" Nik seethed turning around.

_"What's the matter Klaus, missing something?" _Stefan asked and I could hear a smug smile in his voice meaning he'd taken them. 

"What are you doing?"

_"I'm just enjoying my freedom" _

"I will kill you and everyone you've ever met" Nik threatened and for once I would agree since nobody messed with our family.

_"You do that and you'll never see your family again" _Stefan threatened right back. _"I wonder Klaus as someone who's been one step ahead for a thousand years were you prepared for this?" _ Stefan asked then the call disconnected and Nik moved the phone from his ear seething.

"We'll get them back" I said moving in front of him cupping his cheek. "Together, Stefan just waged war and who best to fight and win a war then the hybrid king and his original queen" Klaus smiled pressing a small kiss against my lips.

"I ever tell you I love when you get feisty"

"Once or twice" I shrugged with a smile. "Now we wanna get a rise out of Stefan, we go to those he cares for and I might just know where we can find one Salvatore brother grieving the loss of his brothers saint like humanity"

"Lead the way my queen" he smirked. "Although first I think we should find Rebekah, she hasn't answered calls all night and I believe the Salvatore and the doppelganger are responsible"

"Well then let's go find your sister"

I smiled rolling over in the morning seeing Nik asleep on the bed beside me, I still knew I was gonna come to regret this one day but for right now it was starting to seem like old times with Nik the only thing still hanging over our happiness was the fact that Stefan was holding the rest of his family for ransom and it was enough to make even me murderous since nothing and no one messed with the Original Family.

"Morning love" my smile widened as he opened his eyes.

"Morning" I moved pulling the sheets up as I cupped his cheeks before pressing my lips against his before moving and got up taking the sheets with me. "Now get dressed, we need to get my best friend back"

"Or we could just stay here…" he trailed off when I turned back to glare at him. "I'm kidding…mostly, I want my family back too you know" I sighed.

"I know so hurry up, I'll be in the shower" I replied moving towards the bathroom but was stopped when he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"How about we both be in the shower…you know to be quicker" I rolled my eyes but laughed as he swooped forward grabbing the sheet pulling it from around me before he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and he walked us into the bathroom.

Once we were done with our shower which obviously turned into some shower sex we dressed and headed into town looking for Stefan but Nik got a text from one of his hybrids that had come back to town with him telling us that the doppelganger…Elena and Damon were at the Mystic Grill so we decided to head there to get them to tell us where Stefan was, we walked in and I spotted them over my the dartboards so I nodded my head at Klaus and he nodded moving over to them with me right beside him.

"I'm not saying that you have any attractive look, I'm just saying that this is my least favorite" I heard the doppelganger say and frowned since if I didn't know better I would've thought they were lovers.

"Noted, I'll see if I can make any improvements" I rolled my eyes since they were definitely flirting and was an insult to Stefan who had done everything he could to protect the doppelganger bitch and she was doing this to him…she really was a Katherine doppelganger.

"Don't mind us" Klaus finally spoke up and Elena spun around with fear.

"Klaus" she said as Damon stepped in front of her protectively.

"You gonna do this in the Grill, in front of everyone?" Damon asked and I smirked a little since how stupid did he think we were. "That's a little beneath you don't you think"

"I don't know what you're talking about we just came down to our local pub to grab a drink with my wife and our mate" Nik replied right as I heard and smelt one of his hybrids appear behind us and Nik smiled back at him but couldn't resist smiling at their surprised faces when he called me his wife. "Get a round then, would you Tony?" he told his sired goon and after he smiled at Elena he walked away and her eyes frowned seeing him too meaning no doubt she'd realised she's being followed.

"Surprised you stuck around long enough for happy hour" Damon remarked then turned to me and I smirked knowing he was recognizing me from his house when I was looking for Elijah.

"My sister seems to be missing, need to sort that out" Nik replied the smile dropping from his face.

"Cute, blonde bombshell, psycho?" Damon asked and I glared at him. "Shouldn't be too hard to find"

"Truth is…" Nik replied the smile returning as he took steps towards them standing directly in front of Damon. "…we've grown to like your little town, thinking we might fancy a home here" he added taking a dart from Damon's hand before moving around him towards the dartboard. "I imagine you're wondering, how does this affect you…the answer is, not in the slightest as long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves, you can all go on living your little lives however you chose" he turned towards Elena. "You have my word"

"What more could you possibility want?" Elena asked him.

"Well for starters…you can tell me where I might find Stefan" Nik asked her getting right into her face.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass" Damon replied moving himself between Elena and Nik again.

"Well you see that is a shame" Nik replied turning back to the dartboard and threw the dart in his hand hitting a perfect bullseye before turning back to them with a look of utter fury. "Your brother stole from me, I need him found so I can take back what's mine"

"That sounds like a Klaus-and-Stefan problem" Elena spat back and I raised an eye since she was ballsy, Nik stepped towards her but Damon moved forward too.

"Klaus" I warned carefully moving over and placed a hand on his arm but he just chuckled at Damon ignoring me then turned to Elena.

"Well this is me broadening the scope sweetheart" Nik replied and I rolled my eyes seeing his smirk but we moved away towards the bar where his hybrid minion was with the drinks and saw the doppelganger and the eldest Salvatore leave.

"Looks like we rattled a few nerves" I spoke up drinking the burning amber liquid down dropping the glass back onto the bar. "So what's the next move?" I asked Nik as I motioned for a refill.

"Drink" he replied and I rolled my eyes but didn't need to be told twice as I threw back the drink as the bartender refilled my glass since I need it to curb the appetite given I haven't fed in a while so I continued to drink right until Nik stood.

"Time to check in" I looked up. "You coming luv?"

"I might stay here a bit longer" I replied and he turned to me. "I'll see you back at the mansion later"

"Alright, charge the costs to me"

"Was planning on it" I remarked with a small smile and he smiled rolling his eyes before leaving. "Tequila" I held up my hand signaling her down and she came over with a shot glass quickly pouring the liquid and I downed it. "Just keep 'em coming"

I don't know how much later it was when I was walking up the front steps of Nik's new mansion which he was currently renovating for us and opened the door seeing a few hybrids and I smiled at them since I didn't agree treating them like slaves even if they were all sired to Nik and did exactly what he said.

"About time luv, I was beginning-"

"To worry?" I smirked cutting him off as I walked up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Are you drunk?" he asked and I just smiled shrugging my shoulders just as one of his hybrids…Mindy came up behind him for more instructions with the reno. "Compel the men to open up this wall we need sun, I want a fortress not a dungeon" I scoffed rolling my eyes turning seeing Tyler Lockwood walk in, Nik's first successful hybrid…the kid he turned at the school. "There he is, the man of the hour"

"So everything went okay?" Tyler asked him and I turned to Nik raising an eyebrow in question on what it is that I missed.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy but apples, oranges message lands the same" I turned to Nik with an angry look instead.

"You said you were sending them a warning" Tyler replied meaning he'd been involved but hadn't clearly known Nik's true intent.

"And I did, an effective one" Nik replied and I rolled my eyes walking away from them needing more alcohol to deal with this situation. "Elena's family suffers, she's motivated to get me what I want"

"I didn't think we'd actually have to kill anyone" Tyler argued and I turned back with a small look of surprise, one of his hybrids was still holding onto his humanity and Nik sighed before walking closer to level with Tyler.

"Tyler mate what your feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience, I need you to get over it okay…end of the day human life is just a means to an end, our means to our end you'd do well to remember that" I scoffed seeing Nik send a small glare towards me hearing it but it was one situation we'd always disagree with. "Come Evangeline" I turned to level my own glare at him for saying my full name.

"I think I'm good' I replied.

"I wasn't asking"

"Neither was I" I remarked watching as Tyler practically fled the room as I went over to where he was currently storing his alcohol and poured myself everything he had into one glass.

"Eva"

"Nik" I replied in the same tone of voice as I turned and smiled at him. "Don't think you can control me Niklaus I'm not one of your hybrids"

"Your my wife" he argued walking up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist putting his chin on my shoulder.

"That is true but I'd be careful Nik, your hybrids might think you're going soft" I raised the glass to my lips sipping at it before I walked off leaving him behind since I just wasn't in the mood for him.

I walked upstairs still sipping at my drink as I walked but stopped seeing Nik's art room door was open, besides the room we were staying in it was the only room not in the middle of renovations, I pushed the door open further and walked in scanning my eyes over them a smile slowly coming to my lips since I'd always loved Nik's paintings since they always told me how he was feeling by what they looked like.

"See something you like luv?" I turned seeing him leaning in the doorway.

"Actually yes, I haven't seen you paint like this in…a long time" I replied polishing off the last of my glass.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I frowned turning towards him.

"Yeah…why?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because I haven't seen you drink like this in…a long time"

"I'm fine…peckish but fine" I replied after a silent second as I continued to walk around the room but stopped seeing canvas covered on his easel. "What's this one?" I moved to remove the sheet but he flashed forward and stopped my hand.

"Best leave that to surprise" I turned to him raising my eye in question.

"Okay" I nodded moving away from it right as his phone went off and I saw him smirk. "What?"

"Seems the doppelganger has decided to do the right thing"

"Well you tried to kill her brother so she didn't have much of a choice did she?" I asked and his smirk only grew as he shrugged.

"Coming?" he asked and I rolled my eyes nodding my head.

When we arrived at the Salvatore's boarding house Nik knocked on the door and it wasn't long before Elena opened the door looking at me in surprise and I guess she didn't count me on being here which made me question her true intentions, she was lucky she was still alive after their last attempt to kill him.

"Thank you for coming" she said after getting over her initial shock and Nik pushed his way past her shoving her arm aside and I followed him.

"I trust you have news of Stefan"

"I couldn't find him" Elena replied so we turned back to her since if she was wasting our time Nik was not going to be happy. "But I have something else" I frowned confused but she lead us down into the basement and I was on edge the entire time thinking this could just be another ambush but she opened a door and I saw Rebekah daggered right through the back laying face down in the dirt.

"My poor sister" Nik said as I frowned practically glaring at Elena somehow knowing she was responsible for this. "I can't turn my back on her for a moment" I rolled my eyes at Nik.

"You have Rebekah, a deal is a deal" Elena said and I turned to her murderous because Rebekah wasn't something you could just trade like this.

"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother, yeah I'd say that's a bargain" Nik replied walking towards her. "Consider him spared"

"You should know I was the one that daggered her" she said and I scoffed since that was obvious. "When she wakes, she'll come after me" I raised an eye since that wasn't our problem and I hopped Bekah did.

"I can control Rebekah" Nik argued then bent down over Rebekah. "Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan"

"I told you I don't know where he is" Elena protested and Nik responded by pulling the dagger out of her back.

"Your lying, fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones" I smirked at Nik for once not having anything against this since to be honest Elena annoyed me, she was a desperate whining brat and having met the last doppelganger I could honestly say I preferred Katherine. "If I don't find my family the question you should be asking is who's gonna die next, Bonnie…Caroline…Damon?" he added smirking up at her at the last one, I guess I wasn't the only one who could see that her and Damon had something going on. "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want"

"He doesn't care about me anymore, you made sure of that you turned him into a monster" she replied and I rolled my eyes since Nik didn't make Stefan a monster, he was already a monster and she didn't see that as she held him a saint which is one thing I never did with Nik, I saw both his light and dark and accepted them which is why she wasn't built for this world. "Now he's your problem and just so you know…I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead" Nik and I narrowed our eyes at her. "She knows what you did to your mother, she knows that you killer her" she smirked a little before walking away and it took everything in me not to slam her head against a wall knowing she was responsible for that as well. "You's can let yourselves out"

I glared and clenched my fists watching her leave before I turned to Nik seeing him looking down at Rebekah so I reached out and grabbed his hand squeezing it and he turned to me then bent back down to Rebekah and picked her up before we left.

When we arrived back at the mansion he set her down on a table before leaving to do something so I moved her into a better condition to wait for her to wake up but turned hearing Nik coming back and seeing the dagger in his hand I knew what he was gonna do.

"Nik-"

"Here we are Rebekah, home sweet home…it only took a thousand years and to think I was counting on you being here with us but that's all ruined now, isn't it?" he said stopping on the other side of the table and I frowned looking down at Rebekah then sighed since once again I was going to stand by and let him dagger her for the greater good.

Nik looked down towards her hands so I followed his gaze and saw her fingers twitch as the desiccation was slowly going away and when I looked back up he was looking at me so I nodded signaling I was with him so he walked closer and looked down at his sister.

"I'm so sorry" he apologized running the back of his hand down her cheek. "Sister…we'll meet again one day" I turned my head avoiding the sight of him pushing the dagger back into her heart then turned back seeing a tear ready to fall so I moved around the table and grabbed his arm turning him towards me before wrapping my arms around his shoulders pulling him towards me.

His siblings always called him cruel and most of the time I would agree with them but Nik never daggered them without purpose and always felt regret afterwards no matter what they thought but I always saw the truth in which they couldn't see since Nik could never hide his feelings from me.


	8. Chapter 8 - Stefan's Party Revenge

He arranged a coffin for her and we placed her inside before he left leaving me alone with her as I made it look like she was sleeping, laying her hands on her stomach then smoothed out her hair all with a frown because once again my best friend was daggered in a coffin and I didn't know when I was going to see her awake again.

"Love?" I looked up turning my head to see Nik beside me holding two glasses of blood but I shook my head not wanting to drink then looked back down at the coffin closing the lid and Nik frowned laying his hand on it.

"Sweet dreams Rebekah" he said right as one of his hybrids Mindy walked up. "Show her to her room, would you love?"

"Sure" Mindy replied before pushing the coffin out of the room.

"I'm surprised your still in town" Nik suddenly said and I looked up seeing Stefan. "I gave you your freedom you could've gone anywhere"

"I live here Klaus" Stefan replied.

"Well if we're playing this game then uh…I was here first" Nik replied and I scoffed rolling my eyes since they sounded like twelve year old's.

"You know I don't like your hybrid friends, they're everywhere…kind of like fleas, I want them gone"

"Yeah well uh…I kind of like having them around" Nik replied as I moved forward. "You know I'm hurt I hoped that uh…I'd free you and we'd pick up where we left off but here you are…guzzling vervain like the rest of them I'm sure, so much for friendship"

"Friends don't strip friends of their free will" Stefan replied and I gave Nik a look.

"Okay granted that was a little extreme, Klaus get's a little moody just ask his siblings-" I ignored Nik's small glare at me before he turned back to Stefan.

"Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?" Nik asked him but Stefan just smiled and took a step towards him.

"Klaus…get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself" Stefan said and I glared at him.

"Mm…you see if you continue to threaten me I'm gonna be forced to retaliate, kill people and it'll get messy again" Nik replied and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do whatever you want, I don't really care or you know what maybe I do" Stefan said making me turn to him. "Yeah, yeah maybe I care so much that I drop Elijah in the Arctic" I glared at him raising my lip in a snarl feeling a few veins start moving beneath my eyes at the threat.

"Well maybe I'd be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours" Nik replied and I was gonna let it slide.

"Try me, let's find out" Stefan goaded with a smile.

"Is everything okay?" Mindy asked coming in.

"Everything's fine Mindy" Nik replied without even looking at her. "Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point" he added, Stefan smiled then moved in a blink of the eye grabbing a saw of the table next to us and sliced through Mindy's head then turned to us with a smirk.

"Well…one down, you may want to uh…send the rest of them away before it get's messy…again" he threw the saw back onto the table before walking out.

"Don't say it" Nik suddenly said and I looked up confused but then understood.

"Well it's true, actions have consequences Nik and your learning yours and being your wife I get to tell you that" I tapped my hand against his chest. "Now clean this up it's gross" I started to walk out.

"Where are you going?" he asked making me stop.

"I need to find a dress, we have that stupid party tonight for Wickery Bridge and you know I never wear the same dress twice"

"Well good, take my card"

"Already on it" I replied holding up his wallet that I'd snaked out of pocket and he smirked rolling his eyes at me. "Be back later"

I spent at least a couple hours shopping around the limited options that was every clothing store in Mystic Falls and almost gave up but finally found a dress that fit my taste and style, it was a vintage 1950's V-neck wrap red cocktail dress.

I went back to the mansion and straight up to my shared bedroom with Nik hanging the dress on a standing mirror before I grabbed one of the fresh towels and headed into the bathroom running the water for a bath with some rose bath salts before stepping back and began stripping out of my clothes but before I got to removing my undergarments I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Saw the dress, can't wait to see you in it"

"Yep, bargain of a sale to" I replied smiling as I looked back at him over my shoulder.

"Care if I join you?" he asked and I smiled turning around in his arms wrapping them around his broad shoulders.

"Are you really asking?"

"No not really" he smirked and I laughed grabbing his shirt and started undoing the buttons before throwing it over his arms right as I felt the clasp on my bra unclasp causing my bra to fall.

It wasn't long before all our clothes were off and we were both submerged in the warm water with me laying back against his chest with his arms wrapped around me with the sponge brushing it over my skin.

"Do you know how long it's been since we did something like this?"

"A while" he replied and kissed the side of my head and I smiled leaning further back against him.

After our bath were both got dressed before heading to Mystic Falls founder hall walking in arms linked smiling being the happy couple and Nik even made a donation pledging to match every dollar raised before he pulled me over to Mayor Lockwood sucking up majorly making me smile at him.

"You know when I think of a mayor I think of an old fuddy-duddy but you really have changed my perception" Mrs Lockwood smiled taking in all the attention and compliments straight to her ego.

"Oh…thank you"

"What color are your eyes?" Nik asked her still going.

"They're blue"

"Look at what the cat dragged in" I looked up my eyes falling on Damon coming towards us. "Nice dress" he complimented looking me up and down and I rolled my eyes knowing he was just trying to get a rise out of Nik and effectively did as I was Nik glare at him.

"Thank you, good to see you Damon" I said smiling at him.

"Carol and I were discussing whether you would be tonight's other big benefactor" Nik said smirking at Damon.

"What do you say Damon, Klaus and Eva have made a generous pledge, you know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation" Mrs Lockwood added.

"Hmm" Damon mumbled and I rolled my eyes seeing the look on his face then turned to Mrs Lockwood. "Carol, don't take this the wrong way but do you realize you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid and his mistress that ruined your son's life?" I glared at him for calling me a mistress.

"Oh come now, some might say I saved it what with that nasty full-moon business" Nik replied then turned to Carol. "I never had to go through it myself more than twice to be honest but still I'm very sympathetic" I scoffed seeing Nik's blue eyes trying to appear sympathetic.

"Klaus has promised to protect Tyler, Damon" Carol said looking at Damon. "And our town"

"From who?" Damon asked and I rolled my eyes. "His hybrids are the ones this town needs protection from"

"Well I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family" Nik replied.

"Not gonna happen" Damon argued.

"Which is why we've come to an agreement with the mayor, you and the council stay out of our hair, we'll stay out of yours" I replied with a sadistic smile at him.

"Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy" Nik added taking a step towards Damon. "All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends"

"Please Damon just get your brother under control or the council will be forced to take action against him" Carol said and I frowned since I didn't want Stefan hurt.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Damon responded looking at her.

"Oh come on mate, give peace a chance" Nik replied and I rolled my eyes as he turned back to Carol Lockwood while I remained looking at Damon giving him a look before he walked off so I turned to Nik.

"I'm gonna get a drink, be back" I whispered towards him knowing he'd hear then walked off to the bar. "Champagne please" he nodded placing a flute on the bar then poured some champagne into it. "Thank you" I smiled taking it then started walking through the party sharing a few mindless greetings as I made my way back towards Nik but frowned seeing Stefan heading up the stairs with a knife in his hand.

I immediately put the flute down and rushed up the stairs as humanly possible without vampire speed just in time to see Damon pulling Stefan off Tony, one of Nik's hybrid and rushed over to him glaring up at them as the argued not even noticing me before Stefan stormed off angry at the thwarted attempt to kill another hybrid and Damon finally looked down seeing me crouching next to Tony checking him over glad to see that he was okay.

I glared up at Damon before grabbing Tony and flashed away out to Nik's SUV leaning him against it then gently tapped his face to get him to wake up and he finally did after a couple seconds.

"Stay out of sight…on second thought go back to the mansion and take care of that" I pointed to his bloody shirt.

"What about Klaus?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me deal with Klaus, just go it's not going to do us any good if someone sees you right now and I'll tell him that if he asks where you went" he frowned and I knew the sire bond was probably going to make this hard. "Go!" I exclaimed then went back inside to find Nik seeing him and Damon heading into a room so I ran forward and pushed my way into the room ready to tell Nik.

"Stefan just grabbed Elena" Damon said before I could say anything and my frown deepened.

"Well he's getting desperate" Nik replied smiling a little before he leaned down and breathed in some of the flowers in a vase on the table.

"He's gonna try and use her against you, do what he says get rid of your hybrids" Damon argued and I glared at him.

"Or what?" I asked at the same time Nik did.

"Stefan would never dream of killing her" Nik added.

"Sure about that, he tried to behead someone in the middle of the council party he's operating on crazy right now" Damon replied.

"Well crazy or not, that kind of love never dies" Nik said and I saw him smiling over at me making me smile back before we turned back to Damon. "He's bluffing"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him believe me" Damon argued walking right up to Nik and got right into his face. "I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he's willing to take this so if he says 'blink' I suggest you blink" Nik glared at him before walking out and I followed him as we walked outside but his phone rang and he pulled it out answering it.

"Stefan how nice to hear your voice"

_"Tell you hybrids to get out of town Klaus" _

"Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back" Nik argued.

_"Okay well then I'm gonna drive your blood source of Wickery Bridge" _Stefan replied and I frowned conflicted.

"I don't believe you Stefan, you won't kill her" Nik said and it was silent for a few seconds before we heard Elena scream and the sound of a small struggle before she started coughing.

_"What are you doing?" _we heard Elena ask him.

"What's going on?" Nik asked with a small amount of anger settling into his voice.

_"I just fed her my blood, no more hybrids if she's a vampire" _Stefan exclaimed and my eyes widened knowing how against it he was when Nik was breaking the hybrid curse.

"You won't do it" Nik seethed.

_"Really, try me?"_ Stefan argued and Nik met my eyes. _"Because your coffins are next to go"_ he exclaimed and we heard the car speed up. _"Say goodbye to your family Klaus" _

_"Stefan slow down…Stefan!" _we heard Elena scream and even from here I could hear the fear in her voice which told me it wasn't a trick, Stefan was actually doing this. _"Stefan stop it!"_

"Fine I'll send them way, you win" Nik spat out and even my eyes widened in shock but it didn't sound like the car was slowing down.

_"Stefan…Stefan stop!" _

"Stop the car Stefan!" Nik exclaimed and finally heard the screeching of the tires coming to a stop and Elena's scream before Nik hung up.

"Good thing Mikael was the one to turn me because if you did what he just did…I'd kill you" I said to break the tension but the glare he sent towards me told me it was not appreciative.

We went back to the mansion but saw Tyler sitting on the front step and as soon as we got out of the car he shot up and started rambling about how he bit the little Blonde Vampire Caroline and I glared at Nik knowing he was behind it since I knew Tyler wouldn't have bitten his girlfriend on purpose, as soon as Tyler finished explaining what he did we got him to leave and I turned to Nik with a glare crossing my arms over my chest.

"Caroline!" I exclaimed uncrossing my arms. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"An eye for an eye" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You realize this isn't going to stop right, I know you don't want to hear it but the only way you're getting your family back is to do exactly what Stefan wants" I told him and he glared at me once again. "Just telling you the truth babe, not my fault you don't like it" I shrugged. "I need to get out of these heels" I sped off inside before he could say anything listening to him leave and rolled my eyes as I slipped off my heels and headed upstairs.

I slipped out of the dress and into a shower to wash away all the make-up before hopping out pulling on a pair of shorts and pulled out one of Nik's shirts climbing into our bed closing my eyes attempting to sleep but heard someone come in the front door and footsteps coming up the stairs, towards our room before our bedroom door opened flooding the room with light blinding me for a second as my eyes opened seeing Nik.

"Did you give her your blood?" I asked him watching him move around the room.

"Yep, it was a birthday gift…I let her in on the secret wonders of the world" I scoffed.

"Fantastic birthday gift, her life which you put in danger" I replied closing my eyes again as I rolled into my pillow but chanced a glance up when I saw him stripping down to his underwear before coming towards the bed. "Maybe it's a good thing you forgot my birthday the last thirty years" I added.

"I didn't forget" he argued and I looked up confused.

"I wasn't-"

"Eva I didn't forget, I actually did get you a gift every year but…I didn't think you wanted them since before then you were sending my gifts back" he replied and I frowned as I turned to him since I hadn't realised it was me.

"I…I'm sorry" I apologized seeing how it made him feel when I met his eyes and my frown deepened when he suddenly stood and sped out of the room. "Great" I muttered but he came back with a jewelry box sitting back on his side of the bed. "What's this?" I asked him in confusion.

"One of the gifts you sent back" he replied and I frowned pushing it back towards him.

"I don't deserve it"

"Eva it's yours" I sighed reaching out and took it from him removing the ribbon wrapped it around it then flipped the top open and saw the most gorgeous diamond bracelet inside.

"It's gorgeous" I told him. "Where'd you get it…or who?" I asked taking it out examining it closer.

"That's for me to know" I smiled then placed it back into the box setting it on the bedside table before I moved straddling his waist pressing a kiss to his lips.

"So where are the hybrids?" I asked leaning back.

"Gone on the road until I need them" he replied and I rolled my eyes since I should have known he would never give up his hybrids completely. "Now enough talk" he added flipping us over.

"Real charming Niklaus" I joked laughing as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Don't you know it Evangeline" I chuckled at his teasing because we both disliked our full names but loved teasing each other with them before I let him please me in the best way possible.

* * *

**A/N: Just to answer Klaus did heal Caroline and tell her about the good parts of her vampirism but he did not give her a diamond bracelet, as you probably could tell as he gave it to Eva ;) and Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9 - Coffin's returned

I woke up pulling the sheet closer turning my head to Nik's side of the bed and saw it empty and couldn't hear any movement in the house so I stood up heading into bathroom into a shower washing away the sweat from the passion filled night with little to no sleep but there wasn't any other way I can think of right now to spend an evening then with Nik.

Once I finished with the shower and made myself look presentable with dark grey jeans, purple v-neck shirt with a black leather vest over the top and a pair of black biker boots then went down towards the kitchen and saw Nik sitting at the dining table with a glass of blood in front of him.

"Where's breakfast?" I asked him.

"I'm having it" he replied holding up his glass and I rolled my eyes walking to the fridge opening to find nothing except blood bags.

"Blood bags, blood bags and…oh look blood bags" I remarked closing it with a sigh. "Didn't you get any actual food?"

"No" he shrugged and I rolled my eyes since I'd asked him too. "Drink blood, you look like you need it" I glared at him but sighed grabbing one of the blood bags out of the fridge along with one of the glasses I'd said were strictly for blood only and poured it into the glass before sitting next to him and sipped at it.

"So what's your next move?" I asked after we both finished our blood breakfast.

"Time to have another word with Stefan" he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard the phase 'If you play with fire expect to be burned'?" I asked him as I grabbed both our glasses to wash them.

"I did as he asked, my hybrids are out of town so it's time he gave me back my siblings"

"Nik just tread carefully, I want them all back too but not if it means you get hurt" he smirked walking towards me.

"Don't worry about me love there's nothings Stefan can do to hurt me remember" I scoffed rolling my eyes at him again. "But it is rewarding to know that you care about me again"

"I never stopped caring about you Nik, I never will"

"Good" he replied pressing a chaste kiss on my lips. "Now you coming?"

"You actually want me to come?" I asked surprised since he never used to include me in his endeavors before and it used to be one of the problems between us.

"Sure why not, that way you can be sure that I don't kill him" I once again rolled my eyes at him but smiled as I followed him out.

We drove to the Salvatore Boarding house and I knocked seeing Nik's condescending eye-roll but no one was home even though the door was open so we let ourselves in seeing as we could and Nik turned the stereo on to some music and helped himself to their liquor as I just shook my head at him taking a seat on one of the lavish couches before he came over and took a seat beside me.

"You just can't help yourself" I remarked looking up at him and he just shrugged with a smirk and it was that moment Stefan walked through the front door immediately spotting us and walked over picking up the remote and turned the stereo down.

"What are you doing here Klaus?" he asked and I glared at him for practically pretending I wasn't here.

"Enjoying our stalemate" Nik replied gulping down the last of the liquor in his glass.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked smirking at us.

"Question is, what do you want?" Nik argued glaring up at him. "My hybrids left town as you demanded so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back?"

"Well…ahem see Klaus um…I'm not negotiating" Stefan argued sitting down on one of the chairs across from us.

"And you understand that holding them indefinitely is the same as dropping them in the ocean" I spat back at him with a glare for good measure.

"No, no you two leave Mystic Falls and then give me a call in a few years and we'll talk" he replied.

"I'm going to give you another chance, just one more let's make a reasonable deal" Nik argued before I could say anything to wipe that smirk off Stefan's face.

"Or what?" Stefan goaded leaning towards us in his seat. "You make one move and I will drop-" he cut off when Nik started laughing.

"That's right, crazy Stefan hmm…how's that working out for you?" Nik asked and the smirk slowly started slipping from Stefan's face. "Any friends left?" he added and Stefan backed off sitting back in his seat once more.

"Good to see it's working out for you, we'll see ourselves out" I smirked loving the reaction Nik had gotten from him before I stood with Nik beside me and we walked out getting back into the car and decided to stop by the Grill for a drink and Nik called Tony who was busy out of town dealing with another one of Nik's diabolical plans.

"How's life on the road?" I overhead him ask Tony as I sat beside him sipping away at my bourbon.

_"Scenic, how's life in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?" _Tony asked back.

"Boring…for now" Nik replied and I looked up seeing him smiling down at me and I rolled my eyes having a guess on what he was actually insinuating with those words.

_"If you want any of us back just have to say the word" _

"There's no need I've been making friends with the town's civil servants , there's a deputy who's awfully chatty but useful nonetheless, you clear on what you need to do?"

_"I've got it covered" _Tony replied before the call disconnected.

"Nice to see you cope well without hybrids…or should I say don't cope" I spat and he looked down at me with a frown.

"What's with the attitude?"

"No attitude, just stating a fact" I pushed up from the bar with my drink and walked over to where the darts were with him following me.

"You know you've been awfully crabby lately" he commented and I turned to glare at him.

"Excuse me" I snapped.

"I'm merely stating a fact sweetheart" he smirked practically quoting me.

"It's not a fact because I have not been crabby" I went over to the dart boards pulling the darts out before walking back to him twirling them in my hand.

"Aside from this morning, how much blood have you been drinking?" he asked and I refused to look at him as I lined up a shot before flicking my wrist sending the dart towards the board hitting a bullseye.

"Enough" I replied both answering his question and telling him I didn't want to talk about it.

"Hardly, what's the matter with you?" he asked deciding to ignore my wishes as I threw another dart hitting another bullseye knocking my previous one off and watched as it hit the ground before he was grabbing my arm turning me to face him.

"Klaus just drop it, I don't want to talk" he frowned and I knew it was because I called him Klaus since I only called him that when I was upset with him and he knew it.

"Alright fine, I won't pressure you to talk…for now but we are going to talk about it love whether you like it or not" I rolled my eyes but before I could argue his phone went off and he looked down at it with a smile coming to his face. "Tony actually came through" I frowned confused but he showed me the text and I realised what had him excited, he'd managed to get the coffins location from the Bennet witch.

We set out to the abandoned witch house walking in heading down into the basement since that's where the coffins were supposed to be but they weren't here despite a lot of candles lit up meaning someone had been here and the witchy part of this place so we continued to search the entire house but they were nowhere to be seen and just as I was about to suggest that we got played we heard someone else come in and when we walked out we saw Damon who was giving us a surprised look seeing us here.

"What took you so long?" Nik smirked at him as we watched further into the room the coffins were supposed to be in again. "Hiding behind your witchy friends and in squalor no less" he added noting around the filthy room but he suddenly screamed out grabbing the side of his head as the candles flames grew larger and I recognized what was happening.

"Nik!" I ran to his side kneeling beside him and he fought of the god awful witch migraine and given how many dead witches were supposedly haunting this house I was guessing it would be excruciating even for a hybrid as he continued to scream trying to fight it.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches, not smart…I made the exact same mistake the first time I came in here" Damon said clearly enjoying this.

"Well you know the funny thing about witches is that living or dead they care about their own" Nik replied and got hit with another force of magic as he grunted pushing the pain back. "A hundred dead witches have thousands of living descendants-" he cut himself off with a scream grabbing the side of his head again.

"Nik knock it off!" I yelled at him.

"And I have no problem killing every last one of them…" he said ignoring me and started to stand despite the pain he was in. "…if I don't get my coffins back, as we speak my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line" he finished grunting one last time before everything stopped and the candles flames reduced and Damon looked around surprised before looking back at us with a disappointed look since he so clearly enjoyed that. "Now, please show me the coffins" Nik said after a few seconds looking up towards the ceiling speaking to the witches.

And just like that three coffins suddenly appeared on the ground in front of us and I smiled looking them over as I looked at the subtle differences that told me who was in them, Elijah…Finn…Kol but I looked up at Nik when I noticed one was missing.

"Here we are" Nik smiled counting them and realised the fourth was missing too, the one even I didn't know what was in it. "Where's the fourth?" he asked turning back to Damon but he didn't reply so he looked back up. "Show me!" he shouted at the witches.

"Well uh…here's the thing, they can't it's not here" Damon finally spoke up walking past us towards where I guessed the fourth coffin had sat.

"What did you do?" Nik asked walking threateningly towards him.

"Well Bonnie gave me the heads up, I mean I didn't have time to get them all four but I did have time to get one" he replied backing up as Nik continued to stalk him.

"I will tear you limb from limb and only then when you're a writhing mass of blood and flesh will I rip your heart from your chest" Nik told him and I rolled my eyes because ever the dramatic Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Sorry, same rules apply…you know leverage and all, I know you want your family back but something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more" Damon replied and I bawled my fists because these brothers were really starting to piss me off and it took a lot to anger me.

Damon left us with the three coffins so we left with them taking them back to the mansion and Tony returned to Mystic Falls just in time to help bring them into the house lining them up along next to Rebekah's.

"You've got your family back finally" Tony spoke up wheeling in the last coffin…Elijah's coffin. "You gonna open them?" he asked looking at Nik.

"Not quite yet" Nik replied and I looked up with furrowed eyes since I thought that was what he wanted, to reunite the family now that Mikael was no longer hunting us down. "I still have some unfinished business to take care of" he added walking towards where I was standing.

"What business?" Tony asked him and Nik turned but Tony suddenly yelled out before dropping to the ground revealing Elijah standing behind him with Tony's heart in his hand and my eyes widened in shock since neither of us had removed his dagger and for the fact he just killed Tony for no reason and I kind if liked Tony, he was one of Nik's only likeable hybrids.

"So Niklaus" Elijah said looking straight at Nik whose eyes had widened in shock and if I didn't know better I would have said held a tiny amount of fear as he stared at Elijah. "What did I miss?" he asked dropping the heart and I frowned as it squished on the ground slowly forming a bloody puddle. "You's looked surprised to see me?" he asked taking his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped the blood off his hands like he always did. "So it wasn't either of you that removed the dagger from my chest"

"You look like you could do with a drink and we have lots to discuss, so shall we?" Nik replied gesturing him towards the kitchen but I knew what was coming before Elijah had even moved and watched as he punched Nik before sending him flying through the glass doors separating the two rooms. "Easy, I just finished renovating" Nik protested and I rolled my eyes since he sounded like a housewife just then but he stood up and flew at Elijah with vampire speed and threw him into the coffee table with broke under the weight.

"Okay, okay that's enough!" I exclaimed before even more things got broken, it was inevitable in this family but didn't mean I wanted stuff breaking because I was the one always left to pick up the mess.

"You know you have every right to be mad at me but I kept my word, I reunited you with our family" Nik argued ignoring me as per usual as he stood but Elijah wasn't finished and he stood punching into Nik as they moved back into the room where the other coffins were with vampire speed but it all ceased when Nik threw open Kol's coffin and pulled the dagger out of his chest to threaten Elijah with it. "Don't make me do this to you again Elijah" Nik roared at him.

"Come on use it, I dare you you'll have Kol to deal with" Elijah spat up at him and I'd had enough now walking towards them and grabbed Nik's hand the one holding the dagger.

"That's enough" I warned and he turned to me. "Enough Nik!" I pushed his arm back.

"Mikael is dead" Nik suddenly said looking down at Elijah.

"What did you say?" Elijah asked him the murderous look fading from his eyes.

"I killed him with his own weapon, he's gone Elijah forever" Nik said again and hearing that Elijah's angry look came back.

"Why do our family remain in these coffins, Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century"

"Because of Stefan Salvatore" Nik replied seriously. "He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them, there are things that you do not know about our past Elijah" he added and I frowned confused on what he was talking about. "Our mothers death, things I never wanted to tell you" he went on my confusion turned to shock that he was actually going to tell Elijah the one secret he swore never to reveal to his siblings. "But I'm ready to tell you now, I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me"

"What are you doing?" Elijah demanded as Nik turned back to Kol and pushed the dagger back into his heart after dipping it into the ash again.

"Always and Forever" Nik said turning back to Elijah. "I need you to stand by my side, be my brother…help us destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again" he added before turning to close the lid of Kol's coffin once again leaving him daggered and asleep or whatever they were when daggered.

"We'll I'll leave you two to catch up, good to have you back 'Lijah" I smiled quickly moving in for a hug when Nik left towards the kitchen, probably to get Elijah some blood. "Nice to have one of my favorite brothers-in-law back to help me with Nik"

"Nice to see you too Evangeline" I smiled wider because he was the only one to still call me Evangeline and me not be upset about it. "And it's nice to see you two have worked things out" he added pointing down at my hand and I lifted it up seeing the two rings sitting together on my ring finger.

"It's still in the works but were better" I replied with a small frown since it wasn't perfect still and I doubted it was ever going to be perfect, could love ever be as simple as that specially with some like Niklaus.

"I still believe that you are what is best for him so I'm sure you's will figure it out" he replied just as Nik came back with three glasses of blood.

"I'll leave you two alone" I started to walk towards the door intending to leave and head to the grill while they talked.

"Hey you need blood" Nik stopped me making me turn back.

"I'll snatch and erase" I argued lying and he seemed to pick up on it but I left without giving him a chance to stop me again.

* * *

**A/N: Little reminder to review if you'd like me to continue this story or anything you might like to see specifically. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Return of the Family

I walked into the Grill and walked straight up to the bar sitting down on one of the stools seeing Mr blue eyes himself, I think I remember his name was Matt and as soon as he saw me he walked over grabbing a glass and filled it with whisky straight away.

"I see you stayed in town" he said as I took the glass with a smile.

"Yeah guess I did" I replied taking a sip out of my glass.

"Did you find your old acquaintance?" he asked and I looked up surprised on just how much he remembered.

"I did" I replied drinking the last of my drink then held it out for him to refill.

"So can I know your name this time?" he asked and I chuckled.

"It's Eva" I replied and his eyes widened confused.

"Eva Mikaelson?" he asked and my eyes widened.

"Let me guess, you know the Salvatore's and the doppelganger?" I asked and he nodded making me frown. "Oh…just give me the bottle" I dropped a hundred onto the bar and he handed me the entire bottle instead of re-filling my glass. "Keep the change, see you around Matt" I stood up and walked out heading towards the town square and sat on a bench drinking right out of the bottle.

By the time the sun came up the bottle had been long drained and I was laying down on the bench with my arm over my eyes shielding myself from the bright sun feeling my buzz draining as my healing kicked in but it didn't mean I still didn't feel like shit, I groaned when someone suddenly stepped above me casting a shadow.

"Have fun last night, luv?"

"Ah go away Nik" I rolled off the bench onto my feet but stumbled forward heading straight for the pavement but arms locked around my waist before my legs were lifted off the ground into Nik's as he carried me bridal style. "Thought I told you to go away"

"I'm not going to leave my intoxicated wife on the sidewalk am I?" he replied but I barely heard it as my head fell to his chest and I passed out.

I woke up sometime later and sat upright as soon as consciousness returned and saw that I was on Nik and I's bed at the mansion, the movement made my head spin a little as I looked around and noticed some orange juice on Nik's side table so I reached out and grabbed it sculling it down in one go before I got up and headed towards the bathroom stripping as I went before hopping into the shower letting the hot water sober me up completely.

"Feeling better love?" I turned seeing Nik casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Pervert" he chuckled walking towards me holding out a towel, I turned the water off and hopped out into the towel wrapping it around my body before pressing a light kiss against his cheek as I walked back into our room to get dressed.

"Dress nicely" I turned back confused.

"For what?"

"We're being joined for supper this evening by the Salvatore's"

"Why?" I wined because I really didn't feel up to entertaining those idiots.

"Elijah thought we could chat over a meal and work our problems out" I scoffed.

"Yeah right" he chuckled nodding his head.

"I knew I loved you" he walked behind me and kissed my neck a few times making me chuckle before he walked out leaving me to get dressed.

I dried myself off before pulling on my favorite blue jeans pairing it with a white spaghetti strapped singlet top and pulled on a black denim jacket over to top just to complete the look and a pair of black boots.

I went back into the bathroom and blow-dried my hair before curling it to absolute perfection and applied the minimalist of make-up making it appear natural then double checked the whole look smiling since it looked okay and not over the top and just as I fluffed my hair one last time the doorbell rang so I smiled and walked down the stairs just in time as Elijah let them in.

"Niklaus, Evangeline we have guests" they walked in almost with matching looks, both were in all black and sporting leather jackets.

"Damon, Stefan, Elijah tells me you seek an audience very bold" Nik said from the dining room where a table was already set up with three women compelled to waitress for tonight. "Let us discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?"

"And what am I my darling husband?" I asked trying my best to pull off a southern bell accent.

"You my darling wife are the mediator for tonight" Nik replied wrapping his arm around my waist once I reached him.

"It's better to indulge him, especially when they are together like this" we heard Elijah say to the Salvatore's.

"I didn't uh…come here to eat Klaus" Stefan protested as he walked towards us. "In fact I didn't want to come here at all but I was told I had to because you would hear us out" he added looking momentarily at Damon and Nik laughed.

"Well we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides, the choice is yours" Nik replied taking a seat at the table and I smiled taking one on his left.

"Now Nik let's be civilized" I told him and he smiled dropping his hand to my thigh as the rest finally took their seats and the ladies served us dinner which I barely touched still feeling a little remnants of a hangover.

"Thank you love" Damon said to one of the girls as she re-filled his glass of wine.

"You lost your appetite?" Nik asked looking a Stefan who hadn't touched his food at all.

"Eat, I thought we agreed that we would leave grumpy Stefan at home" Damon added smirking at his brother and Stefan smiled towards Nik picking up his utensils.

"That's the spirit, isn't this nice the five of us dining together" Nik responded once again rubbing his hand up my thigh like he had been all night and I grabbed his hand sending him a look. "Such a treat, is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" Nik went on looking at Damon.

"Well I know how he felt about you so I figured the more, the merrier" Damon replied and I scoffed.

"Well Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through" Nik replied and I smiled squeezing his hand.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah right?" Stefan suddenly cut in making me look up with a glare since I still held a grudge for that doppelganger bitch for telling Bekah the truth about the night their mother actually died and for the reason we've had to leave her daggered. "Where is she, by the way?" Stefan continued on and I knew he was trying to rile Nik up so I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles to keep him calm. "Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her"

"If your referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother…I've already come clean to Elijah"

"Hey Stef, remember when you killed Dad?" Damon cut in making me smile a little. "Might want to dial down the judgement till desert"

"We're here to make a deal Damon, doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses" I rolled my eyes at Stefan's reply.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, pace yourself" Damon told him and I rolled my eyes since this really was going to be a long night so I sank back in my seat still picking at my food zoning out there useless banter.

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah suddenly asked him making me look up since we all forgot he was out of the loop on the latest of this towns teenage drama, Elena turned out to be just like Katherine like I knew she would since it was the doppelgangers way to prey brothers against brothers.

"I don't know, ask Damon" Stefan replied snarkily and Nik laughed so I knocked my knee against his.

"I'm sorry you missed so much, uh…trouble in paradise" Nik informed Elijah.

"One more word about Elena and this uh…this dinner is over" Stefan cut in because Elena was a touchy subject with him lately and I knew why.

"Hey you know what, probably best to keep Elena in the do-not-discuss pile" Damon added.

"You're probably right" Nik agreed still smiling before he dropped his knife and fork. "It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong" Nik said and my mood soured further even more. "What do you say brother, shall we tell them about Tatia?"

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked back throwing his napkin onto the table from his lap.

"Well given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line" Nik argued making me tense up even more.

"Well were not going anywhere Elijah, please do tell" Damon replied and I sighed looking up at Nik briefly sharing a look after he squeezed my hand.

"Back when our family first settled here there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty…every boy of age desired to be her suitor even though she'd had a child by another man and none loved her more than Niklaus" Elijah said and I glared at the floor with the last part sensing both Damon and Stefan looking at us curiously.

"Oh I'd say there was one who loved her more truly" Nik argued raising my hand to his lips making me look up and he kissed my knuckles. "My affections were more angled towards someone else I just didn't know it at the time" my frown turned upwards as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan asked with a smug smile on his face.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch, she sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her, we all learned it was Tatia's blood we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed a spell which turned us into vampires" Elijah explained while I continued to glare at Stefan's smug look. "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for a time, Niklaus and I grew estranged harsh words were exchanged, we even came to blows didn't we brother?"

"But in the end we recognized the sacred bond of family" Nik added making me smile up at him.

"Family above all" Elijah said raising his glass to Nik who smiled lifting his own repeating the same words and they clinked glasses.

"So where do you fit in all this?" I looked up seeing Damon looking at me. "If he was so infatuated with this Tatia, how did you two-?" he gestured between Nik and I.

"After a while the more we fought over Tatia I grew away from my friendship with another beautiful woman" Nik replied making me smile again as we squeezed each other's hands before I looked back up at Damon.

"Tatia was my friend so you can understand how hard it was to watch these two fight over her especially when I was also in love with Klaus although I never said anything until it grew too much to bare and we finally told each other how we really felt and well things just seemed to work out after that"

"You mean you two got married?" Damon asked as if to clarify and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes knucklehead we courted and married within the month" I told him a little harsher than I normally would have but these men were morons sometimes, they fell back into conversation as the compelled women took our plates away when we were all finished or at least done with what I'd eaten.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah spoke up finally getting down to the matter we were all here to discuss.

"It's very simple, Klaus gets his coffin back in exchange he, the wife and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever" Damon replied and I rolled my eyes at him calling me 'the wife'. "Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after, no grudges" I raised my eyes since did he expect Nik to agree with that, Elena meant more hybrids and I knew Nik wasn't just going to leave without her.

"The deal sounds fair brother" Elijah said.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those who oppose me" Nik argued confirming my thoughts and he let go of my hand for the first time during the dinner and clasped his hands on the table as he leaned forward. "I will never leave her behind" he added looking right at Stefan then grabbed his glass and stood. "Stay I do leave her here under you protection, what then, how long before one of you turns her into a vampire or worse how long before she dies caught between your feuding?" Nik asked and I looked at Damon.

It was bound to happen since it was inevitable, a girl caught between both brothers always seemed doomed and Elena being just like Katherine was probably enjoying having both brothers at her disposal pinning them against each other which actually made her worse that Katherine since at least she compelled them to keep the secret and didn't let them both vie for her attention at the same time knowingly.

"You see each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her and that is simply a delusion, gentleman the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you" Nik finished and the Salvatore's shared a look.

"I'm gonna get some air" Damon said standing and walked out.

"Let me deal with this" Elijah added following him.

"Hmhmm all this talk has made me thirsty" I looked up at Nik as the blonde that had been standing stationary this whole dinner looked up obviously trigged by a compulsion word and walked towards him. "What do you say Stefan can I interest you in a little after-dinner drink?" he smirked pulling the girls hair away from her neck smirking at Stefan who remained stone-faced even after Nik's hybrid face came out and sank his fangs into her neck draining her.

Stefan's eyes suddenly drifted to me as if asking me if I was going to do anything but I remained still knowing that it was beyond even my power to stop Nik especially in this type of mood and we seemed to keep eye contact blatantly avoiding what was going on right behind me before the body dropped to the ground.

"Mm delicious, aged to perfection" I rolled my eyes at Nik's words.

"Well I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening Klaus is to drive a wedge between me and my brother" Stefan replied standing up with his hands behind his back making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh no you're doing the well enough on your own, because of Elena you're gonna lose your brother and you only have yourself to blame" Nik argued.

"What do you say Klaus?" Damon asked walking back into the room with Elijah behind him. "Time for you to put something on the table, we've made our offer now you counter"

"Okay" Nik replied grabbing a napkin off the table to wipe the blood from his lips and took the chair Elijah had previously vacated. "I offer Elena's future happiness, you see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot and to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player you know the blond one"

"Matt Donovan?" Damon asked seemingly repulsed by that. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Nik shot back and I sniggered under my breath. "They'll marry, live a long fruitful life and pop out a perfect family" my good mood fell instantly as he mentioned the last step to every relationship, the one we can never have but wished for endlessly when we were alive and had even began to talk about before Esther turned us into vampires and that thought brought the memory from my mind.

_"Nik!" I laughed trying to escape his enveloping embrace as we laid together, he pulled me to lie beneath him once more placing a kiss on my lips. "Nik I mean it, cut it out!" he laughed ignoring me as he moved lowering his head placing soft gently kisses down my body before stopping to hover over my stomach. _

_"I cannot wait until we are blessed with a child" I smiled reaching down to caress his cheek as he leaned into it but my smile fell as quickly as it came. "Eva?" he asked suddenly concerned sensing my change in mood. _

_"What if I cannot conceive, what if I'm barren?" _

_"I shall not love you any less" he replied in complete and utter honesty making me smile but again it fell. _

_"I cannot refuse you children, you deserve a wife that can birth children" _

_"Evangeline I will never leave you love, even if you are barren, I will live the rest of my life with just you by my side, Always" he cupped my cheek kissing my lips again waiting for me to respond before deepening it. "And besides your worrying for nothing my love, we will have a family I just know it" I smiled and nodded my head. _

_"I would love that, it's all I'll ever want with you to carry your children" he smiled back. _

_"Let's start now" I laughed nodding my head as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back into me…_

We never got the chance though because that night we were turned into vampires and that future died with us which started the whole problem with us and why I resented what we were because I'd wanted kids, I wanted to experience the joys of parenthood and do better than my parents had done with me and Nik's parents with him.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline, every few hundred years you'll have a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan said snapping me out of my thoughts and looked up seeing Nik looking at me as if he knew where my mind had went.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her wellbeing" Nik replied turning to look back to Stefan. "See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her so…what do you say Stefan?" he stood up and started walking towards him. "Huh, do we have a deal?"

"What are you doing?" Damon asked Stefan and he walked to meet Nik in front of the fireplace where hopefully they were going to shake and agree, Nik held his hand out and Stefan took it.

"Nice try Klaus but no deal" Stefan replied and I sighed deeply because I knew this was pointless and time wasting and for Nik's wrath which came out immediately.

He grabbed Stefan's arm breaking it followed by the back of his knee then sped over to the fireplace still holding onto Stefan and held his arm over the flame with Stefan screaming out straight away, Damon moved to intervene but I moved countering his attack slamming him against the wall holding his neck.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked me as Stefan's screams continued. "Stop!" he yelled towards Nik.

"Now bring me my coffin or I burn him alive" Nik argued smugly.

"I'll get it" Damon said so I let him go and he pushed past me slamming his shoulder against mine.

"Go with him brother" Nik nodded at Elijah. "You keep him honest and when you return I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family" Elijah stared at him for a second before disappearing after Damon again.

"Go ahead kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin" Stefan growled out and instead of obliging his request Nik stopped grabbing him and pushed him back.

"You really have given up haven't you, where's the fight, where's the ripper?" Nik pushed him but Stefan pushed back. "Elijah?" Nik suddenly said and I turned seeing Elijah had walked back in with Damon and a blond woman followed with a silver tray. "Why haven't you left?"

"Well where are your manners brother, we forgot desert" Elijah replied confusing even me until he pulled the cloth covering the tray revealing two silver daggers, original daggers that kept his siblings asleep.

"What have you done?" Nik asked fearful.

"What have you done?" Elijah shot back at him. "See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus" he added and my eyes widened since Elijah never called Nik Klaus. "We're doing this on my terms now" Kol suddenly walked out behind him.

"Kol-"

"Long time brother" Kol replied and Nik attempted to flee but Finn was there blocking his exit grabbing one of the daggers.

"Finn, don't…ahh!" Finn stabbed the dagger through Nik's hand before pulling it out and Nik turned the other way attempting to flee again but Rebekah was there. "Rebekah" she stabbed her dagger into Nik's stomach and he yelled out.

"This is for our mother" she pushed him back and Kol caught him restraining his arms so he couldn't escape.

"You're free to go" Elijah spoke up obviously talking to the Salvatore's and they began to walk out. "This is family business" when the Salvatore's were gone I looked around judging up my options before meeting Nik's eyes and they told me to run so I did but Rebekah was there blocking my escape too and pushed me back sending me crumbling to the ground, I stood back up with vamp speed and glared at her.

"You're not dearest sister-in-law" Kol said smirking at me as he pushed Nik to sit. "Sit down" he told me, I sighed sitting down in a chair as Rebekah started throwing stuff around ruining the place.

"Like what you've done with the place Nik" she threw a vase into one of Nik's paintings.

"I wanted it to be for all of us" Nik replied sounding like a kicked puppy. "A place we could all call home, a place we could all be a family none of us would ever have to be alone again"

"We'll your right, none of us will be" Elijah said looking around at his siblings.

"You're staying behind" Finn added as they all made a move towards the door.

"We're leaving you Nik right after I kill that doppelganger wench" Rebekah said and Nik stood back on his feet. "Then you will be alone with Eva, you two deserve each other…Always and Forever"

"If you run…I will hunt all of you down" Nik argued and my head snapped to him because that sounded like Mikael.

"And then you'll become everything you hate, our father" Elijah spoke voicing my thoughts.

"I'm the hybrid!" Nik yelled. "I can't be killed!" I sighed stepping back. "I have nothing to fear from any of you"

"You will when we have that coffin" Elijah argued and Nik's anger faltered turning to fear once again but before anything else could be said the door opened and we all looked towards it seeing none other than Esther walk in as Nik choked up at the sight of her…alive, like what the hell.

"Mother" Rebekah said as shocked as all of us, Esther walked past her children without even a glance and she went straight towards Nik and I tensed ready to defend him if she sought revenge but I turned to Nik when he shuddered lowering his head as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Look at me" Esther ordered and Nik raised his eyes. "Do you know why I'm here?"

"You're here to kill me" Nik replied and my heart broke at the tone of his voice.

"Niklaus you are my son and I am here to forgive you" she replied and my eyes hardened watching as she turned to face everyone else. "I want us to be a family again"


	11. Chapter 11 - A Mikaelson Ball

This was all a tuff pill to swallow and to make things worse Esther thought it would be a fantastic idea to throw a ball introducing the complete original family to Mystic Falls once again, I mean the woman is back to live in 1000 years and the first thing she does is throw a party.

I didn't want to go but Nik was kind of being forced to and had already asked me to accompany him as his date even though Kol was being…Kol and was continuously asking me if I would go with him instead telling me to leave Nik like he always did during the times he was awake but he was easy to ignore especially as we were all sitting in the parlor room of Nik's mansion getting ready for tonight, Bekah and I were getting manicures while the boys were getting fitted for their suits.

"Rebekah, Evangeline tell me how handsome I am?" Kol asked admiring himself in the mirror.

"Oh Kol, you know we can't be compelled" Rebekah replied and I laughed but it trailed off when a door slammed open and Nik barged in.

"You went after Elena?" I rolled my eyes since what did he suspect, the bitch literally drove a dagger through Rebekah's back, if she didn't do it I would have soon or later I don't care if I did tarnish my no death rule. "What is wrong with you?"

"Here we go" Rebekah smiled having known this was inevitable.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Nik threatened.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol cut in. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh go back to staring at yourself" Nik snapped back at him.

"And who are you, my father?" I rolled my eyes at Kol since he just never knew when to shut up.

"No Kol but you are in my house"

"Then perhaps we should go outside" Kol argued standing upright to square off with Nik.

"Enough" Esther interrupted walking into the room. "Niklaus…come" she ordered and Nik followed after her as Kol smirked deviously.

_"Rebekah wasn't out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life" _I heard Nik complain from the other room. _"What happened to peace, acceptance…family?" _

_"You put daggers in their hearts" _Esther replied and I sighed knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop. _"…you need to give it time Niklaus, I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal" _I looked down at the compelled salon artist finished with my nails base coat.

"Color?"

"Just a clear coat" I muttered in a bored tone since I still didn't even know what I was going to where yet and he nodded.

_"It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one, forgiveness is not a chore it's a gift" _I heard Esther say once I listened in again. _"Now how's things with you and Evangeline, are you escorting her to the party?"_

_"Your lucky we're even going" _Nik replied after a small chuckle and I found myself smiling as he dismissed her first question.

_"It's going to be a magical evening" _Esther added and my smile fell wondering if there was a hidden meaning under that sentence.

Once the nail artist was finished I left the rest and went upstairs to Nik and I's room heading straight for the closet and started flipping through my clothes trying to find a dress for tonight but most of my fancier clothes were all in storage at my apartment in New York which is where I lived before I returned here in the first place and it was too late to get one shipped out now.

"Nothing and nothing" I groaned flipping through the clothes.

"Having trouble love?" I turned seeing Nik walk through the door.

"I don't have anything appropriate for a ball here" he smirked holding out his hand and I looked at him confused but took it and he led me back towards our bedroom to a box that was on the bed. "What is this?" I asked grabbing it looking up at him.

"Just open it" I rolled my eyes untying the bow then flipped the lid open mouth falling open at the gorgeous royal red ball gown with jewels bedazzling the sash around the waist.

"It's gorgeous Nik" I pulled it out of the box and held it up against me moving towards the standing mirror.

"Your gorgeous" I scoffed rolling my eyes at Nik as he walked up behind me in the mirror putting his hands on my shoulders. "And you'll be the most beautiful bell of the ball if you wear this" he moved his hands for a second then came back with a diamond necklace placing it around my neck clasping it together.

"What's the reason?" I asked touching them as I turned towards him.

"Just thought you deserved flattery" I smiled leaning up kissing his cheek. "A cheek kiss?" I rolled my eyes moving back pressing my lips against his in a short passionate kiss. "

"Play your cards right tonight and you'll get more than a kiss" we haven't really been sexually intimate lately.

"Look forward to it love" I smiled laying the dress out on the bed neatly ready for tonight.

When the time came to be at the ball I had a nice relaxing bath with rose scented bath salts and styled my hair up in a nice neat bun with diamond clips securing it in place and kept my make-up simple but stylish with a light smokey eyes look before I pulled the dress on pairing it with some silver ankle strapped stiletto's, I grabbed the necklace again clasping it around my neck then looked at the whole ensemble in the mirror, I looked like beautiful if I had to say something and I haven't felt beautiful in a long while and I knew it was Nik's expensive taste that made me look like this.

"Okay time to pretend this is where I want to be" I told myself then walked out of the bedroom seeing none other than Kol dressed ready to impress in his tux just happening to be heading down as well.

"Care for an arm?" he asked.

"Sorry brother she's spoken for" I turned and smiled seeing Nik walking towards me. "You look ravishing love" he leaned in pressing a short but sweet kiss to my lips before holding out his arm. "You ready?" I nodded linking my arm through his and Nik smirked at Kol before leading me to the stairs seeing the party already started.

"Champagne?" a waiter asked and Nik nodded grabbing two flutes passing me one.

"So what cards exactly do I have to play tonight?" Nik asked and I smiled shaking my head at him.

"You'll find out" I smirked and he smiled lowering his head in the cute way that was purely Nik.

"It's almost time" Nik said making my eyes furrow confused.

"Time for what?" I asked but he was smirked again and took my arm leading me towards the spiral stairs where the rest of the family was gathering so I guess this is what he was talking about, we stopped at the top and Nik wrapped his arm around my waist as I looked seeing Kol stand beside me sending a wink my way which made Nik's arm tense around me.

"If everyone could gather please" Elijah began and everyone gathered to hear what he said. "Welcome, thank you for joining us" Elijah added just as Esther descended down the stairs. "You know whenever my mother brings our family together like this, its tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance"

_"Do you see what I see?" _I heard Damon whisper and looked out seeing him lean into Stefan who was standing beside him.

_"Oh yeah" _Stefan replied and I saw they were looking at Esther_. _

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner please join us in the ballroom" Elijah finished leaving towards the ballroom and Nik drank the last of his champagne.

"Shall we love?" Nik asked holding out his hand.

"We shall" I smiled taking it and let him lead me out onto the dance floor.

The dance began and I couldn't help smile since it's been so long since I had danced like this and being able to dance with Nik again made it all the much better since despite us being centuries old we didn't get to dance that often.

"Am I playing the right cards?" Nik asked right as we moved into the waltz position.

"Keep asking and I'll answer no" I smirked letting him twirl me. "But this is a start, I missed this…I've missed this side of you"

"I know" he smiled leading me around before the pass off happened and I found myself spun around straight into Kol's arms and I had a feeling Kol had been waiting for this.

"Hello love"

"You don't get to call me that Kol" I replied but the condescending smirk didn't fall from his face as he led me around the dance floor and I turned seeing none other than blond barbie was dancing with Nik but neither of them looked happy about it.

"I heard you and Niklaus were having problems"

"Kol shut up will you" I shook my head avoiding his eyes as I watched Nik spinning Caroline around and I could hear them talking about her Dad who I'd heard was killed by some mysterious founder council killer going around but he'd had vampire blood in his system but chose not to complete his transition.

"Did you miss me at all, I thought we were close?" I scoffed.

"I did miss you Kol but I also know the reason Nik daggered you"

"I was doing it for all of us" he argued defensively. "But what would you know, you've never had to know our pain since Nik wouldn't dare dagger you"

"Your wrong, he tried…once" his eyes widened. "I fled of course and it's only now that I've chosen to forgive him but I will never forget it and will never claim to know your pain since I wasn't daggered but that doesn't mean I agree with sinking to Nik's level Kol" I told him and he seemed surprised by that statement.

"You look ravishing by the way" he finally said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm not in the mood for your games Kol"

"That wasn't for a game, it was a compliment"

"Well you can keep it, I don't want or need compliments from you" he frowned but the song ended so he bowed a tad dramatically so I curtsied back then went our separate ways.

I wandered around trying to find Nik since he'd disappeared after the dance but when I couldn't find him I walked to where it was less crowded needing to get away from the centre of the party but stopped ducking back behind a corner hearing and seeing Elijah talking to Elena.

_"…I understand my mother requested to see you" _I frowned since I didn't know that.

_"Uh yeah…why is something wrong?" _Elena asked him.

_"Well her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least" _uh I wasn't the only one thinking Esther's forgiveness seemed odd.

_"Do you think that it's an act?" _

_"It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask" _I heard Elijah say not really answering her question. _"Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?" _

_"Of course" _Elena replied but I didn't trust her. _"I'll find you later, okay" _I frowned before quickly walking off before Elijah found out I'd eavesdropped, I went outside to get some much needed air and saw a couple of horses making me smile a little and went over gently reaching out waiting for them to meet me and I pet their noses.

"There you are" I turned and saw Nik. "What are you doing out here?"

"Needed some air, been a while since I've been at this grand of party and forgot what it was actually like" he nodded coming up behind me putting his arm on the small of my back.

"Do you remember my old horse?" he suddenly asked and I smiled a sad smile.

"I remember I was the one that convinced you to pick him, you thought he was pathetic but I saw a great horse and he proved to be loyal just like I told you he would be right up until…well you know"

"You mean the day my father severed its neck warning us he was near"

"Yeah" I nodded patting the horses nose one last time before looking back up at him. "We should probably go back inside" he nodded reaching his arm out for me again making me smile with a slight shake of my head as I took his arm and we walked back into the party.

We got back inside right as they were handing out drinks for the evening toast and Nik immediately grabbed two flutes passing one to me making me smile even wider since he could be such a gentleman when he wanted to and I didn't understand why he didn't let other people see that he did have a good side to him, my thoughts cut off when Esther suddenly was tapping her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman waiters are coming around with champagne I invite you all to join me in raising a glass, it provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one" she said and I was watching Nik as he smiled up at her. "I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening" she raised her glass to the air. "Cheers" everyone repeated the word 'cheers' raising their one glass and took a sip and Nik smirked at me from over his.

"I want you to see something, come" he grabbed my glass placing it onto a passing waitresses tray along with his before grabbing my hand leading me up the stairs towards his art room.

"Nik if this some macabre way of instigating sex during your mothers party-"

"It's not love but I wouldn't be opposed to your intensions" I rolled my eyes but couldn't held smile as he closed the door behind us.

"Not my intention, the right cards have not been met just yet"

"That so?" he asked with that cute smug smile that made my knees weak.

"So what did you have to show me?" I asked looking around the room seeing there was a few more in here since the last time I had been in here.

"This" I turned seeing he was at his easel with the canvas that I recalled from the last time and it was still covered with a sheet.

"A covered canvas?" I asked and he rolled his eyes at me before he pulled the sheet off and I saw a self portrait of me…naked with sheets covering my privates. "Nik!" I looked back as if people would be standing behind us, it always made me blush when he painted me especially this way.

"You're beautiful love, no need to be bashful" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Your incorrigible"

"I know" he replied with a simple shrug making me laugh, I turned feeling him behind me and wrapped my arms over his shoulders bringing him into a searing kiss that he responded back with equal passion pushing me up against the nearest wall lifting one of my legs to wrap around his waist.

"We shouldn't do this Nik"

"Mm tell me to stop" his lips trailed down my neck.

"We should get back to the party"

"Do you honestly want to be in the presence of all those humans or here with me?" he asked and I smiled pretended to think making him pause his attempts to trail kisses down my body.

"Here with you but I'm afraid your mother might rethink her forgiveness if we miss her beloved reunion party any longer"

"Your probably right" he sighed kissing my neck a couple more times. "You know I've been thinking that we go away for a bit, finally travel once again just us two"

"Where would we go?" I asked as I fixed my dress so that I didn't look like a floozy.

"Wherever you want love, Rome, Paris-"

"Not Paris" I interrupted since I was not ready to return there with him.

"Tokyo" he smirked and I rolled my eyes at him before we shared a laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous, you finally have your family all in one place I think you should stay, that we should stay at least for a little while longer"

"Alright love, for you not for them" I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Lets get back to the party and please don't let anyone else see that, it is for your eyes only"

"Wouldn't dream of it" he wrapped his arm around my waist as we left his art room heading back downstairs right as we heard a commotion coming from the back doors and went over seeing what it was and found Damon standing over Kol's body looking like he'd snapped his neck.

"What are you, crazy?" Stefan asked his brother as Damon turned to see all of us in front of him right as Elena ran up joining the gathering.

"Maybe a little" Damon admitted making me glare at him, Kol might've deserved that since I wouldn't put in past him that he did something first but that doesn't mean I liked seeing anyone of my family killed even if they would wake up since a neck snap couldn't kill us anymore than it could kill a regular vampire. "Far be it from me to cause a problem" he added looking right at Elena so once again this was all about her, they must've gotten into a fight.

We watched as he turned and walked away with Stefan and Elena soon following which seemed to just about end the party, I went up to Nik's and I's room and stepped out of my dress hanging it up the closet and pulled my undergarments off before pulling out one of Nik's shirts slipping it over my head right as I heard our door open and then close behind someone.

"Has Kol awoke yet?" I called out pulling the pins out of my hair.

"Not yet" Nik replied coming into the closet and started pulling off his suit layers. "Mother is furious"

"As expected, I mean what was Kol thinking going after Matt?" we'd found out that Kol had gone after Matt and broke his hand which is why Damon had retaliated. "Matt's a good guy"

"Excuse me?" I met his eyes in the mirror.

"Oh don't get insecure and jealous Nik, I just meant that for a human Matt is alright except that he's friends with Elena"

"I am no jealous, I have nothing to be jealous of especially for a blue eyed busboy" I scoffed rolling my eyes as I shook my hair out now that it was free from pins then stood and walked towards him right as he was just in his boxers.

"Your right, so will you just shut up and kiss me" he smirked but obliged my request. "I love you Nik, Always and Forever"

"It's good to hear you say that again sweetheart" I smiled then pressed forward using my speed to slam him up against the wall as our tongues fought for dominance while both fighting for the dominant position slamming each other against the walls as we headed towards our bed.

I pushed Nik down having gotten him to the bed first and climbed up straddling his waist keeping my hand pressed firmly against his chest to prevent him from trying to take over and leaned down kissing him roughly using all my strength and speed to control him for once.

"Your feisty"

"Shut up Nik" I warned still holding him down with one hand while the other reached down into his boxers attempting to get him aroused but it wasn't needed and in my distraction he flipped us over taking the top position and I let him pulling the rest of our clothes off and we had our way with each other.


	12. Chapter 12 - A White Oak Tree?

The next morning everything was back to normal, Nik and I were rekindled once again by lovemaking, Kol was awake and back to his annoying self, Finn was just as dull as I remembered, Elijah was still suspicious of Esther's intentions and snooping and Bekah had disappeared last night.

I was currently in the parlor room with Nik lounging on one of the sofa's with a book in my lap and him sketching away looking up at me every so often so it wasn't hard to guess that he was doing yet another candid of me especially since he'd smile every time he saw me catch him looking.

"Well, well, well there's our girl" I looked up at Kol's words seeing Bekah walking in still in her dress from last night and Kol blocked her way.

"Get out of my way Kol" she warned him.

"Out all night, what a scandal I trust you did better than that commoner, Matt was it?" I rolled my eyes at Kol's antics since he just couldn't help himself.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth" Rebekah argued and I saw Nik smirk over the top of my book so I kicked my foot out. "Don't start Nik"

"I didn't say anything" Nik replied still smug trying to contain his laughter.

"I'm bored, our sister is a strumpet but at least she's having fun like you two last night" Kol said falling into the armchair across from us and I threw my book aiming it for his head but he moved out of the way just in the nick of time angering me even more. "I need entertainment not books thrown at my head"

"What are you waiting for, have at it" Nik told him still sketching away.

"It's no fun to go alone, join me Nik or has Evangeline got your nuts in a jar" Nik and I both glared at him for that one. "It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart" he added and Nik's glare fell looking up at him.

"Okay, why not?" he put down his sketch pad and charcoal. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night with you trying to murder Rebekah's date" he moved my legs off his lap and stood.

"Yes please go, this house has enough men rolling around in it" Rebekah retaliated and I chuckled.

"Just like you Bekah" Kol turned having to have the last word.

"Good riddance, both of you" Bekah exclaimed throwing her heel at him but she too sadly missed.

"Rebekah" Elijah suddenly said coming into the room.

"Not you to Elijah" Rebekah said making me chuckle as I stood grabbing my discarded book before falling into the armchair Kol had vacated.

"I'm worried about mother" he said not deterring and I frowned looking up at him. "Have you not noticed her strange behavior?"

"She's been dead for a thousand years, what's strange for her?" Bekah argued dismissing his concerns.

"Burned sage" Elijah held up some burnt sage. "She was doing a privacy spell" I frowned standing up.

"You know she fancies such things" Bekah argued once more taking the sage from his hand. "Why don't you ask Finn, he's been doting on her"

"I don't trust Finn" Elijah argued and I nodded agreeing with him about that.

"Elijah's right, he hates what we are he always has"

"That's not true" Bekah argued turning back to Elijah. "And as for mother she'd returned for one reason to make our family whole she loves us, what trouble are you looking to find?" Rebekah asked him but he didn't reply probably realizing that she wasn't going to agree with him and left so Rebekah turned to me but I only shrugged.

"So who did you really spend the night with, couldn't have been Matt after last night?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you, Mrs Mikaelson?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on Bekah, are you gonna hate me forever?"

"Are you gonna be an asshole forever that keeps secrets and lies for my brother?" I sighed rolling my eyes as I stood up and headed for the exit. "If you really want to know I slept with Damon" she added and I stopped turning back with a confused look.

"Why would you sleep with Damon?" I asked her.

"Why would you stay with Nik after everything he's done?" she shot back at me and I found myself smiling since she had a point, we all did things that don't make sense.

"Point taken, was it any good?" I asked her and she just smiled not replying so I laughed a little and walked out heading up the stairs to Nik and I's room pulling my leather jacket out of the closet then went downstairs leaving deciding if Nik was having brotherly time that meant I had time to myself and I could really go for a drink and not the alcohol kind.

I speed to the town center and watched waiting for a good looking meal to come out of the Grill for some good old snatch and erase but stopped hearing Nik's voice and looked up seeing him talking to the blond barbie in the town center and glared at him, I wasn't usually the jealous type but this bitch was getting on my nerves, she acted like she was alluring and was always hanging around Nik and I didn't trust her since she was friends with the doppelganger.

_"What did you do?" _I heard Nik say so I sped over to him seeing him holding his chest right over his heart.

"What's going on?" I asked and he turned to me with a worried look on his face still holding his hand over his heart and it didn't take me long to put two and two together, this is what Elijah had been worried about, Esther must have done something so I turned glaring at the blond bitch and grabbed her throat. "What are you and your friends doing?"

"I didn't do anything, stop it" she protested but I squeezed tighter.

"Kol" Nik said turning back to the grill and I growled letting her go before we sped back towards the grill hearing the Salvatore's and Alaric and saw them with Kol daggered, Nik sped down pulling the dagger out before tossing Alaric to the side against the wall and Stefan tried attacking Nik but I stepped up knocking him to the side as well making him headbutt the wall before Nik and I turned to Damon. "I should have killed you months ago"

"Do it, it's not going to stop Esther from killing you's" I glared at him but more for the fact that we finally knew Esther had been lying about wanting the family together, from the beginning she was plotting to kill us and I should have figured it out.

"What did you say about my mother?" Nik asked walking towards him but I stood watching unconscious Stefan out of the corner of my eye.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mommy?" Damon asked and my glare intensified. "Yeah we have a lot in common, she hates you as much as I do" Damon added and Nik went to the attack.

"Leave him" Elijah suddenly said and we turned seeing him at the top of the stairs with the desiccation still wearing off which meant Kol being daggered had affected them all and it's what Nik had felt but since the daggers don't work on him he didn't desiccate but that didn't explain me, why hadn't I been affected.

"What did mother do?" Nik asked walking towards the bottom of the stairs staring up at him. "What did she do Elijah?" he asked again but Elijah ignored him and walked down the stairs looking straight at Damon pulling his phone out.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now" he said stopping in front of Damon and my eyes widened a little since this was new for Elijah, it took a lot for him to want to kill Elena.

"You told me we had until after 9" Damon argued looking up at the town hall clock.

"I'm sure Rebekah would be more than happy to start her work early" Elijah insisted and they told us where the Bennet witches would be along with Esther and the ever doting son Finn.

Once Kol decided to wake up we left getting into Nik's SUV to go and face their mother and hopefully put an end to this because I wasn't ready to die again because of this woman even though I didn't even know if I was connected to them since I didn't desiccate.

"Why didn't I go down with you guys, the daggers affect me too?" I asked as we walked towards the witch house.

"Perhaps my mother has other plans for you love" Nik replied which didn't put my mind at ease.

_"They're coming, Mother" _we heard Finn say.

_"No it's too soon, the moon is not high enough, go quickly" _Esther replied right as we walked up and saw the Bennet witches rush into the house. "My sons, come forward" she said to them and I stepped out from behind Nik to stand beside him. "Evangeline, my quarrel is not with you, I'm am simply freeing you of your curse" I frowned confused with what that meant.

"Does it look like I care Esther, Nik is my family and I'm not letting you kill him or anyone else for that matter" I argued glaring at her.

"Stay beside me" Finn warned as Esther stepped inside the pentagram circle that was outlined with salt.

"It's okay, they can't enter" Esther said but that didn't deter Kol who continued to walk forward but all the torches flared up stopping him.

"That's lovely, were stuck out here while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb, how pathetic you are Finn?"

"Be quiet Kol, your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine" Esther argued and my eyes furrowed in thought, was that why Esther was sparing me because I'd never killed and only fed to survive.

"Whatever you think of us killing your own children would be an atrocity" Elijah cut in practically glaring at their mother.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago" Esther replied and I glared at her since we could have used that attitude a thousand years ago and she could have left us human where Nik and I were happy.

"Enough all this talk is boring me, end this now mother or I'll send you back to hell" Nik decided he had to have a say as well.

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you, I felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood…even you Elijah with your claim to nobility you're no better, the only semi decent one has been Evangeline who never killed a single soul but watched and did nothing to help the rest of you" I glared at her since she knew nothing, in the start I had tried but it was her who should bare the blame not me. "All of you you're a curse on this earth stretched out across generations, if you've come to plead for your life I'm sorry, you have wasted your time" she added and had the nerve to actually have tears in her eyes but then she suddenly looked up. "No, sisters do not abandon me!" she yelled into the sky.

"Mother!" Finn yelled grabbing her and moved them out of the circle as the torches flared up high again blinding us as we felt the scorching heat and shielded our eyes just for a minute before it all stopped and we looked back seeing the flames dead as well as Finn and Esther gone.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed confused but relieved that for now Esther didn't succeed.

We went back to the mansion and went our separate ways all needed our own time and way to deal with what just went down but after about an hour I found myself walking into Nik's art room where he was drinking.

"Hey" he looked up at me as I walked further into the room leaning against his chair looking down at him. "Everything tonight, your mothers words about me…the fact that she wasn't trying to kill me got me thinking"

"And?" he asked.

"She was trying to turn us human and then kill you's which would be everything I thought I wanted, the chance to have things that were taken from me but with the realisation that you weren't there to share them with me made me realise that my life means nothing without you in it" he looked up again.

"What are you sharing love?" he asked and I smiled reaching down taking his hand.

"That I love you Nik, Always and Forever and that I forgive you for everything even though you did nothing that needed to be forgiven, you've always done what's best for me, for us and in fact I should be the one to ask forgiveness from you for giving up on us thirty years ago" he pulled on my hand making me fall into his lap.

"I forgive you love since I can imagine I'm not the easiest person to be married to"

"No you aren't" I agreed and laughed at his expression. "But it just makes me love you all that much more" I moved my hand over his heart slightly underneath his shirt.

"I love you too" he leaned in to kiss me but I saw his eyes drift to the side and I turned too seeing Rebekah walk in. "I'd thought you'd be gone by now, Elijah's leaving, Kol has fled, Esther and Finn are gone too" Nik said and I respectively climbed off his lap standing up to leave but he stood too grabbing my hand stopping me.

"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother but I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family you're the only one who never left me" Rebekah replied not really even looking at him or me. "Neither of you did" she added finally looking up.

"Well aren't we a trio?" Nik said making me smile and squeezed his hand.

"There's something you's need see" my smile fell as she walked towards us with her phone in her hand and held it towards Nik.

"Come to brag about your skills as a torturer?" he said taking it.

"Look at the images on the wall behind Elena" she told us and I looked at the phone in Nik's hand. "The natives told the story of our history, look at the images on the far wall" I looked up confused since they were just wall carvings.

"What is it?" Nik asked not seeing her concern either.

"A native worshiping at the great white oak tree" she replied and I frowned turning back to the phone.

"And we burned that tree to the ground" Nik argued as I frowned remembering that since I hadn't agreed at first given I loved that tree and spent many days sat at the base but when we found out it could kill us Mikael had insisted we burned it and we did.

"Look at the markings that precede it, that's the native calendar" Rebekah insisted and the image changed and my eyes widened grabbing the phone for a better look.

"This can't be right" I said looking up at them.

"A white oak tree 300 years after we fled back to the Old World, there must have been a sapling a new tree to replace the old, that tree could kill us…it's not over" Rebekah spoke the words that none of us wanted to hear and when I turned to Nik I saw the one expression that almost never thought I'd see from him because he rarely ever felt it but it was there…fear.


	13. Chapter 13 - Finding the Tree

The next morning I awoke to an empty bed since Nik hadn't even joined me when I decided to head up which told me he probably hadn't joined me at all, I showered then dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans that hugged my legs and decided to pair it with a stylish white singlet top with laced patterns and a brown leather jacket along with some black stiletto heels.

I walked downstairs towards the kitchen seeing Nik sitting at the dining table with a expansive and lavish breakfast covering almost the entire table with just about every breakfast food available.

"Morning love"

"Morning" I replied hesitantly as I walked toward and took a seat on the opposite end of the table. "What's all this?"

"Well you yelled at me for not getting food the last time we were able to share breakfast so I thought I'd supply a breakfast fit for a queen" I smiled a little right as a compelled woman came in the room and filled a plate for me. "With service" I rolled my eyes at him this time but accepted the plate of food and dug in since it's been so long since I'd had a breakfast smorgasbord like this.

"Where's Rebekah?" I asked once I'd finished at least half the plate with him just watching me which was a little awkward but after 1000 years you get used to it.

"Trying to find the tree's whereabouts"

"And what are we doing about said tree, if anyone finds out that tree exists you're the first person they'll try and kill"

"You don't have to worry about me love" I rolled my eyes at him as another compelled girl came and took our plates away.

"So what are we doing?" I asked again since he hadn't answered me.

"I have my hybrids currently looking for my brother for his blood and then I will grab the Bennet witch and have her unlink us"

"Okay that sounds like a decent plan but it didn't really explain what I'm doing"

"You do nothing"

"Nothing?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him with a glare. "You can't honestly think I'd just sit here in your mansion and wait for you, do you?" I asked and he just shot my look right back at me. "I may love you Nik but not enough to be your little trophy wife" his lips turned up into a smile as he stood coming over to me.

"You can keep an eye on the Salvatore's"

"Fantastic" I replied sarcastically. "So what are we doing right in this moment while Bekah plays detective?"

"I can think of a few things" he raised his eyes subjectively.

"Get your head off your dick for once Nik, this is serious"

"We can't do anything, trust Rebekah love" I rolled my eyes at him but gave up arguing.

"Fine you want to sit around and do nothing all day, that's fine by me" I stood up and started to walk out.

"Where are you going?"

"To do something productive"

"Like what?" he shot at me.

"I don't know yet but I can't just sit around" I've never been good at sitting still and letting all my problems get sorted by others meaning it was a huge headache when your married to Nik who had servants for just about everything these days.

I stole the keys to one of Nik's cars and drove to the Mystic Grill walking in seeing Rebekah talking to the mayor, the mother of Nik's first successful hybrid Tyler and headed straight for the bar.

"Whisky" I told the bartender and he poured it straight away as I listened in on Rebekah's conversation without even looking back.

_"Thank you for meeting with me mayor, I figured as head of the Preservation Society you'd be a good person to ask about the oldest trees in this community" _

_"A long line of Lockwood women used to keep those records back before any of them had actual jobs" _the mayor replied and I rolled my eyes hating those times that she was referring to when women were nothing without a man by her side and even then we didn't have a voice even though Nik never treated me like that.

_"I've been to the founders archive but I can't seem to find any record of the tree I'm looking for" _

_"It probably got cut down, big old trees built half this town in the 1900s" _Mrs Lockwood replied.

_"Ooh she-devil, 9:00" _my head turned over my shoulder at that voice and saw the Salvatore brothers walking in heading straight for the bar seeing Damon and Bekah sharing some looks making me roll my eyes as I focused back on Rebekah.

_"Do you know who kept the milling ledgers during that period?" _

_"Back then all the logging mills were owned by the Salvatore's" _Mrs Lockwood replied and when I turned back Rebekah and I shared a look before we looked to where the Salvatore's had seated on the other end of the bar without noticing me.

I turned back to Rebekah sharing another look and nodded with a small smile, Bekah and Eva the terror twins as Nik used to call us when we got mischievous and plotting, I stood up downing the rest of the whisky in my glass.

_"…Brian Walters and Alaric Saltzman weren't from founding families, I mean hey if you gotta slaughter council members a A-list, at least in 1912 they killed a Salvatore" _

"Which Salvatore would that be?" Rebekah asked them and they turned seeing us right behind him both smiling at their faces as we made our selves at home in the chairs next to them.

"Well if it isn't Original Sister and the Original Wife" I rolled my eyes at Damon's ridiculous nicknames. "Anyone ever told you's it's rude to interrupt and eavesdrop when it doesn't concern you" he added but we stood strong stating that they were gonna tell us whether they wanted to or not. "Zachariah Salvatore" Damon answered surprisingly when he realised we wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"So Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew?" Rebekah asked them.

"Well our father knocked up one of the maids during the civil war, she had a son but as far as everyone else knew Stefan and I were dead, the family name had to go somewhere"

"And uh…your family owned the logging mills back then?" Rebekah continued to press.

"You're full of a lot of questions" Damon said making me frown.

"We're just researching the town history, we did grow up here after all" I cut in and they turned to look at me before Damon turned back to Rebekah.

"You know you don't have to disguise your true motives Blondie-Bex, if you want more sex just ask for it" I pretended to gag.

"Not enough liquor in the world" Rebekah protested and I laughed under my breath.

"Oh come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile" Damon argued and Stefan chose that moment to stand up taking the bottle of liquor with him and I had to say he had the right idea. "You'll have to excuse my little brother, he's jonesing for some O-positive" Stefan chuckled as he sat on Damon's other side instead of being in the middle of this lovers quarrel.

"I'm not jonesing" Stefan argued.

"So did they ever catch the killer?" I asked just to change the subject.

"No, wrote it all off on the vampires"

"Maybe it was a vampire" I shrugged.

"Yeah , yeah maybe it was a vampire Damon" Stefan agreed looking at Damon suggestively.

"Don't think for a second you didn't cross my mind too brother" Damon shot back and I rolled my eyes silently thanking the stars that I was an only child, this sibling banter was exhausting even to watch. "But these murders weren't your style, were they?" he added turning back to Rebekah and I. "Plus there were no other vampires circulating then"

"Well there was one other vampire" Stefan cut in. "You remember Sage?" he asked looking at Damon but I perked up sharing a knowing look with Rebekah.

"Oh right" Damon sang. "Sage, speaking of great sex…whew" I recoiled again cause that's just disgusting, men were pigs and I swear I caught Nik speaking like this about our sex-life then he was going to be blue-balled for the rest of his existence.

"I knew a Sage once, trashy little thing" Rebekah cut in.

"You really think it was Sage killing all those Founders back then?" Damon asked Stefan completely ignoring us.

"Town questioned every grown man in Mystic Falls, it probably never occurred to them that a woman could have done it"

"So uh…tell me more about your old relatives, I heard they tore down half the woods to build this town" Rebekah cut in again reaching for the new bottle of whisky the bartender had just replaced with the empty one but Damon beat her to it grabbing it first and stood.

"Easy there lushy-pants, it's been a hoot and a half but it's boys night and neither of you were invited especially Mrs Klaus" I rolled my eyes at Damon as he walked away with Stefan following him after grabbing two glasses off the bar.

"Well I'm done here, good luck Bekah"

"Wait were are you going?" she argued.

"Their not going to tell you anything with me around, I'll see you back at home" I stood up and walked out seeing it was dark, how long was I in there for.

I got back into Nik's SUV and drove back to his mansion walking in seeing most of it was dark making me frown as I dropped the keys on the table in the center of the entry way along with my jacket before I moved towards the kitchen opening up the fridge seeing it re-stocked with food but I was after blood this time feeling I was run down.

I moved various blood bags around seeing multiple AB- blood bags making me roll my eyes since it was Nik's favorite but the most rare and sought after blood which always annoyed me a little as this stuff was meant to save lives but we stole it, I pulled out some A- and pulled the top of drinking it down draining the bag before tossing it in the bin going to grab another when I felt a presence behind me.

"That better be my husband"

"Yep" I turned around and saw Nik standing behind me. "Find out anything useful love?" he asked with a cocky smirk that already told me he'd spoken to Rebekah.

"Shut up Klaus" his smirk fell and I knew it was because I'd called him Klaus so I smiled laughing and heard him growl before he flew towards me grabbing my arms pinning me against the nearest wall. "Ooh Klaus is getting feisty" he growled again and when I looked up I saw the veins moving beneath his eyes which were yellow.

"You never get to call me that" his lips trailed down to my neck pressing strong kisses on my skin which would have no doubt left marks if I wasn't a vampire that healed, I raised my leg hitching it around his waist and he grabbed it grinding his hips into mine as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders pulling his head straight so that I could kiss him.

"Whatever you say Niklaus" he rolled his eyes at me using his speed to lift me up completely so that I wrapped my legs around his waist. "You know I'm just kidding Nik"

"Mm that's better love" I laughed shaking my head at him as I crashed my lips down on his again biting his bottom lip drawing blood sucking on it until he pulled away. "You're ravenous tonight"

"Just shut up and take me to bed" he growled tightening his hands on my ass as he sped out of the kitchen up the stairs into our room throwing me down on the bed moving atop of me grinding his hips into me creating friction that was driving me nuts. "Nik" I moaned gravitating my hips up to meet his as my hands tore his shirt letting the shreds fall from his shoulders.

"That was my favorite shirt" I scoffed since he literally had thousands more where that came from and could honestly just buy a new one.

"You can afford a new one" I replied and saw his smirk before the sound of shredding and my shirt was in shreds also. "Hey!" he just laughed and soon I fell into laughter with him as well before we continued pulling the rest of our clothes off and he was inside me making me moan out his name as pure ecstasy filled all my senses.

After we were both spent and sated we laid side by side panting to get our breathing back to normal then both just randomly started laughing as he rolled over leaning on his elbow to stare down at me putting his arm over my waist running his fingers along my skin.

"Now we could've been doing this all day"

"Oh shut up" I pushed his shoulder as we laughed.

_"Alright you love birds, that's enough I don't want to hear it anymore you animals!" _we heard Rebekah yell from the direction of her bedroom and we just laughed again and I couldn't help feel the nostalgia of it, we used to get on his families nerves a lot in the last thousand years with nearly everyone aside from Finn of course has told us to knock it off.

"Do you think we could annoy her with another round?" Nik asked barely above a whisper.

"I wouldn't put it past her not to come in and murder us if we do"

"Guess you'll just have to be quiet then" he replied moving down pressing his lips against mine as I giggled against them wrapping my arms around his neck as he moved back on top of me.

_"You've got to be kidding me!" _she yelled at the top of her lungs and we heard a door slam.

"I think we have the place to ourselves again" I laughed again nodding my head using my strength to flip us over and straddled his waist pushing down on his waist feeling the familiar bubbling sensation of the veins moving beneath my eyes as my fangs descended down as I snarled at him. "Mm that's sexy" I smirked showing off my fangs even more before I leaned down and started kissing his neck before I bit down drinking slowly before retracting leaning back again. "Blood sharing?" he asked and I knew it was since we haven't blood shared in at least a century. "You okay?" I nodded my head using my thumb to catch a few drops that run down the side of my mouth and licked them feeling Nik coming to attention at the sight. "Do I get a turn?" I raised my eye at him.

"You're not just a vampire anymore Nik"

"Yeah but I can heal you" I frowned unsure. "Don't you remember how it felt, the flood of emotion during the bite…the blood…" he sat up slowly breathing on my neck seducing me with just words and I leaned my head to the side as he pressed a few kisses against my skin. "…just say no love" I shook my head because I wanted to feel his bite whether it was painful and deadly, he kissed the hollow of my neck again before his teeth sank in and I moaned letting him drink deep before he stopped and pressed his lips against mine. "I love you"

"I love you too" he flipped us back over so he was on top and sank his length back into me grinding his hips with a new passion that came from the blood sharing as it made it all just seem more heightened as we were literally high on each other.

It didn't take long before we both came undone at the same time and were once again laying side by side completely spent with our naked bodies covered in sweat and each other's blood and with the reminder of blood I reached up and touched my hand over my neck feeling the bite would hadn't healed seeing his had already healed over.

"Here love" he held out his wrist and I grabbed it letting my fangs come back out and bit into his wrist without him even flinching and I drank until I felt the wound close up before I pulled back letting my face return to normal.

"A part of me actually wants to know what's it like" I admitted and he looked at me like I was mad.

"To die from my bite?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not die but what the madness is like, Stefan said Damon was hallucinating when he was bitten and even went as far as suicidal so I'm mildly curious about what I'd hallucinate" he shook his head at me.

"You so weird sometimes" I smiled moving to lay my head against his chest with my arm around his waist.

"And yet you love me"

"That I do but there will be no unauthorized werewolf bites that don't come from me and only in the way, do you understand?"

"Mm-hmm" I nodded feeling the tiredness creeping up on me and he chuckled pulling his hand up and started running it through my hair lulling me to sleep even further. "G-night Nik"

"Goodnight love" he replied pressing his lips against my forehead right as I let myself fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14 - Dreaded Day

I woke up to the blinding sunlight coming through the balcony doors and groaned about to scold Nik for not closing the blinds last night since that was his one bedtime routine task but when I reached out to wake him up it fell on empty sheets making me open my eyes again seeing his side was definitely empty so I turned towards the bathroom but there was no sound coming from there either.

"That son of a-" before I could finish that sentence Nik walked in carrying a tray in his hands.

"About time you woke up sleeping beauty" I sat up moving to rest my back against the headboard.

"What is this?"

"Breakfast in bed for My Queen" he replied and I raised my head at him as he placed the tray on the bed and I saw all my favorite breakfast foods that including choc-chip and banana pancakes.

"This better not be because today is the day we do not speak of"

"I think the word your looking for is birthday" he replied and I frowned.

"Nik now is honestly not the time for this and you know I hate celebrating since it's pointless when I'm immortal"

"Not to me" he argued sitting down on the edge. "Your birthday is worth celebrating to me because without it I wouldn't have you in my life"

"Well that's kind of the point of a birthday, to celebrate the day you are born" I joked and he reached out grabbing my hand. "You know why I hate my birthday Nik"

"I do but doesn't mean we shouldn't celebrate, they've been dead for a thousand years you should stop suffering and hating this day just because of them" I looked down hating the feelings my birthday always stirred up because it reminded me of the worst and most painful times of my human life.

**_Flashback_**

_I sat deep in the woods curled up at the base of a tree crying into my arms feeling the burn of my cheek as my tears rolled down the deep open wounds before I heard the snap of a twig under someone's foot and stood abruptly fearful it was one of the wolves from the nearby village._

_"Who's there?" I asked bending down picking up a large stick staring ahead but the sound came from behind me and I spun swinging my stick. _

_"Whoa easy love" I dropped the stick a little seeing Nik standing where I'd swung but he was leaning back at little having dodged the blow just narrowly. _

_"Nik?" _

_"Who else, this is our spot" I smiled for a split second as this was our spot since it was where we revealed our feelings for each other and started courting but it soon turned into a frown and I was quickly turning away before he had the chance to see my face. "What's wrong love?" _

_"No…nothing" he grabbed my hand and turned me around but I kept my face hidden that was until he cupped my cheek and turned my face towards him. _

_"Who did this?!" he roared out in anger seeing the deep wound underneath my eye. _

_"Don't…don't worry, please just let it go Nik" _

_"Evangeline who was it, tell me" he insisted and I sighed. _

_"My parents" I admitted and watched his eyes get even angrier. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" _

_"Because it only happens once a year" _

_"Once a year?" he asked confused. _

_"Instead of celebrating my birthday, they…they hit me saying they'd wished I'd never been born especially my mother…I'm nothing, a curse on my family…my parents were happy before they had me" _

_"You're not nothing Angel and your not a curse, I love you" I looked up at him with tears. _

_"I love you too Nik" he smiled and leaned down pressing his lips to mine briefly before moving them to my cheek planting a gently kiss over the wound before pulling me close allowing me to rest my head against his chest and I hugged him back. _

**Flashback over**

"It doesn't matter, I still hate this day" I moved the tray off my lap and moved to get out of bed not carrying that I was naked and walked towards the bathroom.

"Eva-"

"Drop it Nik, I'm not celebrating" I warned him climbing underneath the shower head and turned the water in.

"I was just going to ask if I could join you but if you don't want to enjoy some shower-"

"Get in here" I told him and ignored the satisfied smirk as he stripped and climbed in.

After we were done in the shower and that was after the three rounds of awesome passionate shower sex plus actually cleaning ourselves off afterwards we came down the stairs together seeing Rebekah looking like she was on her way out.

"Hey Beks, where are you heading off to so early"

"The Wickery Bridge demo, have to find more out about the tree you two are so clearly not interested in" she replied and I raised an eye. "Oh happy birthday Eva" I glared at her and saw Nik smirking behind me as she left.

"What don't you people get, birthdays are not happy occasions in my experience" I shouted storming to the kitchen seeing what was left of Nik's cooking attempts seeing pans everywhere along with flour and egg yolks all over the bench. "What the hell?" I asked since this was a mess. "Which compelled bimbo did this?" I asked looking back and saw him staring at the mess almost sheepishly.

"I actually made you breakfast this morning, it's something one does for his wife on a special occasion" I stared at him in shock since I'd literally thrown breakfast aside this morning before storming into the bathroom and judging by this mess he'd actually tried hard.

"Nik I'm sorry, I didn't know" I apologized which is not something I did often especially to Nik.

"It's alright, doubt it tasted good anyway" he replied and I laughed.

"A thousand years and you still don't know how to cook" I shook my head at him.

"Why should I when I can compel humans to do it for me"

"Spoilt hybrid" I muttered but of course he'd heard and I was pushed up against the fridge in a matter of seconds.

"Say again love"

"You heard me" I goaded and he growled letting his hybrid face show which man did it turn me on all over again. "Why don't we clean this mess up then we can have a bit more fun given the house is all ours"

"We could just skip the cleaning up" he smirked face returning to normal as he grabbed the back of my knees hoisting me up wrapping my legs around his waist.

"As fun as this is, I actually am hungry…for real food so the quicker we clean this up and make edible food we can return to bed" he smiled dropping me back down and I stepped out grabbing out the cleaning supplies and started wiping down the benches while he just watched. "You could help you know" I threw a dirty rag at his head and it hit him in the face.

"Hey!" I laughed at his face as he pulled it off and threw it back at me but I ducked out of the way and it landed on the floor behind me.

"Oh nice throw mighty hybrid" I goaded him as I turned dropping some pans into the sink.

"You wanna see a good throw?" I heard him ask and turned just in time to feel an egg hit me in the face and crack sending yolk all over me and wiped my face seeing his satisfied smirk.

"You jerk!" I grabbed another egg and pegged it at his head but he moved and it hit the wall instead right as an all-out war started with us throwing whatever ingredients was left on the bench at each other, it was childish I know but it had us laughing and Nik needed a good laugh these days. "I'm going to kill you" I chased after him raising an egg ready to throw it at him when I slipped on some flour and egg yolk that was on the floor and he reached out to steady me but instead came toppling down with me landing on top and we burst out laughing because that was pretty graceful for two immortal vampires especially one being a hybrid and supposed to have faster reflexes that any vampire including originals. "Real smooth Nik" I laughed.

"You fell first" he chimed in and it was so good to hear him laugh and actual genuine laugh that wasn't being forced or at someone's expense, it was just pure joy.

"What are you two doing?" we heard and were instantly on our feet both using vampire speed because we hadn't even heard anyone come in but it was just Rebekah.

"Uh nothing" I replied sheepishly and she looked around the kitchen seeing nearly every surface covered in egg yolk and flour.

"Ok" she turned and started to walk out.

"Hey anything?" I asked her feeling horrible that I wasn't being much help.

"Not yet, Sage is in town" my eyes widened.

"Your serious?" I asked and she nodded. "What the hell is she doing here?" I asked looking back at Nik but he just shrugged.

"She heard Finn was out, still holds out hope that he wants to be with her" Nik and I both scoffed.

"Well she's wasting her time" I replied then looked down feeling my clothes were filthy from the food fight. "I'm gonna go cleanup" I sped out of the room without another word back into the bathroom to shower yet again.

"You know you used to yell at me for leaving me my shoes on the floor" Nik complained and I opened my eyes seeing him carrying in the clothes that I'd left as a trail towards our bathroom and dropped them into the hamper.

"That's because you left them in the doorway and I used to trip over them every damn time" I spat back at him washing my hair. "And who said you could come in here?" I asked him.

"I did, this is my house after all"

"Actually it's ours" I argued finishing rinsing the shampoo out of my hair then shut the water off stepping out standing in front of him. "What's yours is mine, towel?" he stared at me and I saw his eyes roam over my body before he finally smirked turning around to retrieve a fresh towel and held it out towards me. "Thank you kind sir" I wrapped it around me as I moved past him to the closet and started pulling on some underwear.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Nik asked following me and stood by the doorway as I pulled on my clothes clearly enjoying the view as he was watching my every move.

"Don't you have your own diabolical plans to enact"

"Not today" he argued and I looked over at him pulling some tight skinny blue jeans up my legs along with a while spaghetti top. "I'm all yours today"

"Nik-"

"Not just because of the thing you refuse to talk about, we haven't spent any real time together"

"We've spent nearly every day together" I argued confused.

"Yeah but not as a couple" I rolled my eyes at him but had to admit to myself that alone time with Nik sounds pretty good right now.

"Yeah well what did you want to do?" I asked him and he walked towards me.

"It's up to you, today is your day after all whether you want to admit it or not"

"Alright fine" I shrugged and tried to come up with stuff to do but there wasn't very much in this little town, it wasn't like old times where we had plays, horseback riding was always a favorite pastime with Nik, I guess a movie sounded alright. "Dinner and a movie" I suggested at a loss of anything to actually do and pulled on a pair of boots.

"That's what you really want?" he asked and I shrugged. "I got a better idea" he grabbed my hand nearly dragging me out of the house.

I climbed into his SUV when he practically demanded me to get in without words and let him close my door being watching him vamp sped around the front of the car and I rolled my eyes with a small laugh as he got into the drivers seat.

"So am I actually going to get told where your taking me?"

"You'll see" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You never learn do you?" I shot at him and he turned towards me.

"What are you talking about?"

"After a thousand years you still have yet to understand that I hate surprises"

"Oh I know that it's just fun to see you squirm"

"Anybody ever tell you you're an arse" I replied and he smiled over at me. "No of course not because anybody who ever dared isn't alive to speak about it" I joked even though it was entirely true.

"Just wait love" I scoffed shaking my head at him.

"I hate you" I mumbled and he chuckled.

I sat quietly just taking in the scenery as Nik drove, I've never really took note of the trees which reminded me so much of this place during our human lives and although most of this place has been tarnished but the changing centuries at least ninety per cent of the surrounding forest remained the same especially with such fond memories to which made me smile remembering a particularly fond one.

_I was running through the trees ducking at all the low branches holding up the skirt of my dress looking back hearing my assailant behind me trying to catch up as I continued to run but just had to look back once more and not see the root sticking up and tripped right as he caught up tackling me gently to the ground with his weight on top of me. _

_"No…no" I squealed along with laughter hearing his hearty laugh as he grabbed my hands pressing them beside my head restraining my attempts of escaping before I felt one of his calloused hands cup my cheek pressing his lips to mine. "Nik…" I moaned as he trailed his lips down my neck over my breasts. "Nik…" I pushed on his chest stopping him. "Not until were married lover boy" _

_"Just three more days" he smiled down at me and I smiled nervously quickly kissing his cheek before I quickly got to my feet._

"We're here" I looked up with a confused look as he pulled into a drive way.

"What's here?" I asked but suddenly saw a barn in the distance so I turned to Nik confused but he just smiled getting out of the car coming around to opening mine. "Where are we?" he just continued to smile and took my hand heading towards the barn and we walked in seeing rows and rows of stalls with all different horses. "You looked into my head didn't you?" I asked since there was no other way he knew I'd thought about horse riding.

"Sorry love but I knew you didn't really want to watch a ridiculous teenage movie, besides this will be nice we haven't ridden together in almost 100 years.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" we both looked up as a posh woman approached us. "I'm the owner of this establishment, names Julia"

"I'd like two of your finest horses for my wife and I" Nik asked her.

"We have wavers, if you'd step this way to the office we can round you up a trail guide-"

"That won't be necessary, we can manage just fine" Nik cut him off compelling her.

"Your right, this way please" I smiled at Nik as we followed her up to a standard black horse. "This is our best horse, Lancelot and his trusty companion as always Genevieve" she pointed to a white horse beside him and I walked over gently patting her nose.

"Wow she reminds me of my old horse" I spoke to myself but loud enough that they heard.

"Oh you've ridden before?" Julia asked.

"A long time ago" I admitted looking back at them seeing Nik smiling at me.

"Well I've have someone tack them up for you's" we nodded and she walked away.

A stable hand came over and had them tacked up in no time but the pressing issue was he kept staring, winking and downright flirting with me the entire time right in front of Nik as he led the horses out of the barn for us.

"Would you like a leg up?" he asked turning to me.

"We'll manage" Nik snapped glaring at him and the stable hand turned to me as if asking me but I just smiled at Nik so he left in a huff. "Remember how to do this?" Nik asked as I hesitated next to Genevieve.

"Yep" I put my left foot in the stirrup and held onto the saddle as Nik grabbed my other foot and gave me a boost up stepping back as I swung my leg over the other side of the saddle into the other stirrup rubbing her neck looking up as Nik quickly climbed up onto his own horse.

"Ready love?" I smirked before clicking my tongue and the horse moved forward into a easy lope hearing Nik laughing as he followed.

I never realised just how much I missed the feeling and power of a horse galloping through a field with Nik at my side, after a few minutes we slowed to a walk settling side by side as we just talked and reminisced the old days and it was actually quite nice so by the time the sun started to fall we were on our way back to the stables and everything looked so beautiful.

"This was actually a really good idea Nik, thank you" I said after we'd climbed off and the stable hand took our horses as we headed towards the car.

"So your birthday isn't all bad then?"

"Nik don't please" I sighed since I didn't want this day ruined by thinking about that, he frowned catching my hand pulling me to fall against his chest as his lips met mine and I smiled into the kiss breaking it when we needed to breath.

"I know this day brings you grief but I want you to accept this" he reached into his jacket pulling out a small jewelry box.

"Nik…"

"Please" he begged and I sighed taking it opening the lid and stared down at the necklace in the box, it looked like a book and had a fleur-de-lis on it…the Mikaelson crest and it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful" I smiled running my fingers over it.

"It's a locket" he reached over and pulled it out opening it and on the left side was a picture of me and on the right was a picture of him. "It's a symbol of our love and union" he held it up and I lowered my head a little letting him put the chain over my head and moved my hair out of the way looking down as it sat right above my heart.

"I love it Nik, thank you" I looked back up and pressed my lips to his once again.

"That's all I wanted" he smiled taking my hand again and we got back into the car driving up to the mansion getting out all giddy and love-stricken from our date but as soon as we walked through the door I saw Sage and glared speeding towards her grabbing her neck slamming her down on the center piece table.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped but Rebekah was suddenly there grabbing my arm pulling me off her.

"She helped us, she betrayed Damon and I was able to burn every last bit of the white oak"

"What?" I snapped turning to look at Sage with a glare, I knew she had her own gain in all this but that didn't mean I trusted her since by what Bekah just said she was working with Damon which mean she wasn't here for nobility or the family.

"The white oak is ash" Bekah replied and I looked back at Nik before turning back to Sage.

"Sorry" I apologized half-heartedly.

"Of course" she replied and I just scoffed before I went upstairs to our bedroom hearing Nik following me closing the door behind us.

"We can't trust Sage" I whispered as soon as the door was closed.

"We don't have to but now that the white oak is gone and she's here I think it's time to track down my big brother" I frowned back at him.

"What if he's still with Esther, she's already tried to kill us all once and the link is still there"

"We don't have much of a choice Angel" he replied running his hand over my cheek making me smile and for the fact he'd called me Angel, he hasn't called me that in centuries.

"Alright we'll look for Finn but we're doing it together because I want a chance to kick that pretty momma's boy myself" I replied and he laughed before kissing me slowly backing us up to our bed.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Death of Finn

It took us literally a day to track down Finn in some small city that I didn't even care to know so Nik, Bekah and I were the ones to follow him and while Nik did the luring Bekah and I stood to the side ready for the inevitable on when Finn would try to run.

_"Hello Finn" _I heard Nik say finally confronting his asshole brother.

_"Hello Niklaus, I have nothing to say to you" _I scoffed since there was plenty I wanted to say to him and it didn't involve words.

_"Well I'm not here to chat, I will ask you one time though where's our mother?" _

_"Gone to find another way to end our abominable lives" _I rolled my eyes as Rebekah and I trailed after them waiting for the right time. _"And when she does I will sacrifice myself all over again" _

_"Well how fortunate that I found you, I require your assistance" _Nik argued.

_"I have no wish to help you, only to see you dead" _my fists clenched since seriously this guy was pissing me off and I don't know why Nik wasn't just grabbing him already.

_"Right well that's the thing you won't be able see me dead because if I die then you die so wish unfulfilled I'm afraid" _I smirked at Nik's reply.

_"Oh go bother someone else with your hollow charms, that tramp you call a wife perhaps" _

"That son of a-" Bekah grabbed my shoulder stopping me from vamp speeding over just to punch him the face.

_"Why when I can bother my big brother" _Nik argued not even sounding affected that his brother just called me a tramp. _"I need you to accompany me back to Mystic Falls, I have a witch who can help undo Esther's spell that linked us together" _

_"I have no wish to be unlinked" _Finn protested.

_"Again with the wishes, let me rephase that you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted in for 900 years" _

_"What happens to one happens to all" _Finn remarked calling the bluff on Nik's threat. _"You may not feel the effects of the dagger but you'd lose your precious Rebekah and the tramp you call a wife" _oh this guy really did have a death wish.

_"Wouldn't be the first time" _Nik snapped back and Finn walked away before speeding away but Bekah was there blocking his exit.

_"Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother" _I smirked as I walked up the alley beside Nik appearing behind Finn.

"Your siding with him, Rebekah he stored us in boxes"

"At least he's not trying to make us extinct" Bekah argued and Finn turned seeing Nik and I behind him.

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" he asked and my smirk grew.

"Oh yeah that's right you've got a death wish fine pathetic but fine, the thing is I'm not going to let you take the rest of us down with you" Nik replied right before I acted grabbing Finn's arm throwing him against the wall on one side before tossing him clear across the alley into the other wall watching him collapse groaning and gasping in pain before I went over and pressed my stiletto heel into his chest right over his heart.

"One more thing, call me a tramp ever again and you'll suffer a fate far worse than death" I pushed down hearing him cry out but stopped before I broke the skin turning seeing Nik smirking at me before I walked away to rein in my temper.

The ride back to Mystic Falls was tension filled but as soon as we arrived Nik grabbed Finn and threw him into the main foyer with Bekah, Nik and I following him inside as he looked at us in fear.

"Gather your witch, let's get his blood and get on with it" Rebekah stated as we stared down at him.

"You can't force me to help you" Finn argued.

"Oh I most likely could but why force when I can persuade?" Nik shot back at him then pointed up at the stairs where Sage started her grand entrance and Finn looked up surprised to see her.

"Hello Finn" Sage said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sage" he stood up and went up to her having a sappy reunion hug at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you know, true love prevails" Bekah said as we turned away from the newly reunited lovers.

"It does occasionally have its uses" Nik replied and I shook my head at him seeing him typing out a message on his phone no doubt to Kol or Elijah. "Easier then torturing him"

"I have something I have to do, what do you need from me for this spell?" Bekah asked him.

"Just your blood and your blessing" he replied.

"Where are you going?" I asked her before she could leave.

"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore, ask Sage what he did to me then you'll understand why retribution is in order" she replied then walked out, I shook my head again sharing a quick look with Nik before I walked away into the parlor room and poured myself a glass of Nik's strongest whisky.

Soon I had the house to myself so I had more glasses which led to more and pretty soon I knew I was drunk turning on the stereo and decided in my drunken haze to throw a dance party drinking straight out of the crystal decanter but my fun was interrupted by various banging which I ignored for the most part just thinking it was Nik or Rebekah back but pretty soon I got curious and went towards the ballroom and saw Damon strung up by his wrists in beartraps shirt open with cuts covering his torso dripping blood onto the tarp beneath his feet.

"Damn Bekah you weren't kidding" I smirked walking into the room.

"You want to compel me to be your boyfriend" Damon said undeterred that I'd entered the room.

"Actually I'd rather compel you to kill your brother or Elena" Bekah argued and Damon's smirk fell. "But since vampires heal bleeding you may take a while, we should probably stick to the major arteries" she sliced the knife over Damon's carotid artery and he groaned in pain.

"Well look what you caught" I jumped not having heard Nik come in. "If your trying to bleed him of vervain think it would be easier to hang him upside down?"

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain thank you very much" Bekah argued.

"Oh well excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter" Nik shot back with a smirk.

"You know why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?" I laughed at Bekah as Nik shrugged still smiling before he turned to me taking my hand and walked out of the room leaving Bekah to her torture.

"Took a liking to my best stuff did you?" he asked nodding down at the decanter in my other hand.

"Who turned off my music?" I whined instead of answering.

"I think this celebration of yours is a bit predisposed don't you think"

"Who needs a celebration to get drunk?" I asked with a small laugh but he grabbed the decanter out of my hands. "Hey I want that" I tried grabbing it back but he put it down on a bench and my back was pushed against the wall.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing's wrong" I argued.

"If this is about what Finn-"

"This is not about your brother Niklaus, why do I always need a reason to get drunk" he frowned grabbing my chin with one hand, the other restraining my arms above my head.

"Because it's not like you, you don't get drunk without reason" I frowned back at him glaring a challenge at him.

"Unless your gonna kiss me or fuck me then kindly let me go" I shot at him and a smirk replaced the frown.

"Another time perhaps" he replied pressing a short kiss to my lips before he let go and continued walking while I stayed put breathing heavily ignoring the warmth of being pushed against the wall while heavily intoxicated, I'd never admit it to Nik but I'd always liked it rough but his sweet side was also nice.

Finn and Sage were off on a romantic stroll reconnecting their love not that I cared what there were doing anyway, Rebekah was torturing Damon and Nik was forcing the Bennett into helping him which left me alone with nothing but my thoughts and the first one to pop into my head was whether I was connected to the Mikaelson siblings or not and I was determined to find out.

I walked towards the kitchen in search of a knife finding a large metal butchers knife and looked at it as I picked it up and twirled it in my hands before looking up towards Nik's voice as he was talking to Bonnie…I sighed and pointed the blade towards my heart…now while this wouldn't kill me it was still gonna hurt.

"What are you doing?" I looked up just in time for the knife to be taken out of my hand.

"Hey I was using that?"

"To do what?" Nik asked glaring at me.

"To see if we're connected, I want…need to know what Esther meant…freeing me of my curse, I have to know what she meant by that"

"It didn't mean anything love"

"She wouldn't just let me live!" I exclaimed.

"She wouldn't your right but you weren't affected by the dagger which already proved that your not linked with us so this…" he waved the knife in the air a little. "Isn't going to prove anything we don't already know, it'll only ruin those sexy and perfect breasts of yours and there are a shortage of great breasts in this world" I slapped his shoulder seeing him smirk. "Your drunk and not thinking clearly so go lie down and sober up love"

"No I want to make sure your unlinked"

"Alright fine but your drunkenly suicidal so your coming with me" he dropped the knife back onto bench then grabbed my hand pulling me back into the main parlor room where the Bennett witch was setting up for the spell right as Damon let out a yell from the other room and her head snapped up hearing it.

"What was that?" she demanded turning to us and nearly jumped seeing me.

"I wouldn't let it bother you love" Nik remarked looking at her.

"Well it does bother me, you bother me" she argued and Nik held up a fake hand over his heart making me smile. "The way you use people to get what you want, it's not right"

"You're being emotional Bonnie I understand that things have been rough for you, you know with your mother leaving…again it's very sad, I can help you find her if you want, I have people who find people I can bring her back to you or if you choose I can just bring back parts of her back" she rose a hand towards him and I stepped forward with a menacing look which she caught fearfully as Nik caught her hand. "Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell, now I know it's in the Grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings" he walked over to one of the tables and picked up a case opening it revealing four bottles of blood. "So here we are…Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Finn" he pointed to each bottle before vamping out and bit into his hand dropping his own blood. "Where do you want us?"

Bonnie watched him for a second before turning and grabbed a glass of her alter and held it beneath Nik's dripping hand gathering his blood for the spell before she added the rest into the glass and started chanting as she poured the mixed blood onto the table still chanting away and the blood started moving separating into five different drops of blood as the fire's around us flared up before flaring down and I took that as the spell was done to which the witch looked truly torn up about doing it and she quickly gathered her things for us to walk her out.

"Oh leaving so soon?" Bekah said coming out of the ball room wiping blood off her hands.

"Sister be nice"

"Thank you Bonnie" Bekah said after Nik's words and I laughed a little. "See you in Physics class" she added stepping out of the doorway and Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw Damon still hanging there.

"Oh my god"

"Yeah you'll have to excuse the mess, apparently Damon hurt her feelings" I told her loving the look of fear on her face.

"Bonnie" Damon said weakly lifting his head.

"Go on, help him" Nik said looking at Bonnie. "Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire" Bonnie looked back and forth between Damon and Nik.

"Just get me out of here" Bonnie finally said.

"Very well" Nik smirked and walked her to the door as I looked back at Damon.

"Not very popular with the ladies are you?"

"Go to hell" he spat at me letting his head drop back down to weak to continue holding it up, I turned when Nik came back and I walked over to him.

"So Hawaii?" I asked and he chuckled cupping my cheeks and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Not yet my mother's next" I nodded already knowing that since while Esther was still out there we were still in danger.

"Sex then?"

"I think rest is better served for you my drunken little minx" he replied but to be honest I didn't feel all that drunk anymore.

"Alright fine, I'll get started without you" I turned to head upstairs but he caught my arm pulling me back crashing his lips down on mine pushing me back until my butt hit the center table to which he just picked me up and placed me onto it.

"What's ten minutes?" he suddenly said and the next thing I knew he'd sped us upstairs and I was thrown down onto our bed before he literally tore my clothes off.

An hour and a half later we were finally pulling on new clothes smiling and laughing as we looked around the room which almost looked like a tornado had gone through it as we'd done it on almost every surface in our room which meant things were knocked off and thrown haphazardly to the ground.

"So this was fun" I smirked watching him pulling up his jeans while I buttoned up my blouse. "Feel kind of sorry for Bekah though having to listen to all that growling and grunting out of you" I walked up to him and helped him button up a black shirt.

"I don't growl" he argued.

"Oh yeah you do, it's animalistic…sexy" I shot back at him feeling his arms snake around my waist settling over my ass and squeezed.

"I'll give you another round tonight love"

"Why not now?" I asked but right as I said that we heard a noise downstairs that definitely wasn't Rebekah.

_"Klaus I'm here!" _I groaned since Stefan just always knew when to arrive and spoil a good time, we went downstairs meeting Rebekah near the stairs before we all walked into the ballroom seeing Stefan standing there with a duffel bag looking at his brother but when he sensed us he turned. "Let's do this"

"Oh good a hero" Nik smirked. "What do you want?" he asked him and Stefan's response was to throw the duffel bag at our feet.

"I'm here to make a deal"

"Stefan what are you doing?" Damon asked his brother.

"Eight stakes made out of white oak, the part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn" Stefan stated as Nik and I turned to Rebekah since she said she'd gotten all of it.

"That's impossible" she protested.

"Actually it's not" Stefan said as we turned back to him. "Finn's dead" my eyes widened.

"You killed my brother?" Bekah asked glaring daggers at him, I hated Finn just as much as the next person but that didn't mean I was okay with him being killed by this sorry bunch of baby vamps and the doppelganger bitch.

"Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that can kill you" Stefan said without replying Rebekah and took a step closer towards Nik which put me on edge since I didn't believe Stefan for one second, how did we know there weren't more.

"And how do we know there aren't any more left?" I snapped at him taking a step closer to him.

"Because there aren't" he argued and I bit back the scoff since he couldn't be serious, I didn't trust Stefan as far as I could throw him.

"Let's be certain, shall we?" Nik stated walking up to Damon leaning in close. "Leave" he told Damon.

"No" Damon protested.

"Go on leave"

"Nik he's my plaything not yours" Bekah whined right as Nik grabbed Damon's throat turning his face towards him.

"I said, go home" he compelled him before stepping back and we watched as Damon started pulling on the beartraps clearly attempting to go home which meant he was free from vervain and could be compelled and was literally tearing his own skin off to do as ordered. "All right stop, stop, stop before you hurt yourself" Nik said getting Damon to stop. "Well I see that he can finally be compelled, now…minus the stake that's in my brother how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?" he asked compelling Damon again.

"Eleven" Damon groaned.

"Eleven really?" Nik repeated turning to Stefan. "So not eight then"

"You really shouldn't have lied" Bekah added.

"I'll get you the other three" Stefan sighed.

"Yeah that'd be nice or since you lied maybe I'll compel your brother to chew out his own tongue" Nik replied.

"What is wrong with you?" Stefan demanded.

"What is wrong with you?!" Nik repeated shouting the question back at Stefan. "Do you really have no appreciation for me, I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger so you don't have to turn it on yourself, I've given your life purpose as your friend" I rolled my eyes at Nik. "I mean I really think you should be thanking me" he added and I saw Stefan's next move and pushed Nik out of the way feeling my back colliding with the wall staring the white oak stake straight as Stefan pinned me to the wall instead of Nik like he'd intended and Nik sped over grabbing Stefan's arm stopping the stake from piercing my heart. "Step down or you both die"

Stefan relaxed on his grip on both me and the stake which Nik took out of his hand and Stefan stepped back from me as I looked up at Nik nodding that I was okay as he silently asked this.

"There now you only have to get me the other two" Nik said looking at Stefan.

"Well this is ridiculous" Rebekah suddenly said walking towards Damon.

"What are you doing?" Nik asked her stepping around Stefan with me under his arm away from Stefan as she pulled the beartraps down releasing Damon.

"I brought him here, I get to release him" Bekah replied and Nik gave her an annoyed look since Damon was our leverage. "My rules now" she added before turning towards Stefan. "Bring us the stakes and you both live, take your brother as a sign of good faith" she told him before picking up the bag of stakes and walked out.

"Bring us the stakes, all of them or I'll wage war against everyone you love" Nik added adding a more threatening tone. "I hope I'm being clear" he finished before he walked out dragging me behind him leaving the Salvatore brothers to show themselves out while we walked back to the parlor room where Rebekah was.

"I can't believe Finn is dead" she said after a solid twenty minutes of silence.

"Good riddance" Nik replied making me look up. "He was an embarrassment Rebekah"

"He was still your brother, mind your tongue" Rebekah argued glaring back at him.

"Fine, lets say a prayer for Finn who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man, he was a lovesick fool, he's better off in death" Nik stated and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is that how you'd speak of me if I died?" Bekah asked him walking up beside him.

"Well you let the Salvatore's loose with two stakes than can kill us so I guess we'll find out soon enough and since when do you have a soft spot for them?" Nik shot back at her.

"The Salvatore's might fight like dogs but in the end they would die for each other, at least they know what family means…you destroyed ours" Rebekah replied and I frowned avoiding looking at either of them.

"I wanted a family, they just didn't want me and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other" Nik replied and I looked up at his words wondering what he meant by them.

"So are you leaving?" Rebekah asked him.

"Soon as I get my stakes, Eva and I are gone" I looked up more forcibly at him since he just seemed to make that decision for me, sure I'd agreed to go away with him but not like this. "I'm gonna take Elena and use her blood to create a new family of hybrids" okay I definitely didn't agree with that part.

"And if I choose to stay?" Rebekah pressed.

"Then your just as pathetic as Finn" Nik replied before walking out of the room and I felt Rebekah's eyes on me as I watched him go before finally meeting her eyes but had no idea what to say.

"Do you really want to kept by the likes of that?" she shot at me.

"I'm not being kept by him" I argued defensively.

"You we're smart to run away but if you choose to stay now you'll be signing a death warrant and he won't grieve your loss" she stated before she too walked out of the room leaving me alone.

I sat contemplating what my own next move was going to be before I sighed deeply and stood heading up the stairs following the sounds into Nik's art room seeing him painting furiously at a canvas.

"We have to talk" I usually would never interrupt him while he was working on a painting but this couldn't be left alone, he didn't say anything but I wasn't backing down. "Did you mean what you said downstairs?"

"Yes" he replied curtly.

"Nik I know what Finn has done but he was still your brother-"

"Your defending him?"

"No I'm not defending him, we both know I never liked Finn and less so given he continuously called me a tramp but family is all we have left in this world so I know you have to be grieving even a small part of you and it's okay" he didn't reply so I continued. "Feeling doesn't make you weak, doesn't change the way I see you"

"I don't care how you see me" he shot at me and that stung a little but I knew it was him just lashing out.

"I'm not going to fight Nik, just know that if you want to feel I'm here which is another thing I wanted to talk about, going away…Elena was never part of the deal" he refused to answer again even though I waited a few minutes for him too. "I've always understood you turning hybrids but bringing Elena I don't understand and frankly if she's part of the deal then I'm not, I can't stand her and that's not how I want to spend my time with you taking care of the doppelganger bitch" he didn't even look back at me and I'd said what I needed to say so I walked out leaving him be.


	16. Chapter 16 - History Repeating

Nik didn't come to bed last night and I didn't see him when I woke up so I helped myself to some blood before I hit the town heading into the mystic grill and started drinking as I thought about where I was going from here if Nik really did take Elena because that is the last straw for me and although I'd gotten 30 years to myself away I'd still felt like I was his, so who was I without Niklaus Mikaelson.

I returned to the mansion slightly drunk with the sheer amount of alcohol I decided to indulge myself in and as soon as I walked in Nik was there looking pissed which actually made me smile in my drunken state.

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?" I spat at him walking past him to go upstairs but he grabbed my arm.

"Eva-"

"Let go of me Klaus" I seethed clenching my teeth at him.

"We're back to that are we?"

"Again why do you care, just run off with your precious Elena…god help she doesn't need more men to fawn over her every move" I pulled my arm out of his grasp and went to go upstairs but we suddenly heard something thud from the other room and went towards it seeing Rebekah standing there with Esther at her feet.

"What's going on?" Nik asked her.

"She's dead" Rebekah replied looking down at their mother's body.

"This seems like a sibling affair, don't let me keep you from it" I turned walking out leaving them to it since I wanted nothing to do with Esther and disposing of her corpse wasn't on todays list.

It didn't take long until I heard both Nik and Rebekah leave right as I was in a bath enjoying the nice warm water but having Nik leave without even telling me felt like 30 years ago all over again.

**_Flashback – 30 years ago_**

_I woke up when I heard the door to our apartment close and sat up in the bed watching Nik stroll in blood covering the top half of his body sticking to the collar of his dress shirt with blood still running down the corner of his mouth. _

_"Where have you been?" _

_"What does it matter?" he asked stripping out of his shirt throwing it carelessly to the ground. _

_"I was worried" I admitted since his behavior lately was nothing short of cruel…torturous, he was constantly coming home late covered in blood without telling me where he'd been. _

_"Sure you are" he scoffed walking over to the side of the bed I was on then he was suddenly on top of me holding me down on the bed by my throat. _

_"Nik…Nik!" I protested choking a little. _

_"You don't think I know you've been seeing that witch…" what…was he talking about Will, the warlock I'd found to help find the next doppelganger. "What is his name again…"_

_"I'm not…not seeing Will" _

_"Don't lie to me!" he yelled in my face. _

_"Nik I swear…your my husband…I wouldn't, I could never-"_

_"Shut up" he growled suddenly forcing his lips against mine moving his hands down to remove my dress. _

_"Nik don't…no please I don't want-" he pushed the skirt up so I used all my strength to push him off and sent him flying backwards into the dresser and used the time to vamp speed towards the door but he was there pushing me back against the wall beside the door and I felt something sharp against my chest and looked down seeing a dagger…the last dagger that the five intended for me… "What the hell are you doing?" I asked looking back up into his eyes seeing the clouded with anger, disappointment and if I didn't know better fear. "You…you said you'd never dagger me" I added and he looked up meeting my eyes and actually had the gall to look remorseful. _

_"I will not lose you" he stated and I felt him push the dagger forward and in my rage I was able to reach up and snap his neck. _

_"You just did" I spat glaring down at his body before I ran…ran away from the man that I thought I knew with every bit of my heart, that I thought I'd loved for the last 970 years but I was wrong…and stupid. _

**Present Time**

And after all that I'd come back to him and now history was seemingly repeating itself…was I going to get a dagger in my heart, I knew Nik would never change and I wouldn't want him too because the way he is…he never asked for it…he was forced to turn into this by Esther and Mikael, yeah I had horrible parents but at least mine have never tried to have me killed a thousand times and hunted me down for a millennium.

I've been reliant on someone else my whole life…first my abusive parents…then my small time where I was actually happy with Nik in the brief time of our human marriage where I thought I'd finally me free but then we turned into vampires and I've watched my tortured by kind husband turn into the man he is today and maybe…maybe it's finally time to accept that Niklaus and I are finally done…were not the same two people that promised each other Always & Forever…so why try and force what cannot be saved.

I hopped out of the tub and was dressed in a matter of seconds throwing a bag together as I was ready…ready to put the Mikaelson family and Niklaus behind me, I sat at the desk and scribbled out a note for Nik telling him since I knew he wasn't just going to let me go so I needed a head start.

**_Niklaus_**

**_By the time you read this I'll be long gone…  
I knew you wouldn't let me go but I had to because I can't look at you and pretend anymore, I'd promised you Always and Forever a thousand years ago and back then it was enough to believe that it could last but we were wrong, we've both changed and I can't ignored the fact that…your not the man that I married and I'm not the woman that you married either so it's not your fault. _**

**_I cannot be the person you need me to be any longer and if you truly love me then you'll let me have this…you'll let me go just like I love you enough to let you go…I'm sorry but I just couldn't do this any longer and I won't ask you to forgive me because I don't think I deserve it but I will ask you not to look for me…please just let me go and if one day we met again then I look forward to it but for now…it's goodbye my love. _**

**_Yours,  
Evangeline _**

I folded the letter in half then went towards his art room to leave it in a place I knew he'd find it walking over to his easel seeing his new art work and admired it for a second before placing in at the base of the painting with a single tear before I wiped it away but then I heard the door close downstairs and panicked quickly grabbing the note back and stuffed it into my jeans pocked listening to his footsteps knowing it was him and he walked straight into his art room.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked and I looked around for an excuse since I usually never came in here unless he was in here.

"Uh admiring your art, haven't done it in a while and was intrigued with what you've been working on" I turned and saw the naked portrait he'd painted of me hung up on the wall. "Didn't I say no one was to see that, it's embarrassing" I smiled even though it didn't meet my eyes.

"It's not embarrassing love, you have an amazing body" he replied suddenly right behind me whispering in my ear and I felt his arm wrap around my waist running along my waist.

"Says you" I argued trying my best not to move, moan or give him anything that would imply that his touch still had the ability to give me shivers the moment he touched me.

"So says everyone that's ever laid eyes on your beauty"

"Are you really trying to seduce me Nik, I thought we were fighting" I argued and suddenly I was across the room pinned against the wall facing him now.

"You were fighting with me, I was not fighting with you" he pushed my hair over my shoulder before kissing the hollow of my neck. "You were a bit tipsy earlier so I'm willing to let it go…with compensation of course" he smirked leaning back,

"Compensation of what kind?" I asked moving my hands up over his shoulders despite everything screaming at me not to have sex with him with the reminder that not a couple minutes ago I'd been leaving him.

"You. Me. Naked. Now" he stated bluntly and although my mind said no my whole body screamed yes so I just said hell with it…one last taste and ripped his shirt down the back at the same time he shredded the clothes I only just put on and he was inside me thrusting up as I held onto him having sex right against the wall not caring one bit.

I woke up alone in our bed with nothing but the sheet covering naked body and a shame to last me for a few decades as I'd let Nik seduce me into his bed again, I got up speeding over to the bathroom to shower and during my shower my eyes widened realizing that I'd put the note in my pocket last night and those jeans we're nothing but shreds after last night in Nik's art room so I hopped out getting dressed quickly then went down the hall towards it frowning when I heard him in there so I walked in cautiously looking at him but when he didn't turn I quickly scanned the room but what was left of our clothes we're gone.

"Morning love" he said making me look up.

"Morning" I greeted looking up seeing him working on the piece of art that had been on his easel last night. "Quite dark isn't it" I pointed out seeing it had been taken over with black paint which usually meant he was in a dark mood.

"What took you so long?" he suddenly asked confusing me until I turned and saw Rebekah behind us.

"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake, luckily I'm quite the charmer" she replied holding up the last remaining white oak stake.

"That's it?" I asked with hope since with all of them out of the hands of the Salvatore's and the doppelgangers bitch hands then it meant Nik was safe.

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us" she nodded walking towards us and held it out towards Nik. "Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" Nik smiled putting down his brush taking it from her then threw it into the burning fire in the fireplace watching it catch flames destroying it for good. "Well that's that then" Bekah added then turned leaving the room.

"Pack your bags, we're leaving" Nik suddenly said stopping her and I turned to him with furrowed eyes.

"Today?" Bekah asked making me turn back to her knowing that she had that school dance thing tonight and how much she wanted to go.

"Why not?" Nik asked her. "There's nothing keeping us here" he added resuming his painting. "We'll grab the doppelganger and be off" I frowned crossing my arms over my chest since he still wasn't budging on that although why did I think he would.

"But tonight's the decade dance" Bekah argued saying exactly what I knew she would.

"So?"

"So I'm head of the committee, we have to go" Rebekah argued and was looking at Nik then turned to me. "You both do"

"I'm not going to any dance" Nik protested.

"Don't you want to relive the 20's, it was both of yours favorite time periods" she pointed out and Nik turned to me so I shrugged feeling like Rebekah deserved this.

"Come now Nik, it would be kind of fun" I told him with a smile since I kind of did what to have one last bit of fun with him that didn't include ripping each other's clothes off since if I'd told him if Elena was apart of the deal with him then I was not.

"Please, I have big plans for tonight?" Bekah added with a pout and I laughed copying so we were both pouting at him.

"Just go for us" we both said at the same time as I smiled at him as he stalked towards us.

"Okay fine" he finally agreed and my smile widened. "One last hurrah"

"One last hurrah, Nik" Bekah agreed then walked out smiling and Nik turned towards me.

"You owe me love"

"Please you know you wanted to really go, now I will organize our costumes I'm sure one of us has something left over from the 20's" I replied then went to leave but he caught my arm and pulled me back towards him.

"Make sure whatever you wear is ravishing, so I can tear it off later" I rolled my eyes at him before kissing his cheek and left heading up towards one of the rooms we'd been using as storage and started going through some of the boxes, I was bound to have something left from that period and Nik would be easy to dress.

I bathed in some fancy smelling bath bomb after finding the perfect outfit buried in my collection of clothes, a blue flapper dress with the headpiece and gloves match along with the same shade of blue colored shoes but it wasn't with out painful memories as it had been the dress I wore when Mikael found us in Chicago, I pushed that thought down though and after my bath I slipped into the ensemble.

"Mm ravishing" I looked up in the mirror catching Nik's eyes behind me as he stood in the clothes I'd laid out for him.

"Eyes up here Nik, now let's go before Bekah gets pissed that we're late"

"We can afford to be late" he smiled wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me into a kiss that I allowed to go on for a few seconds before pulling back.

"That's enough for you lover boy, now come on" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

When we arrived the dance was in full swing meaning we were fashionably late, I scanned the crowd for Rebekah wasn't here confusing me since I'd expected her to be the first one here and the last to leave teaching these human teenagers what the 20's was actually like.

"I can't see Rebekah, I'm gonna look around" I told Nik and saw him nod focusing on something towards the dance floor but I was too focused on finding Rebekah so I left walking the halls in case she was somewhere getting more supplies but didn't find her anywhere so I returned to the gym seeing Nik dancing with Caroline making me roll my eyes before I saw Tyler and was surprised since he'd upped and left. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you here" he turned looking at me before he smiled.

"Want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"You really want to piss off your master?" I remarked looking over at Nik and Caroline again.

"He hasn't said I couldn't dance with you" I rolled my eyes but took his hand and he pulled me into a slow dance position leading me as much as I let him but something was off about him I couldn't tell but he didn't seem like a mindless drone anymore so I did something I hated doing and went inside his mind and suddenly was showed memories of shifts, after shifts into his wolf form along with a face I never thought I'd ever see again.

"Hailey" I whispered confused and he looked up shocked and suddenly worried looking around. "Don't bother I was in your head, you…broke it" I spat at him stepping back a little as he looked over at Nik but he was too wrapped up in his girlfriend so I stepped closer leaning my chin on his shoulder. "He'll kill you when he finds out, you're a threat if he can't control you" I whispered barely audible.

"He won't find out not unless someone tells him" Tyler said glaring down at me.

"I won't tell him but believe me not much gets past Klaus, believe me even I have tried" I looked up and we looked at each other before we danced a little more until we both looked up suddenly feeling a presence and saw Nik was standing there looking angry as he glared a Tyler before he pulled me away towards another part of the dance floor. "Nik-"

"I didn't give him permission to dance with my wife" I rolled my eyes putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't not say he could dance with me either besides you were dancing with Caroline so fair is fair Nik" I remarked looking up into his eyes before moving my eyes down his white suit with a smirk. "I knew you were in this suit" I fixed the collar and smoothed out his blue tie before resting my head against his chest unable to stop the feeling of nostalgia with being here with him like this looking like we were back in the 20's in Gloria's bar.

"Did you find Rebekah?" he asked breaking the peaceful moment making me look up.

"No, I checked everywhere…you think-"

"I don't know but let's go, I've had enough of sharing you with the riff raff children mentally undressing my wife" I laughed a little as he pulled me towards the exit of the gym.

"Aw a little jealous Nik"

"Not jealous love because I am the one you will lay with tonight" he remarked smirking to himself as I rolled my eyes walking in step with him as we headed for the exit of the school and he pulled out his phone dialing someone before putting it to his ear. "Rebekah call me back immediately, I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me and now your nowhere to be found…" he slowed down his fast pace hanging up and we both looked down at the salt line. "What is this?"

"Your mothers back" Stefan suddenly said from behind us and I sighed closing my eyes since we should have known better to know Esther would never die like that.

We went back into the school building into one of the classrooms where the already had the Bennett witch trying to break the barrier spell around the building and I could feel Nik getting frustrated so I rubbed my hand over his chest as I stood at his side as we watched her mutter out the spell.

"She does this all the time, right?" the dark-skinned kid asked...to which I didn't know his name.

"What's taking so long?" Nik snapped impatient as ever and Bonnie glared up at him. "All boundary spells have a loophole" he added right as the door behind us opened and in walked Mr bartender blue eyes…Matt.

"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier" he informed us.

"Well if Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves we just gotta find out where she is" Elena's little brother added onto Matt's statement.

"Suicide Jeremy" Stefan protested and I felt Nik's demeanor change before he was suddenly across the room with the unnamed boy's throat in his hands.

"Suicide would be disappointing me" he said before turning to Bonnie. "Now work your magic witch or I'll start killing people you fancy" he added squeezing the poor kids neck.

"Let him go!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Not until you get us out of here" Nik argued.

"Ah don't be stupid Klaus, Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us the only reason she's helping us now is to save Caroline and Tyler you start killing people she cares about she'll tell us all to go to hell" Stefan argued walking towards Nik who looked angry looking at Bonnie before he let the poor kid go.

When Bonnie went to get a map to do the locator spell I left needing fresh air and to let the others figure it out but pretty soon Nik came out and joined me followed not so soon after by Stefan, Matt and Jeremy with the two humans leaving to go and save poor little Elena once again.

"You know this is all your fault" Nik said not looking back but I knew he was talking to Stefan who was pacing anxiously behind us. "You set us on this path when you released my mother" he added turning around to face him. "I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost"

"Oh I'm done with revenge" Stefan replied and I turned back furrowing my brows since if he was done with revenge then why had they been trying to find out who turned their bloodline since after Finn's death every vampire that had ever been turned from his bloodline died. "As far as Esther…we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again"

"We are strange bedfellows you and I" Nik smirked at him. "You know all of this reminds me of our time together in the 20's" he added and Stefan chuckled.

"You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it" he shot back and I glared since that was a little hurtful.

"Well there we're moments, real friendship…brotherhood"

"Well he already has a brother" Damon suddenly said walking up behind Stefan coming out of the school. "Not to be…you know territorial or anything"

"Oh no of course the Salvatore's and their unshakable bond" Nik laughed looking back and forth between them. "I wonder what will happen when Elena finally makes her choice, will we see you shake just a little bit?" Nik asked them as I frowned since that's the main reason why I hated Elena so much since she claimed to be nothing like Katerina but yet she was doing the exact same thing that she'd done with Nik and Elijah and to Stefan and Damon…the doppelgangers are all the ultimate sluts.

"It's done" Bonnie suddenly said making me look up at her. "Esther's not fighting me anymore, the boundary spell is broken" she added and I turned as Nik reached out testing it getting his hand over before he grabbed my hand and we were gone before any of them had time to notice or stop us.

We went to the cemetery and was surprised to find that Esther was actually dead this time and that she'd tried to turn Alaric into a weapon but he'd killed her so Nik grabbed her body and we fled once again not wanting to deal with any of their stupid save the world victory crap.

When we got back to the mansion I left Nik to deal with his mother and wake Rebekah after we'd found her daggered in one of the coffins just feeling like this was something he needed to do on his own so I looked for the letter and finally found it in the pocket of my jeans which were in the bin…I pulled it out walking towards the fireplace staring down at it before back at Nik…after tonight I just…reminded me that although he's troubled…misguided I need him and I hope he still needs me even if that meant I had to deal with Elena so I threw the letter into the fireplace and watched it burn.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review...please since I'm starting to lose faith that this story is any good. **


	17. Chapter 17 - Without You I Have Nothing!

Rebekah woke up on the war path that she'd missed her dance and I felt bad since she'd put a lot of work into it and when morning rose with none of us resting she went to the school for the clean-up committee while Nik and Tyler (pretending to be sired) started packing up the mansion while I did nothing sitting on one of the couches with my legs hung over the arm watching Nik packing up his artwork and collectables.

I knew he wasn't going to give up bringing Elena with us and although I hated the idea…despised more like it I wasn't quite ready to give up that there wasn't a sliver of the man I married.

"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me!" Rebekah suddenly said marching into the mansion making me sit up straight to stare at her in shock…he was dead…wasn't he.

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead" Nik argued putting another painting into a box.

"Well he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mothers spell with a white-oak stake that can't kill him, he's stronger Nik…too strong" I stood up walking around to face her.

"Where is he now?" I asked her.

"Stuck at the school without a daylight ring" she replied and hearing that I ran my hand over my own daylight ring. "But as soon as night falls he'll come after us, we need to leave now" she added and I frowned since it was bloody Mikael all over again.

"Fine, I'll collect Elena and we'll be on our way" Nik said and I glared down at my feet biting my tongue since we didn't have time to get the frigging doppelganger.

"Forget Elena, you don't need anymore stupid hybrids!" Rebekah spoke up instead and I wished I could say I was thankful but I knew she wouldn't change Nik's mind any more than I could.

"What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us"

"We'll protect each other like we always have" Rebekah shot back at him then walked over to him. "Always and Forever Nik"

"I'm not leaving with her" he persisted and I frowned since he was not just gambling with his own life by staying here, he was gambling with both our lives because I refused to leave him with a stake out there that could take him from me.

"I'm leaving now, you can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own" Bekah said and I frowned looking at her as Nik looked up with a stubborn look on his face. "Fine" Bekah spat then turned to me asking what I was doing with her eyes but I turned back to Nik and she got the picture. "Trust your hybrids over your own family, let your spite be the death of you, see if I care" she added before rushing out of the room pushing Tyler aside in the process.

"What's her deal?" Tyler asked looking at us and I glared at him.

Nik left despite my glaring so I went upstairs finally with the motivation to pack up everything I owned with Tyler still helping out knowing that as soon as Nik was back with the damn doppelganger bitch we were hitting the damn road I didn't care if I had to snap his damn neck.

I tapped up another box right as my phone buzzed so I pulled it out of my jeans pocket and read the text from Nik. **_Alaric has Elena, headed to the school to retrieve, be ready to leave – Nik_**, I growled out angrily.

"Tyler keeping packing!" I yelled before I vamp speed out of the house and ran faster then I'd ever ran to stop my stupid, idiotic and complete moron of a husband from facing Alaric with nothing but a bunch of baby vamps.

_"Abby just showed up" _I heard Stefan say and saw them getting out of Nik's SUV.

_"Good perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all" _Nik replied and I felt the veins bubble under my eyes in anger speeding over and slammed into him knocking him to the ground as Stefan spun ready to attack but stopped seeing it was me.

"Are you insane!" I yelled as Nik shot to his face with an angry look on his face. "What the hell are you thinking Nik, he has the damn white-oak stake!"

"Oh stop being dramatic Eva" I growled and lunged ready to snap his damn neck but he moved with faster reflexes aided by the hybrid part.

"If you die don't expect me to mourn Niklaus!" I yelled out in anger then turned and walked a little bit away to calm down.

_"She's feisty when she's protective" _I heard Stefan say.

_"What can I say I have that effect on my wife" _Nik replied and I rolled my eyes taking a calming breath. "If this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic I'm still leaving with Elena" I growled out again since he wasn't helping me calm down.

"I'll go with you" Stefan suddenly replied and I turned back with a surprised look and a little frustrated since now I had to deal with the two love-stricken idiots who couldn't figure out if they were together or now.

"Really?" Nik asked with a tone of disbelief. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch, I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe" Stefan admitted and I rolled my eyes walking back over to them feeling I was calm enough to look at my husband.

"And that is what makes you her better option" Nik replied but I rolled my eyes since I doubt Elena would see it that was the two-timing whore.

"It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that" I spat scoffing.

"She's right, personally I think she's wasting her time with Damon" Nik added but I was still angry at him to have him agree with me so I glared but he had the gall to smirk at me as Stefan chuckled.

"You know all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other it's actually had the opposite effect" Stefan suddenly said making Nik and I turn away from each other towards him as Nik laughed sarcastically.

"Has it, has it really?" he asked pushing off the front of the car to stand up straight. "Then perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us being as you and Damon are so close"

"Ah go for it, Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you" Stefan argued before walking off and Nik turned towards me suddenly with the anger back now that he was done messing with Stefan.

"Now what are you doing here, I thought I told you to pack and be ready"

"Yeah right" I scoffed crossing my arms glaring at him. "You really think I'd let you walk in there with nothing but baby vamps all who might I add hate you and wouldn't put it past to leave you for dead if it meant saving poor little human Elena" I crooned. "You've got me in your corner Nik and I'm not letting you die so suck it up and deal with it or don't, I don't care" I spat before following the direction Stefan had gone with him following and we caught up to Jeremy, Damon and Bonnie on the other side of the school.

"Look at this, one big happy family" Nik said trying and failing to make a joke.

"Drink this" Bonnie suddenly said holding up a bottle. "It's my blood, it bridges us all together so when I stop Jeremy's heart you'll have the power to stop Alaric's, you'll have to make a physical connection to his blood stream a vein, an artery something connected to his heart" she explained as Damon took a sip of her blood from the bottle before handing it to Stefan.

"If one of us get's a clean shot take it, the other two…three hold him down" Stefan added taking his sip then passed it to Nik.

"Before we all walk through these doors lets get on the same page, shall we?" Nik said and I looked up. "I was the one who created your vampire bloodline therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life and of course Abby's life should anything go wrong-"

"Or your just lying to save your own ass, for all we know your piece of ass there is the one who turned our bloodline" Damon spat cutting him off and I glared at him speeding over and grabbed his throat squeezing down tight.

"Let me get something straight of my own…I am not a piece of ass, no one owns me and Nik was the one to turn your bloodline as I have never sired a vampire of my own but should anything happen to him you won't even get the chance to say goodbye because I will rip out your heart and fed it to your brother…got that?" I told him as he grunted trying to breathe around my hand before I let go and he choked out a breath as I walked back towards Nik seeing him smirking handing me the bottle and I sipped the last of the witches blood still glaring at Damon.

"As my lovely wife just so eloquently put it I'm not lying but go ahead call my bluff let the teacher kill me you'll all be dead soon thereafter and same goes should anything happen to Eva…I will hunt you's down and kill all of you" Nik added making me smile up at him as he looked down at me.

"Let's just get this over with shall we, I've had enough of the love eyes and heartfelt threats from the original couple of the year" Stefan added and I rolled my eyes as us vampires headed towards the building.

Once inside we all spilt up to find Alaric despite it interfering with my main purpose here but the faster we found him and did this then Nik and I could finally leave this stupid little town with or without the doppelganger I didn't care but he was coming with me…time for me to be the sociopath in our relationship.

_"…if you want me dead, then kill me" _I heard Elena say so I headed in that direction just in time to see the Salvatore brothers grab Alaric as he hesitated to kill Elena making me frown confused but before I could ponder further Alaric had snapped Stefan and Damon's necks and Nik used that to move in making the connection as I moved to grab Alaric to hold him and we managed for a total of 30 seconds before Alaric grabbed Nik's hand breaking it and the connection before tossing him to the ground and me aside before heading straight for Nik and had the stake down on him.

"No!" I yelled but Nik grabbed his arms stopping the stake from piercing his heart but he wouldn't be able to hold it, I looked up at Elena and decided to follow a hunch speeding up grabbing her, she gasped but I had my hands ready to snap not caring if I had to finally kill to protect Nik. "Stop!" I yelled and Alaric looked up. "Let him go or I'll kill her" I added letting my veins and eyes show telling him that I was dead serious.

"Let her go, Esther told me you don't kill people"

"Why because you need her alive?" I spat at him not backing down.

"Oh my…there's a reason Esther used me to make you, isn't there?" Elena asked him catching onto what I'd been thinking, doppelganger blood is always used for immortality spells. "She didn't want you to be immortal so she tied your life to a human one…mine that way you only have one lifespan to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone"

"Doppelganger has a brain" I smirked looking back up at Alaric tightening my grip around Elena's neck. "So when she dies, you die too, that's it isn't it" I smirked knowing I'd gotten it right and I was ready to live with the consequence of killing for the first time.

"You're wrong" Alaric argued glaring up at me but it made too much sense for me to be wrong.

"Am I?" I smirked back and started squeezing as Elena started choking for air.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Alaric said and in his distraction Nik knocked him over speeding towards us and together we whisked Elena away since now she did prove useful.

We got back to the mansion along with a compelled nurse and started draining Elena as it was the best way to kill two birds with one stone and it meant I didn't have to see or hear her whiny little voice again and it would kill Alaric.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked the nurse you was setting up the needles and bags to collect her blood.

"Draining you of all your blood" Nik replied with a sour look on his face as this supply wouldn't last him long but it was all he was gonna have.

"Elena?" Tyler suddenly asked having walked in the room.

"Tyler" Elena said trying to get loose. "Help me" she added and Tyler dropped the box in his hands and went to help her.

"He can't" Nik said and Tyler stopped still pretending to be sired. "He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags about three liters worth Tyler" he added and I watched Tyler looking back and forth conflicted on what to do.

"Tyler please…get Stefan…please" Elena said looking at him making me frown since I knew Tyler would do it meaning we didn't have much time.

"No Tyler, get the bags" Nik warned him but Tyler still didn't do it and suddenly went to go to Elena but Nik was up and grabbed his throat stopping him. "Forget the girl and get the bags…now" Tyler seethed but finally turned and walked out of the room but I had a feeling he wasn't going to do it.

"So that's it, you're just gonna bleed me dry?" Elena asked as Nik walked to stand behind her chair.

"Yes but don't worry it'll be completely painless as the last drop is drawn you'll simply fall asleep" he replied walking back around to stand in front of her.

"What about your hybrids, you'll need more than this to create your army?" she asked looking and sounding weaker already as the nurse swapped out the full bags with empty ones.

"These last few liters will have to suffice" Nik said grabbing one of the bags of blood as the nurse tried to pass him. "You see by attempting to kill us my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I, rekindled the bond of my marriage…I don't need hybrids, I have my family"

"If you believe that then why take my blood at all?" Elena asked him. "You want a backup family, you know that your siblings will never trust you again and your wife always leaves you" she spat and I glared at her since she knew nothing about me.

"You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother but I think we both know who really came between them…you" Nik said changing the subject walking towards her. "That's why you won't choose, you know once you pick a Salvatore you'll destroy their bond" he added then sped forward grabbing the armrests leaning down towards her. "Mm consider this me doing you a favor once you're dead you won't have to choose, no broken hearts their family stays intact but just between us girls…who would you have picked?" he asked her and I rolled my eyes at his choice of words.

"Rot in hell" Elena spat out.

"Hmm your welcome" Nik replied before standing up right. "Sweet dreams Elena, it's been fun" he added before walking out and as soon as he was gone Elena's tired and drowsy eyes fell on me.

"How can you stand to be with him?" she asked me barely able to get the words out.

"Let me ask you something Elena, you still believe there's good in Stefan even after everything he's done" I said and she just stared at me clenching her teeth. "You's think Klaus is the bad guy but you wouldn't even think twice if it was Stefan or Damon since hell I know they've done just as worse things in their lives yet you hold them as a statue of virtue now I'm not excusing the things he's done to you, to your brother but he's everything I have and you don't get to judge me when your just as bad as I am holding out hope for the people you care about so why don't you sit there and go to sleep" I smirked then turned and walked out.

I counted a total of five minutes…thirty three seconds before I heard Tyler make his move knowing he was waiting for Nik and I to leave and he began untying Elena but Nik was always a step ahead and stood behind them stopping Tyler from untying her.

"So much for that sire bond?" Nik said as I appeared behind Tyler.

"I'm not your little bitch anymore" Tyler spoke up and Nik let out a dry laugh walking towards him.

"How did you break the sire bond?"

"By breaking every bone in my body 100 times for the girl I love" he replied and I frowned remembering witnessing it in his mind along with seeing a face I never thought I'd see again.

"That's impossible" Nik argued.

"Is it or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty but what would you know about that, since it's clear you don't really love Eva" I looked up with a hard glare.

"You know you should be thanking me, I gave you a gift I took away your misery"

"You didn't give a crap about me, you just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler exclaimed then went over to Elena and picked her up but Nik sped over knocking into them as he grabbed Tyler slamming him against the wall as Elena fell and I saw her head smack against the steps.

"Good bye Tyler" Nik said and I looked up since I liked Tyler and didn't want to see Nik kill him.

"Nik wait-" I got out but then I felt someone grab my neck and everything went black.

I woke with a gasp sitting upright looking around but couldn't see anyone anywhere and night had fallen, I stood up with vamp speed with a hard glare since someone was going to pay for snapping my neck and whatever the hell they've done with my husband.

"Evangeline" I spun seeing Elijah and at first I couldn't believe my eyes before a smile spread across my face.

"Elijah" I went up and hugged him before the situation came back to my mind. "The Salvatore's they…they took Nik"

"I already know, Rebekah called me warning us all that Alaric had a white oak stake spelled by our mother to be indestructible, she also said that you and Niklaus had stayed despite all that"

"I couldn't leave him, he wanted Elena and we were supposed to leave as soon as he got her but he was stupid as usual" he nodded.

"I say we go and talk with Elena, strike a deal"

"A deal…I'm more inclined to rip her head off" I snarled seeing Elijah smile at this and cupped the side of my cheek.

"You have not killed in a thousand years despite being around my family, do not lose your kind hearted pure soul now Evangeline" I found myself smiling since Elijah always had a way with words. "Let's go" I nodded and we left the mansion easily finding the doppelganger at her house along with Stefan and Elijah let himself in being able to cross the threshold.

"Stefan" Elena said having walked towards the stairs right as Elijah let himself in with me standing right at the door.

"Elijah" Stefan said walking towards Elena to guard her like a good love sick puppy dog.

"Hello again" Elijah greeted looking at him. "Invite Ava in please" he said looking towards Elena.

"No" Stefan argued and I glared at him. "She's with Klaus"

"I assure you she means none of you any harm"

"Come in" Elena said and I smirked turning to Stefan as I put my foot inside and stepped in.

"Thank you doppelganger" I spat out.

"It's Elena" Elena spat back making me raise and eyebrow.

"I don't care" I argued walking past Stefan towards the kitchen as Elijah followed taking a seat at the table and began his offer.

"…all we need is to take that stake from him, once he's been disarmed the weapons in my possession my family will scatter to the ends of the earth and Alaric will follow us"

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked sounding disbelieved as he took the seat beside Elena between her and Elijah.

"We've done it before" Elijah argued.

"Klaus, Rebekah and I spent the better part of 1000 years evading their father" I added.

"What's another half-century while Elena's able to live out her natural life?" Elijah finished since I didn't care either way given I still wouldn't put it past one of the Salvatore brothers we're gonna turn the whining bitch sooner or later.

"We finally stopped him Elijah" Elena replied and I glared at her since that _him _she was talking about was my husband. "After everything that he's done to us I can't just let you or her bring him back"

"I give you my word Elena I will not revive Klaus within yours, nor even your children's lifetimes" Elijah said before I had a chance to say anything and I looked down glaring at him since I hadn't agreed to that. "Perhaps it'll teach him some manners"

"What about you?" Elena asked looking up at me.

"If Elijah gives you his word then I give mine" I told her putting my best good look on for show. "I can survive a few hundred years or so without Klaus, who knows it might do us some good"

"Why should she trust you's?" Matt asked. "All either of you have done is screw her over"

"And for that I'm deeply ashamed but know this, she could've been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not, trust Ava?"

_"Not hello?" _Damon said over the phone and I rolled my eyes forgetting they'd even called him to include him in this ridiculous deal. _"Did that concussion give you brain damage, his lunatic siblings not to mention Mrs Klaus there will kill you first chance the get" _

"God if I really wanted her dead she'd be dead, believe me" I spat glaring across the table at Elena.

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms if you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no harm" Elijah argued and Elena actually seemed to be considering this like the stupid human being she is. "Do we have a deal?"

_"No, no, no, no…did I mention no!" _Damon cut in and I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"Elena it's up to you" Stefan said and I smirked turning to Elena knowing she'd give in.

_"Oh come on!" _Damon exclaimed.

"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena suddenly asked looking at Elijah.

"He's my brother, we remain together" Elijah said and Elena sighed.

"We have a deal" she nodded and I forced to keep the smile off my face.

We got to work getting the younger Gilbert brother to throw Alaric off Damon's trail by sending him in the opposite direction before they told us where Damon was actually headed with Nik and passed the information onto Rebekah as she was currently closest as they sent Bonnie to hide Nik from witches.

And then it was left up to just them which had me on edge and pacing relentlessly while we could do nothing but wait…although I felt my world come crumbling beneath me when we overheard Stefan on the phone with Damon.

"What happened?" Elijah demanded seeing as we'd only heard a bit but I think I already knew something was wrong…I felt it.

"Stefan" Caroline added seeing Stefan was hesitating making me glare and sped towards him getting directly in front of him.

"What happened?!" I yelled at him.

"He's dead" Stefan said carefully.

"No…no!" I sobbed looking at him straight into his eyes hoping this was all just a big joke.

"Alaric staked him, Rebekah got away" he added.

"No!" I yelled pushing against his chest throwing him back knocking him off his feet but he was up at vampire speed looking at me. "He's…he's not dead, he can't be dead!"

"Evangeline" I spun towards Elijah.

"He's not dead Elijah!" I screamed as he came towards me and cupped both sides of my cheeks.

"He's gone"

"No how can you say that!?" I felt tears slipping out. "He…he can't be dead, he just can't" I felt him suddenly grab my arm and he sped us away and as soon as he stopped I fell to my knees letting out a scream of agony and pain as it felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest getting it all out before I fell silent just staring off ahead feeling that switch in the back of my mind…looking tempting.

"He's gone Elijah" I heard Rebekah say appearing behind us and from my preferable vision I saw Elijah turn to her. "There was nothing I could do to stop it" she added and he walked towards her pulling her into a hug.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead but the rest survived" Elijah said stepping back. "You said Niklaus turned their bloodline"

"I thought he did" Bekah said around her tears as I stood up from the ground.

"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol"

"It wasn't me Elijah" Bekah said then they both turned towards me.

"It was Nik" I told them. "I was there, he turned Mary"

"Then how are they still alive?" Elijah asked nobody in particular but we all shared confused looks. "We have to split up, Alaric can't chase us all down" Rebekah and I shared a look and I knew we were having the same thought, we didn't want to run anymore and now that Nik was gone I had nothing left to lose.

Rebekah and I made our way down towards Wickery Bridge knowing the doppelganger bitch is heading back into town and that is the only way they'll come and Rebekah had the idea to provoke Stefan by calling even though I thought that would tip him off and he'd save the bitch.

"Your alive" she said into the phone. "Congratulations"

_"Rebekah" _

"Elijah spoke to Elena, her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute"

_"Yeah he told me that, also said the three of you would be gone out of town by now" _I heard Stefan reply.

"That's the problem Elijah says we have to run the hunter will keep coming after us but I don't want to run anymore Stefan, I've spent my whole life running"

_"Wha are you talking about we had a deal?" _Stefan asked and I glared at the phone since that deal was dead the moment Nik was.

"Well I'm sorry but Klaus is dead, there is no deal, if my brothers, Eva and I are to survive we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric…"

_"Rebekah no" _Stefan argued while I motioned for her to hang up as she did right as we saw Matt's truck approaching the bridge and I didn't even wait for her and sped out in front of them causing Matt to swerve and drive off the side into the water and we watched it sink before we took off.


	18. Chapter 18 - HOLY S--T

**A/N: I change it up with a tiny bit seen from Niklaus' perspective in this chapter...hope you enjoy and i apologize for the long awaited update.**

* * *

**HOLY S*T**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

As Rebekah and I ran heading back to Nik's mansion knowing that we needed to leave as the Salvatore brothers would come after us for killing their precious Elena but it seemed like we didn't get far until I felt an unbearable pain that made me skid to a stop and yell out as the pain spread throughout my entire body forcing me down onto my knees.

"Eva?" Rebekah asked stopping beside me as I clutched the ground grabbing fistfuls of dirt in the process. "What's happening?"

"I don't know…!" I yelled before screaming out again and looked up seeing her suddenly gasp and take a step back.

"You're a bloody werewolf!" she exclaimed and my eyes widened in fear as I felt the pain subsiding.

"What is this…my…my parents weren't werewolves?" I asked looking up at her with absolute confusion and shock.

"I…I don't bloody know Ava, maybe they…your mom-" Rebekah tried to come up with something but was just as stumped as I was, maybe this is why my parents hated me…maybe they weren't even my real parents…so who the hell is.

"Oh god, I…I'm a hybrid" was this why Nik and I gravitated towards each other as humans…oh god what if we share the same blood…Jesus we couldn't deal with this now. "We should go before the Salvatore's catch up" it wasn't that we were afraid of them since they were baby vamps to us but I didn't want to deal with them.

I stood and we ran the rest of the way to Nik's mansion and went inside but the moment I did I felt the walls surrounding me with the reminder that Nik was gone…he was dead and he wasn't coming back and all because of the Salvatore's and the stupid doppelganger bitch…they took Nik from me and now I've taken Elena from them.

I looked brought out of my thoughts when Rebekah suddenly took off to another room and I knew she needed to grieve in her own way just like I needed to grieve in my own way and I knew that included packing to leave as there was no way I was staying here so that's what I did, I went up to our room ignoring looking at anything that would remind me of him and started grabbing bags throwing anything and everything of mine into them before I turned back to the closet seeing my half empty but the other still filled with Nik's clothes.

I frowned walking over to it and pulled one of his suits off its hook and brought it up to my nose inhaling his intoxicating for the very last time feeling tears cascading down my face before I screamed out in anger and found myself ripping his clothes off the shelves as the remorse and despair came back making me act out like this and when I finally snapped out of the anger I looked down at my feet seeing the clothes torn and ripped to shreds before the tears came back and I moved against the wall sliding down hugging my knees to my chest as I started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What am I supposed to do…?" I asked myself barely above a whisper. "You promised me always and forever Nik" I cried since if anything we'd learned from Esther it was that the other side existed and they could see us and I just hopped that Nik was here right now. "I…I needed you, I still need you…now more than ever, I have no idea who I am anymore" I sobbed again pulling my knees in closer letting my head fall to rest on them. "Who am I without Niklaus Mikaelson?"

I don't know how long I sat in that position frozen, staring at the wall with a blank expression clutching the locket that was around my neck in a tight fist since I'd been stupid enough to look at it…his face, happy and smiling in the photo he'd placed inside but before I could sink further into my grief I heard Rebekah downstairs start throwing things around before her voice reached my ears.

_"You should know better than to sneak up on a lady" _I frowned confused for a second before the voice that followed set a new found fury back into body.

_"Good advice, have you seen one?" _Damon…fucking…Salvatore, I stood up and sped downstairs nearly running into the wall as I underestimated the new found speed that came with being a hybrid.

"Tragic about Elena" Rebekah goaded making me smile especially when Damon turned towards me. "Not to make a grey cloud greyer but does Matt even have automobile insurance?" she added before turning back towards Nik's art stuff which had been thrown around clearly by her in her own way of dealing with this but that's when Damon striked speeding towards her with the white oak stake.

I moved in grabbing his arm pulling him away from her towards the other side of the room pinning him against the wall by the throat and he continued to fight me trying to pierce my heart with the stake but Rebekah suddenly groaned behind us just as I got him to drop the stake and I turned seeing she'd been shot in the back before an arrow followed hitting her directly in the chest and I watched her desiccate meaning it'd pierced her heart and Damon took that opportunity to flee.

"Bekah!" I run towards her only for another arrow to come from a different direction and I felt it go through my back and when I looked down I saw the tip come out of my chest…it was wood and I felt more pain as darts were suddenly shot into my chest as well as the stake which was just over kill if you asked me. "Oh for…" I groaned out before everything went black.

* * *

**Niklaus' POV**

Where the bloody hell is this witch…I need to get back into my own body, Eva no doubt thinks I'm dead and I know I could have let her in on the fact that I always had a back up plan but it needed to be believable and I knew she'd be the one that would convince them I was really gone…I groaned pulling out this teenagers phone as it started ringing again.

"Ah, you incessant woman" I answered the call pressing the phone to my ear. "Hey mom, what's up?" I asked pretending to be Tyler.

_"Tyler thank god, are you okay?" _

"Fine, why what's going on?"

_"Pastor Young had me arrested this morning, the council grilled me on your whereabouts" _I rolled since I hated that I even had to pretend I cared._ "Tyler don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better" _

"Mom I'm okay, relax" I said just to get her to shut up.

_"You didn't answer your phone, I was so scared that you were with Caroline" _I sat up a little straighter hearing her voice change and was curious on what happened to that perky little blonde, she certainly had an allure if I didn't have Eva.

"Why what happened to Caroline?" I asked just voicing my curiosity.

_"The Council took her" _she replied and I frowned.

"What do you mean they took her?" I asked and she told me of this stupid councils plans to kill all the vampires that had been dobbed in by the history teacher and my mind instantly went to Eva knowing she'd have been on that list and instantly moved knowing I had to get there first.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

I groaned feeling myself coming back and looked up seeing Rebekah beside me and next on my other side was the blonde barbie baby vamp Caroline and as I continued to look around I noticed that we were in some sort of van and it was moving.

"What the hell?" I spat pulling my hands up only to be restrained by ropes and I felt the skin burning.

"Vervain ropes" Caroline said and I rolled my eyes.

"Clearly" I spat looking around.

"Looks like Alaric outed us all to the council" she added undeterred by my obvious attitude towards her.

"The council, what exactly do they think they can do to me and Eva?" Bekah spoke up and I smirked since I could probably get us out of this, Alaric hadn't known I was a hybrid any more than I had so there was no way the council knew this but before I had a chance to dwell on that thought the van suddenly screeched and started to roll with glass flying everywhere before it was on it's side.

"What the hell just happened?" I spat but then the back doors were suddenly pried open and I saw Tyler making my eyes widen since he was supposed to be dead.

"Tyler?" Caroline asked equally as confused as me.

"I'm harder to kill than you think" he replied before he met my eyes and I frowned still confused on how the hell he was alive if Nik was dead, he ripped Caroline's restraints then undid mine confusing me even more.

"Your alive!" Caroline exclaimed and I glared since why the hell did they deserve a happy ending when my husband was dead. "How are you alive?" she continued and even started sobbing.

"No time, come on we gotta go" he pulled her up and got her out of the van before he reached a hand down towards me, I slapped it away and stood up.

"Wait, what about me?" Rebekah asked and I turned around to help her despite the sound of the siren getting closer as one car was left but Tyler suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the van.

"Keep them busy, little sister" Tyler suddenly said and I frowned turning to Tyler but he grabbed my arms and we were suddenly gone as he sped as away.

"Stop let me go!" I exclaimed fighting him and he let me go finally stopping. "What the hell, why the hell did you rescue me?" I asked him but before he could answer me Caroline came out of nowhere and pushed him against a tree kissing him.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" she exclaimed and I wanted to rip her throat out since how dare she do this in front of me when they are the reason Nik is dead.

"Can you two just wait!" I exclaimed and they turned to me. "I don't get it, how are you alive?" I asked Tyler.

"This is going to sound incredible-" Tyler began but Caroline didn't let him finish like the horny f'n teenager she was so I'd had enough and sped over pulling her off by her hair dropping her to the ground.

"Have some class barbie" I growled out ready to rip her damn heart out before I felt someone grab my arm.

"Easy love, no need to get violent" Tyler said and I spun to face him when he said love ready to snap since he didn't get to call me that…only…hang on a second, he called me love and Rebekah 'little sister'.

"Did you just call me love?" I asked him as Caroline got back on her feet staring at Tyler with confusion just as I was.

"I don't know love, did I?" Tyler replied tilting his head…just like…no I'm imagining it and this kid is taunting me.

"N…Nik?" I asked and he smirked.

"That's why I love you, so much more than a pretty face" my eyes widened.

"What the hell did you do with Tyler?" Caroline called out getting the same idea, this was really Nik in Tyler's body. "Oh my god your Klaus, your disgusting!" she exclaimed clearly talking about them kissing but she was the one to kiss him.

"And you're a glorious kisser" he smirked and she smacked him across the face making me smile a little since he kind of deserved that one.

"Listen I didn't have to save you, I risked expose to save my wife"

"Oh you do one semi-decent thing and now you're the hero…urgh I need to sanitize my mouth" I rolled my eyes since it wasn't like she had actually kissed Nik…sort of.

"Your mouth was all over me, I'm an innocent victim" Nik replied and I scoffed shaking my head.

"Put Tyler back!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Gladly" Nik spat back at her. "I'd like to be in my own body for a proper reunion with my wife" I rolled my eyes but we followed him down into an old cellar by the looks of it and there I saw a coffin which no doubt held his original body. "Wait here Eva, Caroline and I will find the witch and I'll be back in my own body soon" I frowned not liking the idea that he was leaving me again.

"Nik wait…I…I thought-" I cut myself off and looked down but he cupped my cheek.

"I know, I wish I could've told you but this was a back up plan and you had to make it believable" I nodded understanding his reasons but that didn't mean I liked it since he made me believe he was dead and it had been worse than dying myself. "We'll talk later once I'm me again" I nodded and let him leave with the blonde barbie.

I should be ecstatic that he wasn't dead but I knew this reunion was going to be short lived because I knew once Nik finds out what I did, that Elena is dead he'll kill me…whether that was before or after he found out that I'm just like him is the bigger question though…again you'd think I'd be happy about being his equal but everything just felt off…wrong now.

I cut my thoughts off when I heard movement coming from the coffin behind me and turned just in time to see the lid lift open and Nik sat up looking straight at me with that adorable smirk he did but I couldn't find the will to smile back and he noticed as his smirk fell as he stood.

"I…I have to tell you something" I spoke before he even had the chance. "I…Elena's dead" his eyes pulled together in a frown before he shrugged.

"So the teachers dead then, not understanding why you'd think I'd be upset about that" he replied and I frowned confused.

"What about making your hybrids?"

"I still have her blood, now is that all that's bothering you?" he shrugged again and my frown increased as I looked down at my feet.

"Your not…your not curious about what happened to the doppelganger"

"I pretty much figured Rebekah wouldn't take to being hunted-" I shook my head cutting him off.

"It wasn't Rebekah…" I replied and watched his eyes widen a little as he finally understood.

"Eva-"

"You were dead, I had nothing left to hope for and that included any shroud of humanity-" I cried and he suddenly pulled me into his arms.

"I'm sorry love, I never meant for you to want to finally kill" I sighed letting my head rest on his chest for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"That's not the only think Nik" he went back to being confused so I sighed puffing out as much air as I could to prepare myself. "I'm not who I thought I was-"

"What are you-" he trailed off as I looked up just knowing that I'd managed to get my eyes to change despite never doing this before and his expression was stoic making me nervous as I looked back down at my feet.

"It happened after we ran Elena off the road, she died and I-"

"Trigged the curse" my head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"Why do you sound like your not surprised?" I asked suddenly glaring at him.

"Because I'm not" I stepped back when he tried to reach out for my hand.

"What the hell does that mean!?" I asked and he sighed.

"You remember those few months after we fled back to the old world that I disappeared" I nodded remembering. "I went looking for your parents, it was after your birthday and you were practically catatonic with the heightened senses making you remember the beatings vividly that you weren't even sleeping days afterwards and I just got so angry that I wanted to-"

"You…you killed them?"

"Yes and no I don't regret it, they begged for their lives and that's when your father pleaded with me to spare him stating that you weren't even his your mother had been unfaithful-"

"Oh my god" I breathed out sitting down on the top of the coffin feeling my knees go weak. "1000 years and you never thought to mention that…that I wasn't normal!" I shouted at him.

"You never showed interest in killing anyone and with what my mother did to me…I didn't want it to happen to you"

"You still should have told me Nik, all this time you've been lying to me!" I got back on my feet and began pacing before I stopped. "Is that why you never daggered me, because you knew it wouldn't work" he looked down meaning I hit the head on the nail. "Oh my god" I breathed out again. "Were not…you know-" I implied hoping to god we didn't share blood.

"No" he laughed shaking his head. "Your mother had an affair with a man in a complete different pack to the one my mother had"

"How do we know, we could be long lost siblings" I was practically freaking out now.

"Not like we can procreate anyway to commit any real sin" he laughed again but I glared at him. "Trust me, after I found out that man wasn't your father I did everything I could to find out where your real father was"

"And?" I pressed.

"The pack migrated from the new world, practically were nomadic and were only really passing through when your mother had the affair but eventually they settled in…" he trailed off.

"Nik" I warned since I had to know where I came from.

"Louisiana" my eyes widened.

"The ship…you…you took us there deliberately" he nodded.

"Oh god, I need air" I headed for the exit and he made a move to follow me. "Alone" he frowned clearly not liking that fact but I just felt I needed space since he'd been lying to me for over a thousand years. "I just…I need time to wrap my head around all this"

"I'll meet you at home then, I'll get everything ready and we'll leave first thing like we always planned" I only found myself able to nod before I left with no destination in mind and just walked trying and failing to wrap my head around everything he just told me.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review ;)**


	19. Chapter 19 - Who Am I?

**Who Am I?**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

I spend the entire night away from the mansion, at first I was walking around in the woods but eventually found myself in town not caring if the damn council found me again and drank myself in stupor and eventually found myself stumbling through the mansion doors just as the sun was rising and ran into the staircase laughing my head off which must have brought the attention of Nik who I suddenly saw in front of me.

"Hey!" I greeted loudly and threw my arms around his shoulders.

"Are you drunk?" he asked and I just nodded my head letting more little giggles out seeing him smile at this. "Your wasted" he tutted shaking his head at me.

"I…I found a liquor store" I laughed starting to head up the stairs barely able to avoid stumbling.

"And indulged quite blissfully I see" Nik laughed following me up and just as I reached the second landing I tripped and went face first towards the stairs and just laid there for a second. "You still alive?" I turned onto my back leaning on my elbows.

"Do you still love me?" I asked him and saw his eyes pinch together.

"What does that mean?"

"Do you still love me now that I'm not me" I asked him.

"Eva your wasted, how about I carry you the rest of the way and you can sleep this off"

"I don't even know who I am anymore, I'm a freak" I argued as I felt his arms go around my back and underneath my knees lifting me up before he started walking up the rest of the stairs towards our room.

"Your not a freak, you're the same Evangeline you've always been"

"But I killed someone" I laughed again even though I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to find that funny tomorrow.

"That doesn't mean your different" he argued walking into our room and sat me down on our four post bed.

"What if it does, what if I become blood thirsty and continue to kill"

"I highly doubt that" he scoffed as he pushed me to lie down.

"Would you still love me then?" I asked him again and saw him frown but he didn't reply and pulled my shoes off my feet. "Would you?" I continued to press as he undressed me down to my undergarments.

"Of course" he finally replied pulling the lush duvet over me. "Now rest, you need it luv"

"Can you stay with me?" I asked him and he looked like he was going to argue but he eventually sighed and moved around to the other side and sat on the bed not getting under the covers but laid down next to me. "I don't want to change Nik, I don't want to be this…"

"It's not so bad" he replied and I looked up at him.

"But you always knew what you were, I have no idea what I am…"

"How about we talk about this when your sober" he argued and I nodded letting my head fall against his chest and closed my eyes yawning suddenly feeling exhaustion take hold.

"S'not gonna change my mind" I breathed out as I drifted off.

I don't know how long I was out for but when I woke up the room was dark and Nik was no longer beside me as I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom getting into a warm shower to properly wake myself up before I jumped out and headed into the closet eyes falling on the clean floor and was suddenly reminded that there should be ripped clothes everywhere and more importantly the entire closet was empty and I quickly reminded myself that I'd packed up my clothes.

"Afternoon love?" I turned and saw Nik leaning against the doorframe behind me.

"Did you clean in here?" I asked suddenly feeling ashamed.

"If you mean 'throw out all my ruined clothes' cleaning then yes, was quite surprised when I came here last night to find all of my clothes destroyed" I looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I…I had a tantrum I guess" I shrugged before I looked up at him. "I could blame it on the new added werewolf anger issues but I think it was more a grief reaction then anger since I couldn't stand to look at them knowing you were gone" I saw his frown and sighed moving past him to where my bags still sat from yesterday and pulled out some clothes. "I should put these back I guess"

"Actually it's a good thing your packed because we're leaving" he said and I looked up confused.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want, we're leaving this little town" he replied and my eyes widened but couldn't help the smile.

"About freaking time" I stated as I pulled on my clothes.

"We'll be leaving in an hour" he said and headed for the door but I turned to him since we still had to rescue Rebekah.

"Wait what about Rebekah, aren't we gonna save her from the council"

"No need she escaped on her own" he shrugged it off.

"When?"

"Last night while you were drinking a liquor store dry" he seemed almost angry which made me wonder what happened between them now.

"What happened you seemed pissed at her…again?" I asked and he didn't answer me. "Nik?"

"She had a tantrum about how I saved you and Caroline and not her" he finally replied and I closed my eyes letting out a breath.

"What did she do?"

"Ruined any chance for me to ever make anymore hybrids" he said and my eyes widened since that meant…Elena's blood, the last of the doppelganger blood...

"She took the blood?" he shook his head and walked out so I followed him towards his art room and took in the blood all over the floor and what looked like a pint splashed on the wall. "Yikes Beks" I whispered looking down at my feet.

"Now I have to make sure that I don't lose anymore of the ones I already have, we are officially a dying breed with no hope of growing" I looked back up at him when he said 'we' and frowned since I wasn't ready to accept that I was now included in his 'dying breed' and he must have caught my look. "What is it luv?"

"Nothing" I replied and started to walk towards the kitchen to get some food since I was starving but he caught my arm.

"Eva-"

"It's nothing, don't worry about my mood okay…I'm famished" I played it off on hunger and he seemed to accept that.

By nightfall we were packed and on the road out of Mystic Falls for good and I never thought I'd be so happy to be leaving somewhere which is why the place I decided was Chicago since I wanted to return to a place where Nik and I were happy and also because I wanted to see Gloria again and ask her some things as well as use her witchy side.

However my plans were ruined when Nik received word that there was a hunter back in Mystic Falls and he was gunning for Tyler's head on a pike and he wanted to turn around since as he said hybrids were a dying breed and he couldn't refuse to lose anymore despite Tyler not even being sired to him anymore.

We were currently stopped on the side of the road while he organized his hybrids to also return to Mystic Falls to protect Tyler and I was leaning against the side of the car watching him on the phone while overlooking a map seeing that we were half way between Chicago and Mystic Falls.

"Ready luv?" I looked up at Nik with a frown. "What is it?" he asked.

"I really wanted to go to Chicago Nik"

"I know-" I shook my head cutting him off.

"No you don't, I want…no I need to see Gloria and find out if she can find anything about who I am, maybe even who my father was"

"Who cares, he's long dead" he argued and I frowned but I understood why since he'd never even seeked out his own biological father. "And besides Gloria isn't in Chicago anymore, after we fought I went back and she was gone her stuff was all cleared out"

"Then I'll find her, this is something I have to do Nik just like you have to go and protect Tyler"

"I'm not leaving you to head off to Chicago by yourself to find a witch that may or not be there"

"I'll be fine"

"What if you're not, I can't…" he trailed off and sighed looking down. "I can't lose you again Evangeline" I frowned before I folded up the map and moved towards him.

"You won't Nik, nobody but us and Rebekah knows I've triggered my curse and became a hybrid and everyone in the supernatural community has probably heard by now that we're back together if they even knew we'd broken up to begin with and that works in my corner since they know that if they come at me, they have to deal with you and you know your reputation precedes you and I'll be with Gloria who you know is a pretty powerful witch" he sighed as I reached for his hands entwining our fingers. "I'll be fine and I'll only be a few days then I'll catch back up with you, trust me Nik"

"I do trust you luv, I don't trust everyone else" he argued and I laughed shaking my head at him. "Fine but you call me if anything comes up"

"I promise and don't worry okay"

"Don't be too long"

"I won't" I leaned up and kissed him slowly and passionately before we parted and went our separate ways.

It took me about four hours to get to Chicago after I hijacked a car from a parking lot and immediately went to Gloria's bar seeing it bustling with patrons but I headed straight up to the bar frowning when I didn't see Gloria and that the name of the bar had changed it was now called 'Tonys' but I didn't let that dissuade me and I took a seat on one of the stools at the bar.

"What are you having?" a guy asked as he approached me.

"Whisky" I replied and his eyes took on a note of surprise since I guess he was expecting me to reply with some girly drink like an appletini but he poured out the shot of whisky without question and slid it towards me. "Thanks" I shot back straight away and looked around since it wasn't as busy in here like it was when Gloria was running things. "Tuff times?" I asked him and he seemed confused. "Sorry I've been here before when it was called Gloria's and I remember it being a lot…busier"

"Right well I just brought the place so I gotta build up my own clientele" he shrugged and started cleaning glasses behind me.

"You know maybe you could help me out, I was actually here looking for the old owner and was wondering if you have any idea where she went?"

"Don't know, place was abandoned when I bought it but there was a woman found dead not far from here, nasty stuff too they removed the hands, feet and head which were never found, now I'm not saying she's your woman but it wasn't too long before this place was deemed abandoned and was being sold off" I frowned since Nik hadn't said she was dead and if he'd done it then he would've told me.

"Well thanks, guess I gotta dig deeper" I stood up and pulled some cash out of my back pocket and slid it towards him. "For the whisky and the info, I appreciate it" he nodded and took the cash and knowing that I wasn't gonna find anything more on Gloria here I left hoping I could find something and texted Nik just curious to know if he'd ever suspected she was dead and that raised a question on who the hell killed her.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

I hated that I left Eva alone but I knew she felt like she needed to find out more about her heritage and where her werewolf side originated from so I let her go and returned to Mystic Falls alone to protect someone who I didn't even really care about only that he was one of the last few hybrids left and that was the only reason.

_"Who the hell are you two?" _I heard Tyler spit obviously seeing his new body guards.

_"Tyler it's okay, they're here for your protection" _his mother argued.

_"More deputies?" _

"Not exactly" I announced making myself known walking into the room.

"They're hybrids" he scoffed.

"I was half way to Chicago when I heard you were attacked, I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good but duty calls"

"It's nice to know you care" he shot back.

"I don't, I should've killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled, stopping my heart and leaving me in a coffin to rot-"

"Yeah well you used my body as an escape hatch then kissed my girlfriend so maybe were even" he spat leaning forward.

"Not even close and your girlfriend kissed me" I shot back at him. "But you hybrids are a dying breed, I can't make more of you and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left, consider them your new body guards" I added pointing at the two either side of me before I went back into the other room checking my phone for messages and saw one from Eva.

**_Hit a dead end, Gloria's bar is no longer Gloria's and barman told me of a body found so she might be dead, did you have any idea or saw any signs when you thought she'd taken off…let me know – Eva_**, I frowned looking down at her message before scribing one of my own back.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

I'd found my way to the police station and compelled my way into the evidence room and found the case file with photos and evidence notes regarding the body the barman had told me about and it was a dark skinned woman which fit Gloria's profile and upon further look I recognized the clothes since they were the same ones she'd been wearing when we saw her.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed right before I heard my phone signal that I had a text.

**_No love, I didn't see anything that would suggest foul play but with everything that happened the last time we were there and Stefan covering up the fact that Elena was alive I guess it makes sense why she was gone, she wasn't loyal but she wanted that necklace more than we did – Nik_**, I sighed.

**_Never mind, compelled my way to finding the case file on the mysterious death and its her, Gloria's dead – Eva_**, I put everything back the way I found it and left heading to an apartment complex not too far away and let myself up to the penthouse since I just so happened to own it just like I did property all around the world with Nik.

**_Does this mean you're coming back? – Nik_**, I read as I threw my bag onto the bed.

**_Not yet, gonna rest here then I'm going to New York, I have another witch there that might be able to help me even though she isn't as old and powerful as Gloria – Eva_**, his reply was almost instant.

**_That wasn't part of the deal Eva – Nik_**, I rolled my eyes at his reply.

**_It was never discussed me going anywhere else so it wasn't not, not in the deal either so get over it Nik, I'll only be a couple of days at most…I'll talk to you later – Eva_**, I didn't receive anything back which told me he was stewing in anger and frustration no doubt so I let it go and got a few hours rest before I set out to New York.

It took me another twelve hours after I rested a little to get from Chicago to New York and I made my way to my old apartment, the one I had before I went back to Mystic Falls the first time and smiled at the view which is what had sold me on this place when I brought it, I could see right into Time Square but I wasn't here to relive old times and I texted my neighborhood witch, Lucinda Santos and she came over as soon as possible.

"I thought you were dead when I hadn't heard from you" she stated letting herself in when she got here and I smiled.

"Yeah well I'm not"

"I take it you found your husband then?" she asked and I nodded, Lucy was the only witch I'd ever trusted with the secret that I was married to Nik.

"Yeah but that's not why I'm here or why you're here, I need you to help me with a spell"

"And what spell is that?"

"I need to know if I have any relatives alive, particularly on my father's side is that something that can be done"

"Why, I thought you hated your parents"

"I do but I recently discovered that my father wasn't actually my father at all and…look its complicated but can you find anything like that about my biological father or not?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes before sitting at the table and started pulling out candles and other witchy stuff.

"Sit, I'll need to channel you" she told me and I frowned but did as she asked even though I hated being a witches channel. "Okay give me your hands" she held out her hands and I placed mine in hers and she closed her eyes before she began chatting a spell but she quickly stopped and opened her eyes. "You're a…how-"

"Don't ask, did you see anything useful?" I told her and she shook her head.

"I'll have to dive in deeper" she said suddenly pulling out a blade and cut her palm open then grabbed mine and did the same before she took my hands again and went back to chanting with her eyes closed and I found my own closing as images suddenly filled my head.

_My mother rocking me to sleep as a baby…me as a toddler running around…meeting Rebekah for the first time when I was five underneath the white oak tree…becoming friends and meeting the rest of her siblings including Nik._

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked when I came back to my senses.

"I'm trying" she replied and I was beginning to get frustrated and doubtful that she could even find out who my father is but before I could voice this I was pulled back into my head.

_I was looking at myself again when I could be no older than eight standing outside my hut listening to my parents argue, _I frowned since I didn't remember this.

_"I know the child is not mine Sansa!" my father screamed. "You slept with that beast"_

_"I didn't mean to Erik I'm sorry but you weren't here and Beau was, it was a moment of weakness but Evangeline she can't ever know and I've spoken to the witch Ayana and she can fix her" _

_"The child cannot be fixed, we must put her down before she becomes one of them" I heard what could only be a sword being unsheathed and felt fear go through my body before I suddenly saw Ayana behind me and she placed her hand on the young me's shoulder and when she looked back Ayana put her hands on my head and chanted something and I was out cold_, I snapped out of it and Lucy let go of my hand.

"That's it, that's all I could find the rest is protected with a spell and I can't break through it" I frowned but I had a name, my mother had said Beau.

"Thank you Lucy, I know it's not worth much to you but I at least have a first name"

"No worries, and for my payment I want you to lose my number" I frowned looking at her confused. "I can't get mixed up with your crowd, I helped you when you were estranged from that family but Klaus Mikaelson is not someone I want to get mixed up with especially now that your one of them hybrids yourself" I nodded since I could respect that.

"Well I guess this is good bye then" I stood and a hugged her since despite things I would've actually considered her a friend and watched her leave before I was left to think through everything I knew so far about who my father was and where I could find more answers.

His name was Beau and I didn't have a last name but that doesn't matter since I recalled what Nik had said, he'd tracked my fathers pack to Louisiana and if I had to that was my next stop to find out more but right now I was satisfied with what I got and knew Nik wouldn't let me go any longer so I was on the road back to Mystic Falls.

It took me around fourteen hours to get back and I was exhausted since it was nearly three o'clock in the morning and I walked into the mansion intending to head straight up to bed but stopped hearing noises coming from the study so I walked towards it thinking Nik was up late but when I walked in I was surprised to find some black guy strung up pulling on his chains but he met my eyes when I walked in.

"Eva" I turned at his voice and saw Nik behind me.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked and his response was to smirk and grab my hand pulling me out of the room and shut the double doors.

"I didn't think you'd be back"

"Clearly considering you have some guy strung up in our study, who is he?"

"The vampire hunter" he replied walking towards me.

"Okay and why is he here?" I pressed but he didn't answer and instead pulled me into a kiss. "Niklaus" I growled out pulling away. "I expected you to kill the hunter not string him up on a torture device so what the hell is going on?"

"He's one of the five" he finally replied and my eyes widened.

"That's not…possible, I thought you said you killed them all!" I exclaimed recalling our last encounter with the brotherhood of the five.

"I did but it seems they've returned"

"Great" I drawled out slowly before moving towards the liquor cabinet and poured out two scotches.

"Well since you saw what I've been doing, how was your search?" he asked as I passed him one before sipping at my own.

"The witch I saw sent me on a little vision quest in my own head and uncovered a conversation I'd overhead as I child, my parents were talking about my mother's affair and I got my fathers first name but the rest was all protected with a spell, Ayana she'd done something to me and my witch couldn't break through that old of magic, I didn't even recall the memory which means it was hidden from me, it seems like everyone wanted to hide the fact that I had werewolf blood from me" I replied downing the last of my drink not missing the look he gave me but I still wasn't ready to forgive him for lying to me all these years. "I've had a long day so I'm gonna head to bed, you coming?" I asked him but he shook his head so I went upstairs without him and changed climbing into the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Five

**The Five**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

Come afternoon I'd finally rolled out of bed and made my way downstairs after showering and changing into some black jeans, a black spaghetti top and pulled on a leather jacket and some ankle boots.

I made my way into the kitchen opening up the fridge and pulled out a blood bag and pulled the cap off putting it to my lips and drank closing my eyes at the blood went down my parched throat since I hadn't fed in days so before I knew it the bag was empty and I was tossing it in the bin right as I heard clanging coming from the other room and was reminded that Nik had that hunter chained up and rolled my eyes.

I headed towards the room curious enough to get another look at this hunter as I briefly recalled the last Brotherhood of the Five who'd tried to kill us eons ago and opened the doors into the study seeing the hunter but he didn't even look at me and was looking over my shoulder so I turned and saw Nik suddenly walk in behind me.

"Looks like I'll have to beef up the hybrid security detail" Nik said and I frowned confused but then Stefan suddenly came out of his hiding spot making my eyes widen since I hadn't even heard him.

"I was gonna take him but I figured you went through such trouble to truss him up in your red room of pain" I rolled my eyes at Stefan's word but couldn't help agree with him as this was a little eccentric even for Nik.

"It's from the Inquisition, I thought it was a nice touch" Nik smirked at him almost admiring his work stringing the hunter up like this.

"What'd you get out of him?" Stefan asked him.

"Not enough, he's mum about the council fire and he's not saying anything about this greater evil were all supposed to be shivering over" Nik replied and I raised an eye questioning what that meant and just how much I'd seemed to miss in a few short days and I made note to ask Nik about it later. "What brings you snooping?"

"Well I can't say it in front of him" Stefan replied walking a little closer to the hunter. "As I'm sure you figured out, our friend here can't be compelled"

"Your full of mysteries aren't you" Nik smirked at the hunter.

"I told you I don't know anything" the hunter finally spoke up for the first time.

"Thankfully I know plenty" Nik shot back before he took my hand and started towards the door. "Shall we?" he indicated to Stefan and closed the doors behind us as we left the study. "So what's with the home invasion?"

"Damon said you knew something about this guy, I should have figured you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return" my eyes widened when he said the doppelgangers name.

"Hang on, Elena's alive!" I spat out looking back and forth between them.

"I was feeling benevolent" Nik smirked at Stefan ignoring my outburst but I saw his look my way and Stefan's glare towards me when I mentioned Elena.

"You're never benevolent" Stefan argued turning back to him. "Who is this guy, what's The Five?" I glared at them both for ignoring my question, I mean I know I was responsible for a part in Elena's death but I think I deserved to know how the hell she was alive if it triggered my damn werewolf curse, unless…

"She's a vampire" I whispered to myself looking down at the ground before I looked back up and saw both Nik and Stefan looking at me and Nik nodded with a look that told me he'd talk to me later.

"So many questions" he said turning back to Stefan.

"It's a good thing I have nothing to do today except get answers out of you" Stefan replied moving over to one of the arm chairs and sat down.

"Fine" Nik sighed and my eyes widened a little again since I hadn't expected him to agree to anything Stefan wanted since they'd literally tried to kill him…repeatedly, in fact Stefan was lucky to even be breathing right now especially since I shouldn't care so much about my no death rule given it was already too late for that. "You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate" well I knew where he was this morning. "The Brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters, we crossed paths with them in the 12th Century, Italy" I frowned not caring to remember this time as it was one of my worst times.

I didn't always have control over my bloodlust despite never killing anyone, it didn't mean there weren't times I hadn't been controlled by the bloodlust and often during those times I fled to the woods staying as far away from people as I could and forced myself to choke down animal blood until a time I felt safe to be around people and sometimes it took weeks if not months before that happened and I built up my tolerance to the sound of hearts beating and blood pumping through live human veins.

"My siblings, Eva and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the south feeding, turning people as we went…" I was involuntarily sucked into the memory as Nik told the story.

_I was walking beside Nik and Elijah before we were stopping to witness the gathering that was happening in the middle of the village were currently taking shelter in, my arm tightly wound around Nik's as I fought through the sounds of the hearts beating desperately fighting off the bloodlust within me. _

_"These demons live among you passing as human" a man was bellowing to the crowd around him to witness his display and frowned at the vampires he had staked for show, all of them the Mikaelson siblings had turned. _

"But with the bloodshed came exposure" I heard Nik say to Stefan through the memory haze.

_"So witness with your own eyes" the man went on before pulling a metal pole and a door fell down from the metal cage and out walked a man I recognized as one Nik turned and he immediately started burning up from the sun bursting into flames and I turned my head hating witnessing death of any kind but was unable to stop hearing his screams._

_"He's putting on quite the show" I heard Elijah say and looked over at him. _

_"He is nothing" Nik argued. "I could eat him for sport" I rolled my eyes squeezing Nik's arm in warning. _

_"Still you should heed the warning, between you here and Kol in the east you have not been discreet" I frowned looking back towards the gathering before a woman walked past me and in fleeting I was able to hear her heart pumping blood, saw it under the skin of her neck and felt my mouth go dry in thirst. "Stories of the Original Vampires are spreading" _

_"I welcome such infamy" Nik whispered smiling without even bothering to look at Elijah but hearing his voice I was able to tear my gaze away from the young woman's neck long enough to fight the thirst once more, I hadn't fed in days terrified of losing my humanity and killing a total innocent. "If your worried about discretion perhaps you should wrangle our sister" Nik added as we watched Rebekah with the man who'd put on the show as he kissed her hands. _

"So these hunters have been around for 900 years?" Stefan asked bringing me out of the memory.

"Apparently" Nik replied making me frown hating myself for even remembering that time and the reminder of how much I struggled to never kill when I fed from the very beginning and it took losing Nik to finally do the one thing I'd never been able to bring myself to do even if the doppelganger had come back as a vampire I still took her human life and it would always tarnish my soul. "Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then, makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years" my frown deepened as I thought about that and already knew I didn't like the uncertainty of it.

"And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?" Stefan asked and I scoffed since Rebekah didn't have 'things' with anyone, she has an uncanny ability to find just about any guy willing to give her the time of day and I say that with the utmost respect but I never understood why she tried so hard to find love and I know Nik never made it easy for her but she certainly knew how to pick them when she wanted to.

"Oh she didn't just have a thing, she fell in love with him" I cut in.

"He told her all his secrets which I will gladly share with you provided you do one thing for me" Nik added and Stefan sighed probably already knowing Nik wasn't going to give too much.

"And what's that?" he asked with a small smile.

"Get Rebekah over here she's being stubborn and hateful, I…I need to make peace with her, I want her to give me some very important information about the hunter which she wont do unless she believes we've made up" Nik replied as he stood.

"And…what's in it for me?" Stefan pressed.

"Just get her here and I'll tell you" Nik told him not giving anything away for free and I wondered myself about Nik's true motives on why he was even bothering telling baby vamp here anything. "Oh and Stefan, trust me when I say this: that hunter in there holds the answer to all your prayers" I shook my head when Stefan took that and left to fetch Rebekah and I looked up at Nik.

"Why are you even telling him all this, he was responsible for you nearly dying remember"

"You don't remember that time well love for obvious reasons but with Stefan's help I can fix your mistake" I frowned confused.

"My mistake?" I asked him. "I wasn't aware I made a mistake so please do tell me what mistake I've made recently?"

"Elena" was all he said before he left the room and my frown deepened glaring in the direction he'd disappeared in since once again this was all about the doppelganger whore, what I did was to save our lives as it got rid of the history teacher and no matter how he felt I wouldn't regret that.

When I told him that I killed Elena he had said it didn't matter so long as the teacher was dead but now that Elena was alive and a vampire suddenly it was a mistake, I growled out angrily feeling like it was just another thing Nik had lied to me about and stood up intending to do something else to pass the time before Stefan brought Rebekah but was surprised as I began to remember more of our time in Italy with the original Five.

_I was alone in the village quietly watching the humans like I often liked to do and just get caught up in the mundane feelings along those being repulsed of what I was and grieve for all that I have lost but all those stopped the moment I walked past the butchers shop and smelt the most divine scent I'd ever encountered and found myself walking in seeing the butcher wrapping his hand in a thin piece of cloth. _

_"Be with you in a moment, I cut through my hand" I felt the veins start pulsating beneath my eyes and the pain in my gums as my fangs descended and stalked towards him watching him look up fear replacing his look right before I lunged pushing him against the wall and sank my fangs into his artery at his neck and drank feeling my humanity slipping away before I was suddenly yanked off him and I was looking up into the shocked eyes of my husband but my bloodlust outweighed anything and I tried to fight him in order to return to my meal. _

_"Stop!" Nik growled out but I growled back and lunged past him only from him to grab my waist keeping me away from the man who had slipped down the wall holding his neck which was bleeding quite profoundlessly "Evangeline that's enough!" he cupped my cheeks tearing my gaze off the blood. "Stop, listen to me you don't want to do this love, remember who you are" I frowned feeling my face return to normal before I looked at the man I almost killed before Nik suddenly moved from my side biting into his wrist and fed the man his blood to heal him. _

_"I…I almost killed him, Nik I could have…oh god what's happening to me?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "I have to get out of here" I ran outside right into Elijah who looked in the shop before he realised what had happened and got me away from there as quickly as humanly possible. _

My thoughts were cut off when I heard the front door open and close before footsteps were walking towards the study so I found myself heading that way and saw Stefan and Rebekah walking in with Nik already standing next to the hunter.

"Is this a trick?" Rebekah asked him looking back and forth between the hunter and Nik. "How do you know he's one of The Five, where's his bloody tattoo?"

"Oh the tattoos invisible on this lot not like they were on the last" Nik smiled looking at the hunter. "Lets eat" he announced walking out of the room again and we went out to the other room where a table was set up with a range of foods already prepared and a compelled woman to serve. "Thank you my lovely" I rolled my eyes at Nik as the compelled girl left after placing full plates in front of us. "I could kiss the council for burning all the vervain in town, they made my life so much easier" I scoffed shaking my head at him. "Rebekah love eat your veggies"

"I'm not eating until you apologize" Bekah argued making a small smirk settle on my face content to sit back and watch the sibling bickering since they were as bad as each other.

"For which indiscretion there have been so many"

"Nik" I warned and he smirked over at me.

"You broke my neck" Bekah enunciated each word and I frowned glaring at Nik since that was rude but in his anger I wouldn't put it past him.

"You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids"

"Because you took me for granted"

"That's what big brothers do sweetheart!" Nik argued and I rolled my eyes again thanking my mother for never having more children since sibling banter was exhausting just to watch.

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now" Stefan cut in and I glared at him since he wasn't being held here unwillingly and was free to leave at any time.

"Alright fine" Nik stated throwing up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry I often forget how delicate you are, forgive me?" I raised an eye at Nik since that was a terrible apology.

"I'll take it into consideration" Bekah said and I laughed at little at her reply.

"Okay good" Stefan quickly said before Nik could say anything and leaned forward in his seat. "Now why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter"

"Right Alexander" Nik smiled and dived back into the story. "Nice chap forgoing the obvious issues, he was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight rings" I looked down playing with my own ring with was nearly identical to Nik's as I was taken back to that time again.

_I bounced my knee under the table quite erratically keeping my eyes away from the man sitting at the end of the table…Alexander Rebekah's latest man and the hunter which made me nervous since it was only a few days ago I attacked that man and I was still feeling jittery and nervous especially this close to a hunter that was out to eradicate us._

_"I am unaccustomed to such luxury" I heard the hunter say. _

_"Well it's the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth" Elijah replied while I continued to wring my hands together in my lap and try my damn hardest to resist hearing the young hunters heart beating. "Were curious to hear more about your Order, your crusade" _

_"We are but five men, bound by fire and the last breath of a dying wish to a single cause…the destruction of all vampires" Alexander said and I finally chanced a look up at him seeing him raising his cup._

_"And how do you hope to achieve this?" Nik asked him. _

_"We have the ultimate weapon which no vampire can survive" Alexander replied and I fought not to frown and give us away and felt Nik grab my knee underneath the table to stop it's incessant bouncing and I met his look reminding myself that I needed to calm down. _

"So that's what this is about?" Stefan asked interrupting Nik's storytelling. "A weapon?"

"Not just any weapon" Rebekah argued.

"Rebekah love, don't get ahead of the story" Nik quickly cut her off.

"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan asked looking back and forth between them while Nik and Rebekah shared looks. "Okay" Stefan sighed leaning back in his seat. "Why don't we just skip the theatrics and get right to the point?"

"Not quite yet" Nik argued looking over at him. "Because in order to find this weapon we need to solve the puzzle which seems to have disappeared"

"What puzzle?" Stefan asked him and Nik's response was to raise his eyebrows. "The tattoo" Stefan realized the hint. "What is it?"

"A map" Nik smirked. "Leading us to its treasure"

"Fat lot of good a tattoo is if we can't see it" Rebekah cut in shaking her head.

"We can't but someone else can" Nik replied and I frowned confused as he turned to the compelled waitress. "Would you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?" she did as she was told. "You see the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them" I looked up when one of Nik's hybrids dragged the youngest Gilbert into the room very unwillingly and Stefan wasted no time speeding to save him but Nik counted this move getting there faster. "I wouldn't, lucky for us young Jeremy here is a bit of an artist"

"I'm not helping you with anything" Jeremy argued and Nik turned to face him as his hybrid moved grabbing the ring from Jeremy's finger and tossed it to Nik.

"I'm afraid you are" Nik argued holding it up, without that ring Jeremy could be killed without coming back since it was a Gilbert family heirloom and protected the wearer from being killed by supernatural creatures by reviving them but it came with costs like all magical objects and spells.

Jeremy was taken into the study and told to get to drawing before we returned to the table where Stefan demanded to know more about the mystery tattoo that lead to the so called weapon that would solve all his problems in which Nik was torturing him with.

"My sisters suitor was unwilling to tell us anything, Rebekah however was more than willing to investigate…isn't that right?" this is where things got worse…for me.

_I cried as I tore things apart in the home Nik and I were staying in as I fought against the hunger and before long Nik was there holding me in his arms while I bawled my eyes out getting it all out before I stepped back. _

_"I can't do this anymore Nik, I'm starving!" I exclaimed. _

_"Don't talk like that love, it'll be alright-"_

_"No it won't, my body is fighting everything inside me…it wants me to feed, to kill and I can't allow that…I refuse to become a killer!" I flew across the room and knocked the table over in my rant. "I'm better off dead!" I screamed before he forcibly grabbed my arms. _

_"No your not!" he yelled in my face the kind of yell that would have his siblings and anyone else cowering in fear but I couldn't ever be afraid of him since I knew he'd never do anything to hurt me no matter what. _

_"I can't stay in this village, I have…I have to leave" _

_"Then we'll leave together love, wherever you want to go we shall" I shook my head at him. _

_"No Nik, I have to do this on my own, I have to regain control by myself"_

_"Evangeline-"_

_"Please Nik, trust me…I'll go into the woods, far away from everyone where I can fight the bloodlust without risk of accidently exposing us to the hunters or worse killing someone" _

_"Angel I can't allow that, if something happened to you and I wasn't there to stop it-"_

_"Nothing will happen to me but I need to do this Nik, if I hurt someone…I'll never be able to forgive myself and I wouldn't survive it if I killed someone and you need to be here with your siblings" he sighed bringing me into a hug before he kissed the top of my head. _

_"Be careful love" I nodded my head kissing him deeply before I let fleeing into the woods as far as I could away from any villages and settlements beginning the long process in gaining control by feeding on animals…_

"My sisters boyfriend threw a slumber party that night, he and his brothers put us all down in our sleep" Nik said bringing me out of the memory and I frowned recalling that but I hadn't been there and thus and missed out on the slumber party much to Nik's relief at the time and I guess I understood now. "Elijah, Kol, Finn and me" he added and I saw Stefan look at me.

"How was I supposed to know?" Rebekah argued.

"Cheers, to my sisters uncanny ability to choose men" Nik retaliated lifting his glass in the air.

"I thought the daggers don't work on you because of your werewolf side?" Stefan asked looking at Nik.

"They don't" Nik smirked.

"And where we're you?" Stefan added looking at me.

"I was miles away deep in the woods of Italy fighting myself to regain control over my bloodlust which had picked the opportune time to rear it's head enough that I almost killed the local butcher" I frowned fixating my eyes on the table.

"I thought you never killed anyone before Elena" he argued and I saw his glare when he mentioned killing Elena and I frowned nodding my head.

"That doesn't mean there wasn't close calls Stefan, I still have the bloodlust and throughout the years there have been times where I almost did" I replied and felt Nik take my hand under the table before Nik went on to explain that he killed the original Five members.

"Go ahead Rebekah tell him what the Hunter told you the tattoo leads to" Nik said indicating his hand towards Stefan while looking at Bekah. "What's this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?"

"A cure" Rebekah said staring right at him. "He said there was a cure" she added turning her eyes towards Stefan and he looked to be processing that before Nik stood up and walked away from the table with Stefan quickly following him opting for denial.

"There is no cure for vampirism"

"He's telling the truth Stefan" Rebekah argued standing up as well.

"Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?" he demanded sounding angry at Nik while I stayed where I was sipping the wine out of my class dwelling that since he'd never told me any of this, I'd obviously knew about the daggers which Nik kept but he never told me there was a cure.

"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, The Brotherhood of The Five extinct and for 900 years there was not a whisper of another hunter until our friend in there showed up in town" Nik replied as I finally stood out of my chair.

"Well now we have the map, what do we do next?" Bekah asked him.

"We don't do anything, you can't be trusted little sister you'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty, I mean it's pathetic really, isn't it?" I glared at him since again he didn't have to be rude "How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection, you think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception!"

"But I haven't!" Rebekah exclaimed pushing off from where she was leaning in the doorway. "Instead I stay with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life, you know at least I fared better than Finn" she stated then turned to Stefan. "Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgement"

"No Finn was a dullard, he's more interesting lying in a box" Nik argued walking towards her.

"You want the cure for Elena don't you?" Rebekah asked him and I looked up awaiting his answer. "So you can go back to mass-producing your hybrids, that's why you brought Stefan cause you knew he'd help you even though he hates you guts" I frowned since everything Bekah was saying made sense. "You know what, you can shove your cure" she finished before walking out leaving the house.

"Well I hope you got what you wanted out of here before you chased her off" Stefan said when Nik turned to him with a smirk seemingly satisfied with himself.

"She never would have told what I needed to know but she'll tell you" I shook my head at him since really what was all this for, creating a wedge between him and Rebekah all for some cure that may or may not even exist, the Klaus I always knew just wanted his family and now it was all about creating hybrids and if this is what it meant to be one then I wanted no part even if I was one now.

"What do you need me to find out?" Stefan asked him and I sighed walking out of the room wanting no part in this any longer.

I went into our room and sat down on the bed listening to Stefan leave before I sighed yet again and went into the bathroom deciding I needed to relax since with all the trips down memory lane today I was wound up and tense so I filled the bathtub and added my favourite rose scented bath salts before stripping out of my clothes and climbed in sinking into the deep tub.

I don't know how long I was in here before I heard my phone go off signalling a text and I groaned hating that my peace was disturbed and reached for my phone seeing I had a text from Nik. **_Pack your bags love and meet me at the airport, we're going to Italy – Nik3_**, I frowned but guessed Stefan had gotten whatever answer out of Rebekah.

I groaned climbing out of the bath and wrapped my robe around me before I went into the closet and started throwing together and quick travel bag with enough clothes to last me a week since I didn't know how long we'd be before I dressed pulling on a short red dress and some boots paired with my leather jacket before I grabbed my phone.

**_Do you need me to pack you anything – Eva3_**, I texted him as I packed up some basic toiletries from our bathroom.

**_Just the essentials and a change of clothes is fine Angel – Nik3_**, I smiled despite being angry at him still for all the lies lately but whenever he called me Angel it made me smile and remember the better times, don't get me wrong I loved it when he called me love but it wasn't as personal as Angel as it was a name strictly for me and me alone where he occasionally called other people love depending on what mood he was in.

After I was finished packing all our clothes into one bag seeing as it wasn't that much stuff I left getting a taxi to the airport finding Nik easy enough given he was standing next to a private plane he no doubt compelled himself and smiled at me when I walked towards him.

"I'm pretty sure we could've flown in a normal plane Nik"

"I know how much you hate tight spaces love, besides a private plane allows us to spend quality time together" he smirked and I rolled my eyes handing the bag in my hand off to one of the flight attendants.

"You know flattery gets you nowhere Nik, especially given I'm still very much mad at you"

"I know but it is a very long flight" his smirk grew as we made the move up the stairs into the plane.

"Just for that insinuation your suffering the ultimate dry spell of your life Niklaus"

"I went 30 years without it love, try me and we'll see who's patience wears thin" I turned around once we took our seats sitting in the armchair type seats with a table between us and raised an eye in his direction.

"Your telling me you went 30 years without any sexual gratification"

"Why is that so hard to believe, I made a vow and I've always upheld it have I not?" I watched him looking for any sign he was kidding but saw none. "Did you have gratification?"

"No" I replied looking down at the table before I buckled my seatbelt and the plane began it's take off taking us away from Mystic Falls and the drama that would likely still unfold without us unknown to us that something had already happened.


	21. Chapter 21 - Italy

**Italy**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

After arriving in Italy we made haste to the church San Vittore in Brienno and on the way here I had asked Nik how he even knew this hunter we were digging up was buried here and had his sword and he told me after quite a bit of resistance, Stefan had tricked Rebekah into telling him and Nik was there and he daggered her which was why he was currently getting the silent treatment from me as I didn't agree with it one bit.

I was watching from the sidelines as his compelled goons dig up this guy's grave, I held no remorse as he did try and kill the only true family I've ever had but that didn't mean I was happy that we were disturbing a resting place of someone and especially for the reason we were digging this guy up, all for a sword that would lead us to a cure for someone I didn't even care one tiny bit about.

I looked up from the grave seeing Nik on the phone looking angry and after listening in I heard that one of his hybrids who went to change shifts in looking after the hunter found Nate dead...beheaded to be more brutely honest and it was unsettling since that meant that the hunter had managed to escape.

As soon as he started texting someone and I knew the only person he'd be bothering to text about this new change would be Stefan and my suspicion was confirmed when not twenty minutes later Nik was on the phone again and this time with the youngest Salvatore brother who was at the mansion seeing the body for himself.

_"How the hell did Connor escape?" _I overheard Stefan ask as I listened in to the call.

"I blame mind-numbing incompetence but pointing fingers isn't going to help me, you're going to help me" I rolled my eyes at Nik since his hybrids were literally doing their best, after-all they're only baby vamps with added perks thanks to they're werewolf sides and they were dying for him without really having free-will.

_"Well he could be anywhere now" _Stefan argued.

"Think Stefan, he took the hybrids head which means he wants werewolf toxin" Nik explained.

_"Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires"_

"Which is a pity as I'm half the world away digging up a dead hunter you'll have no access to my blood and therefore the antidote" I looked up at Nik still curious on how and why his blood cured werewolf bites when other hybrids didn't. "Nevertheless his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple find him, catch him and above all keep him alive, he's no good to us dead"

_"Damon's been looking everywhere for him, if they cross paths..."_

"You need to keep Damon in check"

_"It would be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth" _Stefan argued.

"You trust Damon with the cure?" Nik asked him "I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is_"_

_"Nice try Klaus but I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you"_

"And I trust no one" Nik argued and I looked up with an offended look. "Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box, the more who find out about the cure the more who will go after it, Nations have gone to war over less" I rolled my eyes at Nik's theatrics. "You mark my words...tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now, am I understood?" Stefan's response was to hang up and Nik took that as an agreeance as he smirked dropping the phone from his ear.

"Nice you hear you don't trust me" I spoke up and he looked over at me.

"I do trust you luv but can't have people knowing I actually have a heart now can we" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Or more like you don't have a choice since it's not like you can dagger me" I spat and turned away from him intending on walking away and his response to that was to speed around in front of me.

"How long are you going to act like this Evangeline?"

"I'll stop giving you the cold shoulder when you un-dagger Rebekah" I replied and he frowned before I pushed past him but stopped feeling like I needed to say more. "I don't usually question your reasons for why you dagger them but this time it was cruel and unnecessary so think about that while your sleeping on the couch for however long this crusade to save the doppelganger goes on" I sped off feeling like I needed alone time and found myself taking in the beauty of Italy.

I hadn't been back to Italy in close to three hundred years but not much changed in these rural parts and I had to admit the church that Bekah and Alex had chosen was quite beautiful as it stood tall and proud in the background to where we were digging which is another reason I detested disrupting the ground so close to a church, I wasn't religious per say especially because of what I was but I still believed in things that should remain scared and untouched and holy ground was one of those things.

After a few hours of just walking and taking in the sights I returned to check in on the process that Nik and the compelled goons had achieved and when I walked up to the gravesite I saw the sword being lifted up out of Alex's casket.

"Tyler" my head snapped up towards Nik confused but saw he had his phone pressed against his ear. "I hope you're not causing problems"

_"I can do whatever I want, I'm not sired to you anymore"_

"Fair enough" Nik smirked as he walked towards where the sword was getting past up and closer to me. "Although I do happen to know about your little secret about your time spent in Appalachia" I rolled my eyes at him. "What was your friends name?" I turned ready to walk away already bored of his conversation. "Hayley, was it?" I stopped turning back eyes widening. "You'd probably prefer I kept that to myself, I'm sorry mate are you going to answer or should I just assume your back to being...how did you phrase it, ah yes my little bitch" Tyler didn't say anymore and the call ended and I watched Nik smirk as he dropped his phone.

"How do you know about Hayley?" I heard myself ask before I could stop myself and he looked up with a confused look.

"How do you know about Hayley?" he shot the question right back at me and I frowned looking down at my feet and felt the breeze that told me he'd sped to stand directly in front of me. "Evangeline answer me" he said calmly but I knew he was angry probably already guessing what I didn't want to tell him. "Answer me!" he finally snapped and I looked up meeting his eyes seeing everyone around us stop what they were doing and was staring.

"I poked around in Tyler's head" I replied staring at him harshly.

"When?" he continued to press.

"The decade dance" as soon as the words left my mouth I felt his arms on my shoulders and felt my back pressed against the tree.

"You knew all that time and never felt the need to tell me"

"Get off me Nik" I pushed against his chest but he was locked into place and shoved me further back against the tree. "I don't have the need to tell you anything Niklaus, now get off me" I warned through gritted teeth and shoved his arms off my shoulders. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I spat at him before pushing myself past him to the other side of the clearing.

They packed up the sword in a case before they started filling in the hole they'd dug but my gaze was turned away from that task when Nik stepped in front of me again just staring at me before he sighed.

"I don't want to fight with you Evangeline" I stared at him confused since it wasn't like Nik to be apologetic so soon.

"Okay" I nodded agreeing with him since I didn't really want to fight either. "At least you apologized"

"Oh this wasn't an apology" he argued and my head snapped up. "You lied to me-"

"No I didn't"

"Not telling me something is lying to me and you talked earlier about my statement on not trusting anyone well I certainly don't trust you now" I frowned but said nothing. "We're leaving, you can come or stay I really don't care anymore Evangeline" I watched him walk away in shock since never in a thousand years would I have guessed Nik would ever say he didn't care.

I didn't want to stay in Italy so I returned to Mystic Falls with him and lets just say Nik and I weren't speaking at all by the time we arrived home and it had been a very awkward and silent flight home where we found out nothing had gone to plan, Elena had killed the hunter and thus the trip had been for nothing anyway.

I felt a tiny shroud of remorse for Elena just for the fact that I recently knew what it was like to kill someone for the first time having actually killed her and felt like the hunter being dead was kind of my fault because of that and I knew that Elena was going to go through hell in the next few centuries because nothing good ever came from killing one of The Five, I should know I witnessed it.


	22. Chapter 22 - Silent Treatment

**Silent Treatment**

* * *

**{Changes POV's : Eva's and Klaus'}  
[Trigger warning: Domestic Violence]**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

Despite the fact that we weren't talking Nik and I had still shared our bed at the mansion in Mystic Falls both having refused to sleep elsewhere but when I woke up in the morning he had been long gone so after a quick shower and change of clothes I made my way down the stairs towards the kitchen but stopped seeing the liquor cabinet left open and went over seeing Nik's best scotch was gone which told me he was off somewhere getting angry drunk I rolled my eyes and closed it before walking into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

After making some cereal I went into the sitting room with a book and decided to just read while I ate but after about ten minutes of peace and quiet the front door was thrown open and I looked up seeing Nik dragging Elena in and I frowned as I stood and followed him as he pulled her into his dark room where his more precious art was but there was an added bed which confused me.

"Let go of me!" the doppelganger spat.

"Certainly" Nik replied letting her go right as one of Nik's hybrids closed the door behind me. "I apologize for the lack of windows, its to preserve the art" I rolled my eyes. "And of course to prevent you from taking of your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun"

"I'm not going to kill myself, I would never do that" Elena argued but I knew better than to believe someone who was experiencing the hunters curse.

"Oh but you'll want to" I spoke up stepping up beside Nik and she turned to me as if she hadn't even seen me.

"I did" Nik added and I turned to look at him with a frown. "Problem is I'm immortal"

"You went through this?" Elena asked him.

"Yes I did, for fifty two years, four months and nine days" Nik replied then turned heading towards the door. "I was tormented in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never-ending torture" I hated to remember those years as I did everything I could to help but it was never enough to help him. "It was the only period in my life when I actually felt time"

"So you knew this would happen if Connor died, that's why you got involved, did Stefan know too?"

"All he knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive, you should have listened to him when he said he had it covered love" I frowned since it wasn't her fault Nik refused Stefan telling her and anyone else why the hunter had been more important alive then dead...and why the hell am I defending her against Nik.

"What else does Stefan know?" I think there's trouble in paradise again.

"Well that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?" Nik replied then turned towards me and grabbed my arm practically dragging me back towards the door.

"How did you make it stop?!" Elena called out stopping him right as I yanked my arm free of his grasp and Nik sighed heavily as he turned to face her again.

"I didn't" he admitted and I looked down again. "Eventually it just stopped" he added and Elena's face sank as the realization that she was going to have to live with this. "The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms" he said sparing a look at me before he knocked twice on the door and the same hybrid opened it as he stepped out of its way. "Don't say I didn't warn you" he quickly added before he walked out, I looked at Elena quickly before slipping out myself and Chris closed the door before she could escape.

Nik didn't even say a word to me as he left and I frowned moving back to my spot sitting down and picked up the book I had been reading but I didn't open it instead I stared at the wall unable to stop the memories of Nik's tormented days come back to me.

_Flashback – 900 years ago_

_We'd fled Italy before news spread of the deaths of The Five, it was just Nik, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol now since they had all decided to leave Finn daggered and I couldn't exactly say I objected their choice since I'd never liked Finn as a human and less as a vampire as he despised what we are more than I did._

_On the plus note of having to flee yet another place as I was finally back in control, my time in the woods served it's purpose on two occasions, the hunters hadn't been able to find me and thus I was spared in the experience of being daggered and second I was able to find the will to avoid killing again but not all was happy since I've noticed Nik has been acting strangely._

_He often seemed to talk to himself, spent more time painting then doing anything else and they were dark haunting paintings which wasn't strange on its own since his paintings were often dark but I just couldn't help feel something was wrong, I didn't dare speak my concerns with his siblings knowing he wouldn't want me to so you'd understand why I was worried for him._

_I noticed Nik was nowhere around and I was only being pestered by Kol so I decided to go in search of him and found him in the woods looking like he was mixing paint so I approached slowly and frowned when I heard him talking to himself again so I stopped._

_"Nik" I called out and he spun with a wild look in his eyes. "Whoa it's just me, it's me" I tried but he stood up and stalked towards me._

_"Go away, you are not real" I frowned confused._

_"What are you talking about, it's me Evangeline" I tried but he grabbed my arms and pushed my back against the tree hard and I screamed as a sharp pain shot up my back but his hands were suddenly around my throat. "Nik it's me"_

_"Your dead, your not real" he spat before his hands tightened and I felt my throat closing up._

_"Nik...Nik!" I choked out. "Please it's me, whatever your seeing it's not real" I begged barely able to get the words out around his hands closing up my airways so I reached my hand up and cupped the side of his face but he flinched away grabbing my hand and snapped it, I screamed out in pain but then everything went black as I felt his hands back on my neck and he'd twisted it._

_I felt myself coming back into consciousness and I groaned as I sat up grabbing my neck then I looked around setting my eyes on Nik who was sitting a short distance away sitting on the ground with his head in his arms rocking back and forth like a small child would._

_"Nik" I choked out around my still sore throat and his head snapped up._

_"Eva!" he moved towards me pulling me into his arms in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry luv!" I frowned but slowly remembered what happened and frowned pulling away from him._

_"Nik what happened, you...you acted like you didn't know it was me" he was silent. "Nik what's going on with you" I cupped his cheek. "Please tell me mon amour"_

_"I'm...I'm seeing things luv, the hunters...they're haunting me" I frowned looking him dead in the eyes. "I...I thought you were one of them, a hallucination, I'm so sorry"_

_"It's alright" he shook his head so I cupped his other cheek stilling his head. "It's okay Nik, you weren't yourself and we'll get through this"_

_"I don't...I don't want to hurt you"_

_"Shh" I soothed running my hands through his hair. "Nothing you do can hurt me Nik, Je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie" I just held him frowning wondering how long this would go on for._

I snapped myself out of the memory with an annoyed growl before I threw the book onto the coffee table and stood up speeding upstairs to grab a jacket before I left the mansion feeling like I needed a drink and knew Nik was already angry at me so I didn't dare risk breaking into his good stuff.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

Sitting at the bar in The Grill drinking a glass of wine wasn't where I really wanted to be or the fact that Eva and I weren't even speaking but after learning she'd lied to me all that time Tyler had pretended to be sired to me was a betrayal I didn't even see coming.

"Place looks pretty good considering your hybrid got blown up in it" I turned around meeting none other than Caroline, my more favorited member of the scooby gang as Eva likes to call them.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as she took a seat on the stool next to me.

"I want you to give Elena back" she replied and I was shocked that she was so blunt about it, I knew they'd try something like this and they always sent Caroline like they thought just because I liked the girls personality and grace that I was attracted to her.

"Ah...they sent you to sweet-talk me, well good form but I'm afraid I can't do it"

"Why not?" she asked and I smirked since one my wife wouldn't hesitate to cause pain upon Caroline and anyone else who thought they could flirt with me and she would do doubtedly castrate me.

"She needs my help" I replied instead of all that I just thought of, no way was I having people know the hold my wife had over me even if we were fighting and I was angry at her, Caroline scoffed at that reply. "Look I'm not going to burden you with the gory details I know you have enough on your plate already"

"That's none of your business actually" she spat venomously.

"Yes well just know that if Tyler was still sired to me he never would have hurt you, I wouldn't have let him" she looked at me and I at her. "Can I at least offer you a drink?" I asked her.

"Yeah thanks" she nodded after looking around.

"Well, well, well didn't think I'd find you both here looking like chummy old friends" I bristled at her voice but didn't turn as she sat on my other side but felt Caroline's whole body freeze up which was enough for a small smirk to grace my lips loving the way Eva could instil fear into the teenage girl.

"How nice of you to join us" I spoke up finally turning to her and saw her staring directly over my head at Caroline.

"I'm not, I came her to drink not to have a front row seat in watching my husband flirting with baby blonde barbie" she snapped waving the bartender over and she compelled herself a bottle of bourbon.

"I wasn't flirting Eva" Caroline argued but snapped her mouth shut when Eva looked over at her with a glare.

"You don't get to call me that, only friends get to call me Eva and you are by far not my friend" she unscrewed the cap and drank straight out of the bottle ignoring the look the bartender was giving her. "But don't mind me, please continue to flirt with my husband it's not like he wants my affection anymore" she turned and walked away from the bar and I turned to go after her.

"Evangeline-"

"Wait" Caroline called and I turned back ready to snap at her but there was a look on her face that made me pause. "I didn't come here to try to get you to release Elena, I came here to distract you so that Stefan could go to your house and break her out, which he did...and don't get mad but then he lost her" I stared at her angry and once again betrayed before I started towards the door. "Klaus-"

"Caroline if you don't stop talking I will kill you" I warned her before I left.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

I heard everything Caroline said to Nik before he stormed out and her eyes found mine once he was gone as I smirked just loving to hear him threaten her life as she had the nerve to once again play distraction to keep my husband from finding out what the scooby gang were planning.

"You have to stop him" my eyes raised a little since who the hell did she think she was.

"And why would do that, I don't care about any of you's and I certainly don't care about Elena since...well you know I killed her once" she glared at me as I just continued to smile. "And by the way, continue to try and seduce my husband as a distraction for your friends and the next person I kill will be you" I began to take my own leave.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations" she called stopping me as I turned back too curious for my own good since I'd tried everything to make them stop for Nik all those years ago but had found nothing.

"Okay" I shrugged waiting for her to tell me but she remained silent. "Seriously barbie you have 10 seconds before I really lose my temper and trust me you don't want that"

"Jeremy, Elena's brot-"

"I know who Jeremy is" I cut her off rolling my eyes.

"He's the hunter now" my eyes widened in shock. "He has to kill a vampire, when he kills for the first time and becomes one of the hunters the hallucinations will stop" my eyes furrowed together silently wondering if that's what happened for Nik's to stop, the new hunters were born and killed vampires. "So you'll stop him?" she asked but I didn't say anything as I walked out before picking up speed to catch up with Nik following my new found super hybrid senses to follow his trail finally catching up with him.

"Nik wait!" he stopped and I pulled myself up just barely in time to avoid running into him but his hands still came up to steady me. "Man I gotta get used to the new speed" that actually brought a smile to his face but it was quickly gone.

"They figured out how to stop the hallucinations" his eyes pinched together in confusion so I told him everything blonde barbie told me but what he did next I didn't expect, I felt his hands on my neck before I could even blink then everything was black.

I groaned lifting a hand to my forehead as I woke up but then remembered what had happened and sat up seeing I was sitting on our bed at the mansion and became instantly enraged that Nik had snapped my neck.

"Nik you bastard!" I yelled getting up and ran down the stairs but stopped seeing blood in the entry way being cleaned up by some random woman. "What the hell?!"

"Don't mind the mess" I spun seeing Nik behind me and the anger replaced my confusion and I marched up to him before slapping him across the face watching his head snap to the side with the force.

"How dare you snap my neck after I did nothing to earn it!" he turned back to face me.

"You would have never agreed with what came next after you told me what the Salvatore's were planning" he argued and I turned back to the blood eyes widening in understanding.

"You killed one of your hybrids!" I exclaimed turning back to him. "Why in the hell would you do that?!"

"Jeremy needed to kill a vampire, ergo-" he shrugged and I glared at him.

"They're innocent kids Nik and you continue to treat them and me like your property, well guess what they're not and I'm sick and tired of being treated like trash, you claim to love me but you don't because your not even half the man you were when I married you!" I yelled at him and felt the sting in my cheek before I registered what happened and turned back to Nik seeing the angry look on his face before he seemed to realize what he just did since never in our thousand years had he ever struck me in anger.

"Eva-" he reached out to me but I flinched back.

"I'm done Klaus" I spat and his eyes widened before his anger was back.

"Your done, well there's the door" he pointed towards the door. "See if I care" he spat before he walked out of the room and I glared at him before I went upstairs and backed my bags before I left not knowing where I was going but there was no way in hell I was staying with him.

* * *

**Translations:**  
**{Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie:** I love you, more than my own life**}**  
**{mon amour:** My Love}

**A/N: Please review, let me know how you like this story or anything I can do better.**


	23. Chapter 23 - Feelings Abandoned

**Feelings Abandoned**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

It's been three days since I left Nik and I was currently staying at Rebekah's old house seeing as it was the only place I could go without you know actually leaving Mystic Falls since it wasn't like I had any actual friends in this town and as much as I wanted to blame that on Nik I knew it wasn't him, I was so caught up in him that I haven't even tried to make friends and anyone who knew me didn't trust me anyway because I'm the feared big bad hybrids wife and that royally pissed me off.

I had also been spending a lot of time in The Grill which is where I ran into none other than Carol Lockwood and she had desperately tried to get me to agree into attend some this sycophant beauty pageant the town holds every year and after a gruelling ten minutes I agreed so that's how I found myself at the Lockwood estate dressed in a red and black dress with black ankle boot heels even though I really didn't want to be here.

I walked around taking advantage of the open bar feeling like alcohol was the only way this was going to seem any more bearable than it already was and the wine wasn't half bad considering how cheap it was.

_"If you want to know something about me Damon, just ask?" _ I heard and was bored enough to just be intrigued finding the source of that voice and saw Damon talking to some guy.

_"Okay, how did you convince the pastor to kill all those people?" _Damon asked him and I scoffed quietly to myself since Damon was ever the charming one to straight out accuse someone of murder in the middle of a party.

_"Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a high school pageant?" _the dude asked him seemingly reading my thoughts.

"Welcome to this seasons Miss Mystic Falls" Carol announced over the speakers officially starting this stupid thing as I walked up behind Damon.

"Your pretty confidant to straight out accuse someone of murder" I spoke up once I was beside him and he turned to me.

"Take a walk Mrs Klaus, not in mood to entertain you" I rolled my eyes.

"Can you be anymore original" I told him as we listened to Carol prattle on. "Besides that nickname only works when I'm actually with Klaus" I added and this seemed to intrigue his interest.

"Oh yeah and that supposed to mean anything, the last time you claimed you weren't with Klaus you and the noble saved his life" I frowned barely looking at him.

"Things are different now" I muttered before walking off, already tired to talking with him and grabbed another glass of a busboys tray as he passed drinking it down in one go before my head snapped up hearing another voice this one I recognised.

_"I can't believe that I won" _I looked around trying to find the source behind the voice that I knew so well having met the girl in upstate New York as a newly triggered werewolf just shy of 15 years old but I hadn't seen her for nearly five years. _"I just want to thank the judges for seeing past the fact that I'm a raging bitch" _I finally spotted her and she had the winning crown on top of her head and was standing next to Tyler.

_"You don't want to do that, those girls will cut you…they have nails" _

_"I have claws" _Hayley remarked and I smiled glad to know she still that that edge and approached them.

"And teeth as I recall" I made myself known and they both turned to me, Tyler ridged like a soldier and Hayley surprised.

"E…Eva?"

"Hey Hayley, long time no see after you took off in the middle of the night" I replied looking at her before I grin broke out on both our faces and we hugged. "Its really good to see you"

"You too" Hayley smiled.

"Hold on, you two know each other?" Tyler asked and we turned to him.

"Eva saved my life once like…what was it six years ago-"

"Seven, you were fourteen and found you hungry and on the streets of upstate New York"

"Yeah that's right" Hayley smiled again and I couldn't believe it since I never thought I'd see her again after she took off one night and I never saw her again since Hayley and I always just had this connection and I'd been surprised how much I actually came to care for the young werewolf…enough to open my home to her.

"So what happened?" Tyler pressed but Caroline's voice suddenly interrupted over the speakers stopping Hayley or I from answering but to be honest I'd have no clue on why Hayley suddenly took off.

"Hi everyone I'm Caroline Forbes, as the reigning Miss Mystic Falls it is my honour to introduce this years Miss Mystic Court" I rolled my eyes despising this kind of thing. "We begin the procession with Valarie Fell accompanied by Dylan Clark" people clapped as the girl descended the stairs in a rather graceful and eluded fashion. "Next we have Amber Wolverton accompanied by Hector Linsey…"

I tuned out Caroline's over enthusiastic and annoying voice walking away to find more booze feeling like I needed it just to get through the rest of this ridiculous event but was still watching over seeing Caroline move from centre stage over to Elena and again curiosity got the better of me as I moved my hair out of my way to hear better.

_"Hey what's with the last minute escort change, where is Jeremy?" _she demanded of Elena.

_"I'm calling him right now but he's not picking up"_

_"Do the math, emo teen…open bar, its fine" _Damon cut in.

_"Matt says Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me" _Elena complained making me roll my eyes since who the hell cares, we don't always have to tell everyone our secrets.

_"Relax, I'm sure he's fine" _Damon argued shrugging his shoulders.

_"I don't know, I have a bad feeling" _Elena argued with him.

_"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried…let it go" _he told her. _"I'll go look for him" _he added and I watched him walk away from the two girls.

_"Okay you go home I'm gonna start asking around here" _Caroline said as soon as Damon was out of earshot.

_"Maybe Damon's right, maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods" _Elena argued and I raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of heart.

_"No Damon's never right, Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude but he's never right, how can you not see that?" _Caroline argued with her.

_"I don't know but why do I think that you wont hesitate to tell me?"_ Elena shot back with venom that almost sounded 'Katherine-like'.

_"Fine friend-tervention, I think your so-called feelings for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgement and I don't like it and the thought of you together makes me wanna barf" _huh I think I like Caroline a little more since it was about time someone put the little attention whore in her place.

_"Easy love, your making a scene" _I heard and instantly any appreciation for Caroline went out like a dying flame at the sound of Nik's voice.

_"Wow Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier" _Elena snapped before walking away.

_"How did I become the bad guy?" _Caroline asked herself.

_"Lets get you a drink, I'll tell you all about being the bad guy" _Nik replied and from where I stood I saw his reserved sexy smirk that only I used to see which angered me more that I cared to admit and I grabbed another drink off the bar before getting out of sight since I didn't want to see or talk to him.

I continued to walk through and around the party being the distant drunk one it would seem as I was starting to feel the affects of the amount of alcohol I've been consuming before I spotted Tyler looking up at the hill where Nik and Caroline were sitting and drinking laughing and I frowned.

"Looks like were both dumped" I spoke up stepping beside him.

_"Life used to be a lot easier, don't you miss the days of being…" _I tuned the rest of Nik's voice out not wanting to hear it and walked back towards the bar.

"Give me whatever you have that's strong" I sighed taking the offered glass.

"So that's really who you've been married too" I looked up as Hayley sat next to me.

"Unfortunately but now I really think were over"

"You told me you were over years ago if I recall" she argued and I frowned spinning the glass in my hand.

"It's complicated Hayley"

"Well he's a dick" she spoke and I laughed tipping my glass to her before she walked away leaving me to wallow in silence.

"And now the moment you've been waiting for" Carol announced once again at the microphone. "Caroline would you like to do the honours?"

"This year's Miss Mystic Falls is…" she opened the envelope in her hand. "April Young" the crowd erupted in applause and cheers.

"Fancy seeing you here love" I groaned turning around and met the eyes of my…whatever he was.

"I got roped in by Carol" I shrugged looking back at the scene as they placed the crown on the young girls head along with a sash for over her shoulder. "Now leave me alone, you made it quite clear that you don't want anything to do with me" I spat then got up and walked away finding Hayley and Tyler sitting on the stairs seeing as the festivities were almost over.

_"What about your parents?" _I heard Tyler ask Hayley.

_"Never met them" _Hayley replied and I frowned since I'd tried to help her find her birth parents and could definitely understand now that I was looking for my own werewolf linage. _"My adoptive parents found out about my wolf gene when I did, the night I turned and tore apart their living room, they promptly kicked me out" _Hayley laughed and I smiled.

"Then two months later she ran into an original vampire you gave her shelter and food" I sat down beside them and Hayley smiled at me but Tyler tensed up again and I didn't blame him.

"You never told me how it triggered"

"Who mean who I killed?" Hayley asked him as if it needed clarifying. "Boating accident, we were drunk I thought I wasn't" I scoffed.

"Yeah well what do you expect getting drunk at fifteen" I remarked and Hayley laughed knocking into my shoulder.

"You never told me how you two know each other?" I rolled my eyes at Tyler.

"I just did, I found her on a full moon turned and running through the woods while I was hunting opting for a much leaner blood diet and after trying to kill me I waited until she turned back then took her in for shelter and food, I can actually be kind you know"

"Eva saved my life" Hayley agreed again.

"But alas not all family is meant to last" I muttered looking out at the party getting packed away and saw Nik once again talking with Caroline without a care in the world at how seeing them together made me feel when I didn't know where Nik's feelings lied especially as I saw Caroline's arm linked through Nik's as they walked over a bridge on the lake.

_"I never answered your question…if I'd ever thought about being human" _I frowned hurt that he was even discussing being human with her since they'd obviously been talking about the cure which Damon, Caroline and Elena all knew about now. _"Once I was on a trek in the Andes and a humming bird flew up to me, it just there hovered staring at me its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun and I thought…what a thing you know to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death and how satisfying every day must be that it survived and that was the only time I thought about being human" _they smiled at each other.

I was hurt that he admitted to Caroline that the only time he thought about being human was to do with a bird since there has barely been a moment in my life as a vampire that I didn't wish I was human, that I got to experience the things I never got a chance to like bare a child with the man I loved, grow old and grey with that man and eventually to die but now all that had changed but I knew I'd never take the cure, since although this life isn't living it's better than dying alone somewhere in 90 years.

"What's he saying?" Hayley asked and I looked over seeing her watching both Tyler and I.

"A bunch of BS about being human" Tyler said as I stood not wanting to stick around any longer. "The sooner we get rid of this guy the better" I froze turning back to him ready to defend Nik but stopped looking back out at him and decided I didn't want to care anymore so I turned and left.

As I walked home I couldn't help feel the niggling little switch in the back of my mind that came from being a vampire, I'd never once thought of it but with everything going one, my undying love for Nik I was ready to not feel, I didn't want to feel anymore and with that it flipped making me stop dead in my tracks before I smirk graced my lips as I continued on but not for home…for just a little bit of emotion-less fun.


	24. Chapter 24 - A World Without Feeling

**A World Without Feeling**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

I walked straight into the bar confidant and looked around for my new target seeing a young man sitting alone at the bar and smirked striding up towards him but ignored his presence as I ordered myself a drink knowing I already had his attention anyway feeling his eyes raking over my body as I leaned against the bar.

"Hi" I turned to him with a smile.

"Hi" I greeted back.

"What brings a girl like you to a bar like this?" he asked and I looked around since this was worst then the dirtiest dive bar you could think of but they made for the easiest prey.

"Looking for a fun time" I smirked and watched his face light up. "Care to be that fun?" I asked him and he nodded like an eager little puppy, I smirked again taking his hand and lead him towards the exit.

"I have an apartment not far from here" he spoke up but I didn't say anything and pushed him up against the alley wall. "Or not" he laughed and leaned in to kiss me so I pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before I moved my lips down his jaw towards my target slowly kissing his neck before I felt the veins start pulsation beneath my eyes and my fangs descending. "Your beautiful" I heard him say and angrily stopped what I was doing and met his eyes watching his eyes take on fear.

"What you'd call me?"

"What…what the hell are you?" he asked trying to run but I pushed him back hearing his head smack against the wall and the scent of blood filled the air sending me into a frenzy.

"Don't scream" I compelled him before I sank my fangs into his neck and drank deeply hearing his heart slow then fall silent and I let him go watching the body fall to the ground before licking the left over blood from my lips. "Thanks" I smirked then moved towards the end of the alley and ran back to the motel I was staying in but just as I walked in I was tackled landing face first into the dirty carpet although I quickly knocked my attacker off and was on my feet pressing my heel into his chest pushing down.

"Easy love, here I thought you'd be happy to see me" my eyes snapped up to their face and I saw none other than Kol.

"I'm not" I growled pressing my heel in more breaking the skin. "Get the hell out of here Kol" I spat taking my heel off and he was up in a flash of motion.

"I was surprised when I didn't find you in Mystic Falls still trailing after Niklaus" I rolled my eyes moving towards the kitchenet and grabbed the bourbon bottle off the counter.

"What do you want Kol?" I demanded taking a seat on the bed and started pulling my heels off.

"I came to find you, Rebekah called and I was excited to see you"

"Well I'm not excited to see you, so leave me alone" I spat standing to unzip the dress and let it fall not missing the way Kol's eyes widened as he took in my lingerie before his eyes rose to my face and I saw confusion as he took me in.

"Your humanity's off" he finally spoke.

"Yeah so" I shrugged walking over to the draws and pulled out some clothes to change into.

"My, my what ever did my brother do to finally make Evangeline flip the humanity switch"

"This has nothing to do with Klaus!" I screamed at him as I pinned him against the wall. "Now unless you want to leave here painfully I suggest you get out and leave me the f**k alone Kol!" I saw his eyes widen once more.

"Bekah told me about you being like Niklaus but I didn't think I believed her but you truly are a hybrid"

"Yes and unless you want to spend days in agony I suggest you leave and tell the rest of your family the same thing" I growled grabbing his neck and all but threw him out the door before slamming it shut.

"Oh come on Eva, you sure your new found humanity free wouldn't like to help Bekah and I torture Nik's doppelganger" I raised and eyebrow towards the door before I smirked since actually I would like that so I went over and opened it seeing him leaning against the doorframe.

"What kind of torture?" I asked and he smirked.

I found myself on a drive in my illegally acquired 67 sleek black mustang that I stole from one of my victims a few weeks ago with Kol as my passenger which was actually a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be, if I still had my feelings I would have thought I missed him but he was a means to an end since we were on our way back towards Mystic Falls to help Bekah torture info out of the scooby gang in search of the cure for herself.

"So why do we have to get this professor?" I asked pulling out outside the occult building at Whitmore College and got out following him into the building but once inside he tried to take my hand. "Hands off Kol" he only smirked and grabbed my hand forcefully this time right as I saw us walk right past the scooby gangs witch who I had only met a handful of times but neither Kol or I spoke to her and went into a room where we saw the professor we were after and wasted no time grabbing him and speeding away.

I threw the man in the trunk of my car slamming it down before Kol and I shared a smirk and got in speeding off towards Mystic Falls with Kol directing me towards the high school where Rebekah was waiting for us.

"Let's do this shall we?" Kol smiled once we arrived and I laughed grabbing the professor out of the trunk and dragged him inside with Kol leading me towards what appeared to be the library. "Sister" he greeted poking his head in while I hung back. "Look at this, you're even worse than Klaus" I rolled my eyes.

"Kol…finally, did you bring what I asked for?" I heard Rebekah inside so I made myself known dragging in the professor with me.

"I enlisted a little help as well" Kol smirked as I practically threw the professor in front of us.

"You must be Shane" I smirked seeing Stefan, Elena and Caroline sitting at the table behind Bekah and if I didn't know any better I'd say she's been compelling them. "Eva how lovely to see you"

"Hey Beks, out of the coffin again are you" she glared at me. "Oh don't look at me like that, I had nothing to do with you being daggered this time and frankly if I actually cared anymore I would say I had missed you" the anger was replaced with confusion.

"Yes little sister, let me introduce our emotionless sister-in-law" Kol cut in behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just get this over with, I was promised some torture and if I don't get it I might be tempter to take to torturing the lot of you and don't think I won't" I spoke up letting my eyes change and watched the three baby vamps behind Rebekah all look at me with fear and shock.

"What the hell, you're a hybrid!" Caroline exclaimed making me smirk once again.

"Didn't my husband tell you that, I thought you two were closer than that with your little pageant date"

"It wasn't like that-"

"Oh I don't really care, you can have him for all I care but…well you know I don't really care" I grabbed Shane's arm and dragged him out of the room with Kol and Rebekah following me as I found a maintenance closet and threw the professor inside.

"Kol, Rebekah and Evangeline Mikaelson, three members of the original vampire family, this is such a trip" Shane spoke up once we were inside.

"Don't get a boner would you and by the way, not a Mikaelson anymore" I smiled stalking towards him slowly loving how he backed up.

"Where's the cure?" Rebekah cut in stepping up and compelled him.

"Compulsion won't work" Shane argued and my eyes furrowed since this was gonna be harder than we thought but maybe a lot more fun. "It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet"

"Right well we'll have to do this the old fashioned way, beat him until he tells you where to find it" Rebekah replied and I smirked as she walked out.

"With pleasure, you want first dibs or shall I?" I asked looking over at Kol.

"Have at it love" I glared at him for calling me love but let it go as I turned back to Shane and started stalking towards him again as he backed him until his back hit the wall behind him.

"Did you know fear makes the blood so much tastier?" I smirked keeping him against the wall. "Cause I didn't until a few weeks ago, when I gave into who and what I really am…so Shane what's say you tell us where that cure is because I'm really not opposed to getting my hands dirty anymore"

"Never" he replied so I glared at him before I punched him square in the jaw.

"What was that, I didn't quite hear you" he kept on refusing to answer and I was losing patience before my eyes settled on the sink across the room which was still filled with water so I sped over with him and dunked his head in holding him under for a few seconds. "Where is the cure?!" I yelled seeing Kol laughing across the room clearly enjoying this, Shane didn't answer so I pushed his head back in for a few seconds longer this time before lifting him up again. "Where is the cure?" I asked slower this time looking up seeing Rebekah had come back but he was still refusing. "I can do this all day" I said shoving his head in holding him in as he struggled before finally lifting him up knowing Rebekah would kill me if I killed him before she got her answer.

"Your human, why do you want it anyway?" Rebekah asked him.

"That's the beauty of this, you can have it I just want Silas" Shane finally spoke up.

"No" Kol suddenly roared and yanked the professor out of my hold. "What do you know about Silas?" I raised an eyebrow since this was a change to Kol, he almost sounded afraid.

"He's the worlds first immortal being who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure and I want to free him" Shane replied undeterred by Kol's change in attitude.

"No!" Kol yelled again and dunked the guy's head back into the water.

"Kol that's my torture!" I pretend whined but was smiling loving this, now if only I got to kill Elena again this day would be worth it.

"Stop!" Rebekah yelled when Kol had been holding him under too long and he unfortunately let Shane go and the professor wasted no time pulling his head out of the water choking it out of his lungs.

"Aw way to ruin the fun Beks and just as it was getting so good" I smirked earning a glare my way but I didn't care.

"He's no use dead" she protested and I just rolled my eyes since he was of no use to her dead.

"Did you not hear what he said?!" Kol snapped back at her. "Silas will kill us all sister"

"Silas does not exist" Rebekah argued. "He is a fairy tale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables"

"Silas is very real" Shane cut in and I walked over yanking him to his feet holding him by the collar of his shirt. "I know where he's buried and soon ill have the spell that wakes him" I glared at him for continuing to speak.

"Wait a second, your lying" Kol spoke up and I turned to face him. "You can't get to him-"

"Without his tombstone?" Shane cut him off. "Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice?" he added and I frowned remembering the council fire. "Believe me I know I've done it, those massacres are a pain in the ass to engineer"

"You're the one who got the council blown up" I spat at him pushing him away from me as I went over to stand next to my in-laws.

"It was a noble sacrifice" Shane shook his head. "And temporary because once I raise Silas, Silas will raise the dead he will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf" I scoffed since this guy was stupid and naïve if he actually believed this.

"No!" Kol screamed again and in a blink of the eye he had stabbed the professor and my eyes raised in surprise.

"Jesus Kol" I laughed since that was awesome.

"You should be thanking me" Kol smirked turning to us.

"You killed my chance at finding the cure" Rebekah argued with him.

"Silas on the loose would be hell on earth and frankly sister…" Kol pulled out the indestructible white oak stake out of his jacket and my eyes widened curious on how in the hell he had that. "…I don't think you could handle it"

"How did you get that?" Rebekah and I asked him at the same time.

"Way too easily" Kol replied and I smirked since Kol was ever the cunning fox before he turned and left with Bekah and I soon following him out of the room leaving the professor to be found not caring about the split blood.

"Well thanks for the boring excuse that you call torture Kol but I think I'll take my leave now, enjoy finding the cure now Beks" I looked between them as they shared a look. "What I said earlier Kol, I meant it don't come looking for me again or I will personally endure torture on you that you haven't even been able to comprehend since we all know who I must have learned my techniques from" I told them before disappearing before they could say anything.


	25. Chapter 25 - Kol's Demise

**Kol's Demise**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

It has been a few days since my time with Kol and Rebekah and although I told him to leave me alone Kol had been keeping me in the loop of the drama that always seems to surround Mystic Falls like he thought I would actually care but I did find the drama intriguing for fun so I was back in Mystic Falls content to watch it unfold and maybe enlist a little bit of drama myself.

But now Kol went radio silent on me and I was confused so that's why I'm currently looking for him and the last place I recalled him mentioning was he was trying to kill the littlest Gilbert and just maybe I'd get my chance to kill the doppelganger again just because she annoyed me with her whining, I sped up the front porch seeing the door kicked off it's hinges and walked inside smirking since these Gilberts really ought to learn not to invite vampires inside.

"Kol?" I called through the house.

"Uh Eva, back here sis-in-law" I walked towards the back of the house into the kitchen and saw Jeremy tied down on the island bench.

"Leaving me out of all the fun again Kol and here I thought we were friends"

"Well you are the one that said not to find you again" he smirked as I laughed and shook my head at him.

"And yet you kept messaging me, surely you could've slipped in a text saying we were going to torture poor Gilbert here"

"Well since I don't fancy the hunter's curse I was just going to chop off this one's arm and heal him up with some blood after unfortunately I don't know what arm it is so you can help me" he tossed me a knife and I caught it in my palm ignoring that the blade cut me.

"Mm how thoughtful of you bro-in-law" I smirked moving over to the bench and held Jeremy's left arm down watching as Kol was about ready to chop off his right but then Elena came out of nowhere at vamp speed and grabbed him arm stopping him and cutting one of the cuffs holding Jeremy down freeing him. "Uh-uh" I pushed Jeremy down but he kicked out and knocked me back while Elena was busy with Kol.

"Eva!" Kol yelled out and I looked back at forth between him and Jeremy weighing up my options, help my brother in law or save myself…oh hell.

"Sorry Kol" I said watching his eyes widen before I made a break for it.

"Jeremy now!" I heard Elena yell before Kol's screams and turned back just in time to see Jeremy plunge the white oak into Kol's chest before he burst into flame falling to the ground screams falling silent and I looked at the two Gilbert siblings but their eyes went past me and I turned to the door coming face to face with Niklaus as he stared at his brothers burning body before his eyes rose up to stare at Elena.

"What did you do?" Nik demanded.

"We didn't have a choice" Elena whined and I stepped closer ready to rip her head off but Jeremy had the white oak state again since it was indestructible and pointed at me.

"Easy little hunter" I warned backing up towards the front door holding my hands out in front of me, as much as I wanted the whiny bitch dead I wasn't dying over it.

"He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm" Elena continued pointing back at Kol's body which was still burning.

"Lies" Niklaus spat angrily. "He never would have gotten inside if you hadn't set a trap for him"

"You said you were going to put him down too" Elena argued and I glared at her.

"I was gonna make him suffer on my terms!" Niklaus yelled at her before sighing and looked at the invisible barrier that kept him coming inside before his eyes fell on me. "And you, what are you doing here?"

"Heh what can I say, I was invigorated with the idea of torture" I shrugged and he looked at me with a weird look.

"I'm going to burn this house to the ground and then when you try to flee for your lives I'll kill you without blinking" he finally said looking back at the Gilbert siblings.

"Kill us and you'll never get to the cure, you'll never be able to make any more hybrids" Jeremy spat at him and I growled allowing my eyes to glow.

"Do you really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids?" Niklaus replied and I turned to face him. "I want the cure so I can destroy it, I would have killed you all the second we dug it up" I raised an eyebrow since the last thing I recalled he wanted the cure for Elena to make more hybrids especially given I'd found out he killed every last one of them when he found out Tyler had broken their sire bonds, so it was just Tyler, him and me left in the world. "But now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead" he added but then suddenly yelled out in pain as his knee snapped and I moved forward an inch before I saw the Bennett witch as she walked in.

"Invite him in" she said looking at the Gilberts and they looked at her like they were crazy. "Do it" she demanded as I watched on in mild curiosity.

"Come in" Jeremy said and my eyes widened a little especially when the witch used her power to pull him inside.

"Living room, go!" the witch yelled and the Gilbert siblings ran towards the living room running into the living room through to the kitchen as Niklaus followed them but was stopped hitting an invisible barrier once more that stopped him at the threshold that met the living room and kitchen together and was thrown back a few steps before he tried banging his fist against it and when the Gilberts split back towards the door he tried to come back this way only to hit another barrier he was trapped in the living room with the Bennett witch standing just outside the barrier.

"Witch, you can't do this to me" he spat towards her.

"You have no idea what I can do now" she argued.

"I will hunt all of you down to your end!" he yelled as the Gilberts made a move to leave the house. "Do you hear me, do you?!" they all left and Jeremy shut the door before I turned back to Niklaus.

"Well Nik, I'd say pay backs a bitch but I think your finally about to understand that" I smirked and he glared at me.

"How dare you stand there and watch them kill Kol, watch them trap me!" he yelled and I just scoffed.

"Why wouldn't I?" I shot back at him. "Why should I risk my life for anyone?" I added and his eyes scrutinised me again. "You see Niklaus, you threw me away and thus means I no longer care for you…anyone-"

"You've turned your humanity off" he said face taking on that of what I would say sadness if I didn't know him better than that.

"I opened myself to a world where I don't have to care and I quite rather enjoy it since I'm not your sick little trophy wife who dotes on your every move, my life is no longer yours to control and manipulate, I do as I please, I go where I please and I've embraced my true self, I am a Niklaus free woman" I smirked and turned ready to leave.

"This is not your true nature Evangeline" he said and I turned back to glare at him.

"And what would you know of my true nature, you've only ever seen me when I've been clinging to my human self, when I've been in love with you and now that's not the case so don't go getting any ideas about chasing me since you got what you wanted, I'm out of your life" I walked over to the door and opened it.

"I never wanted you out of my life luv" I frowned but didn't turn back throwing the door open and I left ignoring the nagging feeling in my chest pushing it down as I took off into the night.

The next morning I walked into The Grill and sat at the bar ordering myself a shot of whisky throwing it back as my eyes scanned the other patrons in this place looking for something a little more fulfilling to drink then whisky but my eyes narrowed seeing Tyler Lockwood and his little girlfriend Caroline.

_"Klaus is stuck at Elena's house, I'm going over there" _I heard Tyler say and shook my head.

_"To do what, don't stoop to his level Tyler" _Tyler ignored her and left.

"These people need to get themselves a life" I groaned turning back to the bartender and ordered another shot which soon turned into the whole bottle and I was feeling buzzed after drinking an entire day away.

"Were closed" I glared at the bartender.

"Or you can get me another shot" I compelled him.

"I'm sorry I can't do that" my eyes widened a little since what the hell but then my mind went back to the Gilberts killing Kol and how they sprayed him with the faucet hose and it burned him, there must have been vervain in the water supply.

"Fine" I growled out looking around and knew my options for the other kind of drink were also out of cards so I stood and left but as soon as I left I was grabbed and sped down to the alley but I threw my attacker off. "Your either very brave or very stupid Tyler" I scolded him as he got back onto his feet. "I'm guessing it's the latter"

"I need your help" I scoffed since he couldn't be serious. "Klaus bit Caroline"

"And I'm supposed to care" I shot back at him.

"Please I'm begging you, you're an original hybrid just like Klaus so your blood might heal her" I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you and Caroline broke up, weren't you and Hayley hooking up?"

"No that was a ruse, to keep Klaus from finding out we were un-siring the others"

"Huh well I still don't care and frankly am quite happy to let little blonde barbie die" I turned and walked away.

"Then you'll be no better than Klaus" I stopped angrily and turned slamming him against the wall.

"Do not compare me to him"

"Then help her" he spat back but I just glared at him.

"It's not my problem besides just take her back to Klaus, he'll heal her since you and I both know he's infatuated with her" I argued then took off heading to Rebekah's house and started drinking again but went back to thinking about what Tyler had said, was I becoming like Klaus…it certainly wasn't a bad thing but I was doing this…no, no, no I will not let myself care again.

I growled throwing the bottle in my hand and watched it shatter against the wall before an idea came to me, if I gave blonde barbie my blood and it healed her then Niklaus sure would be pissed even more than he was and that idea thrilled me so I texted Tyler agreeing to do it making my reasons quiet clear.

**_Changed my mind Lockwood since it'll piss Klaus off, don't know if it will work but I'll give barbie my blood – Eva_**, I didn't get a text back for at least five minutes.

**_She's at Elena's I took your advice – Tyler_**, I smirked since if Niklaus hadn't healed her yet then how better than to do it right in his face so I sped over there and hesitated before entering and listened in to the two inside.

_"If you don't feed me your blood I'll die" _I heard Caroline say her voice raspy and heavy which told me she didn't have long left.

_"Then you'll die and Tyler will have learned his lesson the hard way" _I heard Niklaus reply.

_"How could you do this to him, to his mom…to me?" _Caroline argued.

_"I'm a thousand years old call it boredom" _I smirked at Niklaus' reply knowing how that felt since I've never had more fun then I have in the last couple of weeks.

_"I don't believe you" _Caroline whispered sounding like she was fading.

_"Fine then maybe it's because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself" _

_"No it's because you were hurt" _Caroline argued and I frowned since Niklaus didn't get hurt, his heart is too black for that. _"Which means there's a part of you that's human" _she added and I heard footsteps as Niklaus moved to where he voice was coming from.

_"How could you possibly think that?" _Niklaus asked her and I could swear his voice sounded like it was breaking.

_"Because I've seen it, when you look at Eva" _Caroline replied and I glared ready to burst in the door. _"She looks past all the horrible things you've done and loves you still" _

_"She can't, she left" _

_"You're in love with her and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved" _I heard Caroline wheeze out and glared since Niklaus was not in love with me and I was not in love with him…not anymore, I was free.

_"Your hallucinating" _Niklaus replied confirming my thoughts.

_"I guess you'll never know if you don't try to get her back" _ Caroline breathed out and I heard her breaths start slowing down and I turned to leave not wanting to listen anymore but heard Nik sigh in a defeated way and knew with that he was healing her as I speed off into the night again.


	26. Chapter 26 - Deciphering A Sword

**Deciphering A Sword**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

With the entire population of Mystic Falls on vervain no thanks to the new mayor putting the last remaining vervain into the towns water supply which meant no showering as well which is why I was leaving this god forsaken town for good and was at Niklaus' mansion collecting all my stuff but I heard the front door open and I was momentarily worried that Klaus had been released from the Bennett's spell but it was quickly turned to amuse.

_"Check everywhere, the sword has to be here" _I walked to the top of the stairs looking down seeing Tyler and a very healed and healthy Caroline.

"What is it with kids these days, breaking and entering" they both jumped looking up at me. "Your parents should be ashamed of you's" I added smiling when Tyler's face hardened.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline demanded as I walked down the stairs.

"I live here and am happily helping myself to half of everything since Niklaus and I are officially doneso, so now I ask what are you two doing here?" they both shared a look and I rolled my eyes. "Come on now isn't there trust amongst thieves"

"The hunters sword, we need it" Caroline finally spoke up and I smirked.

"Let me guess for poor little Elena, did they hit a bump in the road on their quest for the cure" I crooned and they rolled their eyes pushing past me. "You'll never find it, Niklaus loves his hiding places and lucky for you I just so happen to know all of them from being his perfect little wife"

"So where is it?" Tyler demanded and I smirked.

"I could tell you but you know…with me wanting to kill you all" they rolled their eyes again and walked away both starting to tear apart the house as I just followed them around watching with an amused smirk at their frustration as they spent over three hours.

"This is ridiculous where never going to find it" Caroline exclaimed and I laughed looking up from my spot of the bed I once shared with Niklaus as they were tearing apart his room. "What do you want, we'll give you whatever you want if you just give us the sword"

"Anything?" I asked smiling deviously.

"Yes" she replied and I jumped up.

"I want Niklaus dead" I said and watched their faces light up in confusion.

"But you two are married" Caroline argued like that was supposed to mean anything to me.

"Yes that's true but I no longer care and frankly wish to keep it that way" I replied running my hands up the bed post.

"He's the only one that can get your humanity back on" Tyler cut in and I nodded with a sour look.

"Yes…want a bone for your good detection work" I smiled at him.

"You give us the sword and we'll kill Klaus" he nodded so I smirked and gestured them to follow me with one finger as I headed up to the attic and opened up a trunk pulling out the sword.

"All this drama for one toothpick" I handed it over to Tyler.

"Do you know what to do with it?" he asked.

"Maybe" I shrugged with a smirk.

"Can you help us?" Caroline added.

"That wasn't part of the deal" I shook my head and they huffed leaving but I decided to go with them since the faster then figured out the clues to get the cure the faster Klaus would be dead and I'd finally be free to live the rest of my life although I didn't intend on them going back to the Gilbert house.

"Well if it isn't little orphan Lockwood" I heard Niklaus say as we walked in. "Come to show how laughably impotent you are against me?"

"I'm just trying to help my friends find the cure, found this in your attic thanks to Eva" Tyler shot back at him showing him the sword and Niklaus' eyes met mine.

"And you think finding the sword brings you closer to the cure?" Niklaus asked them all but ignoring that I was in the room as I walked over and took a seat on the opposite lounge to where Caroline was setting up her laptop.

"You tell me, I was playing with the handle on the way over and I found this…" Tyler unwrapped the leather on the handle of the sword.

"And what do you think this is?" Niklaus asked standing up walking as far as he could to stand in front of Tyler to look at the handle himself.

"It's called a cryptex" Caroline spoke up and Tyler turned to her. "I've seen the DaVinci code" I rolled my eyes since it was going to be a lot more complicated than that. "You turn the different sides to different symbols to get the translation on the other side and with the magic of the internet Elena sent over these" she held up photos of Little Gilberts completed hunter tattoos which he completed by killing Kol. "So now all we have to do is cryptex away, if either one of you want to help we wouldn't stop you" she added looking between Niklaus and I but I just shrugged.

"Right, well might I suggest using the magic of the internet to purchase an Aramaic-to-English dictionary from your nearest retailer" Niklaus replied and I smirked looking at his smug look, a look that emotion filled Eva used to love.

"What's Aramaic?" Tyler asked.

"It's a dead language, it hasn't been used since biblical times" I told them with a another smirk knowing just for a fact that Niklaus could read and speak it fluently.

"Qetsiyah's native tongue, I assume" Niklaus added with a knowing smirk my way. "You know even if you had the best dictionary in the world it could take days to translate" he added taking a seat back on the coffee table behind him. "Perhaps weeks…in bas so-teen-too ara-ma-eet" I laughed a little as he spoke it.

"What does that mean?" Caroline asked him.

"If only you spoke Aramaic" he smirked at them as I continued to smile.

"What about you?" Tyler asked looking at me.

"Don't look at me, linguistics aren't really my thing unless of course its Latin or French aside from that-" I cut myself off with a shrug before Caroline and Tyler got to work trying to translate the symbols.

"Ok this is it, we've translated all the symbols on the tattoo 'passage inside...requires a young senator and a pretty flower'" I bit back a laugh. "Ok, none of this makes sense" I looked over at Niklaus to see he too was trying to hide a smirk at the failed attempt before he spoke out the translation in Aramaic.

"…'Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom'…" he said in English when they looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked him.

"I don't need to tell you my reasons" Nik shot back at him as I was trying not to laugh at how amusing I was finding this situation. "Caroline, bring my sword over here" he said and my smile dropped as she got up and walked over to him and he began translating. "…'Silas rests on the far side, the means of destruction at hand'…" he read then looked over at the pictures of the tattoo. "Turn the cryptex to the right" he instructed and Caroline turned it. "Stop…the top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map…turn it to the left" Caroline turned it again. "Now turn the other piece" she turned a smaller mechanism under the hilt. "There's something else" he added and I looked at him in confusion as he read the transcription in Aramaic.

"What does it mean?" Caroline asked him seeing his smirk. "Klaus what does it mean?" she demanded when he refused to answer so Caroline went over and dialled someone on her phone.

_"Hello?" _I heard Rebekah answer.

"Hey it's Caroline, we have the translation of the tattoo we're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now" she clicked away on her computer quickly.

_"Got it, thanks_" Rebekah said.

"Actually, it was me" Niklaus quickly interrupted.

_ "Nik, you helped?"_ Rebekah asked in disbelief.

"You sound so surprised, little sister" I scoffed since why wouldn't she, Niklaus was everything but helpful.

_"Shouldn't I be, I mean you don't want me to be human, you don't want any of us to be human why would you help us find the cure?"_ she asked him.

"Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want the longer you'll continue to hate me, perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness

_"Fool me once shame on you, fool me a hundred times..." _I smirked at Rebekah's reply.

"No more fooling, no more games I hope you get to live and die as you wish" Niklaus argued actually sounding like he was sincere.

_"So do I"_

"There is one more thing, Rebekah there is only one dose of the cure, you need to find it fast and take it, It's the only way you'll..." Tyler quickly reached for the phone and hung up before he had the chance to say the rest and they shared a look before they went outside and I didn't care enough to listen in.

"You really believe Rebekah will get to the cure first?" I asked looking over at Niklaus but he didn't answer me and I scoffed. "Silent treatment, real mature Niklaus"

"You talk about mature yet you turned off your humanity switch-"

"Not for you or because I was upset with you" I snapped moving over to the barrier. "I did it for me, I wanted to be happy-"

"And this makes you happy?" he asked standing directly in front of me so we were on either sides of the barrier.

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't, for you cannot feel emotion" he smirked turning and walked away before sitting down in an armchair. "Tell me, how many people have you killed in the last week Evangeline?" he asked and I glared at him. "Go on love, how many times have to convinced yourself to kill"

"Hundreds" I spat at him since he couldn't break me with this because I didn't care. "You think I care about human life, I'm not the pathetic Eva you know and love when it conveniences you" I added and he glared at me. "Human life is a means to an end" I turned and walked towards the front door to leave.

"You can keep telling yourself that Eva but I know you don't truly believe that, your humanity it still poking at the edges even I can see that" I stopped but didn't turn to him.

"You can see what ever you believe but I'm never turning it back on" I spat before storming out past Caroline and Tyler bumping shoulders with the latter before I took off.


	27. Chapter 27 - Moving On To New Orleans

**Moving on to New Orleans**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

A couple days later I'd learnt a lot of things had happened on the quest for the cure especially with the way it went horribly and laughably wrong with Katerina stealing the cure right out from all of them, the littlest Gilbert succumbing to his evitable and horrible demise but the most shocking for me what for the fact that Hayley had been the one to tip of Katerina and even more so when I got a text a few days later from her asking for my help since Katerina got what she wanted and was no doubt undeniably tying up the lose ends in an entirely Katherine way.

I hopped out of my car walking up to the truck stop Hayley had asked me to meet her at and began walking towards the building when I heard what sounded like a struggle so I speed towards the sound and saw Hayley on the ground with some random male vamp clearly one of Katherine's lackeys standing over her so I sped up grabbing his shoulder and spun him around revealing my hybrid face.

"Why can't men ever treat a lady with respect!" I growled before sinking my fangs into his neck before throwing him to the ground leaving him to suffer the painful and deadly bite before I turned to Hayley.

"You came" she spoke up.

"Well you did say it was urgent" I smirked reaching down and helped her up right as the vampire got up and sped away. "Oh don't worry about him Hails, he'll be dead before tomorrow night"

"What if there are more?" she asked fearfully.

"You were foolish enough to make a deal with Katerina Petrova, she used you to find the cure, now your just a loose end you'll be lucky if she lets you live"

"Your husband said you's would protect me" she snapped pushing past me.

"And we will" I spun around and saw Niklaus standing in front of her. "Just as soon as you tell me everything you know about Katerina" I glared at him wondering how and why he was here.

"What are you doing here Niklaus?" I snapped at him.

"I followed you luv" he smirked and I wanted to slap it off his face.

"Why?"

"Because I think you've had enough time to pout, time to turn the humanity switch back on" I scoffed and laughed.

"What makes you think I want to you asshole?" I argued and saw Hayley trying to hide her smile.

"Eva luv-" I snapped punching him in the face.

"I'm not your love and I'm not turning it back on, not now, not ever so get used to it Niklaus, this is the new and improved Evangeline Matthews!" I exclaimed before I walked back towards my car with Hayley following me.

"When did you become a hybrid and…how?" she asked as we got in.

"Long story but lets just say that my dick of a dad that I grew up believing was my dad wasn't and my mother had an affair with a werewolf thus giving me the gene and everyone in my life spent the last thousand years hiding that fact from me until I killed Elena" I explained as I started to drive back to Mystic Falls knowing Niklaus wouldn't relent on wanting Hayley to tell him what she knew about Katerina and I didn't feel like running for our lives.

"So what happened between you two?" she asked pointing back at the car that was tailing us.

"Another long story" I shrugged but didn't go into detail with that and she chose to accept that.

When we got back to Mystic Falls and was at Klaus' mansion I immediately broke into his liquor stash since The Grill and every other bar in Mystic Falls had started adding vervain into every glass which meant drinking to curb the cravings was off limits and I was seriously starting to debate finally leaving this crappy little town.

"So Hails, was the information Katherine gave you worth your life?" I asked offering her a glass and she took it but before she could answer I heard someone knock and held my finger up to my lips at Hayley before I stood and moved to see who it was and saw Niklaus open the door and Damon immediately let himself in.

"Uh…what an unpleasant surprise" Niklaus said as Damon passed him into the parlor room.

"So I just came up with a list, it's called 'things you suck at', number one: finding Katherine, ever, number two is for the original wife over there: covering up your secret phone conversations with that little backstabber Hayley" I growled at him and took a threatening step towards him for the evasion of privacy. "Yeah so…where is she and what does she know about Katherine?"

"I should help you?" Niklaus asked him before I had the chance to say anything and Damon nodded. "After you killed my brother, imprisoned me in the Gilbert living room"

"You might want to prioritize Klaus, you have much bigger problems" Damon shot back at him. "Katherine has the cure, my guess is she's gonna want to cram it down your throat you help me find her I'll get the cure, I'll give it Elena everybody wins" I raised an eyebrow since how does everyone win in that scenario. "Just let me question Hayley about Katherine"

"Sorry can't help you" I spat at him moving towards the sofa and sat down crossing my legs as I leaned back. "Hayley is off-limits but you know I did have a run in with a vampire who might know where Katherine is too bad I bit into him" I smirked letting my hybrid face show and saw Niklaus smirking. "He probably wont have too much time to chit-chat" he glared at me. "You might just have a chance if you leave right now" I told him and he quickly left.

"So is Hayley ready to talk luv?" Niklaus asked me and I stood glaring at him.

"Don't call me that" I told him as I walked back to where I'd left Hayley.

"Why does it sir feelings in your love?"

"No just makes me want to hit you again so go on keeping testing me Niklaus and who knows maybe next time I'll show you your own heart as I rip it out of your chest" I snapped without turning back and walked to where I left Hayley. "Let's get some food Hails" I smiled and got Klaus' compelled kitchen staff to make us some food which Niklaus decided to join us much to my displeasure.

"So you're rested, your fed…tell me about Katerina?" I rolled my eyes since he couldn't wait another couple of minutes we'd only just finished eating.

"Most men get their power kick from torture and intimidation, with you its drinks and fine dining" Hayley replied and I looked over at me. "I can see why you fell in love with him" I rolled my eyes again with a scoff.

"The fine dining didn't come until after we were monsters and he could manipulate people into doing his bidding" I argued looking down at the table as I spun the fork in my hand.

"Well in your case and my wife's, I favour hospitality over unpleasantness but I have been known to change my mind on a whim isn't that right Evangeline" I looked up at him. "Where's Katerina?" he asked keeping his eyes on Hayley.

"You seriously think I know" Hayley replied.

"You tipped her off as to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the cure, in return she sent her lackey to snuff you out, tell me what did Katerina promise you?" he asked her and my eyes went back to Hayley curious about that myself as she put her wine glass down.

"I was in New Orleans trying to find information about my parents, Katherine found me and told me she could help" I frowned when she was talking about finding her parents in New Orleans and my mind momentarily went to my own wolf heritage and how Niklaus had tracked mine there but I quickly snuffed that out since I didn't care.

"An orphan" Niklaus nodded at her. " Well, that does explain your charming bravado, abandonment issues will do it every time"

"Sounds like you would know" she shot back at him and I looked down since we were all orphans here and betrayed by our parents, Niklaus smirked and leant forward with his hands coming to rest on the table in front of him as he looked at her.

"I'm the only one that can protect you, I'm happy to do so provided you cooperate" Niklaus told her but she didn't reply and stood walking out of the dining room towards his art room.

"Hate that" she said pointing at one of his paintings and I smiled getting up watching with interest since not many people dared to criticize his art except me and his family. "Too much, I don't get that…mm" I saw the look on Niklaus' face he was almost amused at her judgement which made me frown. "I don't care…" she threw aside one of his drawings. "Hmm…this one…doesn't make me want to puke" she held up a canvas painting of a lone figure standing on a hill with a creepy looking tree and Niklaus smiled. "Why'd you paint it?" she asked him but met my eyes.

"Painting is a metaphor for control, every choice is mine: the canvas, the color…as a child I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of fill, the same is true of life provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way" I raised my eye in his direction since that was the most deep I'd ever seen him reveal anything about his reason behind why he paints and heard Hayley scoff.

"So this is your thing?" she asked him close to his ear and I frowned glaring towards the interaction before I had a chance to realize what I was doing, I didn't care about Niklaus so why was I acting…not jealous nope. "Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?"

"I felt I had many charms but uh…regardless I am enjoying myself" Niklaus replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a break" I growled out ignoring Niklaus' smirk my way.

"And you do whatever you enjoy, up to and including hunting my friend Tyler for the next century" Hayley spat in his direction.

"Oh, surely not the next century, only until I kill him"

"You talk a good game but the truth is you let him go" Hayley argued and I raised my eyes since she did have guts I'll give her that, I think besides me and Rebekah she might be the only female who isn't afraid to challenge him.

"If I simply killed Tyler, my revenge would be over in a moment sentencing him to a lifetime of paranoia and fear...that's Tyler's true punishment but come now you never really thought there was a future for you two, did you?"

"I don't know he might have left Caroline for me if I'd used the cure to kill you" Hayley threatened and I laughed looking at Niklaus as he glared at me before he turned back to Hayley.

"You know, if Tyler has even half your resolve he may actually make it through the year"

"It doesn't take resolve, it takes allies, a network of people willing to do anything for you including chase down loose ends to their death, that's how Katherine escaped you all this time" she argued and I looked at her now slightly curious since I wouldn't mind hunting the bitch down myself.

"Perhaps you know the names of Katerina's special little helpers"

"Maybe I know one or two. Maybe I'll even tell you" she replied before waking out and I watched her go with a smile before I turned back towards Niklaus and found him standing in front of me.

"Did I detect and flicker of jealously back there luv?" he smirked in my face.

"Of what you flirting with Hayley?" I asked him and he rose an eyebrow. "You can flirt with whoever you want Klaus, I don't care" I spat before I started to walk away.

"You know you keep saying that Eva but I think you say it to try and convince yourself that its true when frankly I'd say your humanity is slowly slipping back in" I growled speeding over to him shoving him against the wall.

"My humanity is gone and nothing you or anyone else do is going to make me switch it back on because I don't want it back, you think I want to go back to the pathetic thousand year old vampire that can't function without you, who wasted her life not embracing what she really was" I growled at him. "I've killed more people in the last couple of weeks then I have in my entire life and I like it so try and make me turn it back on and I will kill you because unlike her, I don't care about you" I shoved him back but before I knew it he'd grabbed me and sped me into the opposite wall.

"You want to be out of control, then fine I can be out of control too luv" I frowned confused but then his lips smashed against mine and although everything in me told me to push him off I kissed back both of us fighting for dominance over the other as our clothes started coming off and the next thing I new his art table had its contents throw to the floor and he was taking me on it and we kept going at it several times in all places of the house before finding ourselves in our bedroom having a few rounds in the bed before we passed out.

_I was fully aware of my consciousness knowing I was dreaming finding myself back in Gloria's bar in Chicago and frowned confused until I saw Nik approaching me as soft jazz music filled the atmosphere around us as various people were dancing. _

_"Hello love" he smirked at me and I looked around confused. _

_"What are we doing here, I don't want to be here" I argued._

_"Dance with me" he held out his hand and despite my thoughts that told me something was wrong here I took his hand and he pulled me close slowly swaying us as my head instinctively fell to rest against his shoulder and a small smile graced my lips as my eyes closed. "This is who you are Evangeline, you love when I tell you corny pick up lines, you love to dance and don't get to do it nearly enough, you secretly love our playful banter" I pulled away from him to look at him in confusion before I realized what this was. _

_"This isn't real, were not really here" I frowned and his look fell. "Your in my head!" I growled at him. "You used sex to weaken my shields!" I tried to pull out of his grasp but he kept a hold of me and successfully kept me trapped in my head before he started changing the scenes like a play through of my life with him, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah…showing me every happy and good memory before stopping on one in particular…the day we decided to do a vow renewal when we were in New Orleans. _

_I was in a white dress, he was in his fanciest dress clothes we were standing in the middle courtyard of our home with Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and a young Marcel standing around us while Nik and I stood in front of a priest who had been compelled to do the ceremony. _

_"We stand here today to witness the union renewal of a love that has withstanded the darkest of times and the best of times, a love like no other and a love that is strong and pure" I felt myself getting caught up in the memory especially as I was watching myself and Niklaus tearing up as they held each other's hands looking lovesick into each other's eyes. "It is now time for you to share loving words…Niklaus" Nik nodded at him then turned to me. _

_"Evangeline, I stand here proclaiming my love for you once again in the presence of our family" we both smiled at everyone around us. "And here I stand to promise my heart to you a thousand times if I could for my love for you has only grown as we've walked this earth together, you are the only woman I have ever loved this deeply and this strongly and I vow to never stop because without you in my life I wouldn't want to live, you are my wife, my best friend and my Angel" I found myself taken with his words just like I was that day watching myself tear up even more tears practically cascading down my face._

_"Evangeline?" the priest said and I saw myself nod and let go of Nik's hands to wipe away some tears before he helped with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on his face. _

_"Nik…I stand here again to tell you just how much I love you, I want you to know that I love every part of you and that my heart has always belonged to you and I know that if I ever lose my way that I have your heart and hand to guide me back for you are everything I'll ever want and need in this life, you are my husband, my best friend and my night in shining armor" I heard myself vow and the emotions of watching the priest proclaim us husband and wife once again came back to me in a flood and I felt the tears falling down my face before I found myself back in the bedroom of the mansion in Mystic Falls. _

I stared at Nik who was staring at me as I cried before I looked around feeling the walls and emotions closing in on me as I remembered all those faces, the people I killed…Kol I left him to die.

"No!" I roared standing up. "No, why did you do this?" I asked angrily wiping away the tears.

"Because I had to, I vowed that day to keep my promise and guide you back"

"I didn't want you to!" I yelled running my hands through my hair. "God…I killed all those people"

"Eva" he stood up and tried to reach out to me.

"No…I'm a murder, I killed people…I killed people!" I screamed and he ignored me as I started hitting his chest and pulled me into his arms letting me thrash and scream all I wanted as he just held me letting me get it all out before I fell silent sinking into him sobbing.

"I'm sorry Angel, I never wanted you to feel this, I never meant to drive you to turn your humanity off, I wanted to save you this pain…I'm sorry" I didn't reply and just cried as he moved us back to the bed and laid us down continuing to just hold me well into the night and I'd heard his breaths even out while I laid awake filled with grief and regret at what I did so when Nik's phone rang I grabbed it and answered it needing the distraction.

"Hello?" I whispered slipping out of Nik's arms walking into the bathroom.

_"Eva, what the bloody hell are you answering Nik's phone for?" _Rebekah asked and I frowned.

"Long story Beks" I replied.

_"Your back aren't you, Nik got you back?" _she asked and the frown deepened.

"What were you calling about?" I asked instead of answering her.

_"The vampire who was tracking your werewolf friend is dead" _she replied and I sighed nodding my head.

"Alright thanks Beks" I replied then hung up and walked back into the bedroom seeing Nik exactly where I left him and with my feelings back I felt love again for him, he was the only man I've ever loved.

I walked towards him and sat down on the bed just watching him but my eyes went to his side table where I saw a manila folder and written on it read 'Eva's werewolf heritage' is his fancy writing so I grabbed it and started flicking through it and saw he'd started tracking my biological fathers side and saw he'd found remnants of them still in Louisiana as well as a picture of a birthmark linked to the crescent wolves who were last known to be residing in New Orleans.

"You found my family" I whispered looking back at him before I looked at the birthmark again and recognised it, it was mine and it had been on my shoulder for as long as I could remember but this didn't look like me in the photo.

"It's Hayley" I heard him say and nearly jumped meeting his eyes which were now open.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I saw it the last time she was in town, she was wearing a singlet top and I saw it in the exact same place as yours…she's your descendant" my eyes widened in shock since what are the odds of that. "It's a mark of the crescent wolves, I'd suspected the last time we were there and was trying to find traces of them but the crescent wolves are hard to find but when Hayley showed up here I put the pieces together"

"You've been doing this, even though we were fighting?" I asked and he nodded.

"I knew you wanted to find out more about who your father was, perhaps they'll know" I looked at him and understood what he was saying. "Go with Hayley you can help each other and I know you'll need time after all this but when you're finished you come back to me"

"Thank you Nik" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't thank me yet luv, you could find nothing about your father"

"But it's a chance and I wasn't thanking you for this, I was thanking you for understanding"

"You know I'd do anything for you Angel" he smirked and I leaned in pressing a soft and light kiss to his lips before I stood and quickly put together a bag while he remained on the bed just watching me before I started towards the door but turned back.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson" I smiled at him and he smiled back with his hands behind his head and the sheet just covering his naked waist.

"Love you too Angel now go since the quicker you leave the faster you'll come back" I laughed as I headed downstairs and saw Hayley sitting on the sofa looking like she was drinking Nik's best whisky.

"Wow you two are finally done" she spoke up and I blushed as she looked at me.

"Rebekah told me your vampire assailant is dead, so you and I are going on a road trip" I told her.

"Where are we going?" she asked and I smiled.

"New Orleans" her eyes widened and I knew she was about to ask why I wanted to go with her. "Turns out you and I have meeting all those years ago wasn't a coincidence" I told her before I pulled my sleeve down at the shoulder and showed her my birthmark.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed standing up to look more closely.

"It's a mark for a specific bloodline of werewolves, a clan that Klaus found out used to thrive throughout what we now call Louisiana" I told her and her face told of her shock.

"Don't lie to me, not about this" she argued but I shook my head.

"You know I wouldn't do that Hails" I told her. "I want to find out more just like you do and you were in the right place Hayley but now together were going to find our family, so you ready to hit the road?" I asked and she nodded so we walked out to my car and got in and I started the drive from Mystic Falls to New Orleans.

"So your what my great, great grandmother or something?" she asked and I laughed.

"Well considering I never got the chance to have any kids I'd say I'm more likely a distant cousin or if my father had any other kids a distant Aunt" I protested before we both shared a laugh as I continued down the highway.

* * *

**A/N: Moving on to The Originals finally...please keep reviewing since things are really about to get interesting as well as shoot me any ideas you might have and I'll see if I take them into consideration and will of course give you credit if I use some of you guys' ideas. **


	28. Chapter 28 - Welcome To New Orleans

**A/N: This chapter is told in three different POV's: Eva's, Klaus' and in Third Person. **

* * *

**Welcome To New Orleans**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

Its been a total of five and a half weeks since I'd left Mystic Falls with Hayley in search or her family and my heritage and we hadn't had any luck, no one in New Orleans had even heard of them and it was really hard as I was trying to stay hidden since the witches in this town are still told stories of us...the original vampires so Hayley was doing most of the heavy lifting while I remained quiet and uninvolved.

"Third time in here this week" I heard Jane-Anne say making me look up with a smile.

"Were obsessed with the gumbo Jane-Anne" I smiled pushing away my empty bowl.

"The old ladies in the Ninth Ward say my sister Sophie bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish" she smiled looking up at the kitchen where her sister Sophie was.

"I asked around the Quarter about my family"

"And?" Jane-Anne pressed.

"Nothing" Hayley sighed. "Zero, I can't find a single person who remembers them"

"Because Hayley, people like you were run out of here years ago" Jane-Anne replied and I frowned looking up at her wondering what she meant by that.

"What do you mean people like me?" Hayley asked since she seemed to know something about Hayley when we never told her a thing...did she know who I was and watched as she came around to us from the back of the bar.

"In the bayou they call the werewolves, Rougarou" she circled a spot on a map for us. "You head out there you'll find what you two are looking for" I frowned but then I realised it...she was a witch, Hayley didn't seem to dwell on that and grabbed the map eager to go. "Be careful, it's the last place you'd ever wanna go" she warned us touching my shoulder stopping us as we made the move to leave.

"We don't scare easily" I argued then left with Hayley and we got in my car and I drove towards the bayou with her navigating for me and we spent the entire day driving around in the swamp no doubt ruining my car trying to find this place. "You sure your reading that right?" I asked her for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Yes it should be just up here" she told me but the map suddenly caught fire in her hands.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed grabbing it and threw it out my window before I threw my car in reverse and started backing up only for my car to stop and smoke started bellowing out of the hood. "Are you kidding me!" I exclaimed getting out and popped the hood while Hayley pulled out her phone to call for a tow.

"Hey I'm looking for a tow service" I heard Hayley say as I waved the smoke away to have a look but then Hayley cried out and threw her phone to the ground.

"Hayley?" I asked walking towards her but then saw multiple shadows coming out of nowhere heading towards us. "Should've known this was a damn trap" I growled out letting my hybrid face show but then I felt my head get dizzy right before everything went black.

* * *

**Klaus' POV**

I smiled looking around at the familiar yet different surroundings of the town I once knew before I headed into the quarter and saw a witch look up and meet my eyes before she hastily started packing up so I went over and sat down.

"Good afternoon, time for one more?"

"I have nothing to say to you" she spat.

"Oh now that's not very amiable, is it, you don't even know me" I shot back with a smirk.

"I know what you are, half-vampire, half-beast, you're the hybrid

"I'm the original hybrid actually but that's a long story for another time" I smirked leaving out the fact that I now share that title with Eva but I don't know where she was or what cover story she'd had here so keeping quiet was best.

"I'm looking for someone, a witch perhaps you might be able to help me find her...Jane-Anne Deveraux"

"Sorry I don't know" she replied but I'd seen the recognition on her face.

"Well now that's a fib isn't it?" I argued pleasantness dropping as I leaned closer to threaten. "Now, you see..." I took her hands seeing a flicker of fear in her eyes. "I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs so enough with the fabrications I've quite a temper"

"Witches don't talk outta School in the quarter" she snapped pulling her hands out of mine. "The vampire won't allow it those are the rules, I don't break Marcel's rules"

"Marcel's rules?" I asked wondering how it could be true that I was hearing his name now after we'd all thought he perished when we fled over a hundred years ago. "Where do you suppose I might find Marcel?" she told me his crowd liked to hang out in a bar so that was my next stop walking and saw him on the stage entertaining very...alive!...he got off the stage and went over to a group of vampires before he looked up towards me.

"Klaus"

"Marcel"

"Must be 100 years since that nasty business with your papa" he said.

"Has it been that long?" I asked slowly approaching him.

"Way I recall it, he ran you out of town left a trail of dead vampires in his wake"

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive, my father I'm afraid I recently incinerated to dust" I told him and his group of vamps all stood behind him which was nearly the whole back of the bar.

"Well, if I'd known you were coming back in town, if I had a heads-up..."

"What, Marcel, what would you have done?" I asked cutting him off getting in his face.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade" he smiled before we both laughed and shared a hug since I was thrilled to see my old friend again. "Niklaus Mikaelson, my mentor, my savior, my sire, let's get you a drink it is good to see you" we moved into a back room where he poured out some bourbon.

"It's good to be home although please tell me the current state of bourbon street is not your doing" I asked and he laughed.

"Something's gotta draw in the out-of-towners otherwise we'd all go hungry" he replied and I noticed a daylight ring on the hand of one of his closest vampires.

"I see your friends are daywalkers" I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies, just the inner circle though, the family"

"Tell me how did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" I asked leaning forward.

"I got the witches here wrapped around my finger" I laughed at that.

"Is that so, I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux, has some business with me"

"Looking for Jane-Anne?" he asked and looked up at his friend. "Then you probably ought to come with me, Ha ha...showtime!" he added and we moved outside and I saw the massive hoard gathering. "How's the family?" he asked.

"Those who live hate me more than ever"

"Forget them, if your blood relations let you down you make your own, you taught me that" he scoffed. "And what of Evangeline, you two still together?" he asked making me share a quick look as that meant they hadn't run into each other which made me wonder where she was since I haven't seen her in weeks and haven't heard from her in over 24hrs.

"Travelling" I shrugged keeping my emotions hidden.

"Well what's mine is yours as always, even my nightwalkers the riff-raff"

"They're hardly subtle, are they?" I asked as I watched them jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"It's the quarter, ain't no such thing as subtle baby" he laughed before whistling and I saw a girl was being brought out by a couple of his minions. "Jane-Anne Deveraux" my eyes went over to the girl I'd been looking for. "Give it up for Jane-Anne, come on Jane-Anne Deveraux you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth and enforced by me, how do you plead?" he asked her but turned back to me "Oh was that convincing, I studied law back in the fifties...oh hold that thought" he quickly said before I could answer and turned back to the witch. "Seriously J, tick tock you know the drill, how do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything" Jane-Anne protested.

"That's a lie, you know it, I know it and you hate that I know it, It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move that you can't do magic in this town without getting caught, so why don't we just cut to the chase, huh, you tell me what magic you're brewing" he asked her and I saw her eyes look up at me meeting my eyes for a second. "Tell me I'll grant you leniency, hey I am after all a merciful man"

"Rot in hell, monster" she spat at him and he turned away.

"I'll tell you what I'll give you one more chance...or not" Marcel said and I watched as he flicked the vine in his hand and slit her throat open and they all erupted in cheers while I just stared at the witches dead body losing my chance to find out what plan the witches were planning to conspire against me.

"What was that?" I demanded walking up to him in anger pulling on his shoulder to look at me.

"Hey, come walk with me" he grabbed me by the shoulder and lead me away from his vampires. "Witches aren't allowed to do magic here, she broke the rules"

"I told you I wanted to talk to her"

"Hey, I'm sorry I got caught up in the show, those witches they think that they still have power in this town I have to show them that they don't I never waste an opportunity for a show of force, another lesson that I learned from you and besides anything that you could've gotten out of her I can find out for you and I will I" he argued but I just frowned.

"Well whatever it was doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

"Good then let's eat because all that spilled blood makes me hungry" he replied then left but I saw his right hand man and held out my hand stopping him.

"Hey Thierry, isn't it?" I asked ignoring his glare. "Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?"

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Sophie Deveraux was walking towards the Lafayette cemetery with Elijah behind her after he'd saved her life from a couple of Marcel's vampires and he demanded to know why the witches were conspiring against Niklaus but was stopped from entering the cemetery behind her by a barrier spell much like the same of a human domain.

"This is scared ground which means vampires have to be invited in but since I'm desperate...come on in" she said and Elijah was able to walk through the gate and continued following her through the aisles of crypts. "We can talk freely here" she added.

"Then I suggest you get talking" Elijah warned her. "What did your sister want with Niklaus?" he asked her.

"Isn't it obvious we have a vampire problem and we need help, Marcel has an army backing him the witches have been trying to fight back we haven't had much luck until my sister met a couple of girls" Sophie explained. "One a werewolf, the other more passing through the quarter and she has a special connection to your brother"

"Eva?" Elijah asked coming to the realization immediately.

"Yes and apparently like all couples they spent some...time together, one thing led to another and now your sister-in-law is pregnant and the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus" Sophie told him and Elijah was stunned with a fleeting feeling of hope and faith that what this girl was saying was true but it quickly went out since it had to be a lie.

"It's impossible" he argued.

"Nothing is impossible especially not when it comes to them, think about it they call him the hybrid right and now we know she's also one herself" she argued back before turning around. "Bring her out!"

* * *

**Eva's POV**

I paced back and forth in the crypt these damn witches had been keeping Hayley and I trapped in for the last couple of hours after they moved us from the bayou where they had kept me drugged up and had repeatedly doing tests on me and what had come out of all they're freaky witchy tests I refused to believe since it just wasn't possible.

"Let's go" I witch said coming in and grabbed me dragging me out.

"I'm not going anywhere without Hayley!" I exclaimed kicking out at him until they grabbed Hayley too since I felt safer in numbers right now while I figured out a plan to get us out of this and after I knew Hayley was with me I stopped fighting as we walked out of the crypt and saw Sophie along with... "Elijah?!" I exclaimed and ignored the witches running over to him and threw my arms around his neck. "You wouldn't believe the week I've been having 'Lijah" I told him stepping back.

"Give us a moment" Elijah said turning to the witch Sophie and the witches gave us privacy and we moved into the crypt they'd been keeping us in. "So have they been holding you both here, against your will?" he asked and I nodded.

"They lured us out to the bayou and grabbed us" I replied and he looked at me like he couldn't believe it and I know it wasn't my finest hour allowing myself to get captured by a bunch of delusional witches.

"They did all these weird, witchy tests on her" Hayley added and I frowned looking down at her. "So who are you?" she asked looking up at Elijah and I realised they never met.

"Oh this is Elijah, the noblest out of us in the original family" I introduced her. "Elijah this is Hayley, my distant relative" I added and his eyes widened a little. "Long story 'Lijah" I shrugged before looking down at my feet as I thought about what these witches were saying. "I don't understand Elijah, how could this happen Nik and I are vampires, were dead we can't have children"

"I'd also like to know" Hayley added when I sat next to her.

"Perhaps if you knew my brothers story it might explain how this is possible" he replied and I frowned since I didn't know how a trip down memory lane is going to explain this. "Here if I may..." he reached out towards Hayley.

"What are you doing?" she asked pulling away from him.

"Relax Hails, if you open your mind to him he can show you" I told her touching her shoulder so I could also see while Elijah touched the sides of her forehead and took her on our life story first hand.

_"In the beginning our family and Eva were human...1000 years ago now..." I saw Rebekah, Henrik and I running to watch Elijah and Nik sword fight and I smiled at the memory. "...although our mother dabbled in the dark arts we were largely just a family trying to survive at a time it was quite difficult to do so and for better or worse we were happy...that is however that was until one night..." _Elijah told her bringing us out of the memory but Hayley stayed in.

"...their youngest brother was killed by our villages greatest threat" I carried on frowning since I remembered that day all too well as well. "Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon"

"Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus" Elijah took over again when I stopped hating to even think of Nik crying over his brother and blaming himself. "Desperate to protect the rest of us our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger thus the first vampires were born but with this speed, this strength, this immortality came a terrible hunger, no one felt this hunger more than Niklaus" I kept my eyes lowered to the ground. "When he killed for the first time, we knew what he truly was" I was sucked into the memory.

_"Niklaus!" Mikael yelled out as we heard Nik screaming and we ran to where he was but Mikael was quickly to grab Elijah around the waist and grabbed my arm stopping us from getting to him when Nik looked up at us with glowing yellow eyes._

_"Father...no it hurts!" Nik yelled out before more of his bones were snapping._

_"He's a beast, an abomination" Mikael roared and Nik looked up growling._

_"Nik" I took a step forward since I wasn't afraid of him since I knew in my heart he would not hurt me. "It's me my love"_

"He wasn't just a vampire" I heard Elijah say and snapped myself out of the memory.

"He was also a werewolf" Hayley said coming out of the dream induced trance. "That's how the werewolf curse works, it isn't activated until you take a life"

"Niklaus was a the result of an indiscretion our mother had hidden from all of us all, an affair with a werewolf like yourself" Elijah added and I growled knowing the next part of this story.

"Their father forced their mother to cast a spell that suppressed Klaus' werewolf side denying him any connection with his true self and until recently I had no idea that her witch friend Ayana had hidden my memories of my own mothers indiscretion with a werewolf herself belonging to a nomadic werewolf pack that had been passing through and since I never killed until a few months ago I had no idea of my own connection to my true self"

"Your dad was a dick" Hayley said looking at Elijah and we laughed happy to agree with her but I quickly remembered the reason behind all of this and my hand instinctively fell to my stomach.

"I still can't believe this is real" I muttered to myself but they both heard me. "Who's to say Nik is even going to want this baby Elijah, we abandoned all hope of children the moment we became vampires, he wont even believe me"

"Have faith in him Eva, you must understand and know how our father hunted him, hunted us for centuries every time our family found a moment of happiness we were forced to flee even here in New Orleans where we were happiest of all" Elijah argued and I didn't have to be reminded of those years we all feared their father finding us. "Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him becoming a hybrid he defeated our father I thought this would make him happy but he's angrier than ever" he added and I frowned looking down having to agree with that since Nik and I have had more problems in the year then we have in centuries. "I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for Niklaus to find happiness, a way to save him from himself" Elijah said looking at me and I sighed hoping he was right.

"I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help" Sophie interrupted walking in and I rolled my eyes hating this witch already.

"What precisely is it that you want, what does it have to do with my sister-in-law and her friend?" Elijah asked turning to her.

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town" Sophie replied and my eyes widened hearing Marcel's name. "Klaus is the key, everything Marcel knows about being a vampire he learned for Klaus, Marcel trusts him looks up to him he wont see the betrayal coming"

"Yes well as I'm sure your aware my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do" Elijah argued and I smirked since wasn't that the truth.

"It's why I brought you here" Sophie argued nodding at him. "Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago, do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood" I glared at her since we could just as very well leave, this wasn't our fight. "Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the original family" I stood up angrily since that sounded like a threat to my child.

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail" Elijah spat holding his arm out in front of me.

"Like I said, I'm desperate" Sophie replied.

"Well then I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Elijah smiled after a few moments of silence then started to leave.

"Elijah wait!" I called since I didn't want Nik to find out this way.

"It'll be okay Evangeline" he told me before he was gone and I went back to my pacing becoming beyond nervous since I had no idea how Nik was going to react since this was just so freaking impossible but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the gate creak open alerting me to someone entering and I just knew he was here.

_"Hear her out" _I heard Elijah tell him as the witches started to lead me and Hayley into the crypt they were in.

_"I don't need to hear her out, there is not a thing on this earth that would matter enough for me to waste even 30 more seconds of my time, Elijah was madness is this?" _I was walked in at that moment.

"Nik" I called and he turned to me.

"Eva?" he asked before I threw myself into his arms and he hugged me back with me practically shaking with nerves about the bombshell we were about to throw at him.

"You okay luv, did they hurt you?" he asked and I shook my head setting myself back on my feet stepping away from him.

"You need to listen to them" I told him.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from practicing real magic in this town but as keepers of the balance, we still know when nature has cooked up something new, for example I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant" Sophie cut in and we all turned to her.

"What?" Nik asked barely above a whisper.

"I know, it's impossible-" I started.

"What are you saying?" Nik asked turning to me.

"Niklaus...Evangeline is carrying your child" Elijah told him as I lowered my eyes to the ground afraid of what came next and couldn't met Nik's eyes.

"No it's impossible, vampires cannot procreate" Nik argued shaking his head in denial.

"But werewolves can, magic made you's a vampire but you were both born a werewolf, you're the original hybrids, the firsts of your kind and this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes"

"Eva this is a trick!" Nik screamed and I jumped surprised at the sudden anger coming from him, I'd expected it but it still scared me.

"Hayley and I have spent days held captive in an alligator bayou because they think I'm carrying a miracle baby, don't you think I would've known it was a trick by now" I argued with him pushing down my fear.

"My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy, because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us, if you don't help us take down Marcel so help me Eva won't even get to fit into her first maternity dress"

"Wait, what?" I demanded eyes widening as I realised what she meant by that, they'd kill the baby.

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead, he's dead I'll do it myself" Elijah cut in while Nik remained scary quiet.

"No we can't not yet, we have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules" Sophie argued and I immediately saw the change in Nik and I looked at Sophie ready to wring her neck since now Nik would never help, he hated being used and told what to do.

"How dare you command me?" Nik spat at her turning to face her. "Threaten me with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses, I won't hear any more lies!" he yelled starting to walk out.

"Niklaus" Elijah called him back and he paused turning back to face his brother. "Listen" he told him and Nik slowly turned back towards me meeting my eyes before his eyes slowly dropped to my hand which I'd laid over my stomach and I knew he was listening to the small tiny erratic heartbeat coming from it and I saw his face take it in, the tears building in his eyes...the silent gasp when he heard our child's heartbeat before he suddenly disappears out of the crypt without so much as a word.

"Let me handle this, no one touches either one of the girls" Elijah says and quickly follows him while I'm forced to stay when I want nothing to do but run to Nik and comfort him and help him see that this was real, this was really happening...I was pregnant.

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Klaus was hastily walking through New Orleans taking deep breaths to calm himself down as he tried desperately to not allow him to get caught up in his thoughts of Eva and the possibility that this was real that she was really pregnant and they finally had their chance to have a family.

"Niklaus" Elijah called to him having followed him.

"It's a trick Elijah" Klaus argued continuing to walk feeling like he needed to get as far away from that cemetery as possible.

"No brother it's a gift, it's your chance, it's our chance" Elijah argued back finally getting Klaus to stop and turn to him.

"To what?" Klaus demanded throwing his hands out to his sides.

"To start over, take back everything we've lost everything that was taken from us" Elijah replied and took slow careful steps towards him. "Niklaus our own parents came to despise us, our family was ruined, we were ruined and since then all that you have ever wanted, all that we have ever wanted, was a family" he continued before stopping in front of Klaus.

"I will not be manipulated" Klaus leaning in to push his point better before he turned to walk away again.

"So they're manipulating you, so what?" Elijah argued speeding in front of him to stop him from walking away. "With them, this girl...your wife and her child, your child...live"

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them" Klaus threatened before shoving Elijah and turned once more to walk away.

"And then what?" Elijah asked him speeding in front of him once again. "Then you return to Mystic Fall to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid, is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid, what will this child offer me, will it guarantee me power?"

"Family is power, Niklaus" Elijah told him enunciating every word. "Love, loyalty, it's power this is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created this person before me...someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother, this is us the Original family, we remain together always and forever, I am asking you to stay here I will help you and I will stand by you I will be your brother, we will build a home here together, so save your wife, save your child"

"No" Klaus spat before successfully walking away unable to stop his heart skipping a beat at those words knowing he just sentenced himself to Eva's undeniable wrath but he refused to give in when he believed it was all still a trick.

* * *

**Eva's POV**

I was worried since I had no idea what was going through Nik's mind right now and although I trusted Elijah I knew Nik could be stubborn and if he didn't believe that I was pregnant not much was going to change his mind on the matter without more proof but these witches were keeping me locked up here and there was clearly some disagreement amongst them over Sophie's plan.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control something had to be done" Sophie argued with one of the older witches in the room and I turned sharing a look with Hayley since if Elijah didn't return soon with the news that Nik was going to put his pig-headiness aside then we are going to have to get out of here ourselves somehow.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" the elder one said.

"These aren't just any vampires Agnes, they're the originals" I rolled my eyes at Sophie's reply.

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?" Agnes asked her and I scoffed since no one could truly control Nik...not even me.

"She can't" we all heard and I sighed in relief seeing Elijah was back. "Not entirely certain that I can either or Evangeline" he added walking further inside the crypt. "But now that your coven has drawn his ire I have a question what prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?" he asked looking at Sophie and her response was to walk over to a wall and pull off one of their talisman things and pulled a piece of straw from it then used it to prick the palm of her hand and I felt pain in my hand at the same time and looked down seeing blood from a cut in my palm in the exact same place.

"What the hell?" I asked making Elijah look over at me as I held my palm out.

"The spell my sister performed the one that got her killed, it didn't just confirm the pregnancy it linked me to Eva so anything that happens to me, happens to her and while she might be able to be killed the baby can which means the life of that baby is in my hands, Klaus may not care about his own child but it's very clear what it already means to you, if I have to hurt Eva or worse to ensure that I have your attention, I will" Sophie explained and I glared at her while Elijah looked at her slightly amused by her audacity.

"You would dare threaten an Original?"

"I have nothing to lose" Sophie argued and the grin disappears from Elijah's face. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind" Elijah left once again and once again I was left to my thoughts slowly panicking and in result I began pacing back at forth once again.

"They're going to kill us aren't they?" Hayley asked and I stopped to look back at her. "Klaus is never going to agree" she added and I frowned not sure what I could tell her since I had no idea what Nik was thinking right now or what was going on outside these four walls.

"I have to hope that he comes to realize that its not a trick even though I barely have faith in myself to believe that it is, this isn't the first time we've been disappointed by being so close to having a family only for it to be all for nothing" I replied and she looked up confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked and I frowned moving over to her and sat down.

"When we were human...after we got married and even before then we spoke often about starting our own family and after we did get married we wasted no time in trying to conceive but for a few months my cycle came like clockwork always disappointing us until one month it didn't and we were hopeful wasting no time in seeing his mother who performed a spell and she confirmed that I was finally with a child"

"You's had a baby before?" she asked but I looked down feeling remorseful since I haven't thought of my first child in decades.

"We were so happy since it was a chance for both of us to have a proper family, one that was all our own but about a month after we found out my...my body aborted the baby and we were devastated and mourned for weeks" I held in the tears that threatened to fall. "We eventually started trying again even though I was terrified that I was barren and couldn't actually carry to term but it all proved to be for nothing since it wasn't long after we began trying again that we were turned into vampires and all our faith, our hope to have our own family...it was gone" I felt a single tear slip out of my eye and fall down my cheek as she reached out and took my hand. "I know he's just scared which is why I have to believe that he'll come around"

Elijah had come back just in time as we heard the clock strike twelve and for a moment I felt fear but he walked in with Jane-Anne's body as a piece offering for more time to bring Nik around, Hayley and I watched them put Jane-Anne's body to rest before Elijah returned yet again with Nik in tow and I felt absolute and utter relief when he agreed to help them and I ran into his arms clinging to him and being in his arms almost brought to tears which I blamed on the hormones.

Come morning I was standing in the old plantation house that we had once spent quite a bit of time in when we first arrived here and Hayley and I were both moving our way through the house removing sheets from the furniture when Elijah walked in right as I lifted one and began coughing as dust went in my mouth.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Just dust 'Lijah" I smiled at him.

"This place is ancient" Hayley added and I looked at her.

"Ouch Hails, what do you think I am?" I asked and she bumped my shoulder as Elijah smiled.

"Yes it should serve our purposes" he replied and I looked over at him. "It's a sanctuary from our business in the quarter" he added walking towards us. "Right now you're the most important person in this family, you need a good home" I rolled my eyes at him since I was pregnant not some messiah but before I said anything I saw him and Hayley sharing looks and I took the que.

"I think I'm gonna go find Nik" I smirked walking out of the room heading upstairs finding him in one of the bedrooms removing sheets off the furniture as well but he looked up when he sensed me there. "Hey" I smiled leaning against the doorframe.

"Hi" he smiled so I pushed off the wall and walked towards him. "I thought we would use this room" I looked around noticing it was the very same one we had used all those years ago.

"Mm I wonder why?" I smirked and he laughed looking down as I closed the gap between us moving my hands up his arms settling on his shoulders before he met my eyes. "You scared me Nik, I thought...I thought you didn't want this...the baby"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" he replied and I shook my head.

"How could you, we both gave up on the idea that we'd ever have this especially after our first attempt and then being turned into vampires..." I trailed off lowering my eyes until he cupped my cheeks and brought my eyes up to meet his. "I never thought I'd ever get another chance to be a mother" he nodded his head with a wide smile.

"Well we're here now and I believe you, you and this baby are all that matter to me Eva and I'm going to make this a home for you, we're going to raise our baby in the town we built" I smiled nodding my head before I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you Niklaus" I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too Angel" I smiled letting my head fall to his chest and enjoyed the moment finally feeling like everything was right in the world, this baby was our miracle...one I never saw coming but I'd die before I let anything happen to our child again.

* * *

**A/N: Moving onto The Originals. ;) Hope you like it and the fact that I changed it with Klaus not accusing Eva of cheating since it didn't really fit in this story since Eva is also a vampire/werewolf and so it was impossible for her to conceive a child either way without being accused of cheating.**

**I also didn't want them to be fighting...I wanted fluffy cute moments with them as much as I can possibly write as I believe they'd truly be happy that they have a second chance at having the family they so desperately wanted when they were human.**


	29. Chapter 29 - A Second Chance

**A Second Chance**

* * *

**Eva's POV**

Nik and I went back downstairs after having our moment since there was still a lot of work to be done in getting this house in a sum what livable state since it looks like no one's been here in decades.

_"I will always protect you and Eva, you have my word on that" _I heard Elijah say and I smiled as I walked into the room.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his word" Nik spoke and I turned to him seeing him leaning against the doorframe.

"Is it done?" Elijah asked him making me look on in confusion wondering what 'it' was that was supposed to be done.

"As a matter of fact, yes" Nik replied as I crossed my arms over my chest since if there was one thing I hated it was the feeling of being out of the loop on something especially when it seemed to concern me and that of my unborn baby now. "Your underhanded deal worked quite well, Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies, his man Thierry yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter" Nik added and I rolled my eyes understanding that he'd bit someone from those words. "My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches"

"I believe them to be honorable" Elijah argued but as soon as I got the chance I was going to rip that Sophie's head off the moment we were unlinked. "They did release Hayley and Eva to me, although they haven't been entirely forthcoming…Marcel obviously has something that they need they don't want him dead there must be a reason why" I frowned and Nik and Elijah shared a look before they disappeared into another room and I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's comforting" Hayley spoke up and I looked at her.

"Tell me about it" I muttered before we went upstairs to find her a room and to continue to un-sheet all the furniture.

We spent a few hours getting everything cleaned up and free of dust before we began to get hungry so we came back downstairs where I saw a letter sitting on the kitchen bench and one look I knew it was Nik's handwriting.

_Love, _

_Elijah has gone back to Mystic Falls whereas I have gone to the Quarter, I must ask that you and your werewolf friend remain in the house until I return and please try not to do anything reckless. _

_Yours,  
Nik xx_

"Looks like were on our own" I frowned confused when he said Elijah went back to Mystic Falls especially when he gave us his word which told me something wasn't right but Nik wouldn't lie to me so I chose to believe it for now until I had a chance to talk to him about it.

"Why would Elijah leave?" Hayley asked reading it herself.

"I don't know but I'm not going to stress, it's bad news to stress so lets just hope that my husband and Elijah actually thought of getting food before they took off" I opened up the cardboards and was finding a lot of nothing but eventually found a box of crackers that could be a hundred years old. "Remind me to kill them" I growled out but found a few apples sitting in a bowl and knew they must be fresh from the trees out back. "Guess my husband isn't as dumb as he looks" I grabbed them before we sat down in the lounger room and just chatted about still tracking down our family but I suddenly heard a car pull up and I quickly grabbed Hayley and sped upstairs since no one should know we were here and considering I never heard a car leave I knew it wasn't Nik.

"Urgh…don't do that without warning" Hayley groaned and I felt her sentiments as a wave of nausea hit me.

"Yep noted" I groaned back holding my hand over my mouth. "It's just I heard a car and no one should know where here and Klaus didn't leave in a car"

"What if it's Elijah?" she asked but I didn't reply hearing the footsteps get closer and I saw Hayley grab a fire poker making me laugh and for the fact I knew who it was hearing her voice as she walked towards the door.

_"Elijah…if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back to this godforsaken city then well done, I'm here and I'm worried now pick up before I kick in your bloody door" _the door opened downstairs and Hayley went down first still holding her poker.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded as I followed her down.

"Ah you must be the maid, my bags are in the car get them will you?" I sniggered.

"Hello, not the maid" Hayley argued.

"Rebekah this is Hayley, Rebekah…Hayley"

"Right your distant werewolf relative" she sighed then looked at me as I reached the bottom step. "I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle baby bump guess your not showing yet" I smiled leaning against the banister as she turned back to Hayley. "It's Hayley is it?"

"You have your brothers manners" Hayley said and I laughed since she had no idea.

"And his temper too, so watch it" Rebekah warned her. "Where's Elijah?" she asked and I frowned since if he wasn't with her in Mystic Falls then…huh guess I shouldn't trust Nik's word.

"Beats me, he's long gone" Hayley replied before I had the chance to.

"What do you mean 'long gone'?" Bekah asked her and met my eyes.

"Well one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me and Eva and then Klaus left Eva a letter saying he bailed, guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire" Hayley replied and I stood up.

"That's hurtful Hails, I am a said half-vampire too remember" I smiled since it didn't really bother me, I don't really trust other vampires outside the family…and in it sometimes.

"Elijah isn't just any vampire and he doesn't break promises" Rebekah snapped and I knew what she was thinking. "Which means Niklaus has done something dastardly and Klaus-like" she added looking at me and I knew she was asking if I knew anything about it so I shook my head before she turned away. "Klaus!" she screamed. "Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother you narcissistic backstabbing wanker!" I was about to tell her that Nik wasn't here when I heard his voice.

"Enough with all the shouting" I saw him emerge dramatically through the study doors opening them. "Little sister I should have known I assume the six dead vampires were your doing"

"They were very rude trying to victimize and poor innocent girl just trying to find her way into the Quarter" Rebekah spat and I noticed Hayley give me a look as if she wanted to ask if I was seriously considering bringing a baby into this family so I just smiled and approached the bantering siblings. "So sorry were they friends of yours…oh that's right you don't have any friends"

"I do have friends, I have Marcel" Nik retaliated. "You remember him, don't you?" he asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes of course you do, he fancies himself king of the quarter and he has these rules about killing vampires it'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you"

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules, Elijah doesn't welsh on deals what did you do to him?" Rebekah argued glaring at Nik and I turned my eyes on him too wanting to know that as well but I had my suspicions.

"Perhaps he's on holiday" Nik smirked taking a seat. "Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs, well go on take a look around" he added and Rebekah started to walk away but of course Nik wasn't done. "You remember this house as well as I"

"I remember everything" Bekah spat back at him. "I remember how the drunken fool of a governor hid away all of our vampire sins in exchange for gold, I remember the lavish parties the governor threw as if to impress you, I remember finding a moment of affection with the governors son, Emil and I remember that even Elijah was happy" I sighed looking down remembering all that she was talking about and the day Nik threw that poor kid off the banister.

_Flashback – New Orleans 1820_

_Nik and I were upstairs feeding on a couple of girls he'd precured from downstairs at the party but after I stopped he continued and killed them as I sat and could do nothing but watch feeling remorse for the poor girls. _

_"Your brother, he's gone too far" I heard Elijah's conquest say as he was kissing her neck. _

_"Niklaus there is no hope for you, is there?" Elijah asked looking over at Nik and his response was to bite down against the girls wrist harder. _

_"Are we interrupting?" Rebekah asked walking up with the governors son._

_"Yes" Nik spat at her. _

_"No" Elijah countered. _

_"Dearest Elijah, you've only ever wished happiness for me, Emil and I are in love please let me turn him" Rebekah said and I frowned looking up at her since she couldn't be serious ignoring Nik's laugh. _

_"Rebekah, the governor has graciously agreed to hide a lot of our indiscretions" Elijah began looking over at Nik. "It would not do to turn his only son into one of us" he finished looking back at her. _

_"Please…for me" Bekah begged and I sighed since she did this every time she found someone new for her affections. _

_"It's not going to happen sister" Nik interrupted. "If we turned every man you dropped your knickers for then human beings would cease to exist and we'd have no bloody food" I glared at him since that was harsh. _

_"How dare you sir?!" Emil snapped at him and my eyes closed just knowing what came next. "You would do well-" he was cut off and I heard Elijah and Rebekah's shouts before I opened my eyes and saw Nik dragging Emil towards the stairs ignoring his siblings before he threw him over the banister and I heard the sickening thud and Rebekah's sobs as Nik walked back towards me grabbing my arm and leading me away. _

"Well he wasn't good enough for you" I heard Nik say bringing me out of the memory.

"No one was ever good enough for me Nik, you made sure of that" Rebekah spat at him. "Now where is Elijah?" she asked but Nik's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket before smiling and stood heading for the door. "Where are you going?" she asked stopping him.

"It appears the night is not quite over yet, I'm off for another drink with Marcel" Nik replied and I frowned crossing my arms at him.

"Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's empire piece by piece, I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together" Rebekah protested.

"I know you don't have many friends Rebekah but what some friends do when they get together is they drink and when they drink they tell secrets, Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself, finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today" Klaus turns to me and presses a kiss to my forehead before he walks to the door but pauses. "Oh and welcome home, little sister" he quickly added before he was gone and Bekah turned to me and Hayley.

"I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find what my evil brother has done to my good one, you're both helping" I nodded my head and we started towards one of the only places Nik could hide the coffins. "The governor had lots of secret rooms, I'll show you his favourite" she said for Hayley's sake as we arrived in the dusty, cobwebbed cellar room and saw the coffins.

"You think Klaus killed him" Hayley asked her.

"We can't be killed, silly girl" Rebekah argued. " That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us, he has a set of mystical silver daggers one in the heart sends us into a deep slumber, Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box until he decides to pull the dagger out that must be what he's done to Elijah" she explained as I countered the coffins seeing them all here except Elijah's. "This one's mine" she pointed out the closest one.

"He keeps your coffin on standby" Hayley asked sounding like she couldn't believe it.

"He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him" Rebekah spat and I sighed.

"Where's yours?" Hayley asked turning to me.

"Oh Klaus has never daggered her, she doesn't have one" Rebekah replied for me and I rolled my eyes since they all resented the fact that Nik never daggered me.

"And I can't be daggered, werewolf remember…the silver wont work on me" I added before looking back up at Rebekah. "Elijah's isn't here, he must've stashed him elsewhere" I told her and she nodded.

"You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone" Rebekah told me and I frowned looking at her.

"She can't, the witches have put some sort of hex on her so as long as she's carrying the baby, she can't leave New Orleans" Hayley told her and I sighed.

"If I do, they kill the baby" I added since like them I couldn't be killed but that didn't mean my baby couldn't and I wasn't going to risk that.

"Well I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah, being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me you'd best find a way to break that hex and run" Bekah said and I frowned sighing as I ran my hand over my flat stomach.

With the conclusion we weren't going to find Elijah in the plantation house Rebekah left to and Hayley and I were once again left by ourselves and I was starting to get really bored and cooped up in this house and take away the fact that alcohol was not out of the question to pass the time I was annoyed and frankly could really go for something better to eat then apples.

"I'm craving beignets, wanna go grab some with me?" I asked Hayley and she nodded seemingly just as eager to get out of the house as I was so we got into my car which the witches had been so kind as to bring back and drove into the quarter stopping at the first place that sold them and I indulged in a full bag of them. "Mm I'm in heaven" I murmured through a mouthful.

"I know that I don't really have a right to say anything Eva but are you sure you know what your doing?" Hayley suddenly asked and I turned to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I know Klaus is your husband and all but this baby…you really think bringing it into the world is going to save him" she replied and I frowned looking down.

"I don't know Hails but I don't want the baby just to save Nik like Elijah thinks the baby is going to do, I've been given a second chance and I'm not going to lose it, I have to trust that everything will be okay"

"But what if it isn't, you're the only family I've been able to find and I don't want to see anything happen to you because of them" she argued and I knew 'them' was the Mikaelson's. "I think we should have a precaution just in case" she added and I frowned.

"What kind of precaution?" I asked confused but she didn't reply and started walking across the street. "Hayley?" I questioned walking up behind her as she stopped a woman coming out of store.

"Oh hey, hey" she called out and I frowned wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Were closed, sorry" the woman said.

"I just need one teeny, tiny little herb, please?" Hayley argued.

"Which herb?" the woman smiled at her and Hayley looked at me quickly before back at this woman.

"Crushed aconite flower" Hayley replied and my eyes widened when I realised what she meant by precaution.

"Wolfsbane, that's a poison" the woman frowned. "Looking to kill a wolf?"

"Just a little one" Hayley replied and turned to me and the woman's face fell when she looked down at my stomach with understanding eyes.

"Gimme a minute" she said and quickly slipped inside.

"Hayley I can't" I whispered.

"It's just in case" she whispered back right as the woman came back out with two vials of it.

"Cut it with jimson weed, a few drops in some hot tea that should do it" she said giving the vials to Hayley and she went to hand her some money but the woman refused it.

"It's an ugly town for wolves, you're doing the right thing" she said and I frowned but left with Hayley who dropped the vials into my purse.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked Hayley with a glare as we walked towards the park.

"I know you love him Eva but you've left him before because of the things he's done and who knows how this whole war over the Quarter is going to go and you might decide it's not worth it" she argued and I sighed giving up arguing with her since she didn't understand that this was my one and only chance to finally have a family of my own.

"I want more beignets" she laughed and we walked through the park to quickly catch the bakery since it was starting to get dark then we started heading back towards where we'd parked the car but walking through Bienville park we stopped hearing a tree branch snaping and my head snapped up as we looked around only for me to turn and come face to face with a vampire showing me his veins and red eyes. "Hayley get behind me" I warned her.

"Dumb move coming into the Quarter, you're coming with me wolves" I glared at them since that pesky shop keeper must have friends in Marcel's circle and tipped them off but I couldn't reveal myself as a hybrid.

"You know I'm not so good with doing as I'm told" I spat at him kicking out knocking him over before Hayley and I turned to make a run for it only for two more vampires to appear behind us and now we were seriously outnumbered and I couldn't defend myself and Hayley without revealing myself but then Rebekah came out of nowhere and snapped one of their necks before ripping the others heart out.

"Now that is no way to treat a pregnant lady and her friend, I do hate bad manners" Bekah said and I couldn't help laugh.

"Thanks Bekah, looks like a owe you one"

"I wouldn't thank her just yet luv" I spun and saw Nik behind us and I panicked but he didn't say another word as him and Rebekah quickly gathered up the vampires and I was dragged towards Nik's car by him and it was a silent trip home while Rebekah drove my car back with Hayley. "This is why I told you never to leave the house" Nik finally spoke piling up the bodies in the middle of the driveway of the plantation house. "Werewolves are banned in the Quarter, I had a plan and your little night time stroll put it all in peril" I frowned keeping my eyes on the ground. "Leave him!" Nik snapped and I jumped looking up seeing the vampire that Rebekah neck snapped was waking up. "You've done enough, don't you think leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door"

"If I haven't overheard this lot bragging about werewolf heads everyone here would be screwed" Rebekah argued and my frown deepened since I hadn't really thought my beignet trip through. "And don't give me that crap about having a plan, you've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no ones seen you do a damn thing, Elijah made a deal to protect your child so he could save you from your selfish rotten self but you obviously don't give a damn about the child, Eva or Elijah, because what have you done to honour it?" Bekah ranted and I looked up at Nik.

"I have done everything" Nik argued. "Let me spell it out for you shall I, from the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me, from day one he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which as you know little sister protects them from my mind control, I needed a spy someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect so I created a day zero and got there first, Marcel had just lost six vampires thanks to your little murder spree and he needed new recruits so I made the new one mine before he'd had even a drop of vervain. "But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, so...I had a little chat with a bartender called Cami in which Marcel fancies and this one-" he turned and grabbed the vampire that was waking up and started dragging him towards the house. "I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight"

Rebekah, Hayley and I all followed him inside where he dropped the vampire in the foyer then proceeded to ask us if we had any more questions regarding his master plan before his eyes fell on me and I was barely able to hold eye contact knowing he was angry and I didn't blame him, I put myself in danger when he asked me not to.

"Because I have a question, Eva what were you and Hayley doing in the bloody first quarter I the first place?" he asked and I kept my eyes locked on the ground. "Answer me!" he yelled and I looked up at him.

"Leave her be" Rebekah warned him.

"You want to know what we were doing" Hayley spoke up and my eyes widened.

"Hayley don't!" I shouted but she ignored me.

"I was buying poison, so Eva could put your little baby out of its misery" she went on and I saw the anger and hurt on Nik's face before he grabbed her and held her up by the neck.

"Nik!" Rebekah and I both yelled at him. "Nik!" I growled and grabbed him pulling her off Hayley. "Get your hands off her!" I yelled at him pushing him away as Hayley choked for her breath.

"All of this bluster about not wanting the child and then the second they tell you Eva's ready to get rid of it…" Rebekah trailed off and Nik looked over at me over Rebekah's shoulders. "It's okay to care, it's okay to want something that's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you, all we've ever wanted" I tore my gaze off his disappointed and sad eyes as he sat down on the steps and Rebekah sat down beside him.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel" Nik suddenly spoke up and my head snapped up towards him as did Rebekah's.

"What?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Marcel was nervous, bad enough one Original return to town but two…his crew was getting antsy, he wanted Elijah gone so I gave him a peace offering"

"You bartered our brother" Rebekah shot at him.

"I have a plan" Nik argued. "Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire honour Elijah's wish that that baby be born, I am executing that plan the only way I know how, if you don't like it there's the door…see if I care" he spat before he stood and disappeared out of the room and Rebekah got up walking out the back before I turned to Hayley.

"Why did you tell him about the aconite?" I asked her.

"Because you can't let him push you around"

"I don't let him push me around!" I argued glaring at her before I took off up the stairs to Nik and I's room tossing my bag on the ottoman at the base of the bed before I sighed reminding myself to calm down, I couldn't get angry and stressed out since from what I knew of pregnancy it was that stress didn't help and given I'd already lost one baby to a miscarriage I couldn't risk it happening again especially since this was already a miracle and I doubt I was ever going to get another chance. "I'm never gonna let anyone hurt you" I whispered putting my hands on my stomach.

I had a nice calming bath since that always relaxes me despite not having my favourite bath salts then went to bed early as being a vampire/werewolf hybrid did not mean I was excused from the joyous pregnancy symptoms that I did not miss at all from my first pregnancy.

_Flashback – 1000 years ago_

_Nik and I have been married for an entire month and trying to have our first child since our wedding night and the last few days I have been taking note of differences, I have been ill, emotional…and the bleeding has not come this month but above all I have noticed the sickness as I cannot keep any food down. _

_"Luv?" I looked up seeing Niklaus walk into our home as I was hunched on the floor hovering over the pail I'd just thrown up in. "Are you alright?" _

_"I'm fine Nik" I replied but reached once again feeling like I was choking up a lung in the process. _

_"You are not" he argued and came over kneeling beside me and rubbed his hand over the back of my neck wiping away the beads of sweat. "What's wrong?" _

_"I think I'm ill" I replied and his face furrowed in fear. _

_"Perhaps we should see my mother" I shook my head and grabbed his hand stopping him from moving. _

_"I don't think that's needed" I told him and he looked at me confused. "I think I'm with child" I told him slightly worried for how he would react as I placed my hand over my stomach. _

_"What?" he asked sounding to be in disbelief. _

_"I remembered my mothers lessons on what happens when a woman is with child, the sickness…the erratic emotions, missing my monthly bleeding…I'm with child Nik" I told him and he was stoic at first before a smile finally graced his lips and he kissed me. _

_"This is wonderful news" I finally smiled at him happy that he was happy about this. _

_We told his family and I informed my parents who were less than ecstatic but I could care less since I was happy, Nik was happy and his family…aside for Mikael was happy for us but I could see there was a tiny speck of joy from his father before he was back to his old self but alas our joy did not last long…weeks later I awoke bleeding. _

_"What?" I gasped feeling a pain as I awoke and felt wetness all around me. "Nik…Nik!" I called desperately holding back the tears. "Niklaus I'm bleeding" he shot up awake and quickly lit a fire and we saw the crimson stain between my legs. _

_"I'm get mother!" he exclaimed and ran out before I could stop him but he was back quickly with Esther and I knew the moment she looked at me what had happened. _

_"No…no!" I cried as she knelt down. _

_"I'm sorry Evangeline…the child is gone" I burst out into sobs feeling like my heart was breaking and when I looked up at Nik I saw tears in his eyes as he stared at me in shock. "I am so sorry my child" Esther pulled me into her embrace and let me cry right as I saw Nik run out. _

_"Nik!" I screamed but he continued on. _

_"He'll be okay, he is mourning and Niklaus likes to be alone in his grief" she told me as I continued to cry…_

I slowly awoke hearing movement in the room and opened my eyes seeing Nik at the base of the bed with the vial of wolfsbane that he must have gotten out of my bag and he was smelling it.

"I didn't use it Nik" I spoke up and his eyes lifted to meet mine.

"Your awake" he replied and moved towards the window.

"I could barely sleep all night, this house is like a freaking swamp sauna" I complained sitting up in bed seeing his sour look.

"What stopped you?" he asked not even looking back at me. "You could've been free of all this…of me" I frowned looking over at him.

"I don't want to be free of you Nik, I never wanted those" I argued pointing at the vials before bringing my knees up to my chest. "I wasn't just being kept awake because of the heat…I couldn't stop thinking about…our first child" I admitted and he looked over finally. "I've come to realize that we've been a second chance Nik, a chance to finally start the family that we wanted when we were human and I don't know if that's what you want now but I do…I want it so badly that it kills me to even think about something happening to this baby because if I lose another baby I wont be able to survive it"

"We wont lose this baby Evangeline and I do want it" he argued sitting down on the side of my bed and took my hand. "We just have to fight to keep it and it's time to fight…" I smiled at him nodding my head.

"I know that" I told him.

"I made Marcel everything that he is, we both treated him like a son and as you know love when my father chased us from New Orleans 100 years ago we believed Marcel was killed" I nodded ruefully. "We each mourned for him in our own way yet we've learned we found not only had he survived, he had thrived instead of seeking us out, instead of sticking together as one he made the choice to take everything we had built and made it his own" I squeezed his hand knowing how much Nik had mourned Marcel, I had too since we practically raised him together. "Now he is living in our home, he is sleeping in our beds-"

"The 'M' he stamps everywhere, its not for Marcel" I smirked knowing where he was going with this.

"It's for Mikaelson" he smirked back. "I want it all back and if I have to push him out to get it then that's exactly what I'll do" he added as he stood and went for the door. "I'll have someone see to the air conditioning love, wouldn't want you and our child in a sauna" I laughed seeing him smile before he left and I heard him walking down the stairs no doubt to do exactly what he just said but I heard the door open and heels which told me Rebekah was back.

_"You were right the girl Cami, she's the key…Marcel likes her and because of that I got to see this secret weapon of his that you've been going on about" _I frowned getting up and pulled a robe on over my shorts and singlet.

_"Well don't stand on ceremony, what is it?" _Nik asked her as I made my way downstairs.

"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'…a girl, Davina she can't be more than sixteen and I've never felt power like that" Rebekah replied just as I made the first landing.

"A witch" Nik growled out.

"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful and now because of you she has Elijah, who knows what she could do to him" Rebekah argued.

"Where is she?" Nik asked her and she went to answer but then stopped and seemed to have to think about it looking confounded

"That clever bitch, I don't know" Rebekah sighed out.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"She wiped my memory of the location, Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original and you handed our brother to him!" she exclaimed taking a step closer to Nik. "How many times will Elijah forgive you, how long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?" she went on heading for the door.

"I did what I had to do, Marcel took our home!" Nik yelled back going after her before she stopped and turned back to him as I rolled my eyes since could they ever just have a conversation without yelling at each other.

"And our home is worthless without family" she spat back at him. "I am finding Elijah whatever it takes, are you going to help me?" she asked looking at Nik.

"Whatever it takes" he agreed before they walked out the door together.

"I'll just stay here, thanks" I muttered after the door shut then sighed and went back upstairs to get dressed for doing a whole lot of nothing trapped in the damn house while they did everything.


End file.
